Family Values
by Theresa471
Summary: Sequel to Hearts Desire. Castle all of a sudden is very busy with his life in general. He gets caught up into a new murder investigation having been asked by Esposito and Ryan.
1. Chapter 1

Family Values

"Rick, Martha called. Saying something about wishing to visit Reece for a few hours before heading for the dance studio." Beckett replied from the kitchen counter. While Castle was coming out of his office after writing a few hours.

"When will she be arriving Kate. I have a meeting with Gina and Black Pawn Publishing with-in the hour?" He purred with trepidation having to be busy all of a sudden the past few weeks.

"That's fine. Since your going to be here any way with today being your day off. And no doubt Reece will just love it having his mother and my mother around to spoil him just rotten to the core." He says explicit with his charming comments.

His wife was able to smile. Even though knowing full well that her husband lately has been burning the candles on both ends. In order to keep up with the supply and demand of his public.

It would seem that even Castle was beginning to feel the pressure once again from Gina Cowell. Despite his duties of being a dad to Reece and with the up and coming Twins. Only to add further burden to his duties with his P.I. business, his own writings, consulting for the 12th Precinct and being a full time father once more.

And it was very appropriate for Castle to make light of the situation for now. Since he needed to leave right now. Even though he will miss with seeing his mother and her righteous antics at times. He wasn't in the mood for it at this time of the morning.

"Rick, I will be sure to give your regards to your mother. No doubt she's able to understand just how busy you are lately." She says with a some what bias nature with the statement.

"Ok. Thanks Kate. I will call you later and check on you and Reece."

"Just go will you, Rick before your late and Gina starts sending in the dogs after you." She chuckles trying to make light of the situation for now.

"Jeez. I'm going already. And if I didn't know any better. I would think my wife has some hot date coming over in order to replace me in the bed-room." He joked.

"Fat-chance!; Now go before I start tying you to the chair. In order for you to see your mother." She wasn't kidding for when it comes to her antics for when it mostly important to the family and those around him.

Walking over to the closet near the entrance of the loft door. Castle takes out his black jacket for the colder weather. Checking for his keys on the wall taking the Mercedes located inside of the under ground garage for now.

He needed now to hurry or else, he will be really late for the meeting. While waving his hand a quick good-bye, he was out the door and on his way.

And for this particular moment. Kate Beckett took in a deep sigh of breath before deciding to start laughing.

Afterwards she decided to make something quick for breakfast. Since it was mainly her day off after requesting it a week ago from Inspector Victoria Gates. No doubt either it was Gates or Captain Anderson would be in charge of the day shift. With Detectives Javi Esposito and Kevin Ryan running the show for any type of murder investigation.

Meanwhile at the 12th Precinct

Detective Kevin Ryan having just arrived at his computer terminal. He was stressing to his partner. Sitting across from him after coming from the break-room with his coffee. After a quiet night at home.

But for Ryan. He was stressing with having to work last night at the club for a few hours as a bouncer. In order to protect anyway walking into the stripper club in order to bother the ladies. Since it was basically a busy evening with the patrons, and the added incentive of giving out a free drink for those coming in early.

He was mortified as to why he's tired now. In order to make the extra money to help out his family in the long term. With Sarah Grace and Nicholas to feed. Including any educational values for when they are much older for their future.

Ryan needed the coffee as well after last night. But first he'd to call his wife Jenny to make sure she was fine with any type of invocation on her part. When he'd left earlier. She was still sound asleep in bed after taking care of Sarah Grace and Nicholas. Who needed extra attention.

Shaking his head in quiet gesture. Thanks to his partner bringing over the coffee to keep himself awake with the huge case load. And on top of everything else. It was Captain Kate Beckett's day off. It was Inspector Victoria Iron Gates taking over for today.

And knowing Gates. She will probably be keeping every one in the bull-pen on their toes. Not making Ryan all to happy. Nor anyone else for that fact.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Family Values

Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito were called into Gates office for a briefing. She needed them both for a murder investigation involving a high-powered lawyer on Wall Street.

Both of the detectives walked in slowly. Were asked to sit down in front of her.

She was dangling her glasses in her hands having looked up at the both detectives. Looking some what curious as to what exactly is going on for the moment. It was unfathomable to think any other way. Unless it was really serious for the most part for when it comes to the investigation.

"Look detectives I know this is a serious situation. Donald Randall of the Jacobs & Jacobs law firm on Wall Street was found shot to death at his home late last night. Three blocks away from the office. Officers on the scene when they arrived. Had found it highly suspicious when he was threatened only that afternoon by one of his clients. Just outside of the court room early in the afternoon." She says with reading further of the file directly in front of her.

"And you want us to interview the client and anyone else that might have any justice in wanting him dead sir." Javi replied shifting in his seat. While looking over at his partner for the moment.

"Exactly if you need any help like with Mr. Castle. Please do to asked the mystery writer for his judgement on the subject. No doubt he will be most happy to help on the case, when ever possible."

"Very well Sir. We will asked Castle once we are able to check into the story of the client or anybody else that just might have a grudge against the lawyer." Ryan announced with getting up from his seat before leaving the office.

Walking out. Ryan took a look further at the name of the client. They needed to interview having to be called Isiah Hibet. No doubt he and Javier will be able to check him out on there computers via Internet. Unless Castle or even Hayley are able to come up with further information.

Esposito told Ryan. He will be checking with his sources on the streets with making a number of phone calls. Taking the time in order to gather up the information.

But for now.

Kevin Ryan decided to see if Richard Castle was available. Pulling out his cell-phone. Instead of using the Bull-pen phone, he's able to bring up his name for his main contacts.

And when he push dial of the number. It'd gone straight to voice-mail for which made Ryan some what confused as to why he's not picking up.

Even though for Castle. He wasn't able to answer for the moment. When he was inside of Gina's office discussing book business with the mystery writer. So he wasn't able to answer at that particular moment.

Otherwise Kevin Ryan was able to leave a brief message for Castle to get back to him as soon as possible.

Afterwards he went to work on the other aspects of the case in general. While sipping the coffee that was given to him by Javi. Even though he'd to heat it up having gone cold. Once they were inside of Gates office for the 15 minutes they were discussing the details of the case.

One thing for sure the details of the case seem some what persistent on just why the lawyer was killed. Money and secondly it seemed that the lawyer was caught fooling around with Hibet's wife Gia age 32.

And no doubt. There will probably be photos some where floating around on the internet. Having this Isiah Hibet upset at the facts and catching his wife in the act.

Some 30 minutes later_

Richard Castle calls back Kevin Ryan after finishing up his meeting with Gina Cowell.

Actually Ryan was quite surprised he called back at all. After calling his wife Kate Beckett. Once he was done speaking with Gates and reading the rest of the file. In regard just how extremely busy the writer has been the past few weeks. And mostly running himself ragged into the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Family Values

"Ryan, I received your phone call. I 'm sorry for not answering sooner. I was in a meeting with Gina, and I wasn't able to get away to call you back. What's up bro?; That you needed to have me call me quickly." He says with taking in a quick gulp of air. In order to listen to what was on Ryan's mind for the moment.

"And just what exactly do you need from me?" Needing to have the proper clarification on his part. Having some what of a sheepish expression on his face. Even though Ryan is not able to see it over the cell-phone.

"We need your help Castle with your gifted insight for when it comes to certain details. For which your done many times during the past 9 past years." Ryan exclaimed with his words to the writer.

'Very well Kevin. I will be over in an hour. I have a few errands to run. And than I can at least see what I can come up with." He says with the appropriate response.

"All right Castle. See you than in an hour." The cell-phone goes dead. While giving Kevin Ryan to feel some what better with the writer joining in on the investigation. It was ridiculous any other way that Richard Castle wouldn't be able to help out in the long run.

After speaking with Castle. It will be a moment later for when he walked into the tech room in order to let Javi know about the phone call.

Seeing his partner checking the video camera system taken from the court room hallway. On whether or not Esposito was able to spot anything out of the ordinary between the lawyer and Isiah Hibet.

So far nothing.

And when Ryan walked over to his partner. He mostly growled on whether he was able to come up with anything. Otherwise the look on his face had told him the complete story.

Along with a certain type of anger that was very deep inside of his partner's gut. He knew better in order not to ask in the first place. Since the both of them were some what frustrated for when it comes to these types of murder cases.

And now that Richard Castle was being called in. Hopefully everything will brightened up a bit for when it comes to certain details. That normally know one else is able to see in front of there own faces, let alone any one else for that fact.

Otherwise Kevin Ryan admits immediately he's very glad Castle will be able to at least help them out. In any shape of form. However for now Ryan and Esposito had their own work that needed to be done, until the writer arrives.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Family Values

Castle carefully walked slowly over to the murder board. Ever though know was around for the moment. He decided to take a take never the less with the information having been written on the board.

It was Ryan's and Javier's hand writing. Instead of seeing his wife's from over the years. There was nothing to be reveal for the moment. Otherwise Castle needed to speak with the detectives since the last time he spoke with them over the phone.

Something might of came up during that time. So he decided to look for them throughout the bull-pen. Only to find them looking at something inside of the tech room on the computer terminal.

The both detectives would be looking at the video camera from outside of the court-room. As if he was telepathic of sorts. He'd the feeling they found something of importance. With the two men shown on the video. But for now Ryan and Javi remained silent until Castle had said something to them asking what was going on.

A moment later...

Sergeant Javier Esposito maneuvered himself between Ryan and the computer Terminal. In order to explain the case further to the mystery writer.

He'd to adjust the video in order to show Castle just what Randall would be doing to Hibet with the threat. Castle came closer using his glasses from his coat pocket in order to see it. He takes in a sigh sitting on down in front of the computer terminal to watch the entire scene unfold in front of him.

Castle says a minute later to the boys watching contently. "Remarkable!"

Afterwards.

Richard Castle knew what he'd plan to do with the case and for the boys of the 12th precinct. He needed to use his cell-phone to let his wife know. Just what he plans on doing for the next few hours before coming home to his family.

Even though she was able to understand his motives for when it came to the case. But never the less the man was burning the candles at both ends. Though for now. He didn't need to hear all this from them.

However later. No doubt it's basically going to be catching up with the writer some time soon. Without him even realizing it from his own family, friends and associates.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Family Values

Meanwhile on the video Randall had grabbed Isiah armed tightly in the hallway. They could plainly see he was threatened and was in searing pain.

It was able to give the boys and Castle an idea on how to proceed with the case. Even though it will have to be done properly. In order not to have the case thrown out of the court for lack of evidence.

And no doubt both of the detectives will have their heads taken off. Either by Inspector Victoria Gates or Captain Kate Beckett. Otherwise it will not sit well for when it comes to a conviction on their part. After many years together working as partners for the 12th precinct.

But for now.

Castle had that phone call to make before even getting started.

Meanwhile at the Loft.

Beckett having woken after a brief nap in the bed-room. And checking on Reece now awake from his mid-morning nap. She asked the nanny to take Reece and even Royal for their usual walk out-side for now.

The both of them having to be jumping up and down with the news from his mother. She'd to made sure Reece was wearing the proper clothing for outside, including his Donald Duck scarf and cap. This time around he didn't balk at the idea on wearing the scarf around his neck.

So off they left the loft. Holding onto to Royal's rope to keep him near-by from bothering the walkers along its route.

After leaving. Beckett's cell-phone started to ring once more. Taking it some what slow over to the white kitchen counter. And if she'd to guess. It was probably be her husband since he did say. He was going to call once arriving at the 12th precinct.

She goes to pick up the phone once again to be her husband. Hearing his voice sounding some what tired, but yet there was more to it this time around.

He's the one to begin talking this time over the phone. And explaining the entire deal for when it comes to the murder case, including what he plans to be doing to help out Ryan and Esposito. In order to close the case.

No doubt Castle probably could hear his wife cursed in a heavy whisper over the phone. Otherwise she didn't argue with him. Since she mainly supported him on the subject until after it was all over.

So she'd to compensate for now. Since he's not going to be around all that much. She will eventually needs to find something to do accept keep an eye on Reece until Castle does come home to roost.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six Family Values

Castle was able to speak with his wife for a few moments. Before he needed to be else where. Like with the court house to look further for clues. In his own way and in disguise once again.

After he was able to explain what he plans to do. Even though Beckett didn't balk at his idea. Only to the fact he needed to be extremely careful.

He knew better to start any type of argument on his part. Since he was going this as a favor to the two boys of the 12th precinct. Though he felt at times over the past years for when he'd returned from his disappearance. Esposito still has negative feelings in that aspect.

For which he never truly had gotten over those feelings. But things some what changed ever since the death of Celeb Brown and Loksat. The detective had decided to change his tune for the better instead of the worst.

Making Captain Kate Beckett better in that aspect. Along with the others inside of the 12th and upper command staff.

"Look Kate. I completely understand your concern with this case. But with my eyes and Esposito's we were able to noticed something really important. And no doubt we will probably be breaking the case wide open, once we are able to achieve a confession." He says with a wide grin on his face despite talking to her over his cell.

"You do realize Rick, It's not going to be easy no matter what you or Javi thinks?" She says trying to stay some what calm for the moment.

"I know. And it's why I 'm trying to end this quickly to get back to you and our family for which I miss a great deal."

"That is wonderful to hear Babe. No doubt your son as well will probably appreciate it, since he's outside taking a walk with his favorite pal Royal."

Castle starts to chuckle with her words having to make him feel some what relative better. "Any rate. I will talk to you later. Love You." As he ends the call turning around to start walking out of the bull-pen and into the elevator. Leaving the two detectives to continue on with their case load for the next few hours.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7th Family Values

Captain Kate Beckett shudder to think on what can happen with her husband having to be inside of the apartment with the killer.

She would be going the details in her mind. While she waited it out at the loft for the moment. How she hated these times with her nerves having to be driving her crazy for the moment. Including with her stomach were some what doing flips from the twins.

There was nothing to be done accept drink her ginger ale and take the medication that was given to her.

She needed to speak with her doctor about it further. With the next time she'd a check up with the physician. But for now she will deal as best she could for the moment.

But for now.

She was just glad that Castle was able to some how help out with the case. Even though taking a bit of a risk with dressing like Randall on the night he was murdered by Hibet.

It was his choice to having gotten involved in the first place. Even with his some what busy schelude. Though he could of said no any rate. But than again for when it comes to mysteries and murders. Castle isn't able to steer clear of one despite of his own families concerns.

Sitting at the kitchen counter. She waits and watches the time on the clock wall inside of the living room of the Lost. It was extremely quiet inside just the way she likes it at times. And knowing full well her son and even Royal are sleeping like babies.

And for which she should be doing as well. But she's not able to with having to be worrying about her husband Richard Castle and his crazy idea for the murder investigation.

However for Isiah Hibet. He was slowly walking up to the apartment for where Randall lived. Going over the details in his mind on whether he was being followed or not.

He wasn't able to see any type of signs around the area for now. Though it was pitch black accept for the lighting of the street lamps and no moon this evening. To mostly be in his favor and getting inside to check it out once more.

Moving up the stairs and into the apartment building. Having to be not locked for some odd reason. Looking around for anyone inside. He's able to walk down just always in order to take the elevator instead of the stairs. Randall lived on the sixth floor making it hard to walk with health issues.

Once inside the elevator. He's able to take in a quick breath before deciding on pushing the button. For which he does in a moment.

Feeling some what nervous with his actions. He was mostly at this point in need of ventilation to breath properly.

And he was inexplicably thought he was doing the right thing at this particular time. Besides finally arriving onto the floor and walking out.

Thank god there would be no one around to see him. Though the lighting inside of the corridor was some what darker in nature.

No doubt the super that probably lives in the building doesn't even care. About the different violations in case of a fire or any type of crime having been committed.

Finally arriving at his destination. He takes out his keys given to him by Randall himself weeks back. As he looks around once more before letting himself into the apartment.

While Castle and the investigation team would be ready for anything that is bound to happen with-in the next few moments.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight Family Values

Castle called the boys at the 12th precinct telling them to be ready this evening. Tonight will be the night Hibet will be caving-in with his confession.

Having dressed the part and his disguise. And if he times it just right. Castle won't have to be spending all night at the apartment in order to achieve the confession.

One thing for sure. He's going to have to be hooked up with the wire and recording device. To be used as evidence for when ever a court date will be set. If and only when Hibet confesses to his crimes including shooting Donald Randall.

With permission from those canvassing in and around Randall's apartment. Esposito, Ryan and L.T. in unmarked police vehicles. Later that evening a block away the three are inside watching their monitors in order to see what exactly would be going on.

Meanwhile...

Richard Castle was inside waiting. Hopefully for the best results for when it comes to having some one confess to a crime. It was almost liked something he and Beckett had tried more than five years ago for when it came to the magicians's murder.

Along with finally getting the confession inside of the bull-pen.

Some 20 minutes later.

Isiah Hibet was spotted in his black sudan a mile away from a police spotter. He would be able to make contact with the investigation team for Randall's murder.

Richard Castle was correct. And very predictable for when it comes to certain situations and a criminal's mind. Especially when Castle has been writing mystery/murder novels for the longest time.

Any way.

Hibet parked his Sudan half a block away from the apartment. In order to steer clear of anyone spotting the vehicle. While the stake-out van was ready just in case he tries to take Richard Castle out of the game.

Castle having to be wearing his ear-piece in order to hear the two inside the van speaking to him. They were able to informed him that Hibet was here and will be entering into the apartment quite soon.

Otherwise Castle was ready inside of the closet in Randall's bedroom. In order to pull the _**Peek-a-boo**_ trick in order to scare him. And thinking that Donald Randall is still alive.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9th Family Values

Captain Kate Beckett shudder to think on what can happen with her husband having to be inside of the apartment with the killer.

She would be going the details in her mind. While she waited it out at the loft for the moment. How she hated these times with her nerves having to be driving her crazy for the moment. Including with her stomach were some what doing flips from the twins.

There was nothing to be done accept drink her ginger ale and take the medication that was given to her.

She needed to speak with her doctor about it further. With the next time she'd a check up with the physician. But for now she will deal as best she could for the moment.

But for now.

She was just glad that Castle was able to some how help out with the case. Even though taking a bit of a risk with dressing like Randall on the night he was murdered by Hibet.

It was his choice to having gotten involved in the first place. Even with his some what busy schelude. Though he could of said no any rate. But than again for when it comes to mysteries and murders. Castle isn't able to steer clear of one despite of his own families concerns.

Sitting at the kitchen counter. She waits and watches the time on the clock wall inside of the living room of the Lost. It was extremely quiet inside just the way she likes it at times. And knowing full well her son and even Royal are sleeping like babies.

And for which she should be doing as well. But she's not able to with having to be worrying about her husband Richard Castle and his crazy idea for the murder investigation.

However for Isiah Hibet. He was slowly walking up to the apartment for where Randall lived. Going over the details in his mind on whether he was being followed or not.

He wasn't able to see any type of signs around the area for now. Though it was pitch black accept for the lighting of the street lamps and no moon this evening. To mostly be in his favor and getting inside to check it out once more.

Moving up the stairs and into the apartment building. Having to be not locked for some odd reason. Looking around for anyone inside. He's able to walk down just aways in order to take the elevator instead of the stairs. Randall lived on the sixth floor making it hard to walk with health issues.

Once inside the elevator. He's able to take in a quick breath before deciding on pushing the button. For which he does in a moment.

Feeling some what nervous with his actions. He was mostly at this point in need of ventilation to breath properly.

And he was inexplicably thought he was doing the right thing at this particular time. Besides finally arriving onto the floor and walking out.

Thank god there would be no one around to see him. Though the lighting inside of the corridor was some what darker in nature.

No doubt the super that probably lives in the building doesn't even care. About the different violations in case of a fire or any type of crime having been committed.

Finally arriving at his destination. He takes out his keys given to him by Randall himself weeks back. As he looks around once more before letting himself into the apartment.

While Castle and the investigation team would be ready for anything that is bound to happen with-in the next few moments.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten Family Values

Hibet was trying to be as quiet as possible getting into the apartment with his keys. However Richard Castle hiding in the back of the bed-room was able to hear the noise.

Putting the mystery writer on full-scale alert. Along with the crease on his brow inside of the closet had deepened. Even though having his revolver ready in his hand in-case of a problem with his plan.

While all of the officers waiting outside were waiting and listening. Having placed three different bugs inside. In order to hear anything at all from Hibet.

The apartment was left as it was with the crime scene unit. However for Hibet. He walked slowly towards the bed-room to check out the closet.

But he noticed something that was left on the side of the bed. There would be a smoldering cigarette in the ash-tray. Having to be Randall's brand "Marlboro".

He would be shaking his head for the brief moment. Before saying it wasn't possible. And than he went to the other side of the queen size bed to find his brief case left on the side.

As it was telling him that Donald Randall was still alive and some where inside of the apartment.

He was mostly mumbling to himself at this point with making more of a ruckus. In order for the investigation to be hearing his words.

Inside of the closet.

Castle was whispering to the boys over the wire. Since they are able to hear everything going on with man and his mind.

Hibet says outloud. "This is not possible!" Before moving off towards the closet, even though Castle was hiding far enough in order not to be seen. It was mostly a large walk-in closet for when Hibet opened it quickly to take a quick look at his clothes.

All of his suits, shirts, ties and pants were in place and cleaned. As if the man was still alive.

However with all this. Hibet had to walk out of the closet and head to the living room bar area for a quick drink. His hands were starting to shake for the most part.

But for Richard Castle. He was ready with the next stage of the game plan. This is where it's going to be really tricky. Along with having the officers involved in the stake-out will need to be ready and able in order to at least save Castle.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11th Family Values

Castle let it-ride with Hibet getting himself some-what inebriated. Before coming out of the closet in Randall's clothes. Since he basically looked like the victim in some ways with his appearance.

And the one single reason why he would be doing this in the first place. In order to try and get the confession out of Hibet and promptly closing of the case. If Possible!

For the next few minutes. Hibet was able to down several scotches quickly in order to fogged his brain and parts of his body. For where he would start to staggered from the liguor in his system.

While Castle waited another moment. Before he's able to come out of the walk-in closet. The truth is to be told very soon with the appearance of Randall's ghost.

Hibet takes another bottle of liquor only this time it's whiskey. Taking another glass from under neath. Why he was doing this was even beyond him for the moment.

It would be at this moment.

When he turned to see some time of figure standing in the door-way of the bed-room. Hibet was trying to shake out the cowebs from his brain and placing the whiskey bottle onto the bar-counter.

He starts to speak out loud. When he sees the person thinking it's Randall. "What the hell?; you can't be alive. Your dead!" He says moving away further.

And with Hibet being some what drunk as a skunk. "Oh. Really!; why is it you think I' m dead when in-fact I'm here Isiah." Castle says rather caustiously in front of the man. "And besides you asked me to be here to talk about your dirty dealings in the first place."

It was when Hibet throws the bottle at Randall with his temple. "No whay in hell I said anything of the kind. Your dead. Your body was found by the police."

Castle moved in closer to him to push him even further with the plan.

"Ok Hibet. If I' m dead. Than why is it, I' m able to be here in the first place walking and talking to you?" Castle purred with his statement to the suspect.

Hibet moves back further to say. " _ **GET AWAY FROM ME. YOUR DEAD!; I WAS THE ONE THAT KILLED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE."**_

 _ **"Gotcha!"**_ Castle said inside of his brain. And with the confession on tape. It was a few seconds later when the door was broken down by the detectives and the rest of the investigation team. In order to arrest the suspect with his murder confession on tape.

For which Richard Castle wasn't disappointed for when it came to the plan. He would wind up in front of Ryan and Javier Esposito having that damn cocky smirk on his face. When the both of the officers came over to asked on whether the mystery writer was fine from the entire ordeal.

"Of Course I'm just fine. Why shouldn't I be boys. The plan worked in perfect harmony for the most part, along with your confession to go with it as well." And with that aspect of what Castle just said. He didn't need to encourgaed them any further.

Sergeant Javier Esposito was the one officer to arrest Isiah Hibet and placing the metallic hand-cuffs behind his back. Even though smiling like a brewery to his senses. After-wards the detective was able to make sure to give him his proper rights. And before taking him down-town to the 12th precinct for further processing.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12th Family Values_

 _And when the word had gotten to Captain Kate Beckett at home. She'd jump up from her seat from the kitchen counter to answer the cell-phone. Seeing it was from her husband Richard Castle. She was feeling some what relieved for the moment. Along with answering the call extremely quick._

 _"Babe. Are you all right?" She asked him without having to even say a proper hello to her over the phone._

 _"Of course!; I'm fine Kate. The plan was able to work just perfectly. Even though it did take a little bit of extra will-power and Hibet's drinking a little too-much liquor. In order to finally get him to give the confession recorded on tape." He says while trying to talk over the noise in the back-ground and the crime-scene unit._

 _"Did he go into detail as to why he killed Randall in the first place?" She asked while pacing the middle of the living room rug before settling on down on the couch to talk with him further._

 _"Mostly greed Kate. Otherwise his temper had gotten in the way on the night they were arguing. When it showed on the video his temper outside of the court-room. Any way Kate. Sergeant Esposito and Ryan are bringing him into the bull-pen for further questioning."_

 _"I will no doubt read the full report in the morning on the arrest. Otherwise Rick, will you be coming home to the Loft. Unless you have other things planned after your done at Randall's apartment?" She was hedging with an suggestion for the moment. Even though at any moment her son, Royal and the nanny will be arriving soon from there walk out-side._

 _"Nope!; I will be coming home for the rest of the evening. Are you hungry. I can always pick up Chinese along the way Kate?" Feeling some what satisfied with his statement to her over the phone._

 _"Sounds wonderful. Otherwise I look forward to it. Otherwise Reece once he comes in from outside with his fair weather friend. He's going to be eating and than to bed for an early evening. I hope!"_

 _She can hear her husband give a slight chuckle. "Chiness its going to be. Otherwise keep the fires burning for me and our bed-room. Later." He says rather quickly. Including giving his wife a slight blush on what he plans to do later. She didn't wish to express it out-loud before she gets herself into further trouble._

 _A moment later._

 _Castle ends the call to her. In order to leave the apartment to head-out to buy the chinese food at his favorite restaurant spot._


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13th Family Values_

 _After leaving the apartment in order to pick up the Chinese food. It had him think further of Randall's arrest. It's ashame a life was taken in this case,_

 _And no doubt. Once Randall does wind up in prison. Just how long before the goons inside get to him, as with the prison guards. Once they find out just what he did in the first place. How unfortunate it has to happen with anyone having committed a crime._

 _But for now._

 _Castle was feeling great satisfication for the moment. Before heading for his favorite Chinese restaurant three blocks away from the 12th precinct._

 _He would be thinking about a number of things having to be driving at a normal speed. With the traffic moving at a normal pace for the moment. No need to push it for this time of the night, and wind up messing up his most valuable assets. Himself and his car to put it mildly at this particular time._

 _He was able to find the proper parking spot from the resturant. Even though it wasn't all that busy for this evening, for which was rather usual. Any rate Castle after buttoning up his Mercedes with going inside._

 _Otherwise having met up with the manager of the place standing behind the register. Castle was able to order the food that was needed for himself, Beckett and enough with left overs for the nanny. In case she does get some what hungry during the night listening for Reece inside of the nursery._

 _One thing for sure._

 _The smell alone of coming in here was well worth while to come in here. Let alone eating it as well for one's palette. And especially for when it comes to his wife's habits with carrying the twins._

 _Even when she was carrying Reece. She has never consumed so much food. Even though the doctor had said something expressing his wife gain a few pounds for the delivery. And making it rather hard on the heart ever since she was shot by the sniper five years back._

 _When he was sitting while waiting. He would be still be thinking about the case. Feeling like it was still too quick for his taste to be closing the case. He's going have to investigate it further for when he gets the chance._

 _Without telling anyone this time around. He needed to be sure of his facts before he starts pointing a finger at someone else for that matter. Including his own wife, she will no doubt blow a gasket for when she does find out the complete truth._

 _Otherwise he started to chuckle a little having to be waiting further. When the manager of the resturant came from the back of the kitchen with his four bags of Chinese food._

 _For which he was extremely happy about. Taking his time with paying the bill with cash instead of using the credit card for a change. Along with the ususal receipt for the food for his records and accountant. Mostly for tax purposes._

 _Making sure Castle had everything with him. He needed to hustle now to get to his car and getting home to his family for the rest of the evening._

 _Next Chapter up next_


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14th Family Values_

 _Inside of the bull-pen having to be filled with a whirl of activity all of a sudden. Esposito and Kevin Ryan were still going at it for the last 30 minutes with Hibet._

 _He'd kept on insisting he was framed. Even though he was able to kill Randall. That's for sure he was with the entire situation. Hibet was pounding at the table with Esposito having to be screaming loudly with his questions directed towards him._

 _Even with Kevin Ryan staying some what quiet for the past few moments sitting next to his partner. In spite of all of the evidence. Detective Kevin Ryan was beginning to think otherwise. Something was not right in Denmark. A phrase that he barely ever uses for when it comes to his job and the 12th precinct._

 _"Tell me Hibet again why you went back to Randall's apartment?" Javi asked for the sixth time, getting some what frustrated with the murder suspect. Along with the time getting late for all those involved with the interrogation of Hibet and the operation._

 _"I have already told you!" As he stands up from his seat with the metallic cuffs still on his wrists._

 _It would be at this moment that Esposito tells him rather nasty with his tone to sit back down. Before his partner telling him to calm down with his tone of voice. In order for the night watch commander Captain Anderson comes in to accused him of bodily harm to a suspect and letting the case wind up being tainted, along with releasing of the murder suspect from lack of evidence._

 _"Ok Hibet. Do you happened to know of anyone besides the usual people that just might want you out of the way?" Javi looked at Ryan for reassurance despite the nature of the question._

 _"Your going to be rather shocked when I say this. But Randall had mention a few times the past weeks with his cases. That Judge Samuels was always getting on Randall's case for when ever he tried his antics inside of his court-room. And wasn't all too pleased with him the past few days prior to his murder. I wouldn't be all too surprised on whether he tried to black-mailed him further. And wishing to have certain funds placed into a special slush account."_

 _"Are you able to prove this?" Esposito asked the question before going to accuse a judge of all people._


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15th Family Values_

 _"Matter in fact I do sergeant. I actually was able to check into it further. When Randall had discussed it further with me a few days prior. I don't know if your able to tap into his computer terminal at his apartment. It's going to be under accounts verified. It has a special pass-word that I don't even know."_

 _It was at this particular moment._

 _Sergeant Javier Esposito knew of only one person that just might be able to get into the account. And that was going to be Hayley a complete whiz for when it comes to cracking computer codes._

 _It also meant having to discuss it further with Richard Castle. Since he's been involved with the case from the start. Almost!._

 _And for this situation. He was having a bad-taste in his mouth with this entire scenario stinking to high-heaven. Otherwise he will talk with Castle to try and have Hayley help them out further for a price._

 _Even though it was late. He still needed to call Castle. Hopefully he's going to be still up after the arrest of Hibet after being taken to the bull-pen._

 _Javier tells Ryan sitting next to him to have them take Hibet back to his holding cell for now. While he's going to speak with Castle._

 _Kevin Ryan was exhausted and needed to get home to his own wife and family. Otherwise he's going to do the last of the details with taking Hibet and handing him over to the night-time crew. Before signing out the rest of the evening and getting in some much needed rest after such a long day._

 _But first Hibet is reassurance that his story about the judge is going to be needed verified, and just where and how much is actually inside of the mystery slush fund. He spoke about earlier to the two officers._

 _Espsito gets up from his seated rather pissed. Otherwise leaves the interrogation room number two. In order to make that particular call to Castle. He needs to make this some what quick having to be exhausted himself and mostly being on his feet._

 _Beckett was having a wonderful time eating to her hearts content for when it comes to the Chinese food. Having all of the different choices being spread out on the kitchen counter._

 _It was a good thing that Reece had gone to bed early without giving a hard time after his father had come home. Even Castle was some what surprised by this._

 _Otherwise. He was glad to be eating. Since he was starved with coming home from Randall's apartment building. He was able to stay true to his word with not wishing to discuss it further with his wife, and his plan further to scope out the complete truth of Randall's murder._

 _Very little conversation was going on between the two of them. Castle was just about ready to clean up the counter with the mess. When his cell-phone was going off once again having been placed at the far-end of the kitchen counter._

 _Kate was finishing up the last of the chicken fried-rice, when she tells her husband. She will answer it for him, while he finishes up with the cleaning. He's able to give the nod of his head for the approval. When she is able to mention Sergeant Javi Esposito name over the phone with her answering replied._

 _Castle was able to raise his eye-brow just like when Mr. Spock does for when it comes to Star Trek. He was mostly curious as to why he was calling this late of the evening. Unless there was some sort of an development for when it comes to the Randall's murder case._


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16th Family Values_

 _Beckett was some what annoyed with the phone call from Javi. While Castle decided to speak with Esposito from inside of his office. Inspite of his wife's protests having to be in denial of the lateness._

 _Otherwise she will over look it for now. Even though she will need to speak with Javi in the morning for when she gets the chance._

 _Castle walked into his office filled with excitement. And immediately knowing his wife was rather upset. Otherwise she was going to finish up the last of her Chiness and leave it at that. Until Castle was done speaking in his office._

 _Talking softly. Esposite asked on whether he was able to convince Hayley. Whether or not she will be able to help them out with the case and of the account pass-words._

 _"Actually Bro. I have been thinking on the same lines. That Hibet is not guilty for when it comes to killing Randall. He was basically framed. I will speak with Hayley tonight after I'm done with your call. No doubt she will find it rather amusing in order to catch a judge into the cookies-jar."_

 _"Lets just hope Castle, she's able to do it rather quickly before the wrong man goes to jail and possibly killed by those inside the prison system." He rather says with apprehensible deep inside his tone of voice. And Hayley is able to reveal the complete truth._

 _Castle was actually able to feel his adrenaline racing for the moment, including Esposito's after his long day out in the field and interrogation Isiah Hibet._

 _"I agree completely." Taking in a deep breath for the mystery writer in his office. "I will talk with you tomorrow Espo on what she has to say on the entire subject. Night."_

 _Once Castle was done with his call. Next came his next maneuver with Hayley. As he makes an adjustment in his seat to get further comfortable. And dialing her private number for which it can be coming from any where inside of New York City or outside the region for all he knows._


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17th Family Values_

 _As for Hayley. She would be home in her multi-colored pajamas sack out on the couch after being on her feet, most of the after-noon with Alexis chasing down leads for different cases._

 _She's been asleep for maybe an hour for when her cell-phone started to chirp. Having to be sitting on top of the glass coffee table next to the couch._

 _She was some what annoyed with who ever was calling her at this time of the night. She was mumbling to herself after quickly getting off the couch to reach her cell-phone and finding it to be Richard Castle of all people showing on the caller I.D. no less._

 _When she goes to answer the phone. It was his usual familiar voice of all things. And having her think of why he would be calling her in the first place. Unless he needed something badly from her._

 _Just prior to answering, she was able to lightly tapped her chin and eyes to wipe the sleep from her eyes. After she was able to take a shower earlier to scrub off all of the make-up she was wearing during the day with Alexis._

 _"Castle, what is going on with you calling at this late hour?" She says rather still annoyed._

 _"I'm sorry Hayley to be bothering you like this. But I need a favor of you in order to help me out on a case. And I need your answer quickly as each hour goes by only makes it much worst for the suspect and the truth of his abili story."_

 _Sitting up straight now on the couch. She was getting some what intrigued in what Castle had just told her. "Oh really!: how so Castle?" As she croaks with her response to the writer over the cell-phone._

 _She had thought Castle was being some what delirious for when it came to his request. Otherwise Richard Castle would be able to explain the entire story of the nature of the case and why her help is needed._

 _"Lets just say Hayley, I'm in need of your special talents in order to break into the accounts file with the pass-word if possible. Along with the fact that a certain Judge for New York City is differently taking kick-backs, in order to be paid a great deal of funds to change certain criminal convictions."_

 _"That's horrible Castle. I will be happy to help you and the case. Just tell me where and when and I will be able to try and work on the cracking of the pass-words." She is able to shrugged her shoulders for a moment to let go some of the tightness for just that brief moment._

 _Castle is able to answered back with a reply over the cell-phone. Are you able to come to the loft at this late hour, I have all of the necessary items in my office in order to do your magic?"_

 _"Give me an hour to get ready, I will be there. Just make sure you let Captain Beckett know just what exactly is going on. Or else she will be asking just too many questions."_

 _"I will take care of the matter Hayley. Just be sure to be here and I will be sure to make it worth while to your likely." He said with a little bit of a grin with her answer being a positive one on her part._

 _"Ok. Just let me get myself ready Castle and I will bring with me the necessary equipment in order to crack the codes." She says before hanging up on the mystery writer. She couldn't believed it just what she was about to be doing for Castle._

 _What ever it was inside the accounts. It has to be a large sums of monies in order for Castle to be going after the courts judge of New York City."_


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18th Family Values_

 _Kate Beckett was some what livid for when it came to her husband having called Hayley. And for which he explained, she will be coming over to help him with the case._

 _He didn't go into full detail for what she plans to be doing in the first place. Most of Hayley's work she has done for the 12th precinct had been shady to say the least. And now she is going to be arriving with-in the hour, with her husband to lose more Family Value time, in order to try and solve another mystery._

 _And in her opinion, she just hopes it's going to be worth while. For when it comes to Isiah Hibet on whether he's actually guilty or not._

 _However with the latest developments. And if Hayley is able to crack the pass-words of the different accounts. It's going to show just who actually is involved with killing Randall in the first place._

 _She had to calm herself down having gone after Castle to his office, only for him to explain briefly. Even though she'd suspected that he might of discovered more evidence. And with pointing another finger at another suspect instead of Hibet to frame him in the process._

 _And if this is the case for Hibet. He stands to be released from police custody for where the true culprit was involved with the murder. Otherwise she was able to draw a breath having to be thinking of all of the different scenario's for the case._

 _Even though she's not able to make any real comparisons for when it comes to past murder cases. Even if it was making her feel some what miserable inside. She just didn't need to let her husband see this aspect of her at this time of the night._

 _She can imagine on just what Hayley was feeling for when Castle had called her in order for her to come to the loft. It's mortified to think of anything else for the moment, and hopefully it's going to be worth-while for Hayley and anything else that Castle had promised her for doing so._

 _Beckett really didn't need to know at this point. Unless Hayley is able to solve the case with her special talents in order to break the codes of the accounts._

 _She has done wonders both for the 12th precinct, and for Castle or anyone else for that matter for a special price._

 _However for now after checking the time. Beckett thinking to herself after checking the clock on the wall. Hayley is going to be here very soon. Just thank god that her son Reece is sound asleep in the nursery. She doesn't need him bothering the both of them during this critical stage of the game with the murder case._

 _Any rate._

 _She would leave them alone to work. As for herself, she needed to feed her pallet again with feeling some what hungry despite having the Chinese._

 _But this time. She will just reheat the egg rolls and just go from that point._

 _A moment later__

 _She hears the door bell of the loft door go off. She gets up from the kitchen counter seat in order to answer the door. Even though having to see husband move out of his office at a pace that she normally doesn't see at times._

 _He must be desparate. In order for her to be thinking this way in the first place. And when she does open the door. Hayley was in her blue jump suit having to be carrying what ever desired equipment needed to use._

 _She was differently taking all this very seriously for when it comes to her work, for when she was involved overseas and the spy business. And the only reason she is doing it. Is for the fact she is going to be compensated a great deal from her husband Richard Castle._


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19th Family Values_

 _Hayley was able to walk inside feeling like she was not wanted here by Kate Beckett. As it showed with her body language for the most part. Otherwise for now she was able to over look it for now . And just get on with her work to help out Richard Castle and his situation._

 _Castle is able to have her follow him into his office, for where she will be able to setup her equipment in order to figure out just what is going on._

 _He tells her. She can have the freedom to work by herself. While he heads out to the kitchen to cook something for himself and his wife despite having the Chinese food._

 _Plus it will be able to at least have him discuss something important with his wife finally about the case. Accept for the full truth of the matter for now. Until they knew for sure just who is actually behind Randall's murder._

 _At this point of time Castle in his eyes. He was mostly crossing the lines for when it comes to the work he has been doing for his wife and the 12th precinct._

 _But for now with Hayley. She had somewhat of an idea just how to proceed with breaking the pass-words. But first she was reading a file that she had brought up on the screen on the web-site in regard to Judge Samuels personal file._

 _This one file gave her a clue into his life. Service record as a courts judge and including having five years in the Black Ops organization for when he was in his twenties._

 _Afterwards his next six years record was a blank until his job acceptance into the court systems starting with his very first case decision, some ten years ago._

 _She'd found this rather interesting as to why six years of his life was missing. And she needed to find out just why to make this even worth while to her and of the 12th precinct, along with Richard Castle._

 _She continue to keep checking for a few more minutes on the Internet. before she decided to start with the pass-words and settled in for the next few minutes. While taking in a sip of water from her bottled water she'd brought with her from home._


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20th Family Values_

 _In his chambers of the court-house. Judge Samuels was once again having to making a decision against his will. Even though in his eyes and of the jury. The client having to be standing in the front of him with his attorney._

 _He's able to tell everyone with the stale-mate of the jurors. There is nothing more to be done. Otherwise he says to everyone that the case is now being thrown-out due to the real lack of evidence. Unless otherwise stated the client has the right to appeal his decision. Depending on just how long that may be on the time-table with the court dates._

 _"Dismissed." He says to the groans of those sitting down from inside the crowded court-room and a few of the presss and tv-cameras taping for their tv-broadcasts for the tri-state region._

 _He didn't like the fact on what he'd to do in order to protect himself from those after him and holding his family at bay at times. And with his decision, he's able to at least breath a sigh of relief for the moment._

 _While heading back into his chambers to relax before the next case on his doctrine for the rest of the evening._

 _Even though for Hayley. Having to be a few hours later inside of the loft. For when she is able to crack the pass-words after an hour of trying with frustration being shown on her face and her headache._

 _And with her observation with seeing the total amounts of funds in the accounts. She was in total shock or inebriated to truly under stand the full context of those numbers in front of her._

 _After checking to be sure of what was in front of her. She is able to call Richard Castle into his office showing him the information._

 _For which he's able to whistle once at seeing the amounts on screen. "Jesuz, you can start a small-war with those types of funds, or bring in a ton of Cocaine and weapons into the country without anyone knowing it under the government's noses."_

 _"Correct!" She says with irritation in her voice._

 _"So tell me Hayley, what is your recommendation on those amounts?" He asked with a serious tone for which she has only seen a few times, other than the fact for when his family and his life is in danger._

 _"You need to bring in Judge Samuels and do an interrogation as to why and what is behind all this information. Because if he's the murderer of Randall. I suspect someone else behind it just might be drum-beating his strings." She said._

 _"Meaning he just might be black-mailed or even taken or holding his family as part of a deal. In order for him to cover his tracks until his family is released. Until that time. He doesn't have any other choices at this time in order to protect those he loves a great deal." Castle didn't have to go any further with his words. Since Hayley knew exactly just what Castle was mainly talking about._


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21th Family Values_

 _This time Castle and Hayley were able to confer with each other and with his wife. And when they told her the truth of the matter in regard to Judge Samuels. Beckett had gone off the wall once she found about the judge having to be involved and a possible murder suspect._

 _"I just don't think it be advisable to arrest him now. When we need to find out just who is the top-dog in this operation. Even though we know Judge Samuels is having his strings pulled. Especially with all of those funds placed into his accounts." Beckett tells Castle and Hayley listening on to her._

 _"That's crazy Kate. Your precinct needs to arrest him in order to put him under protected custody until we know for sure just what the hell is actually going on." She says with a rhythm of her heart starting to quicken some what._

 _It would be at this particular moment. Castle didn't respond until he had gathered his thoughts for a brief time. "That maybe Kate. But don't you we need to question him in a way without anyone finding out. That tends to endanger his life and those that are his family members. This way with who-ever is watching and paying him will think he's doing his job correctly."_

 _"Along with catching the real_ _ **Culprit**_ _for that matter and get them put behind bars or worst." Hayley says to the both of them with her response._

 _Kate Beckett needed to think further on how they were going to plan this latest plan of theirs, without getting too many of her officers involved and scaring off those pulling the strings with the judge._

 _"Look Kate. I promised Hibet I will check into this further and get him off from murder charges. He understands exactly just what is involved. Otherwise trying not to place the blame on others until we have the evidence and we do with Hayley's help. What ever we do next, we need to be very careful from here on out." Castle says before walking away to head into the living room and his mini bar for a Scotch on the rocks. Including asking on whether Hayley needed one._

 _She nodded her head in agreement with wanting the drink and a possible another idea that was able to come to her mind._


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22nd Family Values_

 _Castle was trying not to stare at Hayley for when the idea to have Hibet released from processing. In order to have a plan set up. For where Hibet will be meeting up with the judge. But this time around word will leak-out for those involved will be able to come-out into the open._

 _And try to take out either Hibet or Judge Samuels. This way with Beckett's department and other under cover agencies will be able to keep a close watch on the two._

 _If for those having set up the entire operation just might come out into the cold to attack either men._

 _Effortessly hoping the truth of the real culprits will be arrested. Instead of Hibet having been framed for the murder of Randall._

 _It's going to be some what of a challenge for everyone involved. In order to set up the plan. Mainly the 12th precinct in conjunction with protecting the correct people without more blood shed._

 _Hayley looked at Castle and Beckett before deciding on her opioion further with how to go about it. Even though giving certain key information to the press will have to be closely watched. Including every detail for when it comes to the movements for both Hibet and of Judge Samuels._

 _And in his case will have to be from inside the judges chambers, court-room or even his home. Even though his family will be needing to be told of the matter despite being threatened._

 _Unless for the facts that Samuels family has already been taken. And was just too scare to say anything to the police authorities at this time. Beckett was uncomfortable with the idea, even though Hayley was all for it, as with Richard Castle._


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23th Family Values_

 _From inside of the attorney general's office regional branch._

 _Stefan Graph having just arrived into his office up on the 6th floor. The first order of business was to check the local new broad-casts for anything retaining to Judge Samuels._

 _Even though having kept the volume down low in his office. He needed to hear just what the reporter was basically saying something important._

 _Graph couldn't believe it. Samuels was going to be meeting up with a witness at a undisclosed location in regard to the murder of Randall._

 _When he heard this. Stefan Graph slammed his fist against the end of the table. And for where he felt most of the pain to bellow out. Even though no one was around at the moment to hear him._

 _"Son of a bitch!" He knew that he should of gotten rid of Hibet in the first place besides Randall. He knew that trouble would follow afterwards. Besides Samuels with his big mouth probably going to the police as for why the undisclosed location._

 _He needed to call in his troops. In order to cover all of his tracks. And when he made the one single phone call. He orders the one man to check out just where is Judge Samuels. Along with the fact he wants him dead, including Isiah Hibet._

 _"I don't care what you need to do. Just find out where in order to be rid of them for good." Graph loudly says over his cell-phone before getting up to turn off the damn tv out of sheer frustration._

 _"I will be sure to find him no matter what it may take to do so. Including an extra-fee Graph for my time and anyone else I will need to help me out." He said to upset him further with his comments._

 _"Fine. What ever you want!" Hanging up the call on his man in order to settle his fray-nerves from this entire ugly situation._


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24th Family Values_

 _And for the multitude of reasons Stefan Graph needed to cover his ground for when it comes to Judge Samuels and Hibet. He didn't need anyone coming to him and arrest his ass for the involvement._

 _Even though he's been so from the very beginning once the idea was preceived by him and the others. No way was he going to be the main fall-guy. If he goes. So does the others in order to make himself some happy in getting his vengeance against them._

 _But for now with his situation the way it is for the moment. He just needed to wait it out until. He's able to received the proper information from his sources. Even though getting some what exploding on the phone with him._

 _However it was still irrelevant to the issue at hand with emotionaly getting upset and trying to clear up this entire mess from the get-go. And with his emotional out-burst, the pain in his lungs were crying out and in need of his inhaler to at least help him to breath some what better._

 _And it was evident during the past few months his health in general wasn't getting any better having to be suffering with long-term cancer now in remission. Including for the reasons why he restorted to the life of crime in order to pay out his huge medical bills from the treatments. In spite of the insurance company shelling out with only paying 80% of it. Even though he tried sending in payments once a month until he was able to get some what behind._

 _Otherwise with the plan having to be advised by those all involved. They needed to be sure all the angles were covered without having either men killed in the processed._

 _Hibet and Judge Samuels would be meeting inside the 12th precinct office for Captain Kate Beckett. She and the rest of her officers throught it was for the best. In order to protect them from anyone to interrupt them speaking to each other._

 _She and Castle had said to the direct point. "Who in there crazy mind would actually come hit up a police precinct filled with police and under cover officers?_

 _"Castle, did you forget about Coonan and a few others from over the years?" She said before deciding on having a full-blown conference in regard to the meeting site for the two men._

 _Afterwards once Hibet and Judge Samuels had agreed to come here in the first place. Even though they knew very well their lives were at stake inspite of the location and protesting on who is going to be watching. For when it comes to the traffic control from inside of the 12th Precinct bull-pen._


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter 25th Family Values_

 _Richard Castle having to be some what livid. When he was able to find out the truth of the matter. His wife Captain Kate Beckett was actually going to have Hibet and Judge Samuels meet inside of the 12th precinct._

 _While all of the time will probably have hit-man walk into the 12th and start shooting up the place. In order to have them come out of the cold and make the hit on the two here in the first place._

 _Castle complenatary to thinking on why she would actually do something like this is beyond him. He was pacing from inside of her office waiting. She was in conference with the entire bull-pen in order to go over the entire plan._

 _And all he could think of for the moment. He was in the mood for a stiff drink mostly either Scotch or Whiskey to help with his nerves. In order for him to become inebriated just from one drink or two._

 _So for the time being. He waited while his wife were finishing up the last of the details._

 _"Look Esposito I just need to be sure all of our basics are covered for when Hibet and Judge Samuels are here. Until we know for sure just who are the hit man coming after them. So everyone will need to be on there toes with this one Javi." She says with looking at him for a response, while the other officers were on the side-lines waiting for further orders._

 _"Yes, Captain right away." He says before getting up from his seat to check-in with Ryan and L.T. having to be bringing in the two from the under ground parking lot. In order to keep security tight in-case of a problem for the moment._

 _"All right everyone lets move and get to our jobs before the real show begins." She says with drawing in a deep breath in front of the group._

 _Now that was mostly finished. She now needed to face her husband and his cocky altitute for when it comes to this situation. Since it was him having gotten involved in the first place, and without saying a word to her in the first place._

 _He should of reveal the truth in the very beginning, before the entire mess had gotten some what complicated involving Judge Samuels._

 _Some time later__

 _Two figures walked inside the 12th precinct came in to survey the area. Zoey Griffin and Tomlin Wilson hit-man working for Stefan Graph._


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26th Family Values_

 _Hibet having to be going back and forth speaking with Samuels in the back of the Bull-Pen discussing Randall on how he was murdered._

 _While Judge Samuels listening to what he was saying for this particular time with great interest. He says to him still feeling uncomfortable sitting in his chair. While the two officers outside of the room were watching the door and the two that had just come off the elevator._

 _They'd the sneaky suspicious something just doesn't seem right. With the two walking around as if they don't need to be just now. And with the recommendation from L.T. standing guard. Decided to tell Hibet and Judge Samuels to get down with trouble is about to start._

 _And when Hibet went to take a quick peak through the glass-window. He realized. He'd seen those two jokers before. It was Griffin and Wilson hitman from one of the top Mob families from inside of the Tri-State region. He didn't have to say which family, especially when Griffin has been part of the Gambino family for the last 15 years, the same for Wilson from another section of the Uniten States for another 12 years._

 _If and when they start trouble. L.T. and his partner had made sure the two inside stayed that way. Until they knew the two hitman will leave the precinct and have them followed._

 _But for the moment with the two looking. They weren't able to see them at this point and just needed to leave and report in with a report to be unrelenting._

 _Zoey says to his partner next to him after looking further. "We need to get out of here quickly, or else someone is going to get wind of us being here for no reason at all." Tapping the top part of his partner's shoulder._

 _"I get the picture Zoey, another time when things seems to be quiet for my taste." Moving off slowly to by-pass the empty middle part of the Bull-Pen for where normally Esposito and Ryan usually sit at there computer terminals._

 _Those two were outside in un-marked vehicles ready to follow them if needed to. And will be once the two hit-man walked outside of the 12th precinct._


	27. Chapter 27

_Chapter 27th Family Values_

 _Once the two hitman were able to move onto the elevator. Samuels and Hibet were told to relax for now by the officers protecting them from inside._

 _Now it was up to the under cover officers outside of the precinct in order to tail the two men. Hopefully Esposito and Ryan will be able to find out just who is actually involved with this entire mess._

 _And comtemplating to thinking, it will probably take a awhile in order to figure it out._

 _L.T. and his partner are able to remove the two men to have them placed into protected custody for now. While Captain Kate Beckett, Castle and others will be working on the next part of the plan. With blessings from Inspector Victoria Gates and those from down-town._

 _They didn't need to spook the two men into thinking it was all a complete set-up on the police behalf._

 _Meanwhile__

 _Captain Kate Beckett had gotten on the radio in order to keep in touch with Sergeant Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan. While keeping her advised of there whereabouts for the moment._

 _Inside of there uncovered vehicle Esposito was driving really carefully in order not to be too close to them in the first place, even though was some what heavy for the moment._

 _Kevin Ryan with his radio in hand. He's able to be speaking with Captain Beckett letting her know of there position. As he stammered a little with his words having to be some what excited._

 _Ryan was able to say to Javi just prior to speaking with Beckett over the radio. "Don't get too close or else we will be forcing there hand for now."_

 _While the two men continue on inside of their vehicle continuing with the traffic starting to some what thinning out. Esposito at this point, would no doubt have to back off a little in order not to lose them at the same time._

 _"I know Ryan. It's way I have backed off." Javi says with making a slow right hand turn at the corner three blocks away from the Museum of Nature History._

 _Detective Kevin Ryan having to be checking his cell-phone for the moment for any texts from Beckett or Castle. Even though they could use the dispatch radio in order to call directly to the 12th precinct._


	28. Chapter 28

_Chapter 28th Family Values_

 _"How could this be Javi?; They are leading us right to the Gambino's family lair of all things. We are going to be needing back-up for sure for when we are dealing with those jokers." Ryan says with taking in a large gulp of air for when it comes to dealing with the mob from over the years._

 _Javi turns quickly at the corner in order to stay some what close to them. "I will certainly agree with you on that aspect Bro, I suggest you get on the horn and call for that back-up."_

 _Ryan was able to shake his head with a quick nod, in order to place the all points over the police-ban dispatch radio._

 _While the two hit men continued on with-in there vehicle through the traffic._

 _Meanwhile at the Red China Chinese restaurant for where a small portion of the Gambino work out of it as a cover. There was some what heavy activity going on with some of the members in the back room. For when it comes to card playing with several of there regular patrons._

 _Certain police officials haven't been able to get close to them. Since the ones involved with the mob family keep on moving locations all of the time. When ever the under-cover cops try to arrest any of them for the past few years._

 _And when Griffin and Wilson were able to park there vehicle in the back parking lot of the restaurant. They'd to be careful on whether they were trailed or not._

 _Otherwise they were able to walk inside of the back entrance. Having to be stopped by there own people mostly for security reasons._

 _Griffin and Wilson were given the go-ahead to head upstairs to the gambling room. For where their boss Anthony Zucco working for the family will be waiting for them with an updated report._


	29. Chapter 29

_Chapter 29th Family Values_

 _Sergeant Javi Espisoto had an idea on how to get inside. And since the two officers were already under cover and dressed like bums in case they were stopped sometime during the investigation._

 _He thought it was a good idea to try to get inside of the restaurant. Even though probably knowing it's a front for illegal card playing._

 _It would give them the chance with enough of money. In order to get inside on whether the money they give out to those outside. Will be willing to let them in to play for a price._

 _And of course. Kevin Ryan had thought it was in-appropriate to do something stupid in order to gain access without the proper back-up._

 _However for Javi and his recent mood swings. He was able to mostly scoff at his long time partner for when it came to his idea._

 _Ryan turns to say to him after swallowing a gulp of air. "Oh. Wow." Now we really are going to get ourselves killed in the process with your crazy notion."_

 _This left his partner some what speechless. But after thinking about it for a brief few moments. Ryan decided to change his mind. Since they were already arriving at the hit men's location. It would just take too long for any type of back-up to arrive in time._

 _But before Ryan, He wasn't able to say anything else. Sergeant Esposoto had asked on just how much cash he'd on his person or credit cards. In order to get inside of the restaurant._

 _It was a brief moment having stopped on the side to check his grey pants pocket. Javi was able to pull out a wad of monies mostly looking like $ 100.00 bills to the eyes of his partner. Along with having to be shaking his head with seeing all of those funds from inside of his partner's pants._

 _And Ryan wasn't about to asked either. Unless his partner is able to at least share the information with him. He knew that he was left speechless at this particular time._

 _They'd to act quickly in order to get themselves ready quickly and get inside as customers._

 _However with Esposito, he was able to say further. "My throat is dry, I just hope to god they have liquor in order to quench my thirst while playing cards." Plus the fact he was nervous, even though not really showing it to his partner Kevin Ryan._

 _"What ever Javi!: Just as long as we get inside is what counts the most and continue on with the god-damn investigation." Ryan was completely hot-under the collar by this time. A side of him that is rarely shown from working together for more than ten years together as partners for the 12th precinct._


	30. Chapter 30

_Chapter 30th Family Values_

 _Moving along with having to be convenient there was a proper parking space in the front of the Chinese restaurant. The both detectives were able to get themselves into their act._

 _Since no doubt there would be bouncers either inside at the entrance or near the stairs to get inside of the games, or what ever type is going on for the moment._

 _One thing for sure._

 _Kevin Ryan's heart and blood pressure was currently racing. With the grips of facing the danger of being caught by those inside, as with the two hit men working for the mob family._

 _But he was willing to stick it out for now. While his partner was ready for anything that always comes his way. And right now this is one of those times for him._

 _Carefully moving with caution and the cash in his hands. Esposito looking at the two bouncers both Chinese. Even though there size is very deceiving to the normal eye._

 _Esposito tells them of the following. "I heard about the games going on upstairs, I'm in the need to win a few extra bucks to continue on with the ponies." He was able to flash a bill for the two bouncers._

 _After a few moments to reconsider the option. They were able to go upstairs passing the two bouncers with the wave of there hands._

 _Ryan was able to take a deep sigh of relief at this particular moment. And though assuming everything else was going to be this easy from here on end. Even though so far there hasn't been any signs of the two hit men._

 _Otherwise they were able to forge ahead further into the gambling rooms. There were a number of players at each of the six tables all of them playing cards._

 _While the rest of the other patrons were involved with the Roulette wheel, craps or folding table and even of all things slot machines._

 _However for now with the two from the 12th precinct. They were able to settled in and choose there particular tables. Until they are able to spot the two hit men. No doubt in another section of the building._

 _And for Esposito. He'd gone over to the craps table to play, while placing his monies on the side of him. It was going to be interesting on just how much cheating will be happening with the dice and the one that controls the Folding table._

 _After a few moments._

 _Out of the corner of his eye. Javi was able to at least spot the two they were looking for. Griffin and Wilson was talking with someone coming from sort of a office of some type._

 _Esposito continued on with playing and his winnings. It was basically the same with Ryan as well. There wasn't any type of cheating going on at this particular time._

 _As for the two men they were watching. Griffin and Wilson decided to sit down at another table to play cards, while taking their funds out onto the table asking for the proper chips. And without saying a word as for the proper rules of the house._

 _It would seem that neither men knew that anyone was following. And for which was a good sign at this time._

 _And no doubt. There will have to be a certain interval for where Javi and Ryan will have to stop and report in with there findings._

 _But from the look of things with griffin and Wilson. They were going to be staying here for the long haul. At least for now they knew just where exactly they will be for the next few hours._


	31. Chapter 31

_Chapter 31th Family Values_

 _Ryan was starting to falter with being exhausted from the entire day. He needed a pick me up with something that no doubt will have his wife Jenny upset. He needed a scotch & water in order to enjoy himself further._

 _Even though for him. It's a under cover operation. But what the heck!; But for Esposito, he'd some type of drink on the side of him. As it just seems that he's been winning with the amount of chips placed in front of him._

 _And by the looks of things. The two hit men they have been following. They were doing the same with winning as well. Since they haven't moved from their tables in a couple of hours._

 _No doubt Captain Beckett is supposed to be sending them back-up since it's already past their time with watching the two men._

 _But for Ryan after just thinking. He lifts his head to see two more patrons walk in looking to play. He couldn't believe it. It was L.T. and of all people to be coming in with a real nerve in playing card._

 _Richard Castle dressed to the nines in a black tux, and to his thinking looking like a true millionaire ready to play. The same can be said with L.T. Even though Ryan nor Esposito has ever seen L.T. wearing a tux. He's always been wearing his usual police uniform or plains clothes from over the years._

 _And if they are here. I was going to be their clue in order to leave the site for the rest of the evening. While Castle and L.T. will no doubt be keeping a close eye on the two. Until they are able to leave elsewhere._

 _He could imagine._

 _Just what Captain Kate Beckett was thinking with her husband having to be getting involved further with the case. And he didn't want to be around for when it came time for her to blow her stack._


	32. Chapter 32

_Chapter 32th Family Values_

 _And they were correct with their assumption. Captain Kate Beckett having to be home at the loft from inside of the kitchen area herself. After checking in to see how her son and his friend were doing over all._

 _They were mostly find. Even though her own son had no idea just what exactly was going on with his own father at the moment. Taking more chances with his life, along with L.T. and the others involved with the under cover operation._

 _She didn't know whether it was all worth while to have them go through all this again. In order to arrest the hit men and the murder of Randall. While she was muttering to herself sitting at the kitchen counter. Having to be thinking of her next moves with being the captain of the 12th precinct._

 _And she didn't needed to be blinded to the fact that her husband was involved with the case. Including with the fact in point of his experience for when it comes to card playing. That man can_ _ **cheat**_ _with the best of them on the streets._

 _But when it comes to the mob. Richard Castle needs to be extremely careful in spite of his ties with them from over the years. There was no denial it, no matter how anyone of the police authorities sees it._

 _Basically he was more of a civilian investigator with his invocation of things._

 _Otherwise._

 _She just needed to wait it out. Or she could if possible to dress up like before. And if she does do this. No doubt everyone on the operation are going to be completely shocked. Including Richard Castle having to be thinking on what exactly she would be doing leaving Reece alone again with the nanny._

 _Even though she trusts her a great deal, as with the house-keeper Royslyn. She could always call Jenny or even Lanie if she has to to be really desperate._

 _"Oh lord!" She was going crazy having to be standing idle. Though she trusts her husband for when it comes to his card playing or his cheating. He's the best._

 _She would for now just go with the consequences of having to wait it out. She decided to check her son in the crib. Hopefully down for the count as with Royal._

 _And they both of them were out like a light. Royal was inside of the nursery this time. Laying quietly next to the crib protecting his friend._

 _It was one of the things she'd to do with making compromises in order to keep peace. Between Reece and his father._


	33. Chapter 33

_Chapter 33th Family Values_

 _For Richard Castle, he was enjoying himself. Even though having to be extremely careful for when it comes to his card playing. He was right on point every time without having to bat an eye._

 _Especially for when it comes to his betting on the different cards. He needed to be sure in order not to over play himself with each of his card hands._

 _And revealing just who actually was doing the cheating in the first place. Castle had to keep his mouth shut throughout the entire time. Making it some what difficult on the mystery writer for when it comes to chatting his mouth off._

 _During this time while playing. One thing for sure, he was starting to make a number of the players and employees a little nervous. For when it comes to his crazy type of playing._

 _Even L.T. was winning as well. Even though it was a totally different situation for when it comes to the officer, when he's not used to it._

 _And it didn't take all that long for Richard Castle to get some what attuned to who would be playing at his table. Even though with the both hit men were beginning to get tired of playing at there table, after such a long day and evening._

 _One thing for sure. These card players were being total aggressive and with the instincts of a lion for when it comes to making dangerous bets. Not that Castle minded at all. He's always had lived dangerously throughout his entire life and including up to this point in time._

 _He was convinced that he's able to win the next hand, without arousing anyone. Placing down his chips to bet on his poker hand. He needed to be sure he was going to do the correct thing. Knowing full well the dealer had stacked the deck._

 _Meanwhile._

 _Castle is able to take a deep sigh before taking a quick peak once again at his cards. And at this point. Everyone that was involved at the table was hoping for his best accept for the card dealer._

 _Even though both of the hit men having seeing the action going on at the table. Decided to check out the seen for a few moments._

 _Until finally Richard Castle makes his move. And as it turned out. He was able to win his hand big time, while the players at the card were able to clap there hands with the bold move on his part. Along with winning a great deal of monies._

 _It was at this time. Castle was able to say that he's going to be turning in his winnings for now, and will no doubt will be back another time to try his luck once more._

 _While moving up from his seat, he's able to grab his winnings with help from one of the employees. And to bring them over to the cashier over into the corner with others doing the same with cashing in._

 _Meanwhile..._

 _A few others were getting up from there card tables, since it was getting some what late. This included L.T. and the two hit men mentioning to someone from inside of the room._

 _They would be heading on home for the evening, and will be back in the morning to discuss business matters with his boss._

 _It was there clue to leave now._


	34. Chapter 34

_Chapter 34th Family Values_

 _There wasn't anything else to do but go home for now. And just placed the investigation on hold until the morning. And for Richard Castle. He'd had won quite a haul for the evening._

 _And no doubt he's going to be using those same winnings. To come back the next day to try at his luck again. But this time, he's going to be more conserved with his betting. Even though he's not going to be doing any type of cheating._

 _After discussing there next moves outside. Castle was able to go his separate way. In order to go on home and discuss the entire evening with his wife. That's if she was still basically awake._

 _He was able to do his normal routine with parking of his vehicle inside the under ground garage. Otherwise this time he went into the back entrance instead having taken the freight elevator in order to reach his Loft's floor._

 _He would be making sure, having to be some what cautious as always that he wasn't being followed. Despite what had happened with his card winnings and following of the two hit men._

 _Taking out his keys from his coat pocket. He was able to open the door with ease. And when he was able to enter. The lights from inside of the loft were down low. Even though the fire place was placed on low for the moment._

 _There wasn't anyone around at the time. Even if he was able to stick his head for a brief moment of the nursery. Only to find as expected his son sound asleep in the crib sleeping on his side._

 _Otherwise._

 _Castle decided to head into the bedroom. And no doubt to find his wife was sound asleep and under the blankets. Sleeping on her usual side of the bed._

 _It was a good thing at this particular moment. He wasn't in the mood at this point to be discussing just went down with the evening._

 _Slipping out of his clothing and laying them for where they fell. He's able to slip under the blankets without a problem. While he was able to nestled closer to his wife. Before he's able to finally drift off to sleep._


	35. Chapter 35

_Chapter 35th Family Values_

 _Neither Castle or his wife Kate Beckett woke at all during the night. It wasn't until the early morning with Beckett waking first._

 _She was able to feel him against her body. Otherwise she moved out of the bed quietly as possible. In order not to wake him. No doubt having arrived home at a late hour._

 _And she needed to hear all of the details on what went down with his card playing. Most of all with the entire investigation with the murder of Randall._

 _She didn't need to demand anything out of Castle. Until he was ready to converse with her. Otherwise she left the bedroom with placing on her pink robe, and went to check on Reece and Royal._

 _As for Griffin and Wilson. Each Man would be waking up from different locations after a night of card playing. Mostly for Griffin, he needed to check his computer with his calendar. In order to figure out his schedule of clients he needs to see for payments._

 _Otherwise for Wilson, he's has a meeting with the family in order to discuss the next options, Before he's able to come back to the Chinese Restaurant for more card playing some time late this evening coming up._

 _Afterwards Griffin after getting dressed into his business suit. He checked himself having to made sure he'd his weapon placed inside of his pocket. He didn't need to be caught by surprise. In case his client decides to turn tail and run from him. Especially when he doesn't come up with his payment, and including the interest on the loan._

 _And he wasn't in the best of moods after coming home late from his card playing._

 _Checking himself into his long length mirror of his bed-room. He was mostly all set to leave. He would have to stop off at a deli or something. In order to pick something quick up for his breakfast. Including a very strong coffee with plenty of milk and sugar to keep up his energy reserves._


	36. Chapter 36

_Chapter 36th Family Values_

 _Griffin was able to leave his place in a hurry. Once he was able to find himself into proper order with his appearance. He was looking rather sharp with his black on grey suit and jacket to match with black shoes._

 _Even since he's been working for the mob. He's never been the one to look like a complete slob. Like some men he's seen walking on the streets. And he doesn't wish to do so ever, unless something drastic gets in the way of his success._

 _Even though some of the police authorities he's deal with over the years. Always seems to always want to place him and his comrades into prison._

 _But for now...He was heading for his favorite deli down the block. At times it's difficult to get into the place. Since the deli is mostly very popular with the neighborhood and anyone else that travels along its route. Including half the police force from the local precincts wishing to either have breakfast, lunch or dinner._

 _All depending on the shifts everyone would be on for the moment._

 _Normally he's in and out of the deli with his order. But today it was more than just busy. He would have to stay and wait for his usual two sandwiches filled with eggs and potatoes. And including his coffee or orange juice depending on his mood swing for the moment._

 _Otherwise he wasn't in much of a mood. Other than just placing his order and getting out to meet with his client at the local barber shop five miles from this location._

 _Thank god! He was able to keep himself busy while waiting in the corner. There was a couple of newspapers on the stand that the owner of the deli keeps for his customers. He was able to check the back page of the Post and Daily News. Even though it was always the same complaining in regard to the New York Knicks._

 _And having to be the worst team for the New York area for when it comes to there defense and the in-house grumblings with all of the high-price players._

 _Otherwise he was laughing at one of the comments made by one of the reporters with his sports column. His is mostly negative._

 _He would be negative as well. When a player that makes that kind of huge amount of money, and just doesn't produce. It would be just shameful having to be short changing the fans in the long run._


	37. Chapter 37

_Chapter 37th Family Values_

 _Afterwards Griffin finally getting his order after paying for it. He was able to leave the deli to head for his destination._

 _While having to be getting into his car. He was able to look into his rear-view mirror, and see on whether or not he was being followed. Even though he wasn't able to see anyone for this moment._

 _He didn't need to be entangled into a situation now with having to meet with someone. But he knew full-well someone from any one of the police authorities was or will be watching every move he makes._

 _He just doesn't know just who they are for the moment. As he needs to keep on observing for the time being in his position._

 _Otherwise Griffin was able to move off into the light traffic with-out incident._

 _Some time later..._

 _When Griffin arrived at the barber-shop. His client attorney Malcolm Macdonald was waiting for him inside of the shop with his payment. Macdonald having to be a tax attorney with his own office. He came to Griffin in need of a loan, in order to keep his business afloat._

 _However for the last three months. He's been having cash-flow issues in order to keep up with the payments and mostly the interest. And today of all days would be a bad one at that. He didn't have the schedule payment with being some what short, along with the interest._

 _Macdonald knew when he was coming to the Barber Shop to meet with Griffin. That his life just might be in danger because of this fact. So he was mostly taking a gamble at this time that Griffin might be willing to wait another week..._


	38. Chapter 38

_Chapter 38th Family Values_

 _It was late afternoon in Central Park near the wooded section. When a jogger happens to be in the area with her German Shepard pet following behind with the rope._

 _She was able to stop for a brief moment, in order to rest to take on water both for herself and the dog after jogging for almost two miles. When she was able to notice in the high grass near a series of trees._

 _At first she was able to noticed on whether it was some type of garbage or a body laying in the high grass._

 _But when she was able to have the courage to adventure over in order to investigate. Leaving the dog behind tied up for the moment._

 _She wasn't sure what to do actually. On whether or not she should turn the body over. Only to find it was a male with two shots directly through the heart and crimson all over the grassy area._

 _It was at this point._

 _She'd no choice but to call 911 and report it to the authorities. While she went back over to her dog to wait it out until the first units of police were able to respond to the call._


	39. Chapter 39

_Chapter 39th Family Values_

 _It wasn't long before the sirens was able to be heard. And when Jackie was able to hear them pull up to the area of the body._

 _One of the crime-scene officers started to ask questions. On how she was able to come upon the body. She was able to explain that she was jogging along this trial. When she was able to discovered what it was in the high grassy area._

 _Detective Kevin Ryan having to be working the unit this time around after hearing the 911 call on his scanner. He and his partner Sergeant Javier Esposito were investigating another case. When the call was sent to there vehicle and others._

 _So far no I.D. was placed on the male body. Since the medical examiner Perlmutter as yet not shown up. No doubt he's going to be here soon._

 _Otherwise Jackie was able to explain with further details, while Ryan was able to take down his notes from the jogger. Otherwise there was nothing else to be done accept comb the area for clues. Until they are able to I.D. the body._

 _It was moments later._

 _When the medical examiner Dr. Syndey Perlmutter along with his tech were able to start with there work with examining of the male body._

 _One thing for sure. He was shot twice through the heart. They were able to I.D. the body with using the palm reader. His name was Malcolm Macdonald a lawyer. Along with a long history that was listed on the computer terminal for when it comes to his business dealings and for the mob._

 _And for which red lights were going off for when it comes to the mob, and the recent investigation that is currently going on with the 12th precinct._

 _Sergeant Esposito and Kevin Ryan were beginning to think that the two hit men from last night. Were some how had something to do with the shooting after all._

 _Otherwise for the medical examiner. Perlmutter had asked the tech to zip up the body bag and have it ready to bring it back to the medical bay to have a autopsy done right away._

 _But for now a call was going to be made to Captain Kate Beckett having to be currently at the 12th precinct. And no doubt she and Richard Castle are going to find it rather interesting._


	40. Chapter 40

_Chapter 40th Family Values_

 _At this point of the morning. Captain Kate Beckett having arrived at the 12th precinct some twenty minutes earlier. She needed to gather up herself before starting on the mountain of paperwork, and most of all her personnel._

 _When she was able to walk slowly into her office. Holding onto a file that was handed to her from one of the leaving night watch officers. She was able to hear her office phone was going off and rather loudly._

 _She needed to turn it down some what. Even though she will do it later after she'd spoken to the person that is calling her._

 _Even though with the caller I.D. It mainly had said it was from the 12th precinct. "Beckett."_

 _"Captain. It's Sergeant Esposito, I'm afraid to say this. We have another murder on our hands from the mob's hit men. Currently Dr. Syndey Perlmutter is taking the body back to his medical bay." He says rather clearly in order to explain further on just who is the victim this time._

 _She was shaking her head after last night's team watching out for them with the card playing. She was rather feeling some what disgusted for the moment. "Damn it Javi!; these two really are dangerous. And they need to be taken out of action."_

 _Javi over the phone was able to take in a large breath of air. "I know. But we just need to keep up the charade with the card playing. Until we are able to catch them in the act."_

 _And with this. It was able to set the stage for Kate Beckett with trying to catch them. Even though it's going to be some what dangerous for those getting caught in the middle._

 _"I know for this fact. Our friendly card player no doubt will be able to win a great deal more before he's able to lose his short and pants. Along with an IOU that the hit men won't be able to refuse. Unless the customer decides otherwise he's not able to pay back the IOU and most of all the interest."_

 _She was able to hear a whistle coming from Javi on the other side of his phone. Knowing full well it's going to be interesting plan never the less. But will Richard Castle agree to this crazy plan._


	41. Chapter 41

_Chapter 41th Family Values_

 _It was her chance to call her husband Richard Castle at home. After last night's affair with his card playing._

 _He was able to answered the cell-phone after just sitting down to write of his office. When his son and Royal needed attention for a few minutes._

 _He was able to respond quickly to the call. Even though wondering why his wife would be calling at this time of the morning. After she'd left earlier._

 _Even though he was dismissing it as a joke some what on her part. But...When she sounded some what serious with her tone of voice. It was at this point...He knew very well that something surely was up._

 _But first she had to make an apology for calling. She was able to right away explaining on just exactly has been going on since late last night._

 _She'd sounded worriedly when she started to go into further details with the plan involving him of all things. She was able to croak out to him that first off he needed to win a great deal of money._

 _He was able to interrupt her for a moment in order to say the following. "That's easy to do Kate. Since there is so much cheating going on inside of that card parlor."_

 _"True Rick. But after awhile I want you to lose your shirt and pants as well. For where you will be needing a IOU in the process. Otherwise sometime during the next few weeks. You won't be able to pay back the interest as well." She says after taking in a deep sigh of a breath._

 _"And very dangerous I might add Kate." It was at this point that his altitude at times cocky was turning really serious. "Ok...I understand. But we are going to have to bring Reece and Royal to the Hamptons afterwards in ordered to be protected from those mad men."_

 _"I know. I 'm already working on that aspect as we speak." She says. Even if she has direct access to speak with Jenny, Alexis and even Martha to help her._

 _They were able to continue on with the swing of things for when it comes to the case._

 _Castle was able to glance up at his wife. After making the last of the changes with his schedule. Since he's going to be tied up with this latest under-cover operation._

 _"There we go. All set Kate. I don't have to worry about a thing for at least four days." As his chest instantly tightened thinking about his son being up in the Hamptons without his parents._

 _"Good to hear. Now all we need Rick is a little bit of luck in our favorite. Hopefully we will be able to turn the tide on those two." She says while gripping her husband's hand for the moment._

 _He's able to return it back for her as well..._

 _Afterwards..._

 _She was able to brief her husband with the first part of the plan. Even though Castle knows this part very well. He just needed to be sure there won't be any type of separation for when it comes to the mob and the hit-men._

 _She would have to confer with Javi and Kevin Ryan on how they will be able to fit into the operation. Considerate for the fact. They are excellent for when it comes to there years together as partners. And most of all the under-cover operations._

 _No doubt for them. They will be having a number of questions on there mind after last night's affair. Further more she will have to advise Inspector Victoria Gates of the facts. Since the situation will be adding the additional danger into the picture._

 _And for Gates. She will no doubt will be throwing a tantrum as always. When ever it comes to putting her people of the 12th precinct into further danger._

 _Depending on the impact of what is going to happen. Victoria Gates will be sure to be covering her basics with placing additional personnel onto the case. She would very much hate to see Richard Castle and Captain Kate Beckett hurt any further._


	42. Chapter 42

_Chapter 42th Family Values_

 _He'd done his job with getting rid of the latest client. Having his boss and any others over him will be rather pleased. Even if it meant losing out on a IOU or anything else matter of fact._

 _Any time the mob family or any group loses. So does there monies for when it comes to running any type of business from with-in the organization. However for Griffin. He was able to do his job with getting rid of the problem. In order before it had gotten worst in the process._

 _And the key component for Griffin as a hit-man is money. It always has ever since he'd join the family years ago. He's seen a number of people come and go from with-in the organization._

 _But for himself. He worked hard to get to this very position. And he wasn't about to screw it up now with having others making too many blunders..._

 _He almost wishes that he's coax into actually getting caught. In order to play who ever is playing games with his mind. And right now he feels this way for the moment while sitting in his car thinking of his next move._ _ **Just like a chest game for the most part.**_

 _Who ever is the opponent have better be two or three steps ahead of him. Or else this particular opponent is going to wind up shot, killed or even much worst... And he's seen the worst of the worst from over the years. This also can go for his partner as well having been into the proper time-frame to do his very own dirty work for the family._

 _Even now he scoffs at the idea. As he mutters under his breath to have even more blood on his hands. In order to protect the family, along with himself._

 _It's as to why he's not been caught by any police authorities. Hopefully he won't be unless he blunders big time for when it comes to his card playing..._


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43th Family Values

Zoey Griffin felt good about himself. Even though he'd no idea what was going on with Wilson. Since he was no where to be found for the moment.

Griffin was probably thinking his partner no doubt over slept. Just after the night they'd with the cards. As always Zoey would be thinking too much about him. He's the type of person that always tends to be his number one priority for when it comes to the mob family.

And just like with himself. _**Greed**_ is an issue. _**Secondly**_ Women would be his next priority. Afterwards anything else is just _**Gravy**_...

For which has the same impact for when it comes to shooting down a client in cold blood. There was going t be a possible chance it just might be happening again. Depending on how everything is going to be happening this evening.

And he didn't wish to be doing any type of insinuating on just who it's going to be this evening. But he has a general idea depending on how it goes at the table the customer will be playing at.

Otherwise when he walked in. He was asked by the waitress on whether or not he was mostly interested in a good stiff cocktail. Even though it was still some what early for it.

Looking over into her eyes for confirmation. He decided to go for a quickie Scotch to take some of the edge off his nerves. Not for the the fact he's not. Eitherway he could of gone for a diet Pepsi instead.

She was able to head into the back room n order to place his order for the moment. Even though the place wasn't all that busy at this point.

He hates it when certain customers tends to linger too much in one place. While he was waiting standing up. He was able to hold back a deep sign before she was able to come back with his drink and a slight crooked smile on her face.

"Boss said for you to have the drink on the house for a change." She says before she was able to slightly slap the side of his face. As part of a gesture for when it comes to his boss. Even though it would be slight to his thinking. He still didn't like the idea never the less that it was actually done this way with a third party being involved.

"Thanks. Tell him I was able to understand his message Maria." Before he was able to sit down at least to enjoy his drink...

Before moving off into the opposite direction. She was able to say to him. "Of course!"


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44th Family Values

Castle was nervous for a change going into the card game. Even though he knows his orders. But to all of a sudden to go from winning like crazy only to start losing. Just doesn't sound right in his eyes. He will follow orders never the less, along with the facts he was smartly dressed this time around.

Including adding into the facts. He was wearing a couple of trinkets on his body. Just in case he's not able to pay his IOU. Castle is going to auction them off for the right price.

Any rate...

Richard Castle was able to asked everyone round him moving upstairs into the gaming room. "How are your feeling?" He asked one of the bouncers with a smile that was loaded.

The larger of the bouncers with a slight groan was able to answer him back with the waive of his hand. Add into the account Castle slipped him a $100.00 into his palm. And the permission to go inside without any further complications.

Otherwise diverting his attention with turning on the video and sound devices hidden with-in his glasses and tie of his blue suit.

 **Author Notes: I am sorry about the short chapter. I will be sure to make longer with the next two or three. Thanks...**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45th Family Values

Meanwhile from inside of the under-cover black van housing Esposito, Ryan and L.T. All three of them were starting to get ansty with Castle turning on his video equipment.

It was mostly the usual scene once again. Only this time Esposito, Ryan and LT. were inside instead of the gaming rooms. Castle knew very well with the three. They wanted to be a part of the big action for this particular evening.

Hopefully for all those involved will be extremely successful with the possible arrests.

Once Castle was settled in at his table with the four others. He would be able to scope them out with there share of the action. On whether or not they will be losing or winning this evening.

Never the less for himself. Castle already has his orders on just what is involved for when it comes to his type of rhythm in cards. Or whether or not he's going to be the main target with the dealer.

And it's immensely important that he knows right away. In order to keep the under-cover teams on there toes. Including any type of difference from over the years with other operations having been ran by the 12th precinct.

Right off the bat with his very first hand. Castle knew right away he was going to lose quickly. And the key components right at the top were the cards themselves. Even though for the sake of the card dealer...He wasn't able to catch a thing from them right in the very beginning of the evening.

Afterwards...

One of the waiters working the tables was going around asking everyone on whether they wanted any type of drinks or food before the playing tends to get very _**hot & heavy**_ for the gaming pots.

And with great satisfaction. Richard Castle was able to agree with the drinks. Making sure he was going to get in his daily supply of either the Whiskey or Scotch for his pallet.

"I must say, I'm really pleased with the choices." Before placing his bet onto the table to stay silent once more. In order for the natives not to get some what restless.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46th Family Values

Even though with Castle. Everyone else inside of the gaming area. Everyone else would be watching every single move he was making, and he knew it. But than again so was everyone else from the 12th precinct.

He should be used to it by now. Having to be in the lime light for when it came to his novels. And it always seem that his ex-wife Gina was always on his back for when it comes to promotions.

And why her publising company Black Pawn made a great deal of money from over the years. Hopefully it will continue to do so in the years ahead.

With Castle being here gambling. No doubt Gina probably would faint on just how much Richard Castle was starting to lose for the moment. Along with everyone else inside noticing as well...

It was all part of the plan. Since he's supposed to be losing. Even though none of the dealers in the card room so far have been honest.

And the only employees not inside for the moment were the two gunmen. No doubt busy else where...

Author's notes...Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. After spending a nine days in the hospital with a breathing issue. I need to get back on track.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47th Family Values

With so much going on inside the card room. Castle's head was starting to spin some what. Even though he was trying to concentrate on his playing.

Even though with Espo, Ryan and the others were watching closely on the cameras. And it was at this particular time, when they finally spotted Griffin and Wesson walking into the club and towards the very same room to gamble.

The card room was filling up again with the normal players. Despite the craziness going on inside. Besides the different waiters, smoke from the players with the cigs, cigars and then add the drinking factor from all those involved.

It's amazing on how anyone can behave normally. And this includes the two hit men looking to make a killing for when it comes to a huge profit. But than again does anyone inside of the club actually care to worry about it?

They highly doubt it...

Anyway for Castle ..He was able to finally relax his nerves. And just go with the flow of things and just wind up doing his job that was asked of him...

Castle was able to place his bet onto the card table. After checking his funds in front of him. It was getting to the point for where he will be needing an IOU as part of the set up...

But he still had the time before placing himself into that situation. Otherwise everyone around him were as well starting to lose.

Tension around the card table was getting some what intolerable for the next few minutes.

As for Zoey and Wesson, they were able to find the tune or rather right time to start winning. Even though they knew that the card dealer was crooked. Otherwise they really didn't care all that much at this point.

The both of them just desired to play and that's it...No matter how much money was involved with the bets.

It was four bets later...Castle had to asked the manager in charge of the card game. On whether he's able to have an IOU...Along with giving his watch as part of the partial payment on what he had to owe.

The manager agreed even though he had to quickly talk with Zoey and Wesson. On whether or not this player is able to pay his IOU some time during the next week or two.

Both hit men shook their heads for now before deciding on playing their own games for now. While letting Castle continue on for a few more bets.

Afterwards giving the entire under cover operation to decide on their next move. On whether or not the hit men and the others involved decide to make the hit later.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48th Family Values

When Zoey was informed of Mr. Castle's IOU from the manager. Zoey told him to let Mr. Castle now the deal in regard to paying back the IOU with-in a certain time-frame.

Otherwise there is going to be a great deal of trouble. Depending on how Castle acts in regard to the amount that is owe.

It would be a few minutes later for when the manager walked over to Castle still sitting at the table very quiet. While he waits to be spoken to...

But for the moment...Richard Castle was watching the other players for the next few minutes. Along with the fact they were losing as well. Even though they haven't reach their losing limits unlike what Castle had lost this evening.

And for Castle, it was a drop in the bucket with the losses. Though he can always pay it back rather quickly. But than again this is all part of the under cover operation for the 12th precinct and his wife Captain Kate Beckett.

It was at this particular time for when the manager walked over rather somber. Having to make sure that no one else was going to hear his conversation...

Castle was able to look up at the man for where he was able to understand completely his words. For when it comes to paying back the money that is owed. He agreed for the most part.

Otherwise everyone else in the club that was working the operation knew what was going on. It was basically now a waiting game until Castle is supposed to make contact later on for when he's supposed to make his first schedule payment on the IOU...

Castle walked away from the table just after speaking with the manager and Zoey.

He didn't need to put more fuel to the fire with fighting. He just simply decided to go home for now and discuss further his options with his wife and the rest of the under cover operation.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49th Family Values

And it's exactly what Richard Castle was able to do. He drove home to the loft after leaving the place. It didn't really bother Castle having lost something in the tune of $10.000 playing cards.

Everyone else thought it was a great deal of monies to lost at cards. But for Castle, it was a big part of the set-up with the operation in order to closed this case some time soon.

At this point since it was late. Everyone involved at the club went home to get some rest at least. And regroup in the morning to wait on Castle's next move.

Otherwise the team that is watching Zoey and the other hit man will be keeping a close eye on their locations...

But for now everything is at a stall...

Castle was able to park his Ferrari in the usual spot for now having taken the back entrance to the loft.

Even though knowing his wife is waiting for him. He had told her to keep the door lock no matter what...He wasn't taking any chances..Even though he knows that a under cover team is currently keeping an eye on him and the building. Just in case an attempt might be made on his life and others of his family.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50th Family Values

Castle was able to enter into the loft without an issue. Even though it seem really quiet. After taking his jacket off and leaving it on the couch for the time being.

The one thing he needed to do at the moment was to check on his son Reece, Royal and any one else that needs his attention.

Even though Castle was feeling some what careful with his movements. He knew very well that his life is going to be in danger. Just after the stunt he pulled at the club. Even though it was all part of the operation for the 12th precinct.

As for his wife..she is supposed to be home soon after checking in with the rest of the team. While Castle walks slowly over to the nursery. Knowing very well the nanny Andrea would be watching Reece.

And she was for the most part having to be sitting in a chair asleep, while Reece was mostly doing the very same on his back with the blanket covering his body. No where in sight would be Royal.

When Castle had asked just after she had woken up. She was able to tell him very quietly that Royal was back into his cage. After Reece was playing a little too much with his best pal this evening.

He was able to place a wide grin on his face after finding out about his son and Royal.

Afterwards he needed to change his clothes to relax finally after such a stressful evening of gambling at the club.

Now all he needed to do this evening is wait for his wife to arrive and discuss the next options of the operations.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51st Family Values

Back at the club. Zoey's mind right now was on his playing cards. And currently he's hit a hot streak with playing poker. He didn't even notice the other players for the moment. Between the drinks in his system and winning.

It didn't even bother him on what exactly happen earlier this evening. Especially involving Richard Castle and his IOU...

After taking a deep breath. Zoey decides to take another sip of his scotch before deciding to place another bet on his cards placed in front of him.

As for his partner Wesson. He decided to stop playing. Instead in went to the other section of the club. He was more incline to have sex with the call girls at $100.00 a shot.

Otherwise Wesson won't be coming out of his room for a few hours at best...Unless a better deal comes his way for the evening.

As for Richard Castle after checking to see how his son was doing in the nursery. He was mostly lucky to find that Reece was sleeping peacefully, while Royal having to be back into his cage.

Castle walked into the back room after leaving the nursery. To find that Royal was laid out sound asleep. As Andrea having left for her room up stairs. She was able to leave a note on Royal's gate for Castle or Beckett to read...

It would be moments later...

When Captain Kate Beckett finally arrived at the Loft. She was able to use her keys. Since it was wise of Castle to lock the door of the loft after arriving home from the club.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52th Family Values

Beckett was able to find her husband in his office after checking his son. It was his way of unwinding to try and write. Currently he was working on several different projects, including the third issue of The Devil's Advocate.

So far his fans and including his publisher Gina was liking the fact the first two issues have been ranked in the top 30 for all authors, including James Patterson.

Castle was typing away on his laptop writing about this evening. To be used as part of his notes for the next Nikki Heat series. For which he's been doing since he started to write the very first words on the computer page...

She walks in very slowly trying not to disturb him all that much. But she needed an update on just went down inside of the club and the amount of money he was able to lose with the card playing.

"What is it you wish to know Kate?" She walks directly in front of his desk having to be some what pissed off for the moment.

He had a feeling she would be, even though she tried to change her tactics with the next couple of questions.

"Were you charming this evening or were you cocky as always for when it came to your card playing?" She said with her usual wide grin...

"Neither...I was able to lose a little over $10,000 dollars to give some what of a thrill for the manager and the two gunmen, otherwise the everything is set." Castle said while remaining some what calm.

"Babe, are you really all right, I know it wasn't an easy thing to do ?" She walks from behind the desk to kiss him on his lips rather quickly.

"I will be fine as soon as this entire case is over with. In order for us again to enjoy life and start again with taking our son Reece out for new adventures."

"Lets hope so Rick, I really missed those type of outings. Otherwise for now tell me more about your observations at the club."

"One thing for sure Zoey and Wesson were in there ultimate glory for when it came to there own card playing. And I do know that neither one of them really didn't care in regard to the amount of money they were either winning or losing at the same time."

"What ever!" She says before sitting down now into his lap to have him lose his concentration from writing anything further on his laptop...


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53th Family Values

After spending the time in bed for the hour with his wife. Castle slipped out of bed making sure not to wake her. She was completely sound asleep after there love making.

Otherwise now Castle was thinking too much of the evening with Zoey and everyone else involved. He was just too wound up in order for him to completely relax. Having to be worried some what with the outcome...

What he really needed was a drink. So he walked into the living room and headed for the bar in it's usual spot. He was more incline to have a few of them. Since everyone was asleep. He's letting go of his tension this way...

Once he was able to pour the whiskey. He sat down on the couch near the fire place for which wasn't running at this time.

Castle was able to take in a deep breath before sucking down the drink quickly...After downing the drink, he needed to have another.

He was able to quickly move off the couch to pour again. Only this time he heard a noise coming from the bedroom.

Beckett was standing near the entrance of the living room. Wearing her husband's blue tee-shirt and shorts. She didn't even bother to comb her hair after waking up. She was a mess at this point. Even though to Castle's eyes a **Beautiful** mess after having sex earlier.

"Rick...what do you think your doing?" She walked up to him to take the shot glass to pour herself a shot as well...But only a small one since it's been awhile...


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54th Family Values

"Trying to unwind Kate." He says before taking another shot of his drink while sitting down on the chair.

"Are you kidding...After losing all that money playing cards due to the cheating of the dealers. I just wish this entire under cover operation will be over soon." Taking a sip of her drink before setting it on down. She was done with it before walking over to the frig to grab the water bottle.

"Are you all right Kate?; I don't like to see you in this type of mood." He announced with grabbing the whiskey bottle for another shot of the good stuff.

"To tell you the truth Rick...I don't like the fact that two hit men are currently at the club no doubt still gambling and getting drunk as hell. Who knows what is going to happen once they are done?"

"And it's why your precinct no doubt have another under cover team watching out for where they go afterwards."

"True...currently Alexis husband Sergeant William Anderson and Lt. Jose Alverez are on duty watching them." She says with taking a sip of the water before moving closer to her husband.

"And why no one said anything to you in case you were stopped by them for interrogation. Look what happened to you when Loksat abducted you with the truth drugs."

It was at this point Richard Castle started to show his anger. When she mention Loksat and the truth drugs. As it was his one down fall with giving the information to him in regard to his family. Something he will regret for the rest of his life.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55th Family Values

Beckett was able to realize to see that her husband was upset after what she said about Loksat and the truth drugs.

Castle decided he needed to take a walk outside. In order to relieve some of the tension that was over taking his body for the moment. And besides it's been a long day for him over all...

"Where are you going Rick?" She says with moving in front of him of the kitchen counter.

"I need some air just about now. I will be taking Royal with me for the walk. I will be back in a little while. Maybe I will be in a better mood to talk with you."

"Look Babe...I' m sorry for getting you all upset earlier. But you need to stay here. Since I have no one on duty at the moment to be watching the Loft." She exhales with a quick breath before she slowly moves away from the kitchen counter.

"I don't care at this precise moment...I' m still going. What makes you think the two from the club will be coming this way?; When I still have an outstanding IOU that needs to be paid. And besides you did mention that Anderson and Alverez are currently at the club watching them." He says to her with his anger still some what evident.

"Fine go...I will be in the bedroom sleeping. If you need to talk. Just be sure to wake me. ok?" She walks off to head into the bedroom. While Castle goes to walk into the back room to take a excited Royal out of his cage.

Afterwards he headed for the closet near the loft door. Castle had made sure he had his keys making damn sure the door was locked. Or else he will never hear the end of it from his wife Kate Beckett...


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56th Family Values

Actually she had lied to her husband. There was someone outside of the Loft watching the place. She was making sure to protect him in any way she can.

And right now she was doing her best in order to do that. As soon as Castle walks outside with Royal. Those officers on the operation will be staying out of view. Having to make sure that no one comes close to him and the dog.

Even though Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Alverez are at the club keeping a close watch on the two hit men.

After the one was done with his playing cards. He went into the back to speak with the manager about something in regard to some type of business. While the other was still inside with the ladies enjoying himself to the fullest.

One thing for sure...

Sergeant Anderson just couldn't believe on how many of the ladies kept going into the room. This man that works for the mob is a real nut case for when it comes to his sex. And the amount of money he was spending just for the one evening...

Never the less the both under cover officers still had there hands full with trying to kept up with the both of them inside of the club.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57th Family Values

At this time Castle had gone behind the kitchen counter to cook something really quick. He wasn't in the mood to cook a full-blown meal this evening. After what he went through at the club and argument with his wife.

His nerves were still some what fray for the moment. In spite of drinking his shots both inside of the club and at home. So far it's not done any good to calm him down.

He was more concern on where the two hit men currently were. Even though his wife had said that Anderson and Alverez were watching them at the club.

But its not possible to watch them every single minute. He bends down into the cabinet looking for certain essentials to make his eggs and salad. Even though his wife had asked for him to make the salad. Since she wasn't in much of a mood to eat after such a stressful day and evening.

Right now she was in the bedroom talking to her officers at the precinct for the night watch. She needed to made sure all was in order in case of any problems.

She wasn't all feeling secured for when it comes to the mob. And right now everything seem to be up in the air. Now that her husband has a large IOU that needs to be paid.

Even though he has at least a full week to come up with the balance and interest. Or else his life will be in grave danger...

"Ok I understand Captain. I will be sure to have the morning watch on stand by in case of trouble. I will need to call the police Commissioner and Inspector Victoria Gates and inform them of the situation."

"I can understand that Inspector Victoria Gates can be a real ass for when it comes to details? " Captain Anderson replied with a slight chuckle over the phone.

"Don't let her hear you say that or else she will have your head for it." Beckett says while looking around the bedroom for a moment.

"'I Won't Captain Beckett. I will end this now. I have a briefing in twenty minutes with the under cover division. Good night."

She hangs up with placing her cell-phone onto the dresser on her side of the queen size bed. Afterwards feeling some what calm down. She decided to speak with her husband.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58th Family Values

Griffin's partner Wesson was getting bored out of his mind with playing with the ladies. He was just about ready to give up his fun in order to finally go on home after such a long day/evening.

It had cost him a fortune in funds for when it came to his taste of the ladies. He really didn't care all that much since he had the funds.

After he was done with the last woman name Joslyn. He paid her a great deal of monies for her services. After wards leaving the room...He went looking for his partner Griffin having to be playing cards.

Wesson didn't have to travel far to find him. There was a large crowd for this time of the night watching the card games.

And from the look of the pile of chips in front of Griffin. He seem to be doing rather well with his playing.

It was at this particular moment for when the waitress came over to him. Asking on whether he was interested in any type of food or drinks.

Actually he was very interested, since he didn't have the chance with spending his time inside with Joslyn. I will sit over there pointing towards the back with his partner was playing cards. "But in the meantime I will have two whiskeys and my usual Chicken in the basket combination platter." He said before she was able to say. "I' ll be back with your order Mr. Wesson."

And in the meantime. He stepped to the side to avoid the traffic flow of card watchers. Otherwise walking slowly to his table, he was able to make it in one piece...

He looked over at Griffin. He was able to nod his head with seeing his partner sitting over in the corner.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59th Family Values

The under cover officers that were watching Griffin and Wesson. They were mostly getting tired of the bull that was going on with the two.

Otherwise for Wesson after leaving the upstairs parade of women including Joysln. He was currently siting in the corner watching his partner continue on with playing cards. And he had no idea how much more longer it was going to continue.

He was trying to make a decision on whether or not he should leave and just go home. Even though in the morning his schedule was some what light until the early afternoon with seeing clients.

He should be used to it by now with losing sleep due to spending time with the ladies, or having to watch his partner loving to play cards all night long. When in fact he has a job that needs to be done in the morning.

He's supposed to be meeting up with some one name Carlton at some local pizza restaurant a few blocks from this place. From what he understood the nature of the meet. Was the fact that Carlton was coming to Griffin for a loan to help pay for the addition of his business.

Even though he understand the rules for when it comes to paying back the loan with interest.

Otherwise for Wesson...He was just about ready to make his decision.

He asked for one of the waiters to come over to him. He asked to give a message to griffin with a hand written note. Telling him that he was going to head for home. Along with the fact he was going to contact him some time early in the morning, depending on what time he gets done with his playing cards.

When Wesson handed a small bill for the waiter. He was very happy with the amount of the tip. "Thanks." Before he slowly heads over to Griffin handing him the note without having said a word.

Wesson looking over for any type of response. He saw that Griffin was able to nod his head pointing to the fact the response was positive.

After seeing this from his partner. He got up from his seat heading for the entrance. And in the mean time...The very same with the two under cover cops. Even though one of them would have to stay to watch out for Griffin.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60th Family Values

Just as soon as Wesson left the game room of the club. The under cover officer leaving his partner behind to watch closely Griffin.

He was able to be extremely careful with his moves. In order not to be spotted by Wesson once getting outside into the fresh air. It would seem that the temperatures since arriving have dropped at least ten degrees. While making it some what chilled then earlier.

Wesson had left his black SUV inside of the parking lot for the lower level. He decided to walk to his vehicle instead of having the valet go get it, and handing him a tip. This way he's able to save himself a few bucks.

Lt. Alverez having to be watching Wesson. He was waiting on the side of the parking lot for Wesson to drive out into the main road. Even though traffic for this time of the evening was rather heavy.

And from what he understood as to why. Their was some type of sporting event going on some five blocks from this location. While he was waiting for the SUV to move out, it had given him the chance to text a message to his partner Sergeant Anderson.

It was almost two minutes later...

When Alverez was able to see the SUV move out with Wesson heading into the direction of his apartment in the Bronx.

Taking it slow. Alverez getting out his cell phone he was able to send a quick phone call. Hopefully Captain Kate Beckett will be able to answer it. Since she was currently home at the Loft inside laying down in the bedroom.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61st Family Values

Even though Castle was some where inside of the loft. He was still pissed off at his wife for the argument they had over the latest case.

Sitting inside of his office next to the nursery. He understood that his wife had gone into the bedroom to rest. Even though her under cover personnel would be calling her at any time with updates.

It was at this particular moment when the house phone started to ring. He wasn't going to answer it knowing full well it was probably her men from the 12th precinct. While he continued on with his writing on a new Nikki Heat novel in the works.

He was exactly right in regard to the phone call. It was for her after all...And he wasn't going to investigate it until he was able to calm down some what. He's not been this mad in a while ever since he found out that his wife has been lying to her in regard to the Bracken and Loksat affairs.

Beckett currently was sitting up in the bed listening to Lt. Alverez speak to her about Wesson having left the club to head on home.

"So what your telling me Lt. that Griffin has decided to continue on playing cards?" She says with shifting in bed to be some what more comfortable.

"That is correct Captain. Do you want us or other teams to keep a closer watch on Griffin?" He asked while standing inside of the men's bathroom trying to be careful in not being caught by the club's employees.

"Very much so Lt. Alverez, we need to make sure we don't botch up this entire under cover operation. Plus the fact we need to have Castle go through with his charade with the IOU and have Griffin take his shots at him. God forbid!" She needed to take in a deep breath in spite of the fight they had between each other.

"I understand Captain. Listen I need to end this now before I wind up getting caught in the process."

"Good luck Lt." She ends the phone call with placing the phone for where it belongs. She started to yawn knowing full well she was exhausted. But she needed to speak with her husband once more in order to clear the air once and for all.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62rd Family Values

Kate Beckett had a gentle idea in what she plans on saying to her husband. Even though the last argument they had was a real douse a few days ago.

And she didn't know on whether it was going to do any good. Since Castle's mind lately has been one sided for when it comes to the latest case.

She didn't know what was worst. His stubbornness or hers for when it comes to getting across her point of the subject. Currently he was sitting from inside of his office thinking of ways on how to avoid meeting up with the loan shark Zoey Griffin.

Currently this particular hit man was continuing on playing cards, even though his partner Tomlin Wesson had left the place to head on home, after spending most of the evening with the call girls spending his hard earn monies.

Any rate for Kate Beckett, she slowly walked towards his office. She currently could feel her heart to start pumping quicker. It was at this particular point she needed to take in a deep breath into her straining lungs.

She just hopes that this fight that she is thinking about having with her husband. Won't wake up Reece inside of his crib and keep him up for the rest of the evening.

 **Author Notes: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. Chapter 63rd will be much longer. Due to issues with my health I wasn't able to write for a day to put me behind. Thanks...**


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63th Family Values

She was able to take her time walking to his office. She needed to be sure on what she plans on saying to him in the first place after tonight. Even though she had agreed totally on the plan to have Castle wind up with a large IOU. In order for the hit man Griffin is able to go after the mystery writer.

She hates it mostly having to had that awful fight with him. She really didn't mean it none the less. But it still did leave a bad taste in her mouth, And Castle for the most part.

Inside his office. Castle was trying to concentrate on his writing on the computer screen. Even though it's late, he still wasn't able to fall asleep with having too much on his mind.

And one of the main reasons was the biting words, that had come from his wife's mouth to really hurt him some what both emotionally and mentally. It has the tendency to stay with him while making it hard to sleep and write.

Thank god his son is not old enough to truly understand what exactly is going on between his parents.

Taking a moment to look at the computer screen. Castle finally was able to come up with something in regard to the Nikki Heat series. Just when he was going to begin. He looks up into the entrance of his office to be seeing his wife standing waiting to say something to him.

"Kate...you have something to say to me?" He asked with waiting to hear her response to his question.

"In a way I do Rick. We need to clear the air before this situation between the both of us gets any worst." She says while moving to close the door in order not to wake up Reece next store.

Castle gets up from his seat in order to stand in front of her from behind the desk. "Does this has anything to do with the fight we had earlier?"

"Damn right it does Rick!...How could you be so stupid to put yourself into that position to get yourself almost killed out right?" She says with throwing up her arms into the air to let go some of her frustration.

"I didn't Kate. And besides I knew what the hell I was doing with that hit man in the first place. I have been around to know what was going on with the card playing, when I wound up losing to get the IOU."

"Jesus..you didn't know that at first. Until things started to change drastically." She replied while moving her position to the side of his desk.

"Tell me something Kate...why did you even bother to have me involved with this case in the first place?" He asked while moving closer to her near the table.

"You know what Rick. I really don't know any more. This entire case has turned into a real shambles. And I would hate to see what happens next for when it comes to Griffin and Wesson."

"Actually nothing is going to happen for at least a week. I have a week to come up with the IOU. Unless things change sometime during the next 24 hours."

"I hope not that another dead body turns up to have the entire team in a uproar." As she turns to leave with her energy levels fizzing out on her. She was just too tired to continue fighting with him. "I don't know about you. I am just too tired to continue, I' m going to bed. Now if you will excuse me, you can continue on with your writing."

"I will for at least another hour. Good night!" He says with her leaving without giving him a kiss or even a brief hug.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64th Family Values

Just as soon as Beckett left the office. Castle needed to write to expel some of his anger after the argument they just had and earlier. He doesn't know why he's behaving this way.

But never the less this entire affair with Isiah Hibet having been killed and the others. Has only made this case more confusing as time goes by. Along with the most important facts are those that has turned out crooked for the most part.

Before he was going to start writing again. He had gotten up to walk over to the nursery alcove. He was in need to see on whether his son was doing ok. And it seem that he was...accept for the fact his eyes were open.

Castle walked over to his son to ask on whether he was hungry or was in need to spend time with his father.

"Da. Da. No hungry." He says to his father having to be bending over the crib to pick him up into his arms.

"So you missed me ..sweetie?" Castle replied to his son looking up into his eyes.

He mostly nodded in agreement with the question. "Ok...but only for a few minutes. You need your rest as with Royal. He's asleep like you ought to be."

"Fine Da..Da." Reece at this point kisses his father onto his cheeks, slobbering all over him just like Royal does for when he's in need of attention.

"Good to hear my son. Lets get you back into the crib. Before your mother comes here to holler at the both of us for staying up late." Castle lifts his son up and over into the crib to lay him down onto his back. While placing the multi colored blanket onto his body.

Afterwards...

He headed back into his office to start writing...

 _Nikki wasn't in the best of moods for when she arrived into her office. One of the main reasons was the crazy fight she had with her husband Jamieson Rook._

 _Thinking about the fight last night. She found it to be the most stupidest of fights they ever had since being married._

 _And one of the main issues in regard to the fight was one of trusting each other. For when ever it comes to making direct decisions in regard to life in general or cases._

 _However in this case...was the fact that Nikki Heat didn't trust her husband to be involved with the latest case._

It was at this time after writing this last part on the lap top. He wasn't able to continue on with this part of the story. What he really needed was a stiff drink before either going back to the writing or to sleep in the up stairs spare bedroom.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65th Family Values

Having to be the next morning. It was around 8.30 a.m. when Zoey Griffin had gotten up from his sleep. Even though it wasn't a restful one at that after last night.

While looking at the time. He needed to see his new client in an hour or else it's going to turn into an ugly mess.

But first he needed to forgo the shower this time. Otherwise giving himself a quick wash up job to wake himself up a little before his coffee.

He didn't have the time to make himself his usual breakfast of Eggs, Ham, potatoes and his coffee with orange juice. He's going to settle for with stopping for just coffee and a couple of donuts at the corner deli from his apartment.

Hopefully the deli is not going to be all that busy, in order for him to get in and out quickly.

Seeing the time after getting himself dressed. He was mostly readied with taking out his keys to make sure to lock the front door.

Having to be wearing his ususal black suit jacket and light black over coat. Thank goodness the weather so far for today was in the high fifties for the month of April. Nice weather for a Yankees baseball game. Depending on his time schedule. Just maybe he will be able to attend tonight's game after being given two tickets by his partner Tomlin Wesson.

When he looked at the location of the two seats. They were on the first base side on the very first level.

Any way...

Griffin having walked outside and walking over to the spot of his SUV. He had made sure having checked the glove department for where he leaves his second revolver in case of problems. Otherwise his first revolver was inside of his jacket with every empty barrel having been filled.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66th Family Values

He was off and running now after hitting the deli quickly. Since most of the regular customers were already in this morning.

He needed to meet up with his client Carlton at the Harvest pizza restaurant. Thomas Carlton was able to get an extension with his building code license. In order to continue on with his business.

Even though he will need to extend his loan with the loan shark Zoey Griffin. But the odds of having it extended doesn't look at this well in his judgement.

Any way...Griffin was able to move back into his SUV. Since the traffic was very light. He would make it some what early to arrive at the Harvest pizza restaurant.

When he had spoken with Thomas Carlton a few days earlier. He had said that he would leave the back entrance opened for him to come in.

He was able to find a parking space in the very front of the restaurant. Since it was still early for customers to walk in to order their type of pizzas at a very reasonable price.

Once he was able to settled into his parking space. He had made sure that his revolver was inside of his black jacket. Just in case his client wasn't able to pay out his loan including the interest.

Moving out of his SUV...he was very lucky there were very little walking traffic on the main side walk. It was going to be easy to make a clean get away just in case the situation turns some what ugly.

Meanwhile...He decided to take a slow walk into the back alleyway for where the back entrance is supposed to be left opened for him.

And when he walked slowly inside with the screen door opened, even though it was making a creaking noise. He was able to be inside of the kitchen section of the restaurant. This is where he found Carlton in the corner finishing up cleaning the dishes that was left from the night before.

"Thomas Carlton I ' m here for your payment on the loan." He says to him while Carlton's back is towards him.

Carlton turns around after wiping his hands on the white apron he was wearing having finished up the last of the dishes. "There is something I need to tell you, and I have no idea on just how your going to take the news."

"And what's that Carlton?" It was at this moment Griffin knew that the situation wasn't turning out the way its supposed to been planned.

"I' m afraid that I don't have all of the money with me to pay off the loan and interest. But I will have it in two weeks." He says even though by the look on his face...Griffin wasn't liking one bit the answer from his client.

"Oh really!...It was at this point when Griffin walked over to the screen door to close it completely. "Is there anyone else inside the restaurant?" He asked with looking outside in the alleyway through the glass window on the side of the screen door.

"Not at the moment. I told you a few days ago that I just might not have all of the money. Why can't you wait two weeks?" He said knowing full well that his life was being threatened or worst.

"It's not how business is done Carlton."

Meanwhile...

Zoey Griffin decided to pull out his weapon from inside of his black coat pocket.

 **BANG...BANG.**

Two shots were fired at Thomas Carlton chest. His body being hit by the bullets had him fall back into the sink. As crimson was being splatter all over the sink and floor, while his body dropped to the cold cement floor.

Griffin didn't bother to check his body for any type of life signs. He placed his gun back into his coat pocket. Checking for anyone in the alleyway. He was able to move quickly out into the back alleyway while closing the screen door.

He was able to make it to his SUV to head off to his next appointment down in the lower part of the Bronx.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67th Family Values

Once Griffin left to head for the Bronx. It would be thirty minutes when the first of the employees that works for the pizza restaurant arrived.

One of the two cooks walked into the back screen door. He had found it rather usual for the owner to leave it open, when he wasn't around. But this time around Emilie having worked for the owner during the past few months.

He was in a rude of awakening...When he saw the crimson and most of all the body laying face down. He could only think of one person that might of been here this early, and that was Thomas Carlton.

While having the nerve, he walked over to the body to turn it over on the floor. He barely was able to notice the body of the owner.

It was at this point he needed to call in the police.

Emilie walked into the main dining area to get on his cell phone to call 911 and the police department. When the operator answered the call. The woman on the line started to ask all kinds of questions.

Meanwhile Emilie was shaking like a leaf from his nerves after walking in on the horrorable scene. "My name is Emilie, I' m the cook for the pizza restaurant at the following address." He was able to give her the street address..."Hurry please there has been some type of shooting. The owner Thomas Carlton has two bullets to his chest."

"I will be sending the police and an ambulance to the scene. Please stay on the line for a moment...while I contact them." She says while switching to another communications line to contact the following people to the scene.

Meanwhile in the area. Captain Kate Beckett had sent the following two detectives into the area to investigate another crime. When Kevin Ryan was getting into the police unmarked vehicle with Sergeant Esposito.

It was at this moment when the call came through that they were to head for the pizza restaurant three blocks away.

"Lets go Bro...there has been a shooting with the person having two shots to the chest." Ryan says with putting on his safely belt next to his partner.

Starting up his vehicle Esposito decides to say something before moving out into the street. "I just don't lie the sound of this Ryan."

"I completely agree with you." He says before he starts yawning away after getting home late last night and Jenny's late night romp.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68th Family Values

The 911 operator continued to keep the person on the line further. Until the police and ambulance were able to arrive at the restaurant.

Otherwise detectives Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito had gotten the call. They were able to arrive momentary just after everyone arrived at the scene.

When Ryan and Espo walked in on the scene. They just couldn't believed the bloody scene in front of them.

Other officers from a different precinct had arrived and started to talk with Emilie, since he was the one that called 911.

"Do you happen to know on whether your boss was expecting any one in regard to deliveries?" Lt. Johnson asked with looking around further. Other then seeing the two detectives from the 12th precinct.

Emilie was shaking like a leaf after what happened earlier. Even though he was able to answer the question. "From what I understand he had someone name Zoey Griffin was supposed to be dropping by for a visit." He said with moving away into the corner.

"And just who is this Zoey Griffin?" Lt. Johnson asked...but was interrupted by Sergeant Esposito.

"Zoey Griffin is a loan shark Lt. Johnson. No doubt that the owner probably didn't have the money to pay for his loan this morning." Esposito announced with moving over to take a closer look at the body. "Did anybody call the county medical examiner?"

"Not yet." Lt. Johnson said with getting up from checking out the body for further evidence.

It was at that particular moment for when Kevin Ryan spoke up. "I will call him. No doubt its probably going to be Medical Examiner Syndey Perlmutter."

"Be my guess detective Ryan. I will have my team further investigate outside, while your precinct contacts Captain Kate Beckett." He said with placing a wry grin onto his face for when he mention Captain Beckett while walking out.

"What's his beef with the captain?" Ryan asked his partner Javier Esposito.

"Don't know bro...what ever it is..we have a job that needs to be done with trying to find Zoey Griffin."


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69th Family Values

Zoey Griffin was able to arrive at his appointment at the Chinese laundry called Mai-Loo. He knew nothing was going to go wrong this time. Since the owner for the last year has been paying his rent without a problem.

Along with the fact the laundry is one of the busiest places in the district. Griffin was able to park his SUV behind the building. There was plenty of parking for all of the customers that come into the place to wash there clothes.

And on top of everything else. It was a hot spot for placing bets on the horses, gambling and most of all having to be very popular Cock races. Currently nothing was going on for now. Even though the owner Mai Loo is supposed have a portion of the profits to be paid out to Griffin.

When he parked his vehicle having made sure it was locked. He was then able to walk into the back entrance for where he saw Mai Loo taking care of a customer with change for there particular machine to wash clothes.

When Mai Loo was done with the customer. He was able to see Zoey Griffin come into the place waiting for him.

Griffin walked over to him knowing full well he had a job that needed to be done. "Good morning Mr. Griffin...Its nice to see you today."

"Its good to see you as well Mai Loo. Can we go into your office to finish up our business?" He says with taking off his black gloves and placing them into his coat pocket.

"Of course. Please come this way Mr. Griffin." The owner says with looking around on whether anyone needed any help for the moment.

Since there wasn't anyone that needed any help. They were able to slowly walk into his office that was near the back entrance. Once they were inside of the sparse office. The owner made sure to lock the door in order not to have any one walk in on them.

Mai Loo walked over to the wall behind his office desk. He was able to remove the painting for where there was a vault. He was able to open the vault with the combination.

Inside he was able to take out two different envelopes to be given to the loan shark Griffin. "Here we go Mr. Griffin...your rent/interest and the profit of the recent bets. There is close to $10.000 for you and your boss. I will have another envelope in another week for you with the up and coming gambling outing."

"Thanks Mai Loo...you have done good today. I will come see you again after the gambling outing is over with. Just call me to let me know the amount." He says with placing both of the money envelopes into his jacket.

He didn't need to count it until after he arrives with seeing his boss at the massage parlor down town.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70th Family Values

As soon as Zoey Griffin left the laundry. Once he was able to make it to his SUV. He placed the envelopes into the glove department until he reaches the massage parlor.

But in the meantime Griffin decided to turn on the radio. And when the news came on the reporter was talking about the shooting down town at the pizza restaurant. When he heard that there was an investigation going on as to who was actually involved.

And when his name was mention by the reporter. There was wide search into looking for the loan shark.

When Zoey Griffin heard this news. He basically slammed his fist into the side door for where he was driving. "Damn...!

It was at this point that Griffin had to watch his step now with being stopped by the police. He was able to take one of the side roads in order to reach the address of the massage parlor.

While at the pizza restaurant.

Medical Examiner Syndey Perlmutter and his medical tech were getting the body of Thomas Carlton ready to be taken to the Medical Examiner's office for an autopsy.

When Esposito came over to Perlmutter. Perlmutter was shaking his head for the most part when the detective came over to him. "What's wrong Perlmutter?"

"You is whats wrong?" He says to annoy the detective with his comment. "Otherwise I need to get back to my office to begin the autopsy."

"Do that Perlmutter...while Ryan and myself go after a killer in the name of Zoey Griffin."

After walking away from the idiot. Javier Esposito told Ryan to call the captain with the update on the shooting. "And Ryan please don't hold back with her in regard to the loan shark."

"I won't Javi." The both of them headed for the unmarked vehicle, while Kevin Ryan took out his cell to call the precinct. Hopefully he was thinking that maybe she is going to be in a bad mood after last night's outing.

Inside of the captain's office

Kate Beckett just walked in from a briefing with the under cover department. When she heard the phone ring in her office after just opening the door.

She walks around her desk in order to pick up the phone. "Beckett." She says with listening to the person on the other end of the phone.

"Are you serious Ryan?" She couldn't believe it in what he was telling her about Carlton having been shot and the suspect having to be the loan shark Zoey Griffin.

"Espo and I are still investigating the shooting, especially when there was a possible witness had said that Carlton was meeting up with the loan shark in the morning to pay off his debt. But I guess in this case he didn't have the money nor the interest, and Griffin just plainly shot him just like with the other victims."

"Ok Ryan keep me updated on the investigation. But in the meantime I will inform Castle of this information." She ends the conversation after sitting down in her chair. "Damn!" She was pissed as hell just after speaking to detective Kevin Ryan.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71th Family Values

Syndey Perlmutter wasn't a happy camper while arriving to do the autopsy on Thomas Carlton. While moving out of the van, he called for help from two of his techs having just arrived to begin there shift.

"All right the both of you, we need to get the body ready for an autopsy right away. I have too many idiots down town are on my back to have further answers." He hissed out his words at the two techs moving the table with the body inside of the building and into the main lab area.

When Perlmutter walked into the main lab. He heard that his cell-phone was going off, and he wasn't in the mood to be speaking with anyone for the moment. He needed to wash up with getting ready to cut open the body of his latest victim on the slab.

When he looked at the number on the cell phone. He found it to be the 12th precinct Captain Kate Beckett. No doubt needing to have a further update on the body.

The young tech Dennis Miller had asked Perlmutter on whether he wanted him or the other tech to help him with assisting with the autopsy. "Do you want me to start first Dr. Perlmutter?"

Looking up from the cell phone and placing it back into his black coat jacket. "Yes Dennis please get started, while I go into my office to make a phone call. I shall not be too long with the call, ok?"

"Of course. I will need to wash my hands right quick before starting." He walks away to head over to the basin into the corner to begin scrubbing his hands of any type of germs.

12th precinct

All of a sudden the precinct was full of activity for the most part. Either from new cases in the works, a short briefing and the latest on what went down just outside of Central Park with the shooting.

Captain Kate Beckett having to be standing near the latest murder board. She was waiting on Ryan and Esposito to get back from the crime scene in order to discuss further the outcome of the case.

She was mostly a total wreck ever since she found out about this damn loan shark Zoey Griffin having gotten away with murder several times during the past months.

And she needed to find this man and place him behind bars. Even though he might not make it to trial. Especially when there are guards that will be after the loan shark right from day one he's placed into prison.

She slammed her hand against the board. In order for her to moan out in low tone with no one to hear her. She was extremely upset, and she needed to take a short break with walking into the break room.

She was glad at this point that there was no one inside to bother her with questions.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72th Family Values

Even though she was inside of the break room. She was feeling some what listless for the moment, and she hated to be this way after all that has been going on.

She was thinking to herself. If this continues on with her feeling this way. She is going to be needing a medical check-up by her primary care physician.

The last few times was for when she was shot on her side for where she was able to stitch herself up. Otherwise the second time was when she was shot inside of the loft. Only to find out afterwards she was going to have a baby with Reece.

Going to sit on down inside of the break room. She was watching through the glass partition the different officers coming in from the street. As of yet she didn't see hair or hide of with either Kevin Ryan of Javier Esposito. Since both detectives have been trying to keep a close watch on Zoey Griffin.

But as it turned out the loan shark was able to get away with another murder with Thomas Carlton. Even though currently Dr. Syndey Perlmutter had just finished the last of the Autopsy report to reveal having been shot three times, and on top of everything else his stomach contents had the following drugs with Cocaine and "Blue Angel" to be really toxic.

She was thinking really hard this time around. There were just too many loose ends at the moment. Even though she will need to have her detectives Ryan and Esposito to try and go after Zoey Griffin for the murder of Carlton.

But the problem for the moment in her eyes. Is whether or not they would be able to find the loan shark either today or the next few days.

And since this has happened. There was a possible chance that Castle might be the next target. Mostly because of the IOU that is owed to the loan shark.

If this is the case once again. She and Castle, including others will have to come up with a plan that will really have the loan shark confused. For which he won't even know on what hit him in the back of his head.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73th Family Values

After spending too much time inside of the break room. Beckett had to get back to work inside of her office. Instead of always having to worried about the loan shark Zoey and the other culprits involved with the very confusing case.

Walking out of the break room. She checked to see on whether Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito had arrived back to the precinct. She doesn't know just how they were able to get past her. When she saw them in the computer room checking on some type of information.

She walked in slowly not to scare them that she has come in. "What's going on boys that I wasn't able to see you come in?"

"Actually sir we walked past the break room. But it had seem that you were miles away with your mind." Ryan says with pulling out a photo from the copy machine to give to her.

"What's this Ryan?" She asked with looking closely at the photo.

"Actually Captain it's our clue to going to arrest Zoey Griffin with the final piece of the puzzle. This was taken from a security camera showing Griffin coming out of the place just after shooting Carlton at the Harvest Pizza Restaurant." Javi Esposito replied with walking over to the group after just getting off the phone with the security company that had the video.

"Damn...and this is not enough to arrest him. Castle is going to have to begin his role playing with the loan shark. I just hope that he's going to be able to take the bite." She says with walking out of the computer room with the two detectives.

"I just hope Captain that Castle will be able to pull it off this time around?" Ryan replied with sitting down at his work station with Esposito across from him.

"Don't know this time Ryan. Even though we know that Griffin will be desperate to get his loan money back. I do know that Castle is playing this game too close for comfort."

Esposito stands up from his chair to say. "Bro what ever is going on. Castle is going to have to be on his guard for when it comes to this crazy lunatic."

"I agree entirely Javi. But for now we need to have a complete briefing with those involved in the investigation to discuss any options that is left opened to us." Beckett says with moving towards her office to start up again with her paper work.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74th Family Values

Kate Beckett was having such a hard time trying to control her inner emotions. Sitting inside of her office was making it extremely hard in order to do anything really constructive.

She would be thinking too much about the loan shark. This man just has too many lives for when he's roaming around free. Something has to be done very soon before this entire situation turns bad overall.

While she is sitting at her desk. She needed to speak with her husband trying to find out what he plans on doing in the first place. Instead of using the precinct phone, she decided to use her cell taking it off her desk having to be next to the large pile of files.

Dialing the number that was brought up. She waited for him to pick up.

Castle wasn't at the loft at the time of the call. He was with the nanny and his son Reece sitting on the swings in Central Park for a change.

Andrea having to be pushing Reece on the swings. She was able to see that her boss Richard Castle cell phone had gone off. He had stopped the swing to take a look at the caller I.D. to be his wife Kate Beckett.

"Castle." He says to the woman on the phone.

"Rick, it's Kate where are you at the moment?" She asked calling from the silence of her office.

"Reece, Andrea and myself are on the swings in Central Park enjoying ourselves for the last two hours. Why do you asked?" Looking at his son enjoying himself a great deal with the nanny, along with giggling away every time he winds up in the air higher.

"I need to speak you about the loan shark Zoey Griffin. I will come join you for at least an hour, so that we can talk. While our son is enjoying the day out for a change."

"All right I will wait to see you and discuss about our options with the case." He says while still sitting on the swing.

"Ok Rick. I will be leaving in a few moments. While I go let sergeant Esposito know that I will be leaving the precinct for a little while." She says with getting up from her seat to grab her jacket. "Talk to you soon, babe." As she ends the call to her husband at Central Park. She then goes to open the door to her office to speak with Sergeant Esposito at his desk.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75th Family Values

Just after hanging up the phone with Castle. She went to speak with Javier Esposito at his desk checking his computer for information on one of his several cases.

She had no idea for the moment just where did detective Kevin Ryan had gone. When she had asked sergeant Esposito, he had said that he went down stairs to speak with someone from inside of the weapons lock up. "What's going on Beck?" Using her pet name he had used on occasions.

"Javi, I need to leave the precinct for at least an hour or so. You can contact me on my cell. Since I will be in Central Park Recreational area with the swings. I have to speak with my husband about the loan shark Griffin and a possible plan." She says with seeing his facial expression having to mention about the loan shark.

"Do you think it's wise Beck having to discuss the murder case, when in fact everyone is pulling there hair out with trying to keep up with the mad man?"

"Yes I do entirely. We need to close this case soon before more people are killed in the process Javi." She says with looking around the bull pen. "Look...I need to go now. If anybody asked where I am at. Just tell them that I will be back soon checking up on some vital information."

"Will do Captain Beckett." He says before she was walking away quickly to the elevator and disappearing inside.

Downtown Massage Parlor

Zoey Griffin was glad in a way that his boss was able to understand completely the situation. His boss Chow Wai was leaving it up to him to finally settle up with the mess in regarding the IOU with Richard Castle.

Speaking in broken English. Chow Wai tells him of the following. "Just be sure Griffin your able to get back your money really quick, or else we all know what is going to happen to the mystery writer?" He responded with taking a bite of his Chinese noodles having to be directly in front of him while having a pedicure with his favorite employee of the massage parlor.

"How I do know very well Chow Wai. I will be sure to make amends soon with the writer. I will have to call him some time later or the next day on what is entitles with paying off his IOU." He says with getting up from his seat to head out to visit a friend of his at the Empire States Casino in Yonkers.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76th Family Values

Chow Wai stopped Zoey Griffin for a moment. "Wait a minute Zoey. Since your heading for the casino. I will give you this." He takes out a bundle of money from his black coat pocket.

Griffin looks at the pile of money that was coming out of his pocket. "What's all this Chow Wai?" He asked in a real serious tone of voice.

"Its for you to play at the casino. Lets just say its an added bonus for your excellent work of late." He says with handing him the money into his right hand.

Griffin smiled while looking at the hundred dollar bills rolled up with a rubber band holding them together. "Thanks boss. I hope that I will have some bit of good luck at the card tables."

"Enjoy yourself and don't worry about anything else, and that includes Richard Castle. Understand old buddy?" As he shakes the man hand while holding onto the money in his other hand.

"I understand completely. I need to get going before getting caught in the afternoon traffic and the Hutch. Take care and thanks once again." As he turns to walk out of his bosses office and out into the back entrance of the massage parlor under ground parking lot.

Sometime later...

Zoey Griffin having to be enjoying himself at the card tables. Today mostly was his lucky day with winning a bundle. This time around after a few hours of playing. He was going to be leaving the casino as a winner with taking most of his winnings to buy something special.

For months in spite of his life style. He's been wanting to buy a diamond ring for his part-time girl friend having to be working in the massage parlor.

It was his boss that had introduce him to Louisa. She was hired mostly because of her talents, and one of the reasons why Griffin had fallen in love with the lady.

When he was in the massage parlor earlier to speak with his boss. Louisa hadn't as yet shown up for her shift at the time he had left for the casino.

Meanwhile after cashing in his chips from the tables. He then decided to ask the valet at the entrance to bring his vehicle. He was going to head back to New York City to visit his girl friend.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77th Family Values

Louisa was asked to come see her boss from inside one of the smaller massage rooms. She was wondering why she was asked to see him, since she only just arrived having to be on time.

She went to check her appearance into the small compact mirror she had in her purse. Ever since she started to work for the massage parlor. She always felt that her boss just scared her a little too much in her judgement.

However she does know of one person that doesn't scare her at all is Zoey Griffin. Even though she knows that he is a loan shark and a very deadly one at that.

She starts to walk slowly over to his office while deeply taking in a deep breath to help some what with her stress factor.

When she arrived at his door. She was able to knock very light for him to hear her. "Come." He says from the other side of the door.

She goes to walk in to find her boss Chow Lai sitting behind his desk writing notes inside of a black ledger. He looks up from writing, while dropping the blue pen on the side of the ledger still opened. "Sir, you asked for me?" She says with trying to stay some what calm with her nerves.

"I did Louisa. Its nothing bad. I would like to promote you into a higher position with the business. You will be working with Zoey and his partner when ever the chance arises with his clients."

"You mean for when they don't pay out there loans Chow Lai?" She asked with having to be shaking her head with Chow having promoted her. Even though she is happy about it. It will also give her the chance to get closer to Zoey Griffin on many different levels of her relationship with the loan shark.

"That is very correct Louisa. You will be able to start tomorrow, along with a nice raise to add into the factor." Its also at this moment he gets up to take out a small white envelope filled with bills.

"Thanks Sir. And also thanks for this as well. I will be sure to do some shopping with the money. I could always use a new wardrobe."

"Good. Why don't you go now, while I can get someone to take over your hours. Best of luck with your shopping. I will be sure to let Zoey know about your new position." He says with sitting back down into his seat while taking hold of the blue pen once again.

"I will...but before I leave...Just where is Zoey by the way?" She asked with being very gentle with asking the question about the loan shark.

"Enjoying his bonus at the Empire States Casino playing cards. He should be back some time later."

"Thanks for telling me, I will look forward to meeting up later with the man." She takes the white envelope into her hand, while carrying her purse to head back out side and into her vehicle to head for the local mall only a few miles from the massage parlor.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78th Family Values

It was mid afternoon now at the Empire States casino. And so far Zoey Griffin has been very lucky with his card playing.

Himself and five others were playing at the black jack table. It was a young female card dealer that was in control of the table. And everyone playing knew all of the rules and regulations.

And when Zoey had sat down at the table with his dazzling smile. The female card dealer had introduced herself as Janey while having to be passing out the cards to each of the five players.

Just prior to his playing. He had asked the waitress on the floor to bring him two drinks being a Scotch and the other a plain Budweiser. Zoey was able to hand her a fifty dollar bill to pay for the two drinks. Plus a ten dollar tip for the waitress having to be quick with the service and the telephone number he had given to her.

But he doubts never the less that she will be calling him, even though he's some what committed to his girl friend Louisa of the massage parlor.

After taking in the two drinks quickly in order for him to start playing cards. He was very much excited about the entire situation, and later when he meets up with Louisa to give her the ring.

"All right gentlemen lets place down your bets, so we can begin this game this afternoon." She says with a smile coming from her bright red lips from the color lipstick she was wearing.

So during the next hour or so. Several of the players were winners including the loan shark Zoey Griffin. Its just too bad that his partner wasn't around to play cards as well.

After a while Zoey was starting to feel like he was having a melt down with being tired. Even though the man was very lucky this early evening with help some what from the dealer Janey. He was able to win at least five thousand dollars to at least not break the bank and a smile from Janey.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79th Family Values

After Beckett left the park talking to her husband about a possible plan. First off she had made sure that her son and Andrea were being taken care of proper.

In order for Beckett not to worry with heading back to the precinct. When she had left for the park, she had asked Esposito and Ryan for a report from the under cover officers having to be trailing Zoey Griffin.

She wanted that particular report on her desk once she arrives back into her office. While she was driving back in her vehicle, she started to feel uncomfortable with her stomach acting up once again.

She had made the decision that she was going to call the doctor asking for an appointment very soon. It's no doubt that her husband surely will realize that something is going on with the classic signs.

When she finally walked slowly into the bullpen filled with a flurry of activity. She went looking for Esposito and Ryan at there desks. However they were currently out on a case checking into information for another murder case.

But she was told by another female officer that a report from Sergeant Esposito was left on her desk. She first off thanks Judith having told her the information before heading back into her office.

After walking in, she was able to placed down the blinds in order not to be bothering while she was reading the report on top of her desk, while being on top of the 16 others that needed to be signed off.

Sitting down behind her desk, she goes to open the file folder having to be a large one at that ever since the under cover operation began.

The one item that she needed to read was where has Zoey Griffin been the past ten hours. Sergeant William Anderson and Lt. Jose Alverez mention that the loan shark was heading for the Empire States casino after having a meeting with his boss Chow Lai at the massage parlor.

"Damn!" She says to herself while reading the report. She needed to call them on the radio for an updated report. Looking down at the bottom of the report. There was the call number in order to make contact with the under cover officer.

She went to turn with picking up the office phone, while placing in the contact code number. She was able to hear a couple of beeps before she was able to hear a voice.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80th Family Values

She couldn't believe it. She was in contact with the under cover squad. "Hello...who is this?" She asked quickly after hearing the static for a few seconds and then the voice.

"Captain Beckett...this is Sergeant William Anderson. We are currently on the road watching the loan shark Zoey Griffin. He just left the Empire States Casino after winning a couple of thousand dollars in cards."

"Sergeant Anderson..did Griffin make contact with any one outside of his working associates?" She asked from inside of her office.

"No sir...but you can asked further with Lt. Alverez since he was inside the casino watching his card playing." Anderson says with breaking off to let the Lt. speak with the captain.

"Captain Beckett this is Lt. Alverez. To answer your question, its no. Other then the fact he was more interested in the ladies." He says to have Beckett chuckle slightly over the phone.

"This doesn't sound good at all Lt. But never the less just make sure to keep a close eye on the loan shark, ok?" She asked with slightly starting to cough a little.

"Are you all right sir?" Lt. Alverez asked with great concern for his superior officer.

"I' m fine Lt. I just need to get myself something to drink having to been a long day so far for me. I will let you two go now, and keep in touch in case something does happen along his travels."

"Off course Captain Beckett. Signing off for now. Take care." As the call ended with both officers going back to there work.

Inside of the unmarked vehicle. Lt. Alverez had stopped his vehicle during a red light, while Zoey Griffin was eight cars up ahead waiting for the red light to change.

"She's worried about the case Jose." Sergeant Anderson says to her superior officer and partner.

"I noticed. But we need to be careful with making sure that the loan shark doesn't get away with another murder." He responded with seeing the red light change. "Here we go again with keeping up with a killer." He replied with a slight wide grin on his dark tan face.

"Yeah..." Sergeant Anderson says with settling into his seat in the front of the unmarked vehicle.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81th Family Values

With the altitude sergeant Anderson was having on the phone. Captain Beckett could very well understand it. Since the both men having been busy the past days tailing the loan shark Zoey Griffin.

Once Griffin was able to get onto the Hutch to head back to the massage parlor to meet up with his girlfriend Louisa. He had the money now to truly flourish the woman with a number of beautiful girls. Especially giving her the engagement/wedding rings to choice from.

That is if she decides to say yes to his answer about wanting to get married. In spite of his dangerous job as a loan shark, she really doesn't care all that much about it. Accept for the fact that he comes to her every night, instead of fooling around with other women.

And for Zoey, he wasn't all too please with the way the traffic was moving at this time. It's going to take longer then necessary to arrive.

The same goes for the under cover men from the 12th precinct. There tempers with this case has been simply getting in the way of doing there jobs proper.

Captain Beckett has known all along that Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Jose Alverez haven't been in the best of moods with running after this man and his partner. Now they back again running after Griffin just after leaving the Empire Stakes Casino, in order to head back to the massage parlor.

At lease that is what they think that the loan shark was heading once again.

As she heard the static on the phone. She knew that she wasn't going to receive any further information from the two.

After hanging up the phone. She didn't feel like for the moment to start on her huge pile of paper work. She was more inclined to call her husband for a chat.

Even though if she does call. He's going want to know every detail on the murder case that has been prolonged longer then necessary.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82 Family Values

After placing the pile of paperwork on the side of her desk. She then went to pick up her cell-phone that was laying in the back of the desk with her family photos.

She had made sure having placed the blinds down inside of the office door. She really didn't feel like being bothered while talking with her husband.

Afterwards she decided to sit down to take the pressure off her already swollen ankles and feet. She really needed to go see the doctor to confirm the pregnancy, along with the fact she is going to have to have a special diet to cut down on the salted foods, she has been having of late.

She mostly can blame it on her husband lately, as with her son Reece with all of the snacks he's been eating lately. Along with sneaking a number of them to his best pal _**Royal.**_

Dialing the number.

She had the feeling, he's going to be picking up quickly having to be keeping up to date on the latest news, and his police scanner that he keeps in his office at times.

Meanwhile...

Richard Castle having to be typing away on his lap top. He was more inclined with typing up certain notes. In regard to the information that was given to him from Hayley and Alexis.

He was mostly just about done for when his cell-phone started to go off inside of his office and being on his desk.

"Castle. How can I help you, Captain Beckett?" He says just to get her pissed off with his response.

"You can help me, Babe with a conversation that will try to help me with the latest murder case." She says with sounding some what down with her persona.

"Your talking about Griffin and the rest of his so call cronies?" He replied with having a smirk on his face, even though she's not able to see it on the other side of the phone.

"I' m in every aspect of this case. It's basically is driving everyone to drink with this one. Along with pulling out there hair on top of everything else." While taking in a deep breath into her lungs to release the tension that she was feeling for the moment.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83th Family Values

Castle was very intrigued with talking to his wife on the phone. Even though he could sense something had to be going on for her to be calling him.

One thing for sure...

She's not been feeling all that right the past month. Even though he could assume it has something to do physically and mentally. She's been pushing herself a little much the past month with the heavy work load going on at the 12th precinct.

"So what are you suggesting that I do Kate with the case. We have already tried going under cover at the place playing cards with the loan shark." He replied with raising up the top of his computer to check on something while listening to his wife talk.

"Rick, I need for you to step up your game with Zoey Griffin. We need to have him make a mistake in order to catch him at his worst to finally place him into prison for good." She says with looking out the blinds having gotten up from her seat.

"You do know, it's not going to be that easy Kate to match his wits after what happened with the card games. Otherwise I will need to check it out further with talking to Hayley and Alexis. Maybe they might have an idea or two to work from."

"I hope so. Everyone here is under a great deal of pressure trying to figure out ways to break the case, as with the mayor and police commissioner as well."

"The biggies!" He says with a bit of sarcasm in his tone of voice over the phone.

"Correct...Along with the pressure they are putting on me and everyone else on the case Babe."

"Ok...I will see what I can do Kate. But in the meantime...You need to take it easy having to be sounding really tired." He asked with asking on how she's feeling.

"I'm exhausted Rick. Actually I could use some down time with coming home for the rest of the day and evening. All I need to do is bring home the paper work that needs to be signed, and just let Sergeant Esposito and Captain Anderson to come in earlier then normal to take over." She responded with placing all of her paper work near her brief case.

"Sounds like a great idea Kate. I can even cook this evening to really pamper my wife and son. Who is supposed to be coming home soon with the nanny walking _**Royal**_." Castle says with a slight chuckle.

"Good idea Rick. I will see you in a bit. Love you." She says before not waiting to hear his reply to her statement after hanging up on the call.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84th Family Values

Even though he made it in record time on the Hutch to reach the massage parlor, for which he needed to see his girl friend Louisa.

He really didn't know that she would be there. Since he didn't call first having to come from the Empire States Casino.

He had made sure that he wasn't tailed once he was able to find a parking space in the under ground parking lot.

But for the under cover team of Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Jose Alverez. They had to by-pass the garage in order not to be seen by the loan shark. It's already been a long day for them, and they needed to wait for there replacements from the under cover department.

"Damn!" Sergeant Anderson says with getting on the walkie talkie to ask on where there replacements were.

"This is L.T. We will be in your location with-in the next 15 minutes, so don't worry your not been forgotten William." He says with a bit of sarcasm from the tall/slender officer of the 12th precinct.

"Thanks a lot. We can't wait L.T. It's been such a long weary kind of day for the both of us." Anderson responded with giving a stupid look at his superior officer having to be going through the same type of emotions with the stupid tailing of a killer.

"Ok..see you soon." As the walkie talkie went quiet with static.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85th Family Values

Just after speaking with her husband on the phone from inside of her office. She went looking for sergeant Javier Esposito, who just happened to be sitting at his desk having something to eat for a late lunch of sorts.

Detective Kevin Ryan having to be down in the Records department checking on information for an old case. She walked over to sit in his chair to speak with Javier.

"What's up Captain?" Esposito says with being some what neutral with his question.

Beckett takes in a deep breath into her lungs before starting.

"Javi, just to let you know. Your in charge of the precinct until Captain Anderson shows up for his shift. I' m heading on home for the rest of the evening Bro." She says with a slight chuckle before getting up from Ryan's chair.

"Ok..Anything else I should know about that is extremely important other then the murder case with the loan shark Zoey Griffin?" He asked with switching on his computer to that very same file.

"Just call the under cover teams for those having to be tailing Griffin and his partner involved in the killings at this point." She points out with her orders for him to check out while he's in charge.

"Gotcha Captain. Do you want me to call you later at the Loft with an update?" He asked with writing a note onto a piece of paper for her to hold onto in regard to the murder case.

She had given him a look of "Are you serious type of look" on her face. "No thanks Javi. Listen I need to get myself ready to leave. Just let Kevin know where I went before he starts to look for me over all."

"I will Beckett. Have a nice evening never the less with Castle and Reece."

"Thanks Javi. Good night." She says with getting up slowly from the chair. She was tired, hungry and her feet were hurting a great deal. She needed to get off her high heels before she does more damage to her feet and legs for the most part.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86th Family Values

Reece, Royal and the nanny Andrea were finally home after a walk that was supposed to be short. Castle having to be sitting at the kitchen counter when he son came running up to him to give him a huge kiss onto his face.

"Hey Buddy, what are you doing?" He asked with wiping the slobbering kisses from his face.

"Royal wanted to walk longer ." He says with a smile on his face. Even though Andrea had that look of discuss on her face after trying a number of times to get the young boy and his pet back into the loft for his nap.

"Ok, little man, you know where to go now with Andrea?" He asked very softly in order not to upset his son further.

"Do I have to Pa. Pa.?" He looks up at his father's face knowing full well he's not happy at all.

"Of course, you have to Reece. Now please go to your room with Andrea to sleep. Also you can have Royal stay with you on the side of the bed while your napping." He responded to make peace with the little boy.

"Thank you, sir. I will be sure he falls asleep right away." The nanny says with taking the right hand of Reece and the rope with Royal into the other hand while slowly heading off into the nursery.

Moments later Castle was able to relax for a moment before his wife Kate Beckett was walking into the loft. It was at this time that Richard Castle could see in her composure that something must be going on with her.

"Is something wrong Kate?" He asked with moving around to give her a short hug for comfort.

"Just tired mostly Rick, besides the nonsense that is going on at the precinct, and the recent cases that are driving everyone crazy to no end."

"You mean Zoey Griffin?" He cough to spit out his name.

"Yes, him, Rick. Now if you excuse me for a few minutes. I need to get out of my shoes, and then find out about Reece." She says with heading slowly to the bedroom.

"I just sent him to his bed after staying late outside walking Royal. He wasn't too pleased about it, unless I let Royal stay inside to keep him company."

"Then I won't bother until later. See you in a few minutes Rick."


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87th Family Values

Zoey Griffin was enjoying his massage from Louisa. She was rather pleased to see the man walked into the massage parlor late in the afternoon. Knowing full well he has been the past days.

Even though today he was in Yonkers playing cards at the Empire Stakes Casino. And for which he did really well with the winning aspect.

It's been almost an hour that Lousia has been working on Zoey's body. Since there was no mention of sex between the both of them. It was strictly platonic for when it came to the full body massage.

She managed to get him back onto his stomach to finish up with the lower back. Since he's been complaining about recent lower back spasms.

At first she used the heating pad before switching to the cold packs. Afterwards thinking that his back muscles were loose. She started with the rubbing into areas that was mostly very tender.

Zoey kept on moaning throughout the entire massage. Even though at times, he was finally able to relax to loosen up the muscles and nerve endings.

While she was working on him. She asked the following. "Are you all right Zoey?"

"Some what Lousia, even though your been a little too rough on me today. Why?" He asked with lifting his head off from the table.

"No reason, I haven't been rough on you. It's just your imagination that's all. If you want me to stop I will, and then we can either have dinner together or you can just go your separte ways."

"Tell you what Louisa. We can stop with this massage for where we can get dressed to have dinner at the restaurant down the street." He replied with getting up from the table to place the white fluffy huge towel around his waste to cover his private parts.

"Sounds great with me." She says with putting away the items that she was using for the massage."Give me 20 minutes to get myself ready for dinner. You can always wait out in the waiting area for the duration."

"Sure I will." He goes to the locker area to change into his clothes quickly, before heading out into the waiting area.


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88th Family Values

Just as soon as Zoey Griffin had left the area. Louisa finally had her chance to make a quick call to the Attorney General's office for her report.

She placed in the under cover operation by the Attorney General's office months ago. Even though very few people knew about it.

Not even the local regional office for the F.B.I. or the police mostly the 12th precinct knew about it. In spite of the under cover personnel having to be used for months.

Dialing the coded number, she was able to place in her name. "This is agent Darius, just to let you know all is well so far with the mission. Will be having dinner with the loan shark Zoey Griffin at the Red Robin restaurant a few miles away from the massage parlor."

"Darius, this is Robert..please be very careful when we already know that he's a killer, as with his partner. Understand?" He says over the phone.

"Yes, sir. I understand your meaning. I will try and call again some time after the dinner. I have no idea what is going to happened." She responded with some what of a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Good...looking forward to your next report." All of a sudden there was total silence from the other end of the phone call.

Afterwards she looked around to make sure that no one was listening to her phone call. She was taking a little too long with getting ready, or else Griffin would be coming back in to see what was keeping her in the first place.


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89th Family Values

Lousia went to meet up with Zoey Griffin after he went to change into his clothes. She had felt that she was able to do the best job available with taking on this under cover operation by the Attorney General's office.

Even though she was thrown into this situation with the loan shark Zoey Griffin. And from what she understands is the fact that a number of other police authorities are currently after him.

Zoey Griffin having changed into his leisure clothes for dinner. Louisa saw him standing at the entrance of the door to head out side. Though it started to lightly rain, with the humidity had gone up with the change in temperature.

"Hey you! Louisa says to get his attention. "Are you ready to go Zoey for dinner?" She asked clearly for him to understand her comment.

"Actually I' m starved. Come on before the rain starts to get much heavier, since I didn't bring an umbrella with me today."

"Me neither, otherwise I' m in a mood for a nice Rib Eye steak smothered in mushrooms and onions." She responded with pulling his right arm to go outside in the light rain.

Meanwhile outside in a unmarked SUV vehicle. The two under cover officers after being bored sitting and waiting. They finally had the chance to get in there monies worth with the under cover operation.

"There they are Alverez." Sergeant Anderson responded with sitting up further in his front seat.

"I see that Will. We need to call into the office and let Captain Anderson know about what is going on for the moment." As he gets ready to turn on the engine to start moving out to follow further. But in the mean time...

Lt. Alverez picks up the coded intercom to speak with the captain before moving out into the light traffic and rain.


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90th Family Values

Attorney General office...

A message was being intercepted by the attorney general Thompkins in his office after speaking with his under cover operative Lousia.

The message had stated that Louisa was being tailed by two 12th precinct officers under Captain Kate Beckett. "Damn!...He stated to himself from inside of his office.

There was just too many people involved in this operation of trying to catch the loan shark Zoey Griffin in the act of murder.

He's already has killed four total during the past few months, even though of late he's been spending a great deal of time playing cards, or visiting the massage parlor for where he was able to meet up with his under cover operative Lousia.

It was at this point he needed to make a few phone calls in order to take some pressure off the teams that are already involved.

And one of those officials would have to be Captain Kate Beckett. He had no idea where to start with calling her since it was very late in the afternoon. Either she was in her office or at home of the Loft with the mystery writer Richard Castle.

Instead of getting involved his secretary. He decided to take it upon himself to call from inside his office. After a few checks the past week, he was able to go over with having to found one bug that was placed by someone he had no idea had access into his office during the past few weeks.

Remembering her number from memory, he decided to call her on the cell-phone that she uses all of the time. After a brief moment he was able to press send on his phone.


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91th Family Values

Captain Kate Beckett having to be sitting across from her handsome husband in the kitchen having a snack after arriving home.

It's quiet right now with Reece having to be in the nursery snoozing away for a nap, while the nanny was upstairs resting as well with the monitor on.

"You looked emotional drained Kate this evening." He says with his statement finishing up his tea in front of him.

"Just exhausted Rick. I plan on seeing my primary care physician very soon. Otherwise it's been just tiring with the nonsense going on for the moment."

"Don't worry Kate. The situation with Zoey Griffin will be resolved very soon. The loan shark just has too many lives lately, and for which will end with his luck running out on him." Castle replied with a slight chuckle before taking another sip of his herbal tea.

After that the cell-phone on the counter that was belonging to Kate Beckett having to be chirping. "Here you go Kate." As he hands the cell-phone into her right hand.

"Beckett." She says before hearing the reply.

"Captain Beckett, this is attorney general Tompkins to give you an update on what is going on with the loan shark Zoey Griffin."

"So your department is investigating him as well?" She asked with taking a gulp of air into her lungs.

"Yes Captain, and the situation is going to be really dangerous with the loan shark and my under cover operative." He states with an air of strangeness in his tone.

"This is not good at all Attorney General Thompkins. When was the last contact with your under cover operative?" She asked with great extreme concern.

"An hour ago just prior to having Griffin arrive at the down town massage parlor to speak with his superior, and meet with his girl friend for his regular massage?"

"His girl friend, is she the operative your talking about?" She says with looking over at her husband having to be very quiet for the moment.

"To answer your question Captain, she is for the past year with getting involved in the family business." He responded with an undertone to his voice.

"Is there anything else Sir that my department needs to know about before the situation gets any worst?" She asked calmly.

"No. This make sure your personnel are very careful for when it comes to this loan shark. I will end this now. Take care and good night."

"Good night sir." She says with hearing the conversation end. She places the phone back onto the kitchen table. "Rick, what do you think about that?"

"Weird indeed Kate. What ever is going on with the loan shark. Everyone needs to be extremely careful with there movements. And also includes myself for when it comes to being involved with the card player and killer."

"I agree."


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92th Family Values

Zoey Griffin and his girl friend Louisa arrived at the restaurant to have a late dinner. Lousia wasn't likely the fact that she needed with this man having to be a true killer all together.

But it was part of her under cover position to find out more about the loan shark and his work. The one thing she hated the most was the fact that he was a proven killer no matter how you see it. It just gives her a bad taste in her mouth for the most part.

Since they were finishing up with there entrees. She had to be forced to listen to his conversation, along with the fact he was all over her in the touching department. And she wanted no part of it. But then again if she doesn't, she will be putting herself at risk with the under cover position.

"Zoey, I hope you don't mind. I need to go home afterwards. I need to get to bed early with having a number of appointments in the morning." She lied, but at the moment she didn't give a damn with hurting the man's feelings.

"It's fine with me Lousia, It's been a long day as well for me. I will take you home right after we have desert." He says on a even tone with his voice.

"Thank you, Zoey." As she lightly touches his right hand for a brief moment.


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93th Family Values

After dropping off Louisa at her apartment after dinner. Zoey Griffin went home as well to his apartment complex. Even though he really was tired.

After parking his car in the under ground parking garage. He was able to take the back entrance to his apartment complex on the eight floor.

Thank goodness there was no one around. Since he wasn't in the best of moods to speak with anyone. He knew what had to be done once he was able to get inside.

Walking out of the elevator having to be really quick for a change. Taking out his keys, he was able to enter into his apartment having to be totally dark.

Stopping his hand, he was able to touch the light switch on the side of the door to light up the entire living room. Plus the fact there was some what if a chill inside in spite of the heat and humidity outside.

First off he turned on the heat just slightly to get the chill out of the apartment for now. Thank goodness he has a landlord that is very flexible for when it comes to central heating.

It only took a few moments with the chill moving out of the apartment. It would give him the chance to make a few important calls. Especially when he has five customers that needs to be seen tomorrow morning.

He also needs to call Richard Castle on whether or not he will be available some time tomorrow. Since he needs to speak with him about the money that is owed to him with the IOU.

Moving over to his house phone and his caller I.D. He noticed that he only had one call on voice mail having to be his partner.


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94th Family Values

It was very rare to see Castle playing on the rug from inside the nursery. His son and Royal were bouncing off the walls with playing rough with the mystery writer. While Kate Beckett was chuckling away at the entrance of the bedroom door.

At the moment both Reece and Royal were attacking Castle, as he was trying to get away from them. But his son was laughing so hard at the site, as with his wife.

"I don't Kate it's all that funny never the less." He states with trying to catch his breath before making himself a complete fool with playing rough with the two.

"Tell you what Rick, I will help out with removing Reece and placing him back into his bed." She says with some what of a sneer in her tone.

"Please right now before I wind up with some type of a hernia with my entire body." He responded with Royal going for his last slobbering kiss onto his owner.

"I highly doubt that will happen Rick." A moment later with a not so happy son and his best pal being pulled off of Richard Castle.

"Thank god!" He tells his wife with having to come to the rescue this evening. After a moment, he was able to slowly get off the rug without having his knees give out quickly.

Just after he was able to get off the floor. Castle's cell phone started to chirp having to be on the top dresser draw of the nursery.

"Do you want me to get it Rick?" Beckett asked with walking over to the dresser draw.

"Please do." I still need to recover from the onslaught that Reece and Royal had put me through this evening.

She goes to grab the phone with pressing the button to answer. There was no main number or name that had come up on the screen.

"Hello...who is this?" She asked in a neutral tone for the moment with the caller.

"This is Zoey Griffin. Can I please speak with Richard Castle about certain business." And by the look on her face, he was able to tell that it wasn't a good thing that had happened with the phone call.

"Who is it Kate?" He asked with the weird expression that has shown up on her face for the moment.

"Would you believe it's Zoey Griffin?" She responded.

"I will take it Kate. I need to speak to him about the IOU." He says with taking the phone from her hand.

"Suit yourself Rick. I will be in the bedroom whether or not you need me after your done." She replied with leaving in some what of a huff and extremely pissed off as well.


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95th Family Values

Taking the phone from his wife, after she walked out to head for the bedroom pissed off at his recent altitude. "Yes, this is Richard Castle. Mr. Griffin what can I do for you this evening?" He asked on a even tone of response with his voice.

"Mr. Castle, the reason I' m calling is to find out when we can meet the next few days about the money that is owed to me." He replies over the phone.

Castle started to feel him out with the entire situation about the money that Zoey Griffin was asking about. While moving over to the table near the fire place to sit and start of a way to get out of the situation with the loan shark.

"Actually we can meet at my P.I. office tomorrow evening. I will give you the money there, as with what ever interest that is owed." He responded.

"All right Mr. Castle...what time do you want me to meet up with you at your office?"

 **"Around eight o' clock. For which none of my employees will be** around to interfere in the transaction between the both of us at the office." He lied, even though for the moment he didn't really cared.

"I will see you there Mr. Castle. Just be sure to have all of the money, or else you know what is going to happen to you and your family." He responded with a subtle threat to Castle over the phone.

"Don't worry Griffin, I will have the money no matter who gets in my way of paying my IOU off with you." He says with taking in a gulp of air into his lungs straining from the stress caused by the loan shark.

"Good! I will see you tomorrow evening." **Click** is for when all of a sudden the cell-phone went dead with static.


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96th Family Values

"Are you out of your mind Rick?" She states with venom in her voice, while steaming off into the kitchen area to look for something to drink.

It's at this time that Richard Castle followed her into the kitchen. Having to be seeing her go off the wall for when it comes to Zoey Griffin the loan shark.

"No, I' m not Kate. And besides it's going to be my chance and your department finally arrest the man in the first place." He says with a slight smile on his face.

"I' m afraid to say this Rick, we need further evidence against the man no matter how you see it." She states with sipping water from the tap.

"What more do you need for god sake Kate after the card playing, the other murders and all of the other employees involved in the illegal dealings with the cards."

"Another murder or rather a faked murder for where Griffin thinks that he has finally killed you in the meeting at your office."

"Well then Kate, we have a great deal of work that needs to get done in order to pull off the fake murder. We need to contact my mother and her students to play out this entire scenario."

"Sounds like a wonderful idea. Plus I need to speak with sergeant Esposito and detective Kevin Ryan to set up the possible arrest." She says with moving into the living area to pick up her cell-phone from the coffee table.

"Meanwhile I will be in my office to call my mother. I have no idea where she is at for the moment." He says with walking briskly into his main office.


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97th Family Values

Castle was able to get on the horn to dial into his mother's cell phone. As he stated to his wife Kate Beckett, he had no idea just where she would be for the particular moment.

Meanwhile inside her acting studio. Martha Rogers having just finished teaching fifty of her students the new play called Rent. She was one of the lucky ones to receive from her manager Ski Blachett.

She accepted the role in order to have several of her students sing in the Broadway show.

It's going to keep her busy for the next several months, along with a hefty pay check both for herself and the acting studio.

Sitting down on a chair to take a breather. She heard that her cell-phone go off having to be sitting on top of the table.

Since there was no one around for the moment after giving everyone a break. She goes to pick up the phone to see that the number of her son Richard Castle popped up on the screen.

"Hello. Richard how are you my dear?" She asked with getting comfortable into her hard brown chair.

"I' m fine Mother. Listen I need a favor from you and your acting group if possible. By the way just where are you any way? He asked with looking at his wife with an expression on her face.

"I ' m at the studio getting everyone ready for a new Broadway show. We don't have to start for at least three weeks to get ourselves into shape. Other wise Richard what is the favor you need me and my students to help you out?" She was starting to sound really interested for the moment.


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98th Family Values

"What I need you and your students to do. Is to act out a scene with one of my customers having wreck havoc with the under cover officers."

"Oh, really Richard! Is it going to get a little dangerous with this acting out?" She says over the phone from the studio school for the moment.

"Maybe just a little Mother. But the man I need to have arrested is a loan shark I have, Kate and her team have been working under cover to keep an eye on his where about." He states with taking in a deep breath into his lungs.

"All right Richard, I will do it never the less. I will inform my students wishing to express interest." She responded with getting up from the studio chair call her students back into the room for practice.

"Good to hear. I will call you later with the details on the plan. I need to go over it with Kate on whether the idea will work against the loan shark."

"I will await your call Richard. But for now, I have work that needs to be done with my students." She hangs up the phone call leaving Richard Castle in the dark for now after the call.

Afterwards he went to see on whether his wife Kate Beckett would be await after there fight earlier.


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99th Family Values

Martha Rogers knew exactly what she plans to do with her very special talented students. It's been a while she's been able to put all of her effect into something constructive. Especially when it involves her son Richard Castle.

After placing the phone back into pocket. She was able to see that two of her students Jason and Madeline were coming back inside after taking a bit of a break.

"Jason, Madeline, can you please come here please. I have something to talk to you about that is going to have you and the others having a great deal of fun." She says with a hint of a smirk on her face.

"Fun is the key to any successful musical/play Martha." Jason responded with sitting on down the bench. While Madeline was having a great deal of curiosity with Martha Rogers idea.

"Martha, what makes you think that this criminal will no doubt be taking the bait in the first place." Madeline nodded with having to asked the question.

"He will. Just as long as we keep up the pressure with our little ploy against the loan shark." Martha responded with her statement. "And besides we need to talk with the others about the plan. So far I' m finding it just niffy, and so will the others with the idea."


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter 100 Family Values

Moments later...

Martha Rogers with her notes on the table. While Madeline and the others were discussing the possible scenes that is going to happen.

Otherwise the problem would be where the loan shark is going to be located. Even though he's supposed to be meeting up with Richard Castle to take care of business with his IOU payment.

"Ok everyone I need to have all of you understand how all of this is going to go down. Anyone that doesn't understand can leave now without a problem." Martha states with a calm state of her tone, in spite of the lateness. She felt like that she was wilting for the most part.

"Martha, this is going to be a great deal of fun. I don't know about the rest of you."

"Thanks Dear. Remember..we are doing this for my son Richard and his wife Captain Kate Beckett." She replied with getting settled down in her seat to begin the scenes with the different student. Madeline was right in a way. This is going to be a great deal of fun.

Richard Castle after speaking with his mother on the phone. He went looking for his wife in the bedroom.

Finding that she wasn't in the bedroom. However there was a trail of clothes for him to follow. This is where he was able to hear the shower water running.

This would be his chance to make it up to her after the way he behaved. So at this point. He decided with dropping all of his clothing onto the floor, small chair in the corner of the bedroom before reaching the bath room fully nude and ready to go.


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 101 Family Values

 **Author notes: For those readers please be advise this chapter rating will change to M.**

Castle was more then thrilled to have his wife pinned in the shower. While his son and everyone else were in there rooms resting or sleeping.

He wasn't about to end this having just arrived home. But then again Kate Beckett had other matters on her instead of Sex. She simply wanted to just plain relax with her husband after the stress they had been through of late.

"Oh, come on Kate. I' m looking for some fun at least this evening. " He states with trying to smooch her on the lips and she wanted no part of it for some odd reason.

"Lets just say Rick, my mood this evening is not a choice to have sex. I just need to rest and soak my body under the hot water."

"Ok, I understand. However I would very much like to be the one to clean your body from top to bottom without any sexual under tones." He responds with a half crooked smile on his face.

"Sure Castle. Just as long as you keep your hands to yourself for a change." She states with handing him the blue sponge to soak down her back to legs.

"I will do my best to be a good little boy my dear wife." He responds with soaking up the sponge with her favorite lavender soap. "Turn around Kate so that I can reach your back and legs without hurting myself."

It was at this point that she mumbled something under her breath before turning and holding in her breath that Castle will follow the rules.

It was killing him that she would actually do this to him. However he was listening while using the sponge to clean her back and buttocks before moving on down her long lanky legs.

"Thanks for a great job Castle. Turn around I will do the same chore for you as well. Lets just say that I plan to make it up you in a few days."

"Promises, promises."

"I must say Castle, I have always loved this type of quality time between each other like this evening."

"Well then sweetie, I won't break the rules this evening and just go along with your reasoning." He states with asking her to finish up with his legs, even though his right leg was bothering him a little.


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter 102 Family Values

Castle was very much disappointed never the less with the entire massage. However he decided to behave himself in the bedroom this evening.

He was mostly disappointed to the fact that it didn't lead to further sex with his wife. But for the massage itself. She was able to help with his right leg of late bothering him from the damage done from over the years.

"One thing I could use Kate is the brace or even the heating pad to help a little with the muscle strain." He says with a half crooked smile on his face.

"I will go get it for you, Rick. Afterwards I will check on our son and the nanny. Any food for me to bring into the bedroom?" She asked with getting dressed into her usual night clothes. Later she would take a quick shower to clean up.

"I will come out into the kitchen to make it myself after I use the heat for my leg. I don't plan to keep it on long Kate." He says with her leaving to look for the heating pad.

And in the meantime...

He moved up to the head board to have a better position to place the heating pad on.


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter 103 Family Values

While he was waiting for his wife to come back into the bedroom with the snacks. He was resting his eyes thinking about the recent developments with the loan shark.

He needed to find a way out of this mess.

 _It was at this point that he needed to start thinking as Jamieson Rook for a change._

 _"Jamieson my boy, why not fake your death for where the loan shark won't be able to get a piece of you after all?" His conscience says to his brain._

 _"But what about your wife Nikki Heat? Won't she suspect something when they don't find a dead body?"_

 _"Good question. I will have to think really hard about this one without having my family getting really hurt in the process."_

It was at this point. Not knowing how much time had elapsed in his dream state.

"Castle, can you hear me?" Kate Beckett asked with throwing the heating pad on the side of him. While placing the tray full of snack onto the dresser.

"I heard you, Kate. I was thinking of a way out of this mess with the loan shark Zoey."

"And what's that I might ask Babe?"

"Fake my own shooting for the organization will go after him for when it comes to collecting his debt from me." He says with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Sounds too much of an dangerous operation I might add Castle. What happens when the authorities don't find a body in the process?" She responds with helping him place the heating pad on his right leg.

"Thanks. Any rate there is going to be a body. Straight from my mother's acting school." He states with moving the heating pad into a proper position.

Kate Beckett had to cough on this one before saying. "And you think Martha is going to help you, as with her students?"

"Yes." He didn't say anything else accept relax with the heating pad and the yummy snacks. He will be saying something further when he was ready further with his plan.


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter 104th Family Values

Later that evening Zoey Griffin after finishing his dealings with all of his clients down town. It was at this time that he needed some kind of relaxation with his female friend Lousia.

He called the massage parlor on whether or she was working this evening. "Yes, Mr. Griffin. Lousia is currently with a client for another 30 minutes. If you like to come on in. I will be happy to make mention that your be coming in for your usual massage." Janet the secretary says over the phone to the loan shark.

"Good enough Janet. Let her know that I 'm requesting her for the evening. I will be there shortly to being my full body massage." It was at this point that he hung up the phone from inside his apartment to get himself ready for the evening.

He only had one thing to check by the end of the night. He needed to know the location of Richard Castle. Even though he might be at his loft with the family.

Making a note into his cell-phone. He was ready to leave. But first he needed to make sure that his revolver was in order. Especially when he doesn't leave anywhere without it at all.

***********  
Meanwhile at the loft.

Richard Castle having to be talking to his mother Martha on the phone. He could hear the excitement in his mother's voice in regard to his crazy plan. But still she had agreed to it. Even though having make sure that none of the students involved in scheme will not be hurt in the process.

"No one will be hurt mother. I will have the protection of the 12th precinct to help me out with the fake death. So please advise your students of this fact. Ok?" He asked with a very quiet Kate Beckett standing at the main entrance of the office.

"That's fine Richard. I will end this now to get ready with the students I will be using. We should be ready by tomorrow afternoon. So let me know just where this loan shark Zoey Griffin will be located."

"I will mother. Good night." Castle says with the cell-phone going dead on his end. He looks up to see a very baffled Kate Beckett in his wake. "What's wrong?" He asked with a serious tone with his request.

"Plenty! Your asking for a great deal of trouble Babe." She responds with moving into the office much closer to the desk.

"Lets hope not Kate. Come on lets go see how our son is doing this evening. I need a little bit of a break from all this crazy adventure with the loan shark."

"I agree on that aspect Rick." They both leave the office to head towards the nursery for a little while.


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter 105th Family Values

Martha Rogers was in front of her 15 students that will be involved with her plan.

"All right every one. Please listen. These little plays that we are about to get involved will be extremely dangerous. Depending on how our pigeon sees it in his eyes." She states, even though there was a great deal of laughter from everyone inside the studio.

"Miss Rogers, who will be the first of the students to start with there scene tomorrow?" Debbie Rosario age 19 asked the question having to be with the studio the past two years.

"You will Debbie. Just be very sure of your scene before going to see deputy mayor Blevins in his office." Martha Rogers says to everyone involved.

"I will Miss Rogers. Thanks for choosing me first with the plays." She was excited at the idea of being the first chosen to try and put a criminal behind bars.

Zoey Griffin after leaving his apartment complex. He was on his way over to the massage parlor and his girl friend Lousia. Currently he wasn't in the best of moods having to be thinking too much about Richard Castle and his money.

 **Author Notes: I' m sorry about the shortness of this particular chapter. I will make it up for those readers with the next few chapters. Thanks...Theresa**


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter 106 Family Values

Zoey parked his SUV in the back of the massage parlor. Thank god there was an under ground parking lot. So that he doesn't have to be bothered by anyone at this time.

He made sure to lock the entire car. Since he has valuables inside that is very important to him and his partner.

Taking the elevator into the main complex of the massage parlor. He would have to take the elevator to the fourth floor for where most of the main business is done with his superior.

Otherwise he was heading for where Lousia was working with her clients. It was very quiet inside of the hallways leading to the rooms.

Usually this hallway would be very busy with customers for this time of the night. And for himself, he's going to be needing to be relaxed with the massages that Lousia will be doing on him very soon.

Arriving into the outer office. Lousia was sitting behind the desk working on the computers placing in information for the next few weeks.

"Hey!" Lousia says with looking away from the computer screen. "I see you made it Zoey. Room 412 is all ready for you and your massages."

"Excellent Lousia. I certainly could use it this evening after such a stressful day with my clients." He exclaimed with moving behind the counter to kiss her on her cheek quickly before getting caught by any one that might walk in by surprise.

"Very nice Zoey. Shall we go now. Everything is all set up for you and your evening." She says with a smile on her face knowing full well what she plans on doing to the man in every way.


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter 107 Family Values

Meanwhile in the loft. Richard Castle having purchased certain items to fake his death. He was going through the medium size box with an inflatable body that makes it looking real to the naked eye.

He would have to place it at a distance in order to make the loan shark Zoey Griffin think he's shot his mark. Along with the acting by Martha Rogers students seeing the shooting making him think it was quite real.

He was going through the rest of the items. When his wife came in to check up on what he's been doing.

"What's going on Rick that your been keeping yourself busy the past hour in your office?" She asked with seeing the balloon on the top of his desk. Picking it up into her hands and exam it carefully.

"How do you like the fake Richard Castle from afar?" He states with a crooked smile on his face.

"I approve. Lets just hope it will convince Zoey Griffin as well."

"It should Kate. Along with the side show of my mother's students acting out the shooting of mystery writer Richard Castle."

"This is where the 12th precinct comes into play. We need to make sure we protect all of the students just after the fake shooting." She replies with slowly moving out of the office to check on her son, even though he's supposed to be sound asleep in his bed with Royal on the floor.


	108. Chapter 108

Chapter 108th Family Values

It was the next day after the loan shark had spent his time last night with Lousia and the massage parlor. It wasn't what he was expecting in the first place. It just had seem that his heart last night was just not into it. No matter how you see it with him.

Richard Castle had asked Zoey Griffin to meet him for a talk at the public library. This is where Martha's student will set the stage with using a fake gun.

Griffin having to be checking his black watch for the final time. He parked his SUV on the side of the library for where he won't attract too many people.

Taking his time to reach the meeting area. From the distance he saw the mystery writer with a woman. As it seem to be they were in a heated argument. As for what it's about he had no idea for the moment.

It was at this point he saw the blonde woman point some type of weapon at him. As Richard Castle tried to talk the woman from firing the weapon. However to his eyes it wasn't working at all.

The next moment. He heard and saw two shots being fired into the man to have Richard Castle fall to the concrete ground bleeding. Along with the woman dropping her weapon onto the ground to run inside the library to disappear.

As for the loan shark Zoey Griffin. He wasn't going to stay around and be caught into a real nightmare. Especially when Castle owed him a great deal of money from card playing.

He ran quickly to his vehicle, when he heard sirens. Thinking it might be the police with someone having to call the shooting of the mystery writer.


	109. Chapter 109

Chapter 109th Family Values

Sergeant Esposito and detective Kevin Ryan had gotten the word about the shooting. But in this case a fake scenario in order to try to put Zoey Griffin and his cronies into prison.

Captain Kate Beckett had made the call to them to send there vehicle to the library site. While getting out to investigate the shooting of a woman having shot mystery writer Richard Castle.

It was going to be a three ring circus once the media had gotten the word about the shooting of the writer. More the merrier with the press coverage showing the loan shark on tv, cable and computer about Richard Castle was the once that was shot just outside of the library.

When Javi and Kevin arrived at the scene. A couple of Martha Rogers students were able to remove the dummy and get it out of the way of incoming traffic with the police, and media.

While the two detectives will use the story that the body was quickly removed by the county coroner. For where there will be an investigation into the shooting.

But in the meantime.

Captain Kate Beckett having to be under a great of stress with finding out about the pregnancy. Will be given the sad news that her husband Richard Castle was shot and killed by an unknown shooter just outside of the library.

She will be able to post a notice for all of her husband's readers and overall fans. They will certainly be saddened even though this charade will not be able to last all this long before they are finally able to arrest there man.


	110. Chapter 110

Chapter 110 Family Values

Richard Castle with the plan had to stay out of the picture for a few days. He decided with taking his daughter Alexis and Hayley with him to his home by the in-land shore.

Since his house is secluded. At this time of the year. There would be very little population in the back of his house. Weatherwise temperatures would be in the high seventies making it nice to swim in the pool.

And with Alexis and Hayley. They would stay busy as always with the P.I. business. There are two clients in the area working as construction workers on a new restaurant off the ocean.

These two men in there early thirties came to them in regard to the company having to be using sub standard materials. They had gone to the bosses asking them on just where all of the funds had gone with using the materials.

Any rate...

Castle will keep his face out of the lime light until after the case with the loan shark is over with.

Captain Kate Beckett having to be in her office of the 12th precinct. She would be going over the details with the media on what had happened with the shooting of her husband.

So far with the plan. Everything was working out just find. It was at the moment that Esposito and Kevin Ryan knocked on the door.

"Come." She says with sitting down into her seat. "Well gentlemen. Any reports from the under cover operatives watching Joey Griffin?"

"Yes Captain. The loan shark went home to his apartment complex for where he's not moved at all." Javi says to the captain.

"Are you all right Beckett?" Kevin Ryan asked with moving in further into the office.

"Fine Ryan. I just didn't like the entire plan that Castle put together. I just hope to god it doesn't last all that long." She states with her words.

In unison. "We agreed as well Captain."


	111. Chapter 111

Chapter 111 Family Values

Kate Beckett was receiving a great many callers from those that had heard about Castle being shot. She couldn't believed it that her husband had so many fans with the death of the mystery writer.

And all this was just a fake ploy to smoke out the loan shark. Even the County Medical Examiner was in on the plot with releasing a fake report on what exactly killed the writer at the library. Dr. Lisa Anderson having taken over the past year. She agreed to working with the Captain in order to catch a criminal.

Standing outside on the stairs of the County Medical Office. Dr. Anderson talked with the reporters giving them the full report on the autopsy.

"Dr. Anderson, so what your saying that Richard Castle was shot point blank range before the shooter disappeared?" ESPN writer asked with everyone else waiting there turn.

"Yes to answer your question. From what I understand the 12th precinct lead by Captain Beckett will be giving a full investigation into what exactly happened."

Afterwards it was a serious of quick questions before she decided enough was enough with the press conference. She needed to get back to her work having to be swamped with other bodies.

She went back into her office to call the 12th precinct.

Meanwhile a little later at his apartment complex. Loan shark Zoey Griffin had the news on having to be showing the news broadcast of the shooting of Richard Castle.

It was at this point that the loan shark punched his hand into the air instead of a wall with having to hurt his hand. He was pissed off as hell.


	112. Chapter 112

Chapter 112 Family Values

As soon as Castle, Alexis and Hayley arrived into the Hampton's. All three of them had to settle in before going to work. Especially for Alexis and Hayley with there client having to be working in the area for a construction company.

The two ladies were able to set up a meeting using Castle's Mercedes to head for the Clam Bar.

While Richard Castle after changing his clothing. He had a call to make with talking with his wife Kate Beckett. Especially when she has been going through a great deal ever since they set up this crazy ploy.

"Ladies, remember to keep me updated after meeting with your client at the Clam bar."

"Of course, we will Dad. We don't plan on coming home right away after speaking with Eric Donalds." Alexis tells her father there plans afterwards.

"And besides Castle, who is going to be going after us here in the Hampton's?" Hayley announced in front of the two with fixing the hem of her brown low cut dress.

"Anybody that works for the loan shark here in this area." Castle was pissed, but he was able to calm down after a few moments with taking in a deep breath. "All right ladies just go and be very careful is all I' m asking this time around."

"All right Dad, we will be watching out tales very carefully." Alexis said with moving behind Hayley to head outside of the house.

"See that you do Alexis." Castle cleared his throat before letting them leave outside.

 **Moments later...**

Just after the two ladies left the Hampton's house. It gave the chance for Richard Castle to call his wife in New York.

He had no choice to go through with this plan. It was either this or really be killed by Zoey Griffin. At least this way it gave him the time to find another way.

Castle went into the living area for where he's spent most of his time over the years with his wife and family. Finding his cell on the coffee table, he goes to grab it to call his wife Kate Beckett.

 **Meanwhile inside of the Loft...**

Kate Beckett was coming from the nursery while checking up on her son Reece. For some odd reason he was having a bad night with missing his father.


	113. Chapter 113

Chapter 113th Family Values

Beckett went to answer the phone in the kitchen picking it up from the counter. She wasn't exactly happy with the total idea having to make her really miserable overall.

"Beckett, Rick, you have better stay dead where your at." She say with a sarcasm that husband was able to pick up right away.

"What is that supposed to mean Kate? And besides I have gone with this idea even though against my better judgement." He states over the phone.

"I' m sorry Babe. I have been feeling sorry for myself ever since we started this entire nonsense."

"I know the feeling. Having to be here in the Hampton's really has put a damper into my book tours, now that the story is out about my murder."

"I wouldn't have to worry about it Babe. You know that Gina is the only one of Black Pawn Publishing knows the entire story. She won't do anything further to damage your reputation or your book tours."

"I hope not Kate. She can sometimes be a real pain in the ass at times for when it comes to my writing career." Castle says calmly over the phone.

"By the way Babe, other then everything else. How are you feeling?" She asked for the sake of her husband.

"Tired. I was thinking of taking a swim in the in-door pool instead of using the outside one for where I can get caught very easily."

"Smart idea Castle. Just to ask where did Alexis and Hayley go this evening?"

"Clam Bar to meet up with a new client for a construction company using substandard materials."

"It's too bad that any building has to use sub standard materials." Beckett exclaimed with taking in a deep breath with shifting in her seat, as it was extremely quiet at the moment. "By the way your son Reece is missing you a great deal."

For a moment there was silence before he was able to answer. "It's just too bad Reece can't come up here for a few days with using my private jet service."

"Why not Castle? I can get Andrea up from her sleep and explain to her the situation. I will have the car service come here with getting the service ready to fly them out to land on the grass in the back of the Hampton's house."

"Great idea, do it Kate. I will get things ready here on my end. At least this way I will feel more alive with having my son around."

"Ok Babe, I will get the ball rolling in a few moments. Love you, your son is going to just love all this, as with his nanny."


	114. Chapter 114

Chapter 114th Family Values

Went Kate Beckett had gotten off the phone with Castle. She went to work with calling the car service to have them come with-in the next hour.

As for the air service. There was a pilot on duty 24/7. She called the main office to speak with Captain Jack Roberts.

"Castle's air service. How can I help you?" He asked even though the Caller I.D. doesn't give the name of the caller.

"Captain Roberts, this is Captain Kate Beckett. I need to know on whether a plane is available and pilot." She asked with a serious tone of voice.

"Yes, we do Mrs. Castle. When do you wish to use the service?"

"I have the car service arriving at the loft to take my son Reece and his nanny to the Hampton's. Your to drop them off at the back of the house on the grass. My husband will greet the pilot to bring the two of them into the house."

"Very well. I will inform the pilot to have the plane ready, along with your orders."

"Good enough Captain. Please charge this to my husband's special account." She says directly to Captain Roberts.

"I will Mrs. Castle. Anything else we need to go over before the flight? Other then the fact Reece needs to be watched closely since he's a minor."

"I understand completely captain. I will need to end this now to have Reece and the Nanny ready for the trip." She exclaimed with ending the call to have herself and Captain Roberts start his work with advising the pilot.

Afterwards she went upstairs to talk with Andrea. She was already up and writing on the lap top. After a few moments, Kate Beckett was looking at a very excited Nanny.

"Mrs. Castle, Thank you for thinking of me tonight. Reece is going to have a great deal of fun with the plane ride." She says with putting away her lap top, even though it's going to be coming with her.

"I will go get Reece ready, along with packing his clothes and food. Get yourself ready Andrea before you know it, the car service will be here soon."

"Yes, Mrs. Castle."


	115. Chapter 115

Chapter 115 Family Values

Between Beckett and Andrea, they were able to get Reece and his things ready for the flight to the Hampton's. The car service is supposed to be arriving with-in the next 20 minutes.

And currently Reece was extremely excited going, even though Royal is going to miss his best pal for the the few days he's visiting his father.

"Andrea, are you packed as well?" Beckett asked coming out from the kitchen counter finishing up a quick snack.

"Yes I' m Mrs. Castle. Plus the fact I will be sure to keep a good eye on Reece while he's on the plane and with his father. I just hope to god once we arrive he won't be going crazy with asking to go swimming in the heated pool."

"I don't know. You won't know anything until all of you arrive at the house in the Hampton's." Beckett states with a bit of a sarcasm for when it comes to her son and his habits.

"Quite true Mrs. Castle. What about yourself with myself and Reece being in the Hampton's?" She asked having to be just working for the family.

"I have a case that needs to be closely watched in regard to the loan shark. It's why Castle and others have been working hard with trying to gather up valuable information to put the loan shark and his associates in prison."

"It's too bad Mrs. Castle, you have to work so hard while everyone is in the Hampton's having fun." Andrea states with putting the luggage in the middle of the living room, while waiting for the car service.

"How well do I know Andrea. Plus the fact I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow at the clinic to see Dr. Anderson. He already knows that I will be coming in the morning to be checked out."

"Good luck with seeing Dr. Anderson. Lets hope to god he's going to give you good news."

"Lets hope so!" It was at that particular moment when they heard the door bell and a knock having to be the car service coming to get Reece and Andrea. "There here. Lets get moving Andrea, while I go grab Reece away from his best pal."


	116. Chapter 116

Chapter 116 Family Values

It was moments later when the driver of the car service. Came up to let Mrs. Beckett know that he has arrived.

When Kate heard the door knocking. She walked over to let the older driver in with his greetings. "Good your here Ronald. My son Reece and his nanny Andrea will be taking a ride on the private plane my husband owns."

"Yes, I understand those are the orders Mrs. Castle. The pilot is waiting for these two to take off for the Hampton's." He says with giving her an envelope from the car service and credit card receipt.

"Andrea are you ready to leave now with my son Reece?" Beckett asked sadly with her voice having to be missing her family very much the next few days.

"We are ready Mrs. Castle. Reece promised me to be a good boy throughout the entire ride in the car and the plane." She replied with taking the hand of Reece to be lead out of the Loft.

But first Reece came over to his mother to give him a bear hug before leaving for real.

"Take care of yourself little man." She says to her son even though he was shaking his head with the little man statement. "Mommy, I' m no little man anymore. Me big to go on a ride on a plane."

"Yes, you are Reece. Behave yourself for when your with your father. I need to hear any bad reports from Castle when he calls me later that your arrived safe and sound."

"I will mommy."

"Good, now get moving with Andrea and the driver to take you to the private airport service off the harbor. All right Ronald, you can take then now to the car."

"Thanks." Ronald exclaimed with the the two out of the loft and into the elevator to the lower level to be greeted by the valet.


	117. Chapter 117

Chapter 117 Family Values

Kate Beckett was worried already about her son and Andrea taking the car service to the private heliport. This was the first time Reece was able to go on his own, even though the nanny would be with him.

After they left the loft. Beckett decided to send a text message to her husband in the Hampton's. At least this way she won't have to worry all too much, as with her husband Richard Castle.

Meanwhile downstairs...

The driver was able to help Reece and Andrea into the car service, while the valet was helping with placing there belongings into the back of the trunk. Even though he didn't have to, in spite of not getting paid as well for his service.

"Your all set." The Valet says to the driver getting into the front of the car to get started. Looking back through the glass barrier and into the small opening. "All right everyone relax. We will be at the heliport hopefully in 25 minutes."

"Thanks." Andrea says with placing Reece very close to her. Even though she suspects the boy is going to fall asleep some time soon.

Some 27 minutes later the car service was able to arrive at the Castle's private heliport plane service.

The driver was lucky enough to have basically no traffic on the way over at the late hour.

As soon as the driver pulled up to the small plane. The pilot Richie was waiting outside the plane for his customers. He was carrying a clipboard in order for the nanny to sign for herself and Reece.

She had to wake him from his nap having fallen asleep in her arms. "All right Reece we are here. You will be able to sleep on the plane while we are heading for your father's house in the Hampton's."

"All right Andrea, I understand." He says with walking out of the car to move up slowly to the entrance of the plane, while Andrea was holding onto his little hand.

Andrea gave the clip board back to the pilot Richie while placing it in the front of the plane with the controls. However during this time after placing there belongings inside.

Richie was able to make sure that the two were placed inside and strapped in for safely purposes.

After a few moments...

The small plane was able to take off over the harbor water without a problem...


	118. Chapter 118

Chapter 118 th Family Values

Meanwhile at the Clam Bar in the Hampton's. Hayley and Alexis were just about ready to leave the bar. After they were able to speak with there source for a Construction company, having to be using cheap materials in order to use for the particular buildings.

Hayley was able to receive the file from someone name Jordan Aktins working for the Apex Construction company the past year. He decided to turn himself in with talking with Hayley and Alexis of the Richard Castle Investigations.

"Mr. Aktins, I will speak with a police source to see on whether your be able to qualified for the Witness Protection Program." Hayley says with standing next to Alexis waiting for his response on the matter.

"I will take the offer Hayley. But I will need to know very soon before I' m caught by my own men of the company." He says with being some what scared of his situation.

"We are heading back to the house. My boss will call you with the information about the Witness Protection Program. He will call you with the number that is supplied by you."

"Good enough ladies. I need to go now with having a early shift in the morning." He moves off his seat sitting at the bar with the two ladies.

After he was able to move out of the busy clam bar. Alexis received a text message from her father.

"What's going on Alexis?" She asked with finishing up her shot of whiskey.

"Dad just text me. Reece and Andrea will be arriving very soon in the plane. He wants us home to greet them." She says with moving away from the bar.

"Ok, lets go then Alexis. We can text him back to let him know about Jordan Aktins and his deal."


	119. Chapter 119

Chapter 119th Family Values

Kate Beckett didn't expect Hayley to call her this evening. Since it was mostly police business. Otherwise she did mention about Reece and Andrea having to be arriving very soon at the house.

"So everything is ok, Hayley?" She asked with sipping her cup of tea having to feel better about her son and the nanny.

"From what I understand Beckett. Everything is just find for when it comes to those two on the plane."

Good news, I was some what worried to have those two go together without either me or Castle. Any rate Hayley, to answer your question about Jordan. I will call the Witness Protection program located in the New York region after I' m done talking with you."

"Thank you Kate for all of your help. Alexis will mostly be pleased with the total outcome of the case."

"Glad to hear it Hayley. I just hope everything will work out well for Jordan. I would hate to see that his own people will get a hold of him."

"I hope not Kate. He's mostly worried about tomorrow's morning for when he heads back to his job site." Hayley announced with sadness.

"Maybe I might be able to do something about it as well. I know a couple of the police sources working in the Ct. region. Maybe they will be able to help with sending in under cover officers. I have my work cut out for me, Hayley. I will end this with you to start my calls. I will be sure to send you an updated text message on what I was able to accomplished."

"Ok Kate. Talk to you later."


	120. Chapter 120

Chapter 120 Family Values

Just as soon as Kate got off the phone with Hayley. Right away she went to call the manager Jenkins Reynolds of the Witness Protection Program. She had no idea on whether she would be able to get through to him.

When the call went through. She was some how connected to a secretary in the office. "Yes, my name is Captain Kate Beckett of the 12th precinct in New York City, I would very much like to speak with Jenkins Reynolds about a police matter."

"Hold on Captain Beckett, I will connect you to his line. He's working a very late shift."

Kate Beckett took in a deep breath, along with having to feel better that she's able to make contact.

A moment later...

"Captain Beckett, how are you this evening? It's been awhile since we last spoke to each other." He says over the phone.

"Yes, sir. The reason that I' m calling. I have someone that needs protection from his associates. He works for the Apex construction company in Ct. He's turning state evidence because he has found out about the company using sub standard materials."

"What is his name Kate?" He asked.

"His name is Jordan Aktins. He needs to know tonight on whether he can be protected, since he's afraid that his men might of found out about his talking to the police."

"Ok, give me an hour. I will be able to set it up for him. I know it's late. However I will do this favor for you. Is your husband Richard Castle involved in this case?"

"No, his employees and daughter Alexis were able to retain the client through his Private Investigations. They were able to meet at the Clam Bar in the Hampton's."

"I have heard of it. I will let you go now to get things placed into action. I can reach you at the number you called?" He asked with jotting down the number on a piece of paper on his all ready crowded desk."

"Yes. I will wait for your call." Afterwards there was silent at the end of her line. Beckett felt much better, even though she needs to wait an hour to get his response.


	121. Chapter 121

Chpater 121 Family Values

With Beckett having to wait for the one hour or so. She needed to vent some of her energies with taking a peak from inside of Reece's nursery.

As suspected as always. Reece once again was playing little games with Royal on the side of the crib.

"Ok little man have it your way this time around. You and Royal will be going outside for some fresh air. Let me go say something to Andrea, Since it's going to be me this time taking you two outside."

"Yeah!" Reece was very excited jumping up to meet with his mother. While Royal ran around to greet the group with a slight cry.

She bends down to hug the dog for a moment. "Ok you two. Your to stay here for a moment until I get back from speaking with Andrea."

"Yes, mommy." Reece says with a smile on his face while having to wait for his mother.

 **Moments later...**

Andrea came into the nursery to help Reece get dressed for the short walk. But still she wasn't going to take any chances with the chill.

Beckett placed her brown jacket on with having a fanny pack around her to hold her keys, money, flash light and in case of trouble. She had her revolver inside filled in every barrel the bullets.

She was hoping once they are outside. She will be able to receive the phone call she is expecting.

 **But then again Kate Beckett woke up from a crazy dream. She was sleeping on the grey long couch in the living room of the loft.** Why in the world would she dream something like this. Knowing full well her son and Andrea would be arriving at the Hampton's home by small plane.

Moving off the couch shaking the dream from her mind. It was at this time she heard her cell-phone go off. She was hoping it's going to be good news.


	122. Chapter 122

Chapter 122 Family Values

Kate goes to answer the cell-phone after the dream she had on the couch. She was worried mostly for Reece and Andrea with getting on that small plane.

She answers the phone. "Beckett! How can I help you?" She asked with sitting back down onto the couch.

"Kate, it's Jenkins Reynolds. I have the information for your friend's client to enter into the Witness Protection Program."

"Wonderful news Jenkins, I will inform my friends that there client will be protected. Where exactly?" She asked with her serious tone.

"Since he works in Ct. and met your friends at the Clam Bar in the Hampton's. My men will meet him there outside of the bar for where he will be placed into a special armor van, and be taken to Albany, New York safe house."

"Good enough Jenkins. Since you have his number. You will do the honors of letting him know the information. Since he's so worried about his job in the morning at the Construction company."

"Kate, I will call you in a few days to let you know that he was placed into the safe house. Give Castle my best, ok?"

"I will in a few moments to be calling him. Good night Jenkins." She says with pushing the end button on the cell.

 **Hampton's house...**

It was moments later for when Richard Castle was able to greet the small plane outside of the house. The pilot as per orders was able to land on the grass to let off his passengers Reece and nanny Andrea.

Castle was never so glad to see his son Reece happy as a lurk being taken off the plane by the pilot, and into the hands of his father.


	123. Chapter 123

Chapter 123 Family Values

Jordan Aktins was a nervous wreck waiting for news on whether, he will be heading for the Witness Protection Program.

He was all packed to go in case from inside his apartment. He was glad to be home after meeting up with Hayley Shipton at the Clam Bar.

One thing for sure. Hayley Shipton knew her job very well. For when she was presenting herself at the Hampton's Clam Bar. This wasn't the first time for Hayley or Alexis having to be traveling back and forth from New York City.

It was a moment later when Aktins almost jump out of his seat for when he heard the phone go off. He was afraid to answer it, but he did never the less...

"Aktins, how can I help you today?" He says with having butterflies in his stomach.

"This is Jenkins Reynolds of the Witness Protection Program. Are you ready to go?"

" I' m sir."

"I need for you to take your vehicle to the Clam Bar. I know it's closed right now. Your to meet up with two of the officers for where they will take you to the safe house in Albany, New York. There names are Lt. Ellis and Sergeant Garrison. Both have been involved with the Witness program for the last 15 years."

"I will remember there names Mr. Reynolds." He says with getting up from his seat to have his things ready to go.

"Good luck Jordan with your new life. Hopefully it will be better then the one you have now."

"I hope so Mr. Reynolds, and thanks for all of your hard work."

"No problem! I have to go now Jordan. The guys are waiting for you in there black SUV van."

"Ok, I' m going. Thanks." It was at this time that the phone went silent. It was Jordan's chance to finally get out of a terrible situation at the Apex Construction Company.


	124. Chapter 124

Chapter 124 Family Values

Moments later after receiving the phone call from the Witness Protection Program. Jordan Aktins was all set with his belongings inside of his vehicle.

Going back to his apartment. He had made sure all was in order with closing up the place. Making it think that he was still living in the apartment without leaving notice that he was leaving.

Walking back out into the dark with very little lighting from the street posts and no moon this evening. He's able to start up his car to head for the Clam Bar not too far from where he lives and works.

Taking his time with driving. Even though he was checking through the rare view window on whether he's being tailed or not. So far so good with reaching the closed Clam Bar.

However was able to see a vehicle with the lights on parked on the side of the bar. Two men walked out of there vehicle with a flash light in there hands, and a small revolver in the other.

"Jordan Aktins...I' m Lt. Ellis and this is my partner Sergeant Garrison of the Witness Protection Program."

"Can I see your I.D. and other types of photos to trust the both of you?" He says with caution in his tone.

"Of course Jordan. Here you go with mind and my partner's." He says to there protection. "I suggest we get moving Jordan, I don't like to be out this far away from the safe house."

"Everything looks find to me. I will get my things in the car to transfer over to yours." He replied with moving over to the door of his vehicle to take out his belongings.

Moments later...

Jordan Aktins was on his way to freedom with the safe house, and away from those that are willing to kill him with knowing too much about the construction company.


	125. Chapter 125

Chapter 125 Family Values

Richard Castle was very happy to see his son Reece with him finally in the Hampton's. He was some what worried that his son wouldn't take it well, in spite of being in a plane prior.

Andrea had told him that Reece was mostly having a ball with the flight. Even though he was exhausted with the late hour. "Come on little man it's time for bed." Castle says to his son standing next to the nanny.

"I will take him to his room Mr. Castle." Andrea says to her employer.

"Good enough. I need to call Beckett in New York and tell her that everything is fine with you and Reece." He exclamine even though making Andrea blush a little with the comment.

"Daddy, night...night." Reece replied with being picked up by his father into his arms before handing him over to the nanny.

"Bye little man." Castle says knowing lately that Reece doesn't get upset any further with being called little man.

Andrea takes him by the hand to take him to the second level with walking up the stairs while holding onto the railing without falling.

Castle sat down on the couch to call his wife Kate Beckett to let her know about Reece and Andrea. Taking out his cell phone he punches in the number on the screen.

It was a moment later...

"Hello, Rick is that you?" Beckett says to him over the cell phone.

"Yes, it's me. Who do you think it was Santa Claus?" He chuckles with his statement. He could hear in the back ground that his wife was laughing as well.

"It's a good one Rick. Any way how is Reece and the nanny with the flight?"

"They both loved it Kate. Any rate I sent Reece to bed having to be totally exhausted. As for Alexis and Hayley, they will be home soon after meeting up with there client earlier. Hayley said something about taking Alexis dancing at some new hot dance hall up some ten miles from the house."

"Lets hope they don't wind up into trouble knowing how Hayley looks for trouble with her back ground." Beckett replied with knowing the truth about the woman and her military history.

"Well no matter...Everything worked out well this evening all around with there client Jordan Aktins on his way to the safe house in Albany, New York."

"Nice going Rick. Give my best to Hayley and Alexis any rate once they arrive home. I will end this now my husband, it's been too much of a long day for me. I love you."

"Love you as well my sweet. Good night." It was the end of the phone call and conversation. Castle decided it was time for him to hit the hay as well. But first he went to check on his son before heading for his room.


	126. Chapter 126

Chapter 126 Family Values

Alexis and Hayley knowing there client was safe and sound now. With having been placed with the witness protection program.

Instead of heading back to the Hampton's house. Hayley had an idea about taking Alexis out on the night with dancing and drinks. Hayley was able to find this particular night club some 10 miles away from the Clam bar.

She was able to check the computer to find out about the ratings on the place. And most of all of the reviews were top notch.

When Alexis had found out about going to this night club. She was very much interested in going this time. The place was called THE NIGHT WINGS.

"I just love the name of the club. Do you happened to know Hayley when this placed opened up?" She asked with shifting in her seat of Hayley's SUV.

"Four months ago. And the reviews have been outstanding. Why don't you text your father telling him you won't be home right away?" She asked with making sure Alexis will be safe with her taking care.

"I will right now. And thanks for this evening Hayley."

"No problem girl. We sure do need this night out after all of the hard work we have been doing for the business doing the past six months."

It was during this time Alexis pulled out her cell-phone using the text messaging to send a message to Richard Castle.

 **Moments Later...**

Castle sent back a text message stating...

 **"HAVE FUN LADIES. JUST DON'T STAY OUT ALL NIGHT. Love Dad.**


	127. Chapter 127

Chapter 127 Family Values

"Night Wings" the night club was packed for this particular evening. As Alexis and Hayley with there credit card in hand. They walked in with having to be asked by the hostess at the door on whether they would like a table or a seat at the bar.

"We will take a table." Hayley says with looking around the place. Her eyes were lite up with the sight of the men walking about with there drinks in hand.

It was basically the same with Alexis. Even though in her case, she already has someone in her life with Sergeant William Anderson as her husband.

"Hey Hayley, this place is wonderful."

"I agree with your comments Alexis. Come on we need to follow the hostess to our table."

There table was in the corner up front with the dance floor. And when they looked at the menu filled with everything you can think of for food and drinks. As per the name of the band playing is a Oldies mixed in new groups from the Tri- State region.

"We need to tell my father and Beckett about this place. Dad is always looking for new places to hang out with his wife." Alexis said with placing the menu back down onto the round table filled with flowers.

"When I heard about this place. I would of never believed it the reviews were all on the mark." Hayley replied with continuing to look at the eight page menu.

It was a moment later...

For when the male waiter tall, dark and very handsome came over with a smile and his writing pad to take down the orders.

"Hi! My name is Oscar. I will be your server for the evening. What would you like to start off with first?"

"Ok..lets see Oscar. I will take a screwdriver with my food. I will order a chicken in the basket with fries and a salad."

"And what about you?" He asked with finishing up his notes on Hayley's order.

"I will have a diet soda since I can't drink. As it's well is obvious at this point. As for the food, I will have the same as Hayley with the Chicken in the basket, fries and salad with french dressing instead."

"Got it. Anything else ladies before I head into the kitchen."

In unison...

"Nothing at all Oscar."

"Good enough I will be back with your drinks. The kitchen is very busy this evening, so it's going to take some time. I suggest you prepare yourself for an evening with the band. They will be starting up very soon.

"Great." Hayley sounding excited with the thoughts of coming here in the first place.


	128. Chapter 128

Chapter 128 Family Values

Beckett text message her husband after being told about Hayley and Alexis. His last text had him up in arms, even though he was finally calming down. Since his son Reece was asleep in his room with the nanny in hers with the monitor on full just in case.

She sent back a text that just might upset him further. "What's the matter Rick? You don't trust your own daughter in spite of her pregnancy?" She waited a few moments before going to bed to hear his response.

He sent back a reply to the text she sent. "Are you serious! Of course I trust my daughter Alexis. I will get you later for that statement. Good night Kate." He says without having said the words I love you.

Afterwards she headed for the bedroom to finally sleep after such a stress day and evening.

Alexis and Hayley were enjoying themselves a great deal. Even the music and food were just wonderful.

What they never expected was to see an old friend of Richard Castle show up in this type of place.

Vinney The loan shark having to be living in the Hampton's region. He came in with two ladies and assuming to be his guard. He asked for a special table near the bar after paying the hostess a great deal of monies.

Alexis says to Hayley just after the waiter Oscar came over with there bill since they were getting ready to go home. "Do you believe that Hayley of all residents to show up here at this club?"

"Knowing your father's friend, he has a habit to show up any place. Come on lets go say hi for a moment before going home." She says with a hint of a smile for the man.

Vinney looked up from his menu to see two friends coming over to him. Even though his guard Jack had moved into position to protect the man.

"Jack, back off. They are old friends of mine. Hayley and Alexis please don't be scared come on over."

"I was surprised to see you here Vinney." Hayley replied with Vinney taking her hand to kiss it, as with Alexis. "When are you due?" He asked with being some what concern.

"Two months. Between my father and my husband William. They are both driving me crazy with being careful with my movements."

He chuckled. "When it comes to Richard Castle. Your father is always been that way for when it comes to worry."

"Your quite right. We came over to say hello before going home. Dad is staying at the Hampton's house. Why don't you give dad a call when your free?" Alexis says with Hayley giving Vinney a hug before saying good night.

"I will see what I can do ladies with calling Richard. My friends are treating me this evening on the night out, so I plan to take advantage. Ladies enjoy the rest of your evening and if and when you see Richard. Tell him I will call soon."

"I will tell my father Vinney. Good night everyone." Alexis and Hayley slowly walked away to head up front to pay there bill by credit card.


	129. Chapter 129

Chapter 129 Family Values

Before Hayley Shipton had gotten into the vehicle to drive back to the Hampton's house. When her cell-phone with her text messaging was going off.

Alexis asked her just what the heck was going on at this time of night. Who is text messaging you, Hayley?"

"Good question." She says with taking out her cell-phone from her grey purse. After a moment she was able to read the two messages. She looks up from finishing reading to speak with Alexis. "It's from Jenkins Reynolds of the Witness Protection Program. Our pigeon Jordan Aktins has been delivered and is on his way to the safe house."

"Wonderful news. Lets just hope it stays that way all of the way up to Albany, New York."

"I agree." Hayley says with a yawn coming on. "Lets go before I fall asleep at the wheel."

"Do you want me to drive Hayley, since I' m the designated driver with not having a drink." Alexis exclaimed along with pointing a figure to her bulging stomach.

"Ok, your driving Alexis." As Hayley handed her the keys to get behind the wheel, even though there had to be a slight adjustment made.

 **A half hour later...**

Alexis pulled the vehicle into the garage next to Castle's grey Mercedes laying quiet at two a.m. in the morning.

Both of the ladies were now starting to fall asleep. As they entered into the kitchen section of the house. "I think I will have a glass of milk and crackers before going to bed." Alexis replied with sitting on down the wooden chair.

While Hayley said good night with moving into the hallway to head upstairs. Richard Castle was no where to be seen. As Hayley was being extremely quiet with walking up the stairs while holding onto the white railing.


	130. Chapter 130

Chapter 130 Family Values

Actually Hayley found Castle snuggled up to his son Reece in his room. Even though Castle wasn't asleep having to worried about his daughter Alexis and Hayley.

"He's out cold. I will come out to talk with you for a few moments." He says very softly before moving out of the bed with his son.

Hayley slowly moved out of the room and into the hallway waiting. "What's up Castle?"

"How was the Night Wings club?" He asked with moving with Hayley to her room in the far corner.

"Great Castle! It was well worth it to go there this evening. Even though your not going to believe this."

"And what's that Hayley?" He asked in a low tone with his response.

"Your friend Vinney the loan shark came into the club celebrating with his friends. By the way Vinney was asking for you. He asked on whether your be able to have the time to call him or even visit for when you have the time."

"Oh really! I will have to call him some time tomorrow and talk about old times." Castle exclaimed.

"You need to be careful Castle. When was the last time your seen him?" She says with worry in his overall tone.

"It's been a little over a year Hayley. Why are you asking?"

"Nothing really Castle. There always the chance he's might of changed during that year. And just maybe he's looking for more trouble."

"I will find out tomorrow as to why he wants to connect with me once again." Castle replied with standing at the entrance of her room.

"What ever it is Rick. Just be very careful no matter how you see it." Hayley states with moving into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

"I understand your motives Hayley. I will just play it by ear for when it comes to Vinney. Enjoy your shower and have a good sleep."

"I will try my best sweetie." She says with a smile, while closing the door. As Castle chuckles before moving out and into the hallway.


	131. Chapter 131

Chapter 131 Family Values

After Hayley had went to her room to sleep. Castle didn't waste any time with going to call his friend Vinney. Vinney always carried his cell-phone on him no matter where he might be.

And this time Vinney had left the night club afterwards to head on home. In spite of too much fun with the ladies and his friends.

Driving in his black SUV. He was able to pull into his garage of his Hampton's house off the ocean, unlike Richard Castle and his fears of being near the water.

As he parked his vehicle into the garage. Vinney was able to walk into the entrance of the kitchen leading into the other rooms. He was alone this evening, and it's the way he liked it at this point.

Moving into his spacious living room with his trophies of the different types of fish he caught. All of a sudden his cell-phone started to go off.

Taking a look at the caller I.D. Vinney started to smile at the name popping up. Richard Castle of all people to be calling him at this late hour.

"Richard old buddy, how are you?" Vinney says with sitting down laughing onto his black couch.

"Fine Vinney. Hayley was telling me that she saw you at the Night Wings night club. Are you still there?" He asked gently without getting his friend pissed off.

"Nope! Just arrived home after playing around too much this evening. How can I help you, Rick?"

"Is it possible I can drop by sometime tomorrow to talk about old times?" Castle says to him over the the cell-phone.

"Sure, just let me know what time Castle. I have a number of appointments that needs to be met with my associates in the Hampton's area."

"Would 1 p.m. be good to meet at your house Vinney?"

"It's fine. I will be sure to have the front door stay open. I will have my house keeper make something for lunch, along with the famous drinks I have made over the years."

"I am looking forward to it Vinney. See you then old buddy." As the phone went cold stone silent, while Castle was now in the mood to head for his room and finally sleep.


	132. Chapter 132

Chapter 132 Family Values

When Castle had gotten up early to spend a few hours with his son Reece. Reece wanted to swim in the in-door pool with his father. Even though the weather outside would be a little too much for the little boy.

Alexis had join them for a little while. Even though she mention about going back to sleep. After being out late with her partner Hayley Shipton.

Alexis went to check on Hayley in her room. She found the woman completely under the covers sound asleep. No way was she going to wake her up after a great evening.

Changing into her maternity bathing suit. She grabbed a fluffy large towel from the linen closet. Since the cleaning ladies had left everything inside clean.

When she arrived inside the lower level of the in-door pool. She saw her father pushing Reece in his Donald Duck tube. As Reece was splashing a ton of water with his hands into the air.

Castle had kept insisting with Reece to stop splashing the water into face and now with Alexis at the lower end walking in slowly before taking off for a couple of laps.

"All right Daddy, I will stop now." He says with a smug face for the little boy.

"Reece, thank you. Alexis will be coming over to say hi to you once she is done with her laps. Ok?" Castle says to his son moving slowly away from his father.

 **Moments Later...**

Alexis came over to speak with her father. "Are you all right Dad?" As she was keeping her eye on Reece just in case he pulls something stupid.

"I am fine Alexis. I need to leave in a little while to go visit Vinney at his beach front home. Will you be able to keep an eye on Reece while I am gone?" He asked turning on his back into the heated waters.

"Of course Dad, I will be able to watch Reece.. Even if it means Reece is going to be laying down with me trying to sleep a little. That's if he doesn't give me a fit of sorts."

"He probably won't Alexis. Since he's already been chaste once this morning."

"I saw that reaction of his dad. I will just have to play it by ear at this point." Alexis says with moving away to get in further her exercise.


	133. Chapter 133

Chapter 133 **Family Values**

Taking his Grey Mercedes. Richard Castle was glad that the temperatures had warmed up a little for being in the middle of October.

He's able to get himself together after leaving the Hampton's house. If everything goes well with the traffic. He will be able to make it to Vinney's home in twenty minutes.

Vinney told Castle that he was going to have a light breakfast/brunch ready with his arrival. It's been awhile since he had his friend over at his house. Since Castle has always been busy with his writing mostly.

From what Vinney had read on the Internet. There is supposed to be a new Nikki Heat novel to be released with-in the month called "Heating Up". Including his literature story and his wife's baby journals with this being the third in the series.

Castle was thrilled to see that the main road's traffic was extremely light for a change. Riding along the beach front for which he hates the most.

He finally arrived at his large mansion house off the water. Castle sees that the garage is open for him to park his Mercedes inside and taking the entrance into the kitchen.

It's at this time that Castle is greeted by Vinney's servant Jerome having been asked to take him to his friend in the main kitchen level.

"Come this way Mr. Castle. Vinney is waiting for you with brunch having to be served." Jerome having worked for Vinney and the family for the past 15 years. His only job is to serve the family overall and no nonsense for when it comes to the family business.

Castle followed Jerome into the main house. Before taking a level of ten stairs to reach the kitchen level. Castle was able to smell the different aroma's of food going through the entire house. "Smells good!" He states with reaching the top stairs with holding onto the black railing.

"This way please." As Jerome says to Richard Castle to follow him into the kitchen to see his friend behind the counter placing the different foods onto the counter and table.

"My god Rick your finally here!" Vinney says with coming around from the counter to greet Castle with a bear hug after such a long time.

"I know Vinney, it's been a long while. How are you my friend?" Castle asked with being asked to sit on the counter chair.

"I have my usual aches and pains. Otherwise I am still here surviving like always. And yourself?" He says with placing a medium size of red wine in front of the mystery writer.

"Busy as always Vinney. I even have my daughter Alexis and Hayley involved as well for the P.I. business. Sometimes I don't know on whether I am coming or going half the time. It's basically the same for Kate as well with her now pregnant and carrying twins." He says with great pride in his voice.

"Oh, wow Twins! Tell me something old buddy. What can I do to help out the both of you? Maybe give you money to help start with the twins education."

"That is so nice of you, Vinney. Kate is going to love it greatly with your wonderful offer." Castle exclaimed with being told to start chowing down with the different choices of breakfast foods.


	134. Chapter 134

Chapter 134 Family Values

While Castle was eating. He asked Vinney that he wanted to call his wife Kate at home. And let her know about your offer with helping the twins with the education.

"Sure buddy call her. I have lots of time to wait today." Vinney says to his friend sitting across from him in the kitchen.

Castle pulled out his cell-phone from his coat pocket. Bringing up the number on the screen. He's able to press the send button.

Taking a moment for the connection to be made. Beckett answers the phone from the kitchen area having a cup of tea. "Kate, it's Rick. How are you this morning?" He asked.

"Missing you and Reece already Rick. How is your visit going with Vinney this morning?" She says with taking a sip of her green tea and toast.

"It's why I am calling. When I told Vinney about you having Twins. You would not believe just how excited he became. Listen Kate, your not going to believe this. But Vinney has made a offer for where he wants to help the twins out for if and when they decide to go to college."

"Wow Rick! Do you know that is a great deal of money?" She exclaimed with her words.

"And he wants to do it Kate. I don't wish to disappoint him for when it comes to his gifts."

"Well then in that case Rick, I accept. He's such a grateful man overall. Please tell him that Castle when you have the chance." She exhaled with a deep breath into her lungs.

"I will be sure to tell him. Talk to you later when I get back to the Hampton's house."

"Sure Rick. All by my lonesome. Love ya!" She says with the cell-phone going dead.

Castle turned to face his friend Vinney to tell him in regard t what his wife had said about being a grateful man.

"Now that is very sweet of her. But what did she say about the offer Richard?" Vinney asked with taking another forkful of the eggs and bacon.

"She accepts Vinney, and so do I." Castle announced with his statement, and seeing Vinney very excited.

"Great! Castle stay here. I will be right back with my check book."

Castle was left dumb founded with his friend going crazy with his offer. The only thing he could do at this point is finish up eating his food. Since he was still hungry having a huge appetate this morning.


	135. Chapter 135

Chapter 135 Family Values

Richard Castle was still some what shocked that his wife would accept the gift from Vinney. Even though Castle wouldn't have any problem with monies for when it comes to his family.

With his accountants and lawyers taking care of his foundation. He will be set for life for when it comes to living off the funds that he's made from his novels, banking choices, stocks and so much more.

Taking in the last of his eggs, bacon and toast. He heard his friend Vinney come back in with a check in his hand that was already signed. No doubt having to signed it from his bedroom.

"Here you go. There shouldn't be any problems with your bank. Just deposited it and your all set with your twins education." He says with a huge smile as he hands the check over to his friend Richard Castle. "Are you done with breakfast?"

"I am Vinney."

"How about we play some pool before you leave to go back home?" He asked with moving the dishes to the side. My house keeper will be here soon to clean all this mess up."

"Ok Vinney. But in the meantime let me put this check away into my coat pocket before I lose it."

"Good Idea."

Moments ago up in Albany, New York.

A small plane was landing at a private air field for the F.B.I. Hayley and Alexis client was arriving safely for the Witness Protection Agency.

Security in the area was extremely tight having to made sure that the witness going into the safe home will not be attacked.

The witness moving out of the plane with three agents either on the side or in back of him were heading for a black unmarked truck with a label announcing a milk company on the sides of the truck.

Lt. Dobbs having to be completely in charge tells his agents to get there witness inside the truck quickly. In order for them to head for the Horizon safe house.


	136. Chapter 136

Chapter 136 Family Values

But what they didn't know was the fact that the Witness Protection people were being watched without realizing it once they had gotten off the plane.

Shooting started towards the truck coming from the side of the road. Right away the agents started to fire back at where the shooting was coming from.

It would seem for who ever was trying to kill the witness was doing a sloppy ass type of job. The security agents were able to have the truck moved out of the way and head towards their destination.

A report would be made to the manager of the Witness Protection Agency.

The shooting had stopped for some odd reason. Either it was a show of force or just to scare the witness into going into hiding further.

After playing pool with his friend Vinney. They went into the smoking room to talk for a few moments before leaving to go back to the house.

He still had the check that was given to him by his friend in his coat pocket.

Vinney took out a cigar from his dresser draw on the side with his others for his guests. Castle turned him down since he doesn't like to smoke. But Richard Castle did asked his friend on how his business was going in the Hampton's.

"Busy as always Rick. But there are a few that won't pay their debts with my company. And why I have to hire outside people to go after them to pay or else."

Castle knew exactly what he meant for when it comes to OR ELSE business!

"Otherwise Castle, my other businesses with the restaurants and Casino's are doing quite well. I can't complain for the most part."

"Wonderful news Vinney. Now if you don't mind. I need to be going back to the house and spend some time with my son Reece before he heads back home to the Loft with his mother Kate."

"Please say hi to Reece and Kate for me. Maybe next time I might fly down to New York City and visit you and your family."

"It would be nice Vinney. By the way again thanks on the check for my children's future education." Castle says with a huge smile onto his face.

"No problem Castle."


	137. Chapter 137

Chapter 137 Family Values

After saying goodbye to his friend Vinney. Once Castle was inside his grey Mercedes before starting up. Castle decided to call the house to find out on whether Alexis and Hayley were around.

"I am sorry Mr. Castle. They left some twenty minutes ago looking for business for the P.I. business. " The house keeper say to Richard Castle.

"Ok, Juliet. I will be home soon to take Reece off your hands. How is he by the way?" Castle asked with great concern for his son.

"Actually he's asleep with his best pal Royal. Reece said to me that he was tire and was in need of a rest."

"That sure does sound like him. Any rate I will be home."

"See you in a little while. Do you want me to make something to eat?" She asked.

"No thank you. Vinney had plenty of food at the house that can fill up a elephant." He says it like a joke. He was able to hear Juliet laugh on the other side of the phone.

"Ok Mr. Castle see you soon."

 **Meanwhile inside of the Clam Bar.**

Hayley and Alexis were sitting at the bar talking to the bartender Anthony.

"I must tell you Hayley after hearing that comment from the patron about trying to shoot someone for the Witness Protection Agency."

Alexis broke into the conversation. "Anthony were you able to get description of this person talking?" As she was finishing up her orange juice.

"All I can remember Alexis is the fact this man had to be in his late fifties with salt & pepper hair. His built had to be your height some what. Plus I do remember this one feature."

"What was that Anthony?" Hayley asked with taking a sip of her screw driver on the bar table.

"On the man's wrist was a tattoo of a tiger making it really scary to see with the Claws more pronounced."

"Wow! I have never seen anything like it." Hayley said to the two. As she shifted in her seat to be more comfortable. "Alexis, when you get the chance can you check the Internet on whether anyone in this particular area might have that design."

"I am glad Hayley I was able to help." Anthony replied with asking on whether the ladies wanted to refill their drinks.

"Sure! Why not." Hayley says. While Alexis reframe from having more orange juice with the acid having to be bad for her system while pregnant.

"Do you need anything else Ladies?" Anthony asked with moving behind him to make up the screw driver for Hayley.

"At the moment Anthony nothing else is needed." Hayley said with looking over at Alexis anxious to leave this time around.


	138. Chapter 138

Chapter 138 Family Values

Alexis was discussing what Anthony had said to them. "Hayley, how are we going to be able to find someone with a tattoo like that?" As she sips her juice at the Clam Bar.

"We use the Internet. Hopefully they will have a club that will show the faces of the members and bios of where they are located. Hayley says next to her at the bar and with a serious tone in her voice.

"Than we need to go home at the house to have dad help us with finding this particular tattoo." Alexis said.

"Fine. Lets go Alexis before the trail gets cold with the one trying to shoot the witness up in Albany."

First off before leaving. They thank again the bar tender for his help with locating the man with the Tiger tattoo. Anthony was able to give them his home phone number and address just in case they are interested in him further as a friend.

Walking outside into the brisk air. The both of the ladies got into Hayley's vehicle to head back to the Hampton's house to ask Castle for help on the case.

 **Twenty Minutes Later...**

Hayley parked the car into the garage and walked into the kitchen area for where they saw Castle sitting munching on some type of a snack after placing Reece to bed for the final time.

"Ladies what's going on that the both of you are home early?" He asked with finishing up the last bite of his chicken salad.

"Dad, we need your help on a case involving our witness that was sent to the Albany, witness protection program. He was shot at by a shooter that only took a few pot shots at him at the time he was being moved into the truck."

"And what type of help do you want from me?" Castle said to his daughter and co worker for the P.I. business.

"When we were at the Clam Bar earlier. Anthony that works behind the bar. Heard a patron talk about a shooter that has a tattoo of a giant Tiger's claw. And we need to have you scan the Internet to find out which of the members of this particular club."

"Sure I will help out ladies. Let me go get my laptop to start looking for the answer." As Castle goes to his room to grab his computer.


	139. Chapter 139

Chapter 139 Family Values

"All right I will help the both of you. But first please go check on Reece first. Even though I know that Andrea is with him in his room playing with Royal.' Castle said as a concern parent.

"We will go check Reece out Castle." Hayley said to the mystery writer moving over to his laptop to begin his work.

When Hayley and even Alexis arrived into Reece's room. Andrea was on the floor with Reece playing with Royal. As it was really funny to see the three of them on the floor.

"Hey! Castle asked us to check up on the three of you for the sake of being concern." Hayley said with starting to chuckle a little at the sight.

Reece ran over to Haylay and Alexis to give them both rousting hugs before running back over to Andrea and Royal.

"Since Reece is ok with the nanny and Royal. There is no need for us to watch them further." Alexis exclamine with her words to move out of the room to start working on there case.

"I agree." Hayley says as well with following Alexis into the other room to work.

 **Meanwhile...**

Castle was finding the information extremely interesting on the tattoo club members. He couldn't believe that there was a member the very same one located at the Clam Bar.

His name is Jack Rogers living some ten miles from Castle's house in the Hampton's and his loan shark friend Vinney.

When Hayley came in later to check up on Castle. He told them that he found the one with the Tiger Claw tattoo.

"Where Castle?" Hayley asked with a serious tone in her question.

"Ten miles from here on Easton Cove number 15. Tomorrow all three of us will be driving over to check the house out. On whether we are able to scope out the member with the tattoo."

"And we need to be sure that we bring our revolvers just in case he provokes us." Hayley says with Castle and Alexis.

"I agree Hayley. Now we need to get some rest before the big day comes upon us every one." Castle said before going to check on Reece one last time before heading for his bedroom.


	140. Chapter 140

Chapter 140 Family Values

It was the next morning. Richard Castle had advised Andrea that she is going to be watching Reece most of the morning and maybe part of the afternoon.

Castle had decided to keep his son another day at the Hampton's house. He sent off a text message to his wife Kate Beckett since it's only Sunday.

When she checked her text messages that morning at the Loft. She was glad in a way to relax instead of having to worry about her son. At least she knew that he was in good hands with his father, Alexis and Hayley.

Beckett decided afterwards to write on her fourth Baby Journal since the public has been waiting for the next volume. Even Black Pawn Publishing has been very pleased with the results and the amount of monies has been brought in. She headed into the kitchen to make herself a high protein breakfast to help feed the twins.

Castle told Alexis and Hayley. They will be using only one vehicle this time around.

"Why?" Hayley asked in a serious mode with the question.

"No reason other than the fact we need to keep the danger part of it to just one vehicle. And ladies I do hope your going to be carrying your revolvers in case he starts shooting at us?" He says with taking a look at his weapon from his blue coat jacket.

Together in unison they say.

"We have our guns." As the two ladies checked their revolver quickly before heading out of the Hampton's house. Leaving Andrea with Reece inside the game room playing with Royal.

"Good lets get moving." Castle said to the two ladies quickly moving out of the front entrance.

 **20 minutes later on the main road.**

Alexis was checking the side roads since they were getting close to Easton Cove # 15.

It was a moment later...

"Dad wait! There is Easton Cove side road. Now we need to find # 15."

"This is great. I didn't realize this address was this close to the Hampton's house." He turned onto the pebble road for where the houses were just beautiful and large.

When they found the Brick two level house. Hayley and Alexis noticed something very strange.

"What's wrong?" Castle asked in a serious cowl on his face.

"The front door is open Dad. I have a feeling something is wrong." Alexis said with sitting next to Hayley having to be surveying the area.

"I don't like this at all **Castle."** She announced with opening up the side door to walk up to the entrance with pulling out her revolver.

Castle turned off the vehicle. As Alexis waited to meet up with her father taking out his gun for protection.

"We need to go in slow ladies." Castle tells them with reaching the front entrance of the brick house.

There was a strange sense of quiet going though the entire front entrance. Walking through the living room filled with a hung stuffed tiger's head and Elephant was a real beauty to see.

There was no one around at this time. As the three of them headed for the kitchen. And this is where they saw the body on the granite floor.

And there was a great deal of the blood on the floor next to the body. Castle was the first to notice that there were three shots fired.

Hayley was the first to have the nerve with turning over the body to try and make a positive I.D. She went to check his arm for the Tiger's Claw tattoo. "It's Jack Rogers." She lifted her head to look at Richard Castle taking out his cell-phone.

"What are you going to do dad?" Alexis asked.

"Calling the police to let them know about this man having been shot three time."

"Oh...just great! Now we are getting the police involved." Hayley says to the two of them getting up from the body.


	141. Chapter 141

Chapter 141 Family Values

It was at that particular moment Richard Castle called the Ct. Hampton's state troopers. He advised them that their has been shooting at Easton Cove # 15. Please hurry and bring your local coroner's office to have an autopsy done on the male body.

 **15 minutes later...**

Castle, Alexis and Hayley can hear the sirens in the distance. They needed to make sure their stories will match once they start talking to whom ever has been assigned to the case.

All of a sudden the side road was filled with police vehicles, including one coroner and a fire vehicle just in case it's needed on the scene.

Captain Anthony Sanders age 45 walked up in his supervisor investigation position just outside the Hampton's sector.

"I am Captain Sanders. Please tell me how you came about finding the body?" He asked with pulling out his note pad.

Castle was able to explain what exactly was going on leading up to finding the front door opened and walking into the kitchen.

"I believe his name is Jack Rogers Captain. My associates and including myself we were investigating a group with certain male members having that particular Tiger Claw tattoo."

"I have heard of this group being that they come from the Ct. area. They have been involved in a number of murders for the past year Mr. Castle."

Dr. Sterling Reynolds came out from the kitchen of the house. He was with his help bringing out the body on a table in a black body bag.

"Captain, I will take the body to the coroner's office. I will have a report sent to your office once I am done with the autopsy. Otherwise to let you know he died from the three gun shots to his chest at close range."

"That would mean that there was a possible chance that Jack Rogers knew who the shooter was at the time." Castle said to the group standing around outside the house."

"Yes it would seem Castle. I suggest you and two ladies head back to your Hampton's house until I am able to send additional officers to talk with the three of you further." Captain Sanders exclaimed with his statement before heading over to his police vehicle to write up a report for his superior officer.

"We will be home Captain. If we can think of anything else. We will be sure to let you or your officers know." Castle said with moving away to the car. While Alexis and Hayley are seated in the front seat waiting to go home.


	142. Chapter 142

Chapter 142 Family Values

After everyone was told to go back to the Hampton's house. It was two hours later for when Captain Anthony Sanders knocked on the front door of the house.

With Richard Castle sitting in the living area. He was able to hear the door bell ring. Since everyone was doing there own thing for the moment.

It was up to Castle to go open the front door and find out who exactly it might be. And when he opened the door he found it to be Captain Anthony Sanders with his deputy behind him.

"Richard Castle, I am here to follow up with your report on the shooting of Jack Rogers." He says with moving into the living room with his deputy.

"Did you get the autopsy report back from Dr. Sterling Reynolds?" Castle asked with moving over to his bar area. Captain would you like a drink?"

"Please that would be nice. I would like a whiskey if possible. To answer your question about the coroner. He found that Jack Rogers differently was shot three times to his heart and left side of his rib. And including something really weird." He stated.

"And what's that Captain Sanders?" Castle asked while mixing his whiskey into the glass.

"It would seem Jack Rogers was poisoned as well. The coroner doesn't have the answer as to how this could happen. It would seem that the particular poison was in the tattoo on his arm."

"Now this is weird Captain. And if it wasn't for us arriving into his house. There was a possible chance that we were able to stop the murderer from finishing up the job on Rogers."

"Quite true Castle. And it's why I have decided to place under cover officers to stake out the house 24/7 until we know for sure."

"Since I will be heading back to New York City tomorrow with my son. Maybe you should ask my two associates for the P.I. business. Maybe they will be able to help out for a few days."

"Great! I will advise my Commander Officer about this and the fact you will be leaving. Where are the two ladies I need to ask them just to be sure?"

"I will go get them Captain Sanders." Castle says.


	143. Chapter 143

Chapter 143 Family Values

"I will be right back Captain Sanders." Richard Castle walked into the kitchen to find the two women having something to eat and drink. "There you are the both of you. Captain Sanders wishes to speak with the both of you about a business matter."

"It sounds interesting Dad. I will go see what he has to say." Alexis said while waiting to hear from her partner Hayley Shipton sipping her juice.

"I shall go as well. This has better be worth my while with listening to this man." Hayley says with a bit of an altitude in her voice and body language.

And in the meantime...

Richard Castle went into his office on the second floor to work on research in regard to what the captain had talked about, He would need to head back to New York City with Reece.

Castle was able to find out that the special Tattoo group will be at the Nassau Convention Center for three days showing off their tattoos to the fans that are interested.

And Castle is going to be one of those fans interested in the Tiger Claw design. There is a possible chance that Richard Castle just might wind up having one of the members to crave the design on his right arm.

And if he does decide to do this with the tattoo. There is one person that just might not like the idea at all. Captain Kate Beckett has always been a type of woman that never cared to see men with tattoo's. But she does with woman. Currently she has a small tattoo on her left cheek butt of an Unicorn. Ever since Beckett had shown Castle the tattoo after mentioning it years ago. He was able to fall in love with her quickly.

After he was done with the research. He asked Andrea to pack up Reece's things. Since Castle was going to start heading back to New York City around seven o' clock.

Castle now has an agenda. As with Alexis and Hayley depending on whether they had agreed to the captain's plan.

 **It was an hour later...**

Hayley and Alexis had gone back to the house for where the body was found. It was now there job to scope out the entire place looking for forward evidence.

Captain Sanders had mention that there was a possible chance that some one just might drop by to intervene trying to hide evidence...


	144. Chapter 144

Chapter 144 Family Values

"This is what I was able to find Alexis. It's a convention booklet showing the different tattoo organizations that will be showing up with-in the next four days." Hayley said with handing the booklet to Alexis.

"I wasn't able to find a thing up stairs Hayley. But now that we have this catalog. I do know that my father is very much interested in the different tattoo's. I have a feeling my father will be attending the convention."

"No doubt Alexis. Lets go we will be back tomorrow night. Maybe than that someone might be showing up." Hayley says with moving out of the house with Alexis following behind. She was able to lock the door and than head for the vehicle to go on home at the Hampton's house.

"My father should be home with-in the hour depending on the traffic. I will call later once we are able to arrive home." Alexis said with moving into the front seat next to Hayley.

One hour and five minutes later

Richard Castle, Andrea and Reece finally arrived home at the loft. The door man Edwards was working this evening. He was able to help Castle to bring some of his belongings upstairs.

Kate Beckett having to be up late. She was so thrilled to see everyone including her son Reece. Castle had sent her a text about the convention involving with the tattoo's. She had the strangest feeling he is going to be attending the event.

"Mommy! I am glad to see you." Reece ran into mother upstairs in the living area. While the doorman was finishing up with bring the last of the belongings.

"It's good to see you as well little man. Are you hungry Reece? Mommy made a banana cake with frosting."

"No thanks mommy. I am very tire. Andrea is going to put me to bed." Reece announced with looking at the reaction of Andrea with a surprise look on her face. "Daddy night, see you in the morning." Castle walks over to give his son a big hug and kiss on his cheek before letting Andrea takes hold of his hand.

"Good night sweetie." As he turned to face his wife having a number of questions she needed to asked him. "Kate I will talk to you in a few moments in the kitchen to have that slice of the Banana cake for a snack.


	145. Chapter 145

Chapter 145 Family Values

Just after Castle walked into the kitchen to the smell of Banana cake sitting on the counter with slices having been cut for the both of them.

He was able to settle into his stool at the kitchen counter. First off she hands him a cup of tea instead of the usual coffee he likes to drink late at night.

"All right Rick, lets have it! What is going on in your mind after coming back from the Hampton's?" She asked with handing him his cup of tea and slice of Banana cake.

"Between Alexis and Hayley. I was able to find the one clue that will get everyone closer to who shot the member of the Tiger Claw's tattoo club."

"And where was this clue Rick?" She says with sitting down on her chair next to him.

"I was able to check the Internet to bring up the convention web site that has the members showing up in a few days at Madison Square Garden."

"So what your telling me with your way. Your going to attend the convention and try to find this killer with the one single Tiger's Claw on this man or woman's forearm?"

"Very true! Plus the fact I plan on going with one of those designs as well." And by the look on his wife's expression. He knew that he wasn't able to convince her all together. "And before you say anything negative Kate. This tattoo is going to be just temp instead on being on my arm for ever."

Taking in a breath she says. "It makes me feel so much better about it Rick. If your going to the convention. Where will be Alexis and Hayley during all this time?"

"Alexis and Hayley will be helping Captain Sanders of the Ct. State Troopers looking for a killer, while I am at the convention. They will be working in conjunction with the P.I. business as well." He states with finally taking a slice of the cake... "My god Kate! This is sooo good...

He was able to finish up his first slice. While Kate decided she needed to check on Reece before coming back out to have another slice.

"I will be right back Rick." She said with getting up slowly from her seat.


	146. Chapter 146

Chapter 146 Family Values

Just after Alexis and Hayley had left the house for where the murder was located. A black truck was moving along the side road for where it stopped in front of the house in the dark.

Two men in their late forties and Spanish. They had gotten out while checking the area for any police activity. They had gotten word that the body that was killed was taken to the Ct. county morgue.

"We need to be careful with going inside the house. Since there were two P.I. women earlier having checked it out for any type of evidence." Rojas says to his partner moving around from the truck.

"I hope not! The convention in New York City is in four days, and we need to be sure to alert all of the members to attend." Sanchez announced to his friend Rojas with moving inside the darkened house. It was at this point they had no choice but to use flash lights to help them see where they were going."

After spending an hour inside the house. Both men came out with finding not one thing they could use in the long run for the tattoo club. Rojas tells Sanchez to get into the black truck in order to head back to New York City.

 **"Author notes"**

I am very sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I have been sick the past few weeks. I have been trying to catch up on my writing.


	147. Chapter 147

Chapter 147 Family Values

Richard Castle after speaking with his wife about the convention. He had a feeling she wasn't liking the idea at all. As she's been either staying in their son's room or bedroom to write up a report.

After spending an hour on his lap top. He was able to find a tattoo parlor ten miles from his loft. The owner of the shop called **Less for More** will be able to place a tattoo that will come off with-in a week. Currently the shop has been having late hours with the up and coming Madison Square Garden tattoo convention.

Seeing the name Lester Rodgers. His telephone number of the business was listed on the web site. So Castle decided to call the owner on his cell-phone.

A moment later Richard Castle is able to get through with the owner of the tattoo parlor. "Hello, this is Lester Rodgers. How can I be of service?"

"My name is Jamieson Rook. I am looking for a temp tattoo for a week. The design I am basically looking for is the Tiger's Claw to be placed on my right forearm. Please let me know on how much it's going to cost."

"Sure Mr. Rook. I have that design for which is a very popular design of late. I am open up to 1 a.m. this evening. Will you be coming in for me to do this design for you?"

"I will coming in with-in the next hour. Do I come to you directly or will you have another one of your workers to place the design on me?" Castle said with shutting down his laptop for the moment. Even though he's going to taking it with him to the tattoo shop.

"Ask for me Jamieson. As for the price it's going to be $150.00 for the first time. Afterwards every time you come in. It's going to drop to $100.00 dollars."

"Perfect I will bring cash to make it easier on you and myself with all that credit nonsense. I will see you soon. Bye!" Castle ended the call while placing his cell-phone into his black jacket. While going to have his things together before leaving, and quickly talking to his wife Kate now in the kitchen area having to be making a cup of tea and snack for herself.


	148. Chapter 148

Chapter 148 Family Values

Kate Beckett couldn't believed it that her husband was going to a tattoo parlor to have a temp Tiger's Claw placed on the right forearm.

This case was beginning to change into something really strange over all.

Castle left the Loft to head for his grey Mercedes down in the under ground garage instead of using the car service. He passed a number of the residents heading for their homes upstairs.

His mind was on the case he's involved at this point. And getting this Tiger Claw will only enhanced it. There is a strong possible chance that he might be able to pick up information on the group while the owner is placing the design onto his right forearm.

Thank goodness traffic wise it was some what light. Making it easier on Richard Castle's nerves. Speaking of nerves he knows damn well his own wife Kate Beckett is upset at him for doing something really foolish.

And there was only one person she needs to speak to and that is her father. Otherwise he was on the road over seas working a special firm's case. So she felt really alone at the moment in spite of having her son Reece asleep safe and sound in his bedroom.

 **Twenty minutes later...**

Castle was able to find the **LESS FOR MORE** tattoo parlor on the side road making the turn. He was able to see all of the lights inside.

Finding the parking space next to others parked. It would seem the tattoo business was booming even at night.

After he parked his car. Castle had made sure the Mercedes was locked up tight. He is a type of person that doesn't like to take chances for when it comes to his cars.

Walking inside the tattoo parlor. There were all kinds of designs of tattoo's plastered to the walls around the entire parlor.

He was able to see four others working on there customers. He needed to ask for the manager Lester Rodgers. Walking over to the counter he asked for Rodgers.

"I am Lester Rodgers. You must be Richard Castle having called me earlier?" He asked with checking his paper work for the name of the client.

"Yes I am." Castle takes out the money $150.00 from his coat pocket. "Here you go Mr. Rodgers as promised over the phone."

Taking the money from his client. After checking the bills for any problems. Lester Rodgers was able to give a full receipt in payment showing as the proof he paid.

"Ok Mr. Castle...Lets go to my alcove to begin the work on you." He says with looking around the parlor for his other workers very busy with there customers...


	149. Chapter 149

Chapter 149 Family Values

Castle and the manager of the **Less For More** tattoo parlor were able to head for the alcove without a problem.

"All right Mr. Castle just relax. Since the design won't take long to be placed on your forearm." He says to his client, even though Castle had a number of questions to be asked.

"Do you happen to know how many are involved in the Tiger's Claw organization?" He asked with watching the reaction on the manager's face.

"Why do you want to know? Unless you plan to join the group with the up and coming tattoo convention at Madison Square Garden?"

"I will be attending the convention with a couple of my friends in a few days." For which he lied about his friends coming along for the trip.

"I plan on going myself for where I will be meeting up with three of the Tiger Claw club. One of them I did within the past two weeks. If you like his name is Hong Ling and he lives in the Ct region some 15 miles from the Hampton's."

All of a sudden Richard Castle's interest really peaked for when he mention that Ling lives around the Hampton's sector. And the possible chance he might of been involved with the murder.

As the manager continued with working with the design on his forearm. He tells Richard Castle that he would be happy to give him the address and phone number when he was done.

"Do you happen to know just what type of work he's involved?" Castle asked with trying to get comfortable in his seat with the manager using certain instruments to upset the nerves and skin of his forearm.

"When I spoke with Hong two weeks ago. He told me that he was in the export/import business around China Town and several other locations."

"Interesting business to be in. Thank for being nice to give me the information about him." He said with feeling better that the case was opening up with further details as to who was the murderer in Ct.

After a few more moments the manager was finally done with the Tiger Claw design. With the final product finished. Richard Castle was loving the total design greatly and very mysterious overall.

"Thank you for your wonder work on the tattoo."

"Your very welcomed Mr. Castle. Now I need to clean up before I go get the address and phone number for you. Please excuse me." As he puts away some of the instruments that was used before heading into the back to clean his hands.

 **Five minutes later he was back with the business card with his address and phone/fax number.**

 **"Here you go Mr. Castle and thanks for your business." He said with shaking his hand and handing the card with Castle placing it into his blue jacket.**

 **"Thanks!" As Richard Castle gets up to leave the tattoo parlor feeling satisfied he was able to required the information.**


	150. Chapter 150

Chapter 150 Family Values

Richard Castle was really impressed with the tattoo design on his forearm. As he leaves the parlor to head back to his vehicle to go on home and speak with his wife with the information that was acquired.

He was finding this case extremely interesting now with the additional information.

Castle is going to have to be very careful now that he has this Tiger Claw design on his forearm. He has a feeling the manager of this tattoo parlor even though he gave Castle the name. There was a chance that he might give out the information to anyone that does ask.

Castle has a feeling his own wife is going to be wondering why the manager of this particular tattoo parlor would take such a huge risk.

Any rate he started his vehicle to head home. He was feeling really excited about the design on his fore arm. Hopefully in the future he just might get a perm one some where on his body just like Beckett has with a unicorn design.

 **Twenty minutes Later...**

Castle walked into the quietness of the loft with the lights down on low. Beckett was sitting on the couch near the fire place enjoying a herbal tea in her hand listening to soft music over the sound system.

"I would assume Kate that everyone is asleep?" He asked softly with the question.

"They are Rick. How did your visit to the tattoo parlor go for you?"

It was at this time that Castle pulled up his shirt sleeve to show her the TIGER CLAW design on his forearm.

She had to whistle at the strange looking design. It was truly amazing on just how beautiful and exotic it was placed on his forearm.

"Did you happened to learn anything Rick?" She asked with looking still at the Tiger Claw.

"I did." He hands her the business card that was given to him by the manager. "The name on the card is the possible chance that he might of been the one that shot the member of the club in the Hampton's. Plus the possible chance that this Hong might show up at the Convention that I will be attending."

"Damn Castle, you hit the jack pot this evening with this type of evidence. I will need to inform the detectives on the case in the morning. Your going for now on will need protection once you arrive at the convention for those few days you will be attending."

"I understand Kate. But I must tell you I am very impressed with the design. Hopefully some day I will be able to get one that will stay on forever." By the look on her expression it wasn't a good idea at this time.


	151. Chapter 151

Chapter 151 Family Values

It was the very next morning when Captain Kate Beckett called in her detectives into her office to discuss the Tiger Claw case. While Richard Castle was getting himself ready for the Madison Square Garden.

He was leaving orders with the house Keeper Rosyln and the nanny with keeping Reece and Royal inside the Loft today. Because once he leaves there won't be anyone around to protect them, unless his wife sends over a patrol to check up on them.

Castle left the loft with the car service down stairs. He's going to be staying all day hoping with luck he will be able to make contact with some of the Tiger Claw's group.

Walking out of the lobby door with the valet telling him that the car service will be arriving in a moment. "Thanks Eduardo." He said to his long time door man.

Castle waited outside with the air crisp for the month of November. He only waited a moment before finally the driver of the car service arrived.

"Why were you late John?" He asked with moving into the back seat for the ride to the convention center.

"Traffic from the garage. There was an accident a few blocks away to cause the lateness Mr. Castle." He said with making sure that his client was sitting in a comfortable spot.

Inside Beckett's office

Captain Beckett had finished up her meeting with six of her detectives. She had given orders for two of her newest officers to drive over to the loft to check her family out in case of problems. The both of them left the precinct, while everyone else was going under cover to Madison Square Garden to keep and eye on Richard Castle.

Meanwhile Beckett had to attend another meeting down town with the mayor to go over the recent crime rate numbers.


	152. Chapter 152

Chapter 152 Family Values

Traffic getting into the main parking lot for Madison Square Garden was packed with the convention going on for the next four days.

John was finally able to find a parking space with help from the valet using his signature light for where to go. Moving the car into the parking space and paying the amount due for the entire day.

Even though John is the driver. He wasn't in the mood to see the tattoo designs. He rather shop with all of the stores having to be in the under ground levels. "Mr. Castle what time do you want me to call you for the ride back to the loft?"

"From what I know the convention is supposed end around 7.30 P.M. Otherwise there are supposed to be talks with the members of the group. This is going to last an hour. How about I call you around 8.45 P.M.?"

"It's fine with me. Since I plan to shop and have dinner at the Chinese restaurant down below. Mr. Castle have fun today!" He says with moving away from the mystery writer to head for the lower levels.

Castle pulled open the door to the Garden. Walking inside he went to sign in having to be a tattoo member. He signed his name Jamieson Rook onto the white pass that was given to him from the young woman from behind the table. She didn't have a tattoo in sight, so he assume it was else where on her body.

"Thank you." He says before going inside to check out the different tattoo designs.

 **And in the meantime...**

Under cover officers made the call to the precinct letting know the captain that Richard Castle had shown up at the convention.

"Thanks Sergeant Anderson. Please call me later with your next report." Beckett says over the phone from inside her office having to be finishing up her paper work and talking with the police commissioner.

"I will Captain. By the way please let Alexis know that she is missing out on a wonderful convention so far with the crazy tattoo designs."

"Of course William. I will call her at the P.I. office having to be working with Hayley on several new cases." As the phone conversation went dead from inside her very quiet office.


	153. Chapter 153

Chapter 153 Family Values

Inside the convention center. There were several tattoo designs were being display on the stage with the host Albert Williams. He was mostly giving the history on each of the designs coming from the Far East. Including the most famous The Tiger Claw design.

Castle was sitting in the 4th row next to several other patrons with there tattoo designs. The Tiger Claw wasn't around at this particular time. Since it was still relative early for the most part.

He was able to listen to the speakers. He was finding the talks extremely interesting. Unlike when he's in front of an audience discussing his Nikki Heat novels.

After awhile Castle had gotten up to look around for any type of catalogs to purchase for his office at the Loft. He was very lucky. There weren't too many people at the catalog desks.

Seeing the Chinese dealer finishing up the last of his patrons. He turns to face Castle with a pile of catalogs to be paid by cash instead of using his credit card.

And since Castle had his sleeve of his blue shirt up high. The Chinese dealer was able to notice the Tiger Claw design. "Nice design sir. If your interested. In two hours all of the Tiger Claw members will be in room C to show there designs and business matters." He says to have Richard Castle extremely interested with having to finally meet the members.

Maybe it will give him the chance to find the one responsible for the murder in the Hampton's.

After the vendor placed all of the 7 catalogs into the plastic bag for Castle. Castle handed him the total amount of $ 80.00 dollars back to the vendor. Who was happy to have cash instead of credit.

"Thank you, so much for your help Mr. Chin. I will be sure to attend the meeting in room C. Take care." Castle says to the vendor. While looking at his watch for what to do next on his agenda.


	154. Chapter 154

Chapter 154 Family Values

Richard Castle decided to call his wife on his cell-phone outside. But first he needed to made sure he had on his jacket to keep him warm from the lower temperatures.

Taking out his cell- phone while sitting on down on the low cement wall just outside of the main doors.

A number of patrons have been going in and out of the Madison Square Garden convention center. Nothing really stood out for Castle at the moment.

Dialing the number. Captain Kate Beckett picked up right away from her quiet office after just getting back from seeing the Police Commissioner.

"Rick, how's the convention going on for the moment?" She asked with waiting for her tea pot stops steaming away.

"Actually at the moment Kate, it's boring. Later is when all of the hot action is supposed to start with the members. I had gotten word from a vendor that the Tiger Claw's members are going to be attending a series of talks. And it's a good chance the killer from the Hampton's house will be there."

"And it's why I have two teams of under cover officers keeping an eye on you. No doubt your probably noticed them during your trek?"

"Actually I have Kate. It's been so obvious at this point. I just hope to god that stay out of my way for when the Tiger Claw's members show up."

"I will call them when I am done talking to you. By the way how much did you spend on those catalogs?" She was curious since her husband has been interested in collecting foreign merchandise.

"$80.00 on the catalogs for where I found out about the Tiger Claw's members showing up later. It's going to be extremely interesting no matter how boring it might be at times." Beckett laughed a little over the cell- phone with placing the milk and sugar into the tea-cup.

"Talk to you later Rick. I will be calling the under cover officers as soon as I am done with my tea. Love you, Rick." She says while waiting to hear his response.

"I love you, as well Captain Kate Beckett." Before he hangs up on her to her cup of tea, phone call and probably a ton of paper work to add into her daily day.


	155. Chapter 155

Chapter 155 Family Values

Since it was in the middle of the afternoon. Alexis and Hayley decided to head on back to the house for where the body was found in the Hampton's. "Why are we going back to the house Hayley? I had thought there was nothing else to be found." Alexis said to Hayley driving over the pebble road heading for the house.

"Lets just say that I suspect that something just might still be around inside the house. Maybe there is some type of vault that might be hiding inside the upstairs bedroom."

"Now this is interesting Hayley. No doubt we will probably find all of the answers inside that vault." Alexis says with a smile on her face. As Hayley stopped the vehicle on the side of the house.

"Lets go Alexis before someone shows up to blow our cover for the most part." As she gets out of the car to head inside since they had the keys. Even the local Ct. police state troopers didn't knew about it.

Taking the keys out to open the front door. Since it was in the mid afternoon. They didn't need to turn on all of the lights inside.

Directly they headed upstairs to the bedroom. Turning on the lights inside. Hayley and Alexis went to check on all of the paintings that was hanging on the white walls. There were six of them all detailing Tiger Claw's designs.

It was the fifth painting over near the wall in closet. When Alexis pulled down the painting to see the vault behind it. It wasn't lock of all things. "Well you look at this Hayley! We hit the jackpot this time around."

There were several documents in the name of Chow Ling and local manager of the Tiger's Claw club. "The body that was found inside this house was Chow Ling not the original person the Coroner had stated with the autopsy."

"What else Alexis is inside?" Hayley came closer to see Alexis pull out American money with IOU'S attached to them. And in the name of Wun Loo and others.

"I have a feeling Dad is going to be meeting up with the killer at the convention some time today. I just hope to god he's ready, as with the under cover officers sent to protect my dad."

"I agree with you, Alexis. Come on lets get the hell out of here. We need to call Castle and let him know what we found here today." Hayley replied with quickly moving on down the stairs. While Alexis had placed the picture to cover the vault, while turning out the lights.


	156. Chapter 156

Chapter 156 Family Values

Alexis decided to call her father on his cell. And tell him what she and Hayley were able to find inside the vault. Once they were settled in the car on the side road.

Alexis told Hayley to wait a few moments before leaving. She takes out the cell-phone from her purple purse. Dialing the number after bringing it up on the main screen.

"Hello! This is Castle. Alexis what is going on that your calling me at the convention?"

"We found further evidence from inside the house in the Hampton's Dad. There was a vault in the bedroom for where we found documents involving the Tiger Claw's membership. And belonging to the possible killer Chow Ming."

"I just might know him Alexis. He was selling the catalogs inside one of the tables. I have a feeling he's going to be a speak later on, and for which I will be attending very soon."

"Dad, you need to be very careful. In spite of Beckett placing the under cover officers to watch your back."

"I plan to Alexis. So where are you and Hayley headed next?" Castle asked while looking around his surroundings. The place was beginning to get busy again with the patrons attending the speeches.

"We are heading home at the house. Unless something comes up later at the Clam Bar. Dad, talk to you later."

"Of course daughter. I will end this now and head inside. Bye!"


	157. Chapter 157

Chapter 157 Family Values

After Alexis had hung up with her father. She went to speak with Hayley up stairs in her room. When she went inside since the bedroom door was opened. "What's going on Hayley?" She asked in a tone that was picked up by Hayley.

"Nothing much other than the fact I plan on taking a ride over to the Clam Bar. Would you like to join me for a few hours? It's going to help with your mind thinking too much about your father at the convention."

"Yes I would Hayley. It's why I came here to asked. I had just gotten off the phone with my father. He was getting ready to go inside the convention hall to find this Chow Ming." She states with moving away from the bedroom door. "Let me go get myself ready, and I will meet you outside by the car."

"Ok Alexis. I have a few more things to do before leaving. So please take your time going outside."

Castle arrived to room three of the convention. He had to sign in again in order for him to hear the speeches. There was a complete list of the speakers, and it showed that Chow Ming was one of them. He's schedule to be number six of the 12 speakers.

So it's going to be very interesting after all. He went to sit in the fourth row. Since the first three were already filled with the patrons coming to see the tattoo designs.

After Castle had come in. The two under cover officers Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Jose Alverez went to sit down four rows behind Richard Castle.

It was going to be a long few hours before Chow Ming shows up to speak.

 **Meanwhile outside of the Clam Bar.**

Hayley was parking the vehicle behind the back entrance of the Clam Bar. The parking lot was half full for the moment before the two women went inside to order food and drinks. Even though for Alexis with being pregnant. She will have to deal with just fruit juices or water.

As the both of them are seated at the bar to order there food. While Hayley started to check out the area for anyone she might know.


	158. Chapter 158

Chapter 158 Family Values

Alexis and Hayley had gotten themselves settled at the bar. While the bar tender had taken there order and placed it into the kitchen for processing.

The bar was starting to pick up with the after noon.

Alexis asked Hayley on whether or not that someone from the Tiger Claw's membership just might show up here at the bar.

"Don't know Alexis. It's why we are here in the first place. Now just relax and enjoy the time out with me." Hayley announced to her friend, co worker and Castle's daughter.

After five minutes. The bar tender Jan came out with there food. For which he placed onto the top of the bar counter. "Here you go ladies, please enjoy!" As he walks away to serve other patrons.

While they were eating. A Chinese young man walked into the bar on the other side of the ladies.

Right away Hayley and Alexis noticed him. Even though he was turning his head to check out the scene. The first thing the ladies noticed was the tattoo that was on his arm. He was wearing a short sleeve top, even though it was very chilly outside.

Speaking into Alexis ear. "Did you see the tattoo on his arm?"

"I did Hayley. Now what?" Alexis asked with starting to take a bite of her Shrimp and fries.

"We watch Alexis. Since we do know that the killer is attending the New York City convention with your father." Hayley said with munching on her Shrimp and Chicken.

It was getting close now to have Chow Ming come up to the stage.


	159. Chapter 159

Chapter 159 Family Values

The convention hall inside room three was packed to the gills with the membership joining in on listening to Chow Ming's speech.

Even though he was speaking in broken English. Richard Castle was able to understand what Ming was trying to say.

Chow started to talk about his business as an export/import business man down in China Town and in the Hampton's in Ct. Castle just couldn't believed it that this Chow just could be a murderer. Even though he wasn't aloud to do a thing at this point.

Unless his wife Beckett from the 12th precinct would be able to collect further evidence against the businessman.

Ming spoke about 15 minutes before he's able to leave the stage with a standing ovation from the members of the Tiger Claw. Otherwise Castle continued to listen to the other speakers, while the under cover officers were keeping there eye on Chow Ming.

Since he didn't sit long in his seat. As he left the room to walk around the convention center. This gave the chance for Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Jose Alverez to keep an eye on him and his associates.

**************************************************************8

 **Clam Bar Hampton's, CT.**

Hayley and Alexis decided enough was enough for the evening, even though lead with the male patron having the Tiger Claw didn't lead to anything at the moment. Since he was drinking himself into a deep sleep.

The bar tender needed to cut the patron off with the amount of liquor he was taking into his system. At this rate he's going to be passing out soon.

And with an idea in Hayley's mind. She had thought it would be a good idea to bring the Tiger Claw member to the house. For which the two ladies will be acting out an scenario against the member.

It was going to be interesting never the less...


	160. Chapter 160

Chapter 160 Family Values

With the help from the bar tender of the Clam Bar. He was able to place the patron into Hayley's vehicle to take him to the house in the Hampton's.

Alexis had made sure that the Chinese Tiger Claw member was hurting himself inside the car, while Hayley was driving quickly.

He was so bombed out, that it was hard to tell on whether when he's going to wake up from the heavy drinking that was done at the Clam Bar.

Taking a few moments more. They finally arrived at the house. First off Alexis getting out needed to turn on all of the lights inside. Hayley is going to help bring him inside. Since it's not possible for Alexis having to be pregnant.

Making it hard on Hayley. She was able to bring the Tiger Claw member inside and place him onto the couch to sleep it off. Even though there idea might not work not know how long he's going to be asleep.

"Now what Hayley?" Alexis says with sitting down on a chair that she brought in from the kitchen.

"We wait for a few moments and see on whether he wakes up from his drunken stupor. By the way Alexis do you happen to have any aspirins on you? My back is starting to hurt with lifting this jack ass into the house."

"I will go check my purse." She walked over to the table for where she placed her purse. "I have them Hayley. I will go into the kitchen to get you some water to take the pills."

"Thanks." As Alexis handed her the glass of water and two pills to take to help with the pain in her back.

 **They waited just about an hour for the idiot to wake up on the couch.**

 **"I think it's time we leave Alexis. We just leave him here on the couch and sees what happens the next 24 hours." Hayley announced with moving on out of the living room, while Alexis turned off the lights to head outside. Leaving the Tiger Claw member asleep on the couch.**


	161. Chapter 161

Chapter 161 Family Values

It was moments later after Hayley and Alexis had left the Tiger Claw member asleep on the down stairs couch from a drunken stupor.

It was completely dark inside the house. For which Tai Lee had no idea where he was for the moment. All he knew that he was at the Clam Bar in the Hampton's, and drinking heavy for some odd reason.

He was able to get up a little from the black couch. Even though he was feeling dizzy. As his mind was really fogged.

It was at this particular moment. He went to check for his cell phone. But first feeling dizzy, he was able to turn on the lights from the wall. He needed to fine out exactly where he was located.

And with looking around. He couldn't believed it that he was inside one of the Tiger Claw's members home. Tai needed to call for a ride back to his house some five miles South of the Hampton's.

Using his phone. He made the call for which someone from his house had answered. He was able to explain what had happened. Only to wind up here inside the house. He was pissed off about it, and he plans to find out who was responsible for placing him here.

And he's going to start with the Clam Bar. Once he had a good night sleep and food before starting his trek.


	162. Chapter 162

Chapter 162 Family Values

It didn't take long for Tai's family arrived at the house some 30 minutes later. They were as well Tiger Claw members, even though they didn't have the time or chance to attend the Madison Square Garden's Tiger Claw's convention.

"Tai, what exactly happened to you. You smell like your been drinking heavy?" His brother Tom Lee said with walking with his brother outside the house.

The other two had made sure the lights were turned out and the brown door locked.

"The last thing I remember is having to be drinking at the Clam Bar in the Hampton's. I need to find out what happened during that time. I will have to speak with either the owner or the bar tender having to be on duty during that time he was there."

"Lets go home first Tai. You need to change your clothes after smelling like a brewery." His brother announced with getting into the front seat to drive the black SUV and head home some 20 minutes away off the main road just prior to the Hampton's.

 **New Jersey, Keansburg Safe House**

Judith was getting bored with being late in the afternoon. She had heard with the closed in water slide and pool was now open for the employees to use.

She needed to speak with some one about going swimming. There was nothing else to do accept play bingo, watch movies in the sitting room.

She was able to find someone with the staff of the safe house. She was given permission by the management. She went back to her room to change into her swim suit. Along with two towels and lotion. Even though having to be enclosed away from the sun.

Afterwards with her escort waiting for her. They were able to walk down the long ramp and than a short elevator ride to the heated pool and water slide having to be used by the younger employees.

Things were starting to pick up finally after being taken here from the office of Andrew Stiles. And for which she misses a great deal at this point.


	163. Chapter 163

Chapter 163 Family Values

His brother Tom Lee having to be driving to the Clam Bar with his brother Tai. They were going to find out the answer very soon as to what exactly happened to him.

"It looks like the Clam bar is very busy this evening. I just hope the bar tender will be able to help us." Tom Lee says with pulling in the vehicle in the back of the place. He was able to find a place quickly before turning off the motor.

The two brothers walked in and right away he saw the same bar tender that had worked. Tai went over to him and right away the bar tender says to him.

"I see your woken from all those drinks you had. I am surprise you were able to find your way back after the two ladies were playing a game with you."

"What two ladies? When I woke up in the house in the dark. There were no one around at the time. Do you happen to know these two ladies?" He asked in a serious tone in his voice.

"Of course I do Tai. One of them is Richard Castle's daughter Alexis working for his P.I. business in New York City, and the other is Hayley Shipton ex British agent now working for Castle as a P.I. and on the side for the 12th precinct. They live in the Hampton's currently on a short vacation." He goes to the register to look underneath it. There was a business card having the Hampton's address on it. As he hands the two brothers the card.

"What's this?" Tai asked with looking over at his brother.

"It's there address for where they are currently staying until they head back to New York City."

"Thank you for all of your help." Tai replied.

"No problem. If you like the both of you. I can offer you drinks on the house before you leave." Danny the bar tender says to them.

"No thanks Danny, we must be going now. Good night!" As the two brothers walk out the back entrance.

Danny waited until the both of them were out of sight before making the call to Hayley and Alexis. As it was a complete set -up.


	164. Chapter 164

Chapter 164 Family Values

The phone started to ring at the Hampton's house. As Hayley went to pick it up from inside the living room. While Alexis was bringing in food and drinks. Hayley had a feeling the call was coming from the bar tender Danny.

"You do realize Hayley, we will need to leave out of here. Depending on what Danny has to say." Alexis said with taking a sip of her juice.

"Hello! This is Hayley. What's going on Danny?" Hayley looked at Alexis.

"Your plan is working. I have a feeling those two brothers from the Tiger Claw's club will be after the both of you." He says with watching his bar for any new clients sitting down.

"Don't worry Danny, we are going to be leaving in a hour or so to head back to New York City. But for now we will be sure to keep watch outside."

"Good luck ladies, and say hello to Castle back in New York City for me." Danny exclaimed over the phone. "Take care!" As he hangs up the phone and placing it back near the register.

Hayley afterwards told Alexis to finish up with her food and drink. As Hayley said that she was going to get the car ready for the trip back to New York City.

"I will finish here and than go bring down my things to be placed into the trunk. I will be sure to check my revolver just in case they those from the club show up." Alexis said with finishing up her last of the sandwich and juice.

"Good enough. I will leave a note for the house cleaning people to let them know that we will be heading back to the city."

"What is the two from the Tiger Claw's club break into the house and see the note?" Alexis says with getting up from the table.

"Than we say something to Castle and Beckett about it. Especially since your father is attending the convention the next three days involving the Tiger Claw's club. Come on lets get going Alexis."


	165. Chapter 165

Chapter 165 Family Values

 **Some time later...**

Hayley Shipton and Alexis finally arrived back into New York City. Hayley was going to go home to her apartment. But first she had to drop off Alexis at the Loft.

Parking the car into the under ground parking lot. And heading into the back elevator. The both ladies had to be extremely careful with their movements now.

Even though since it was very late on whether or not Castle or Beckett were still up. Alexis took out her keys while carrying her suitcase and other bags. She needed to be quiet once she and Hayley walked inside to a darkened living room.

Talking softly to Hayley. Alexis says that she was going to check the office. Since her father has a habit of staying up most nights writing.

"I will go with you this time." Hayley announced into her ear.

When they had gotten to the door. They were able to see the light on. So they figured that Richard Castle was up.

Alexis knocked softly before being told to go on in.

Castle turned away from his lap top to greet the two ladies of the evening. "I see the both of you made it back home safe and sound!"

"Just barely Rick. Our little ploy worked. I just hope to god not too soon those two jokers from the club won't be visiting your house in the Hampton's all too soon, or even to the Loft." Hayley replied with sitting down in front of him.

"No doubt the two of them will be attending the convention. Today was interesting enough with meeting some of the Tiger Claw members."

"Lets hope not with no blood shed dad. It was scary enough to find out that the two brothers took the bait." Alexis exclaimed with her statement.

"Well no matter. I am going to my apartment to sleep. Castle good night. Alexis take good care of yourself, ok?" Hayley tells her with the suggestion.

As she quietly walks out of his office and the Loft. While Alexis gave her father a hug before going up stairs to her bedroom.


	166. Chapter 166

Chapter 166 Family Values

When Alexis had gone upstairs to the bedroom. Castle came upstairs to make sure she was really all right after the past few days.

She was pulling down her quilt just prior to changing into her pajamas loose fitting.

She looks up to see her father standing in the doorway. "What's going on dad?" She says with sitting on down the bed.

"Just checking to make sure your doing ok. After the past few days, I can understand why your spooked. At least with Hayley, she is much stronger than you in the crime factor."

"Very true dad for when it comes to your statement. At least with yourself and Kate, your always been fighting crime ever since you started to write your first mystery novel."

"One thing for sure, it's been interesting never the less. Right up to the latest story I am working on for Black Pawn Publishing. And now I am also involved with the Tiger Claw's members. I just hope that Kate, myself and the under cover officers at the convention will be able to figure out just who killed that member at his house in the Hampton's." He said to his daughter.

"Well any way Dad, we both need to get some sleep before the convention starts up again in the morning." As she gets under the quilt to have her father kiss her on the cheek.

He turns out the light to let her fall asleep quickly. While walked down the stairs to take a quick peek at his son before going into his own bedroom.


	167. Chapter 167

Chapter 167 Family Values

Hayley was driving on home to her apartment. She had the strangest feeling that she was being watched for some odd reason.

Taking out her pistol and keeping it on the side of her inside the car. She decided to take another round the block just to make sure she wasn't being followed.

As it turned out. It was nothing at all. So she decides to park the car on the side of the apartment building near the back entrance.

Thank god the inside of the entrance had plenty of lights inside. Making it easier for her to get into the elevator to the sixth floor.

Taking out her keys. She was able to get inside without a problem having turned on all of the lights inside the apartment.

And since it was late. She decided to forget about taking a shower. But rather change into her light blue pajamas, while pulling down the blankets to get under them.

However she decided to leave her weapon on the side of her just in case someone tries to break into her apartment. She had left the lights on inside of the living room. Otherwise Hayley turned down the lights from inside the bedroom.

It didn't take long for her to finally fall asleep...


	168. Chapter 168

Chapter 168 Family Values

It was the next morning for everyone involved with the Tiger Claw's case.

Captain Kate Beckett arriving at the precinct finished up a brief meeting with the under cover officers that will be watching out for Castle 's hide at the convention inside of Madison Square Garden.

Sergeant Anderson and his partner Lt. Jose Alverez were getting ready to leave the precinct. When Anderson's cell-phone was ringing having to be his wife Alexis. Since she was staying at the Loft last night after getting back from the Hampton's.

"Alexis, are you all right especially with the pregnancy?" He says with standing outside the entrance of the precinct.

"I have been trying to contact Hayley for the past hour at her apartment. She sent me a text late last night saying something about being followed. But she didn't find a thing after checking out the area. Could you have something drive over to her apartment and see on whether she is fine or not? She just could be over sleeping and decided to turn down her house and cell phone.

"Ok Alexis, I will speak with Beckett and see what she can do. I am heading for Madison Square Garden with my partner to protect your father."

"Thanks Love. I will wait for word on Hayley. I just hope to god that nothing has happened to her." Alexis says before her husband had ended the call.


	169. Chapter 169

Chapter 169 Family Values

Captain Beckett had sent a patrol car with Sergeant LT. Roberts to check up on Hayley from inside her apartment.

Walking into the elevator to the sixth floor. LT walked down the hall to her door. Nothing seem to be out of the ordinary at this point. Until he knocked very loudly on her door. It was at this particular moment he heard the door open having to be Hayley in her pajamas and looking really out of it.

"What's going on LT?" She asked in a tired voice with the question.

"Everyone was worried, especially when Alexis suspected something might be wrong after getting back from the Hampton's."

"I thought the same thing sergeant. After I checked once with going around the block just to be sure. I was exhausted afterwards and decided to turn off my phones to sleep after getting in late. Please thank Kate for sending someone over to check up on me."

"I will Hayley. Including your partner Alexis having to be very worried about you overall. She's a good friend I might add." LT says to her with moving out of the apartment to head back to the precinct.

 **Meanwhile...**

Richard Castle arrived at the Madison Square Garden convention center. The Valet was able to park his vehicle towards the back entrance making it easier to walk into the center.

Plus his protection with the under cover officers were keeping a close eye on the mystery writer.

Instead of heading for the vendor's tables. Castle walked inside to be seated in room Three. The speeches are supposed to begin in an hour. He was ready for anything at the moment. He just needed to wait it out!


	170. Chapter 170

Chapter 170 Family Values

LT. had gone back to the precinct to report back to Captain Beckett in her office. He was stopped a few times by the detectives asking just where he was coming from.

"Special assignment." He would say before moving off to check in with the captain. Knocking on her door, he's able to walk in very quiet. While Beckett looks up from her notes in front of her.

"Is everything fine with Hayley Shipton?" She asked in the voice of authority.

"I went over to her apartment thinking about the worst Captain. But when she opened the front door looking exhausted. She had turned off both of the phones in order for her to sleep. She did mention about the possible chance of being followed around her block."

"At least we now know in what is going on with Hayley. I was very worried that the two brothers living in the Hampton's might of decided to go after her in the first place."

"I tend to agree with you on that fact of it Captain. Any way I must go back to my work now. If you need me for anything else, just let me know."

Hayley had decided to call Alexis to see whether whether she had gone back to her husband's apartment. After being dropped off at the loft late last night.

"I am here Hayley at the apartment. I will be heading on over to dad's P.I. Office to finish up the work that we started before heading for the Hampton's." Alexis says to her friend over the phone.

"I will join you after I change my clothes Alexis. Plus the fact I feel much better after getting in a much deserved sleep. See ya soon my dear friend."

"Sure enough Hayley." Alexis ended the conversation with Hayley to get herself ready as well to head on over to the office.


	171. Chapter 171

Chapter 171 Family Values

 **Meanwhile at Madison Square Garden.**

Talks was still continuing with the Tiger Claw members. Castle was amazed on just how many members had shown up for the convention.

As for his pigeon. He's been up on the stage talking about his experiences over the years as a member. Castle had no idea on how to go about arresting this man for the murder in the Hampton's.

No doubt he will have to leave it up to his wife and her team to take over with the arrest. But for now he would have to leave it alone for now. Since it's a very dangerous situation for Castle. Since he's a private citizen for the most part.

As for his under cover officer. They have been ordered to keep an close eye on him. Castle continued to listen to the talks, even though some of the stuff was getting boring.

 **At the P.I. Office**

Hayley walked into the office. She went into the back office to speak with Alexis.

"Hey! Are you all right Hayley?" She asked with a serious tone.

"I am still spooked about last night Alexis. I just hope to god this entire incident will end soon. Especially for when it comes to the Tiger Claw members. I really hated myself for having to pulled that stunt on the member and placing him into the house of the Hampton's."

"By the way Hayley. After last night, we are officially being under close watch of the 12th precinct. Beckett decided to have two under cover officers watch the building until the situation ends with someone of the club getting arrested."

"Thank god! Anyway lets get back working the cases before our clients decide to drop us."

"Fine...I have all of the cases on the desk Hayley."


	172. Chapter 172

Chapter 172 Family Values

Castle was getting tired of listening to the speeches at this point. So far no one had approached him in regard to his tattoo. Or their was a possible chance that the word had gotten out not to bother with the mystery writer until another time.

Getting up from his seat in the fourth row. He slowly walked out while watching the expressions on some of the members.

Afterwards he sat down onto the bench to take out his cell-phone to call his wife. Punching up the number onto the screen, he dials the number. Hopefully she will pick up from her office of the 12th precinct.

"Castle, how is everything going at the convention?" She asked from the break room. She was alone for a change while eating her yogurt and crackers. Plus she had a cup of Herbal tea to help with her stomach from the twins.

"Boring Kate. It would seem that all of the members were told to leave me alone today. How's Hayley and Alexis doing since coming back from last night?"

"Hayley is still spooked with what happened in the Hampton's, and the fact she had thought that someone might of been following her." Beckett said to her husband over the phone.

"One thing for sure Kate. Something differently is going to happened soon. This situation with the Tiger Claw's members can't last for ever!"

"I agree Rick. It's why I haven't stopped the under cover officers from protecting you. So what ever your going to do the next few days. Just please be very careful in your movements."

"I will be sure to watch my movements Kate. However I still will be attending the convention no matter what!" He states to her with his comment about the convention. "I will be home later Kate. Do you want me to pick up something for dinner?"

"Sure! It would be nice for a change. Chinese surely will fit my bill with my stomach. See you Later Rick." As the cell-phone goes dead.

Beckett continues to finish up the last of her tea. It was when Sergeant Javier Esposito came in looking glum. His partner Kevin Ryan was still on his vacation with Jenny. "What's going on Javi?"

"Same old nonsense as always Captain. I will be leaving for downtown for an update on the murder case." Esposito says with grabbing a quick cup of coffee before going.

"Keep me updated once you find out what exactly is going on Bro?" Beckett says with walking outside the break room to head back to her office.


	173. Chapter 173

Chapter 173 Family Values

After finishing up talking to his wife. Richard Castle decided to walk around the convention. Maybe he might be able to stir up something with the Tiger Claw's members.

Castle still had his tattoo on his arm. While carrying his jacket on his other arm. Anyone of the members would still be able to see the design very clearly.

He wondered for a little while. Nothing was happening during this time. And no doubt so were the under cover officers were bored.

So he decided to leave Madison Square Garden to head on over to the Chinese restaurant to pick up the items for dinner. He found that the traffic was some what heavy for this time of the day.

However he did notice with looking through the rare window. His protection was still with him no matter what he plans to do with the rest of the day.

Turning off the block. He was almost their to the restaurant. When all of a sudden a car started to speed almost into Castle's Mercedes.

Castle was able to steer clear of the black SUV. He was thinking that the vehicle must of lost the brakes. As he saw that the vehicle had rammed into the side.

Castle called in the accident with 911. But he didn't stay to wait to be asked too many questions. There were others that did stop to make the calls as well to make sure the driver was fine or not.

Meanwhile...

Castle arrived at the restaurant. Along with the under cover officers. Rolling down the window. Sergeant William Anderson, Castle's son-in-law told Richard Castle that he was a lucky man today with that SUV.

"I know William. But I get the feeling it was some type of a set up. Beckett told me to be very careful with my movements once I left the convention."

"Castle, we will continue to follow you until your able to arrive home." Lt. Jose Alverez says to the mystery writer.

"I will be going home after I order the Chinese food for dinner. I shall not be long gentlemen."

It was exactly 15 minutes later when Castle walked out of the restaurant with three large bags of food for dinner.


	174. Chapter 174

Chapter 174 Family Values

There was a police report being sent into the 12th precinct. It was coming into the computer terminal for Sergeant Javier Esposito.

Looking at the report from the officers in the filed. They were involved in a near accident with a Grey Mercedes belonging to the mystery writer Richard Castle.

The report states that Castle had called in the police 911 in regard to the Black SUV almost crashing into his vehicle. Owners of the Black SUV states that all of a sudden their brakes started to act up the wrong way.

Male driver name Sammy Mathews was able to move out of the way of Mercedes before landing into another vehicle.

Reports states that an ambulance was dispatched to the local Bronx Medical hospital for where driver was taken for testing. There is a good chance that the driver might have head injuries, even though the front end ballooning system didn't pop out in time.

It was at this time that Sergeant Javier Esposito brought the report over to Captain Kate Beckett standing in the break room finishing up a cup of tea.

She saw Esposito walking into the break room with a report in his hand. "What's all this Javier?" She asked with taking the report while deciding to sit down.

Taking a moment to read the entire report. She started to shake her head. "Bro, I just don't believe it! Castle was told to be extremely careful with his movements. I really don't see how this retain's anything towards him and the Tiger Claw organization?" She says with watching Esposito take the report back to his station.

"I don't know Captain. But I plan to investigate this further, even though it's not part of an murder investigation." He said with moving out of the break room.

 **As for Richard Castle...**

Finally arriving home at the loft. He decided to use the under ground parking lot instead of having the valet park his car. He was able to find a very close parking spot near the elevator.

After moving into the parking space. Castle needed to be very careful just in case their was someone lurking about.

He walked into the elevator without a problem. He was able to reach his loft door with having the keys in his hand and in the other carrying the food from the restaurant.

Walking inside the lights were on. This meant that either the nanny and Reece had gone out for their usual walk around the building.

As it turned out. There was a note from the nanny telling who ever that the both of them had gone out and will be back soon.

This gave the time for Castle to drop off the food and place it into the frig for now, while he went into the bedroom to get out of his clothes.


	175. Chapter 175

Chapter 175 Family Values

Castle came out of the bedroom after changing his clothes from today. He was having the strangest feeling that something just didn't feel right.

He wasn't going to say a word to his wife for when she arrives into the Loft. No doubt she is going to have a number of things to say in regard to the Tiger Claw members and the convention.

Castle walked into the kitchen section. He was going to wait until his wife arrives to have the Chinese. But for now he's going to make himself a cup of tea to settle his nerves a little.

Just when he was about to drink his tea. The loft door opened with the nanny, Royal and his son Reece came running in filled with a whirl wind of energy.

"My goodness Reece what is going on here today?" His father asked with placing his tea saucer onto the counter.

"I am afraid it's my fault sir. I let Reece eat too much candy today. There were several vendors in the park was selling the candy apples, pretzels and other types of fruit drinks."

"Well than Reece off to bed you go for having to over done it with the snacks." Castle said very strongly authority wise to his son.

"Come on Reece, lets get you ready for bed. Meanwhile I will place Royal back into his cage for now. " Andrea said to Reece and to Castle.

"Good night Daddy. Can I get up later for when Mommy comes home from work?" He said innocently before moving off towards his bedroom.

"I will think about it Reece." Castle tells Reece that he wants to give his son a big hug. And he does with running quickly into his father's arms.

Afterwards Castle continued to drink his now cold tea.


	176. Chapter 176

Chapter 176 Family Values

Since Edurado was on vacation with his family. There were the younger valets working the entrance of the loft. Especially now that their was a young valet name Jake working to make extra money.

He didn't notice the Korean man walking about the location. He had walked over to the under ground parking lot elevator entrance.

Tai was told that Richard Castle was living on the sixth floor of the loft. His partner was waiting inside their SUV grey vehicle around the block. They decided to only send in Tai in case security was some what tight.

Tai took the elevator to the sixth floor to only to investigate. Nothing was to be done with the mystery writer for now. Until the top member of the Tiger Claw organization decides what to do with-in the next few days.

Getting off the elevator. He found the door to the loft. It was lock as usual. Tai placed his ear to the door on whether or not he's able to hear a thing.

It was very quiet inside. It was when he decided to leave to meet up with his partner around the corner. He didn't bother to use the front entrance in order to be caught by the valet and or any under cover officers. He went the same way as before.

 **Meanwhile inside the loft.**

Richard Castle was in his office after checking on Reece. Castle was finishing up a few things for his P.I. business. Hayley and Alexis had mention a new client from Wall Street. As of yet both of the ladies have no idea what the client looks like.

Reading this part of the file was giving Castle a red alert in his brain. He just hopes that he or his girls won't get their pants caught taken off with someone they just might know along the road.

He will have to wait and sees what happens.


	177. Chapter 177

Chapter 177 Family Values

Tai made it to the under ground parking lot without a problem. Even though their was possible chance that he might of been spotted by the under cover officers.

Across the way from the loft. Sergeant William Anderson and his partner Lt. Jose Alverez were seeing someone run out of the building. As Anderson was checking through the binoculars.

"I think we have a problem Jose. It looked like it might of been one of the Tiger Claw's members. But we need to be sure before we call Castle about the possible intrusion." Anderson says to his partner sitting in the front seat ready to pull out of the parking space to investigate the situation further.

Their was a vehicle moving out of the parking lot quickly. Lt. Jose Alverez told Anderson to be ready with his weapon in case they are able to stop them quickly and take them to the precinct for interviewing.

All of a sudden they were able to stop the grey SUV vehicle. As the vehicle slid into the side of the ramp from the under ground parking lot.

Both men got out of the car quickly holding their revolvers. As Anderson told the two inside not to move at all or else!

Tai didn't move nor his partner behind the wheel. Each man were told to get out one at a time. Tai was the first. Anderson behind him inform him of his rights, along with placing the handcuffs. The other Tiger Claw member was a little more not wanting to have the other officer grab him from behind with the cuffs. For which he didn't care for at all.

Lt. Jose Alverez advised him further with any other movements will place him in jail further after a chat with the judge.

"Lets head back to the 12th precinct and inform the captain of the arrest. She is not going to like this one bit for when we tell her where they were at the time." Lt. Alverez announced to the sergeant sitting in the back with the two Tiger Claw members.


	178. Chapter 178

Chapter 178 Family Values

Captain Beckett was waiting for the under cover officers Anderson and Alverez to arrive at the precinct with their catch. It's a good time to finally try and get answers in regard to the Tiger Claw membership.

She was waiting in the break room when she saw the elevator opened up with the four coming into the bull pen. All of a sudden the noise level picked up inside.

Beckett was thinking to herself that the interview she is going to be doing will be interesting. She walked out of the break room to speak with the two officers.

"Anderson take those two to the interrogation room three. I will be right their to begin the interview."

"Yes, captain." Sergeant Anderson says quickly with moving his two prisoners. Who were not very happy with the situation of having been arrested.

Anderson and Alverez moved into room three with placing both men together placed on opposite sides of the wooden table. While placing shackles on their legs, including keeping the handcuffs still on.

When Beckett walked in with her yellow note pad. She told Anderson to stay inside with her. Leaving Lt. Jose Alverez behind the glass barrier to watch the proceedings.

"All right Tai lets have it! I realize your lawyer won't be able to get here for at least two hours due to issues he needs to solve before coming here."

"I have nothing to say to you or anyone else for that fact." Tai said with a tight lip with his answer to the captain standing in front of him.

"Than why were you and your friend here found from inside the under ground parking lot of the building for where Richard Castle lives?"

"Again I have nothing to say at this time. I will wait until my lawyer gets here."

"The same for me." Woo Chang said for the first time since being arrested.

"Fine! Anderson take them to the cooler for processing. Once their lawyer arrives, we will than see who is going to talk at that time."

"Of course, Captain Beckett." Sergeant Anderson takes off the shackles, while his partner comes in with his weapon in hand to take the two into the back room for processing.

Beckett was pissed off that she wasn't able to get any type of answers from the both of them.

 **Author notes: The snow is falling so hard now that I can't even look outside to see the ground. The wind is howling really hard now. There is a possible chance of losing either power or the Internet service.**


	179. Chapter 179

Chapter 179 Family Values

Afterwards Beckett went back to her office to call her husband on the way home from the convention. She was starting to calm down after the session she had with the two Tiger Claw members.

Pulling out her cell phone from her purse. She was able to make contact with him right away.

"What's wrong Kate?" Castle says from his office after just arriving home from the convention and picking up the Chinese food for later.

"Rick, your not going to like this. Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Alverez were able to arrest two of the Tiger Claw members coming out of the loft's building under ground parking lot."

"Oh really Kate! Were you able to get any type of information out of them?" He asked with turning on his lap top.

"Their not talking Castle until there lawyer shows up in a little while. Do you happen to know Tai of the group?" Beckett asked with looking outside the bull pen for any type of activity.

"I believe Hayley and Alexis knows him. They were able to pull that stupid stunt up in the Hampton's. He had passed out having too much to drink at the Clam bar. Hayley and my daughter placed his drunken body into the house for where they found one of the Tiger Claw members dead. The police are still investigating the murder."

"I just don't believe it that Hayley and your daughter can be so stupid in pulling a stunt like this."

"Well it's too late for that now. I will be sure to keep an eye out for now on. There are two more days left of the convention. I will talk with you later. Maybe by than you will have more to say on the subject with the two Claw members."

"Lets hope so Rick. I just don't like this situation in the first place. Talk to you later. Love you!" As the conversation ends with the both of them.


	180. Chapter 180

Chapter 180 Family Values

Finally the lawyer for the two Tiger Claw's members arrived at the precinct. Captain Kate Beckett was very surprised to see the lawyer wasn't a Tiger Claw member but instead a member of the Wall Street firm down town. His name is Jeffrey Nathan of the Jackson Hewitt firm for the last five years.

Captain Kate Beckett introduce herself to the lawyer from inside her office. She needed to explain to him that this situation with the two Tiger Claw's members is very difficult to try and understand. "Do you happen to know why your client's decided to intrude on the building's grounds to be watching for my husband Richard Castle?"

"I haven't spoken with them for at least a few weeks. I do understand from my sources that a change in the organization was happening with all of the members. But something happened for which I don't understand Captain."

"Currently my husband is attending the last two days of the Tiger Claw convention in Madison Square Garden. Certain members have been keeping an eye on Castle for what ever reason. Add into the factor the murder in the Hampton's of a Claw member."

"I heard about it through my sources Captain. I would like to talk with them first before I decide on a deal with you and your authorities. However there is something you should know."

"What is that Mr. Nathan?" She asked from her seat from inside her office.

"There is a member name Jong Ling working from inside the Attorney General's office. He's been working under cover for the group for the past year, and I am afraid that someone from inside the organization has found out about him. And I and others involved need to protect him before they find him and murder him for his information."

"I will speak with the police commissioner and the higher ups about this dangerous situation. But for now I will take you to your clients. We will talk further later on."

"Thank you, Captain Beckett." He follows her outside of her office to head for the interrogation number two room.


	181. Chapter 181

Chapter 181 Family Values

Jong Ling came into the convention center alone. He was told to make contact with the mystery writer Richard Castle.

He would have to be very coy to contact him without any of the other Tiger Claw members to see him talking. He was talking a huge chance with doing this in the first place.

After a murder in the Hampton's and other activities has caused a real rift in the organization.

Jong Ling sat down on one of the benches. Since it was relative early for the start of the third day. Castle is supposed to be here very soon to attend the speeches once again.

He saw other members walk pass him without saying a word to him to be strange. He stayed where he was at for the moment.

 **Meanwhile...**

Mystery writer Richard Castle was arriving into the under ground parking lot. This time he had his car service drop him off at the main elevator to lead up to the first floor.

This is where Jong Ling saw the writer come of of the elevator. Ling decided to make his move with walking up to Castle.

"Richard Castle, I need to speak with you for a moment please." He says to put Castle on his guard.

"What about?" He said for when Ling handed his business card that said Attorney's General Office.

"I am working under cover for the Tiger Claw's Organization. I have been ordered to try and find the ones for the murder up in the Hampton's and other cities during the past year."

"And why have you approached me?" Castle asked in a serious tone with the question.

"Your superiors have asked me to Mr. Castle. Your going to be extra careful the next few days. The Attorney General's office thinks that action is going to be taken. Who, what or where at this point we don't know at all. I have been trying very hard to find out."

"I will be sure to be on the look out Ling. But for now I will go inside to see what I can hear around with the speeches coming up soon."

"Please do Mr. Castle. I will have to blend into the crowd for now. If anything comes up, my number is on the card." Ling says to the writer before moving off.

"Thanks." Richard Castle says quietly before opening up the door to go inside to the convention center.


	182. Chapter 182

Chapter 182 Family Values

After speaking with Jong Ling. Castle walked inside the convention center to head for room three once again to hear the speeches.

He didn't bother to stop at the vendor's tables to buy merchandise. He already had enough of the items from the past few days. Even though it wasn't the same vendor's this time around.

Castle was able to find the room once more with taking his name from the table. While walking inside to the front this time around. There was an empty seat next to him. This is when Jong Ling came to sit down next to him without saying a word to the mystery writer.

Other Tiger Claw member's were wondering who this one member was having to be sitting down next to the writer.

There was chatter throughout the entire room. While in the back were the two under cover officers were watching the entire scene. "I just don't believe this!" Sergeant Anderson says to his partner Lt. Jose Alverez.

"I don't either. But we still have a job that needs to be done or else Beckett is going to have our head's on top of everything else." Alverez replied while reading the materials that was given to them from the vendor's.

"Jose, I will take a walk around and check on whether I am able to see any problems arising." Anderson got up from his seat to head back out of the room, while walking past the line of members buying Tiger Claw merchandise at the vendor tables.

He had this awful feeling that things were just too quiet for his taste for when it comes to under cover work.

It was at this time he needed to head for the men's room to see what was going on inside. Plus the fact he needed to go any way, plus wash his hands.

Walking inside. There was no one around at the time. So he was lucky this time heading for the back stall.

 **Moments later...**

He heard some one walk in talking to someone else in Korean. The both Tiger Claw members just came in to to wash their faces and hands before it had gotten quiet.


	183. Chapter 183

Chapter 183 Family Values

Anderson stayed quiet towards the back to wait on whether they will be speaking English at all.

"Before we go back to the room. Did you happened to noticed that Jong Ling was speaking with the mystery writer Richard Castle, who has ties with the police."

"I noticed Wong. What are we going to do about it at this time?" He asked with slowly walking out of the men's room with his partner.

"Nothing! There is already too much heat on the Tiger Claw's organization. We don't need any more problems until after the convention is over with." Woo Lee says with moving out into the hallway.

Inside the bathroom. Sergeant William Anderson waited for a few moments until he knew for sure that the two Claw members had moved out of the area. After wards he would have to report this to his supervisor Lt. Jose Alverez.

Meanwhile Jong Ling having to be sitting next to Castle. He decided to get up from his seat to go outside while getting some fresh air.

The smoke inside the room with those smoking was getting to be too much for him overall.

Having arrived home at the Loft. Beckett asked Andrea to make Reece his lunch. But this time they would have to cut back on his candy for the entire day.

While Andrea was taking care of Reece. Kate Beckett went to take care of herself with the special drink that Dr. Anderson had given to her for the twins acting up.

Afterwards she told Andrea to make sure that Reece goes to sleep after lunch. While she is going to be doing the same for an hour.

Once she wakes up. She is going to be busy with calls to the precinct.


	184. Chapter 184

Chapter 184 Family Values

Sergeant Anderson walked out of the men's room to speak with Lt. Alverez. Alverez was wondering what was going on with Sergeant Anderson. Just by the expression on his face over all.

"What's wrong William?" He asked with getting up from the back room seat to have a better position.

Talking in a soft spoken voice in order for no one to hear their conversation. Anderson was able to explain the entire conversation in the men's room to his supervisor.

"I have a feeling we are going to have to protect this Jong Ling as well William. Lets go outside to see if he's doing ok. I wouldn't want to stay in here too long as well with everyone smoking to high heaven."

The two under cover officers walked out of the room to see on whether they could find Jong Ling. They found the Korean sitting on the bench getting in some fresh air.

Jong Ling looked up at the two gentlemen dressed in torn blue pants and pleaded shirts. He could tell that these two didn't belong to this type of convention.

"Gentlemen are you enjoying the convention?" He asked with moving over to make room for the both of them.

"Very much so!" Anderson said to the young man. "Other than the fact the smoke inside was beginning to get too much to breath at times."

"I agree to your statement. Now if you will excuse me. I will try and tolerate the smoke and listen to the last of the speeches." He gets up to let the two strangers sit on the bench and have them enjoy the view.


	185. Chapter 185

Chapter 185 Family Values

After awhile the speeches from the members were beginning to sound almost alike. Castle was about to leave when Jong Ling spoke something into his ear about meeting him outside near the skating rink.

Castle nodded his head in agreement. Since he had no idea what was going to be said to him at the skating rink. He gets up from his seat in the front. While everyone else were listening up to the last of the talks.

Walking out of the room. Anderson and Lt. Alverez were wondering what was going on. Since they had seen Ling saying something to Castle in his ear.

They would have to play it by ear at this time. Along with being very careful on who ever is going to be approaching the two at the ice rink.

Taking his time to reach the skating rink. Castle had made sure that his revolver in his jacket was ready to be used no matter what might happens.

Jong Ling was standing in the corner of the entrance. When he saw the mystery writer walk over. "Richard Castle, I am from the Attorney General's Office for the past year. I needed to give this to you. It's a disk filled with information in regard to the recent meetings and killings of members in the Tri-State region. My boss asked me to give this to you. Since your wife is the Captain of the 12th precinct."

"From what I understand Ling, is the fact that there are a number of members that was attending the convention were the ones that killed one of the Tiger Claw's members in the Hampton's."

"I know. Along with the fact your employees from your P.I. office were also the cause with a rift between one of them having gotten drunk at the Clam Bar."

"So what is it you want me to do now?" Castle asked with checking the area for any type of problems.

"Give the disc to your wife at the precinct. She will no doubt know what to do with the information before a full scale war starts up with the Tiger Claw's organization. I must leave now Castle and report to my superior officer."

"Good luck Jong Ling." Castle as well walked away to head back to the under ground parking lot to wait for his car service to arrive.


	186. Chapter 186

Chapter 186 Family Values

While he waited for the car service to arrive. His driver had called to let him know that he's going to arrive in twenty minutes.

It gave the chance for Castle to call his wife and find out exactly where she was. Since she was supposed to have finished up with the appointment with Dr. Anderson at the clinic.

Taking out his cell-phone. He was able to bring up the number up onto the screen. Dialing...

"Rick, is that you calling? Where are you, hon?" She says over the phone.

"Waiting for the car service inside the under ground parking lot of the convention. Are you at work after dropping off Reece from seeing the doctor?"

"I am home Rick. Why do you asked?" She says with watching Andrea give Reece an apple instead of the usual candy that is given at this time..

"While I was at the convention. One of the Attorney General's under cover officers name Jong Ling approached me with a disc filled with information about the Tiger Claw's organization."

"Do you still have it Castle? If so I suggest you bring to me at the Loft. We will be able to take a look at it on the computer in your office." She responded with telling Castle that she is going to call the Attorney General's office to find out for sure that there is Jong Ling working for the under cover division.

"I will be home soon Kate. I am just waiting for the driver. Hopefully we will be able to figure out this entire affair with the Tiger Claw membership."

Five minutes later...

Finally Castle's car service arrived. "I am sorry sir, I was caught in traffic with some vehicle having side swipe the curve with the brakes going."

"That's fine John. Take me home to the Loft. " Castle says to the driver while sitting in the back seat to relax for a change.


	187. Chapter 187

Chapter 187 Family Values

Finally Richard Castle arrived home after John had dropped him off in the front entrance. There wasn't no valet for some reason. He would have to find out why another time. He walked inside to the lobby to take the elevator to his floor.

There wasn't anyone around walking around. For which Castle found very odd. Any rate he had more important business to attend to with his wife and the disc.

Taking out his keys from his blue coat pocket. He goes to open up the door to go inside. It was very quiet for a change. No doubt after getting back from seeing the doctor. His wife and the nanny had put Reece to bed for a nap.

Castle pulled off his jacket to have it placed inside the hall closet for now. Afterwards he headed to his office no doubt for where she would be working on the lap top.

She heard him walk in. "Hey! I see you finally made it home." She says with getting up from the chair to greet him with a quick kiss to his lips before getting down to police business.

Castle pulls out the diskette from his shirt pocket with handing it to his wife. "Here you go. The disk that was given to me by Jong Ling. This should prove very interesting to see on the screen.

Beckett with the diskette in her hand. She moves over to the laptop to place it into the side slot. Afterwards she brings up the software program that will bring up the screen.

Pressing the button to enter into the diskette. The information shows up on the screen.

"OMG Rick look at this. It's all of the transactions that has been made by the Tiger Claw organization. And much more listing those members having been killed during the past year."

"What's that in the far corner Kate?" Castle noticed another section of the software.

"Lets see!" She said with touching the screen to bring up the rest of the file. Several photos of video of different military and other officials for the Tri-State region. "Good god Castle this diskette is very explosive. I need to discuss this with the mayor, police commissioner and even the governor on what is going to happen."

"I will back you up on this. And believe me we need to get everyone involved to watch their backs." Castle says with walking out of his office to head for the bedroom.

Talking to herself. "I agree."


	188. Chapter 188

Chapter 188 Family Values

"Where are you going Castle?" Beckett asked with tagging along from out of the office.

"To the bedroom to change Kate. I am going to the P.I. office to investigate this further with Hayley and my daughter Alexis. Maybe we might be able to come up with something in regard to this diskette."

"While your doing that Rick. I will be staying here with making those phone calls." She grabbed her cell-phone to call the 12th precinct. She needed to find out on how much further was Javier was getting with the interrogation of Tai and the other Tiger Claw member.

Moments later Castle came out wearing his black top with matching jacket. He was checking his pocket having to made sure his revolver was set with the bullets.

"Be careful with that Rick. I never really liked it when your carrying. Call me later on whether you and the other two were able to come up with anything, ok?" She says with pressing the send button to the precinct.

"12th precinct Detective Kevin Ryan. How can I help you, Captain Beckett?" He sounded happy over the phone after just getting back from his vacation.

"My word Kevin. How are you after finishing up your vacation?" She asked with sitting down on the stool in the kitchen.

"Jenny and I had the best of time having gone to that Western resort like you and Castle did for your honeymoon. Are you looking for Esposito, Captain Beckett?"

"Yes, I need to speak to him about the two Tiger Claw members." She asked.

"Esposito is down town in a special meeting with the police commissioner about the Tiger Claw members. Those two are still in processing under heavy guard by Captain Anderson and his over night watch. This place has been crazy the past few hours Beckett."

"Thank you Ryan. I will call back later for a complete update. Say hello to Jenny for me when you have the chance to call her."

It was at this time the cell-phone conversation came to an end. While her husband had walked out of the Loft to head for his P.I. office.


	189. Chapter 189

Chapter 189 Family Values

Castle drove over to the P.I. office after leaving the loft with taking the diskette with him to see on whether Hayley might be able to come up with something.

Castle was wracking his brain on what Jong Ling had said to him about a possible war might be starting up with the members.

He waited until he had gotten inside the office. When he saw Hayley working on the computer, while his daughter was in the back office talking to a new client on the phone.

"Rick, what's going on to have you here in person?" Hayley announced with letting him sit in the chair. While she pulled up the chair that was in the far corner.

Castle handed her the disk to show the information on it. "I have something really interesting for you to check out." He hands her the disk making her extremely interested.

She goes to place the disk into the computer slot. She brings up the front screen of the diskette listing all of the transactions. Looking at the screen she goes to whistle with the amounts listed.

"All this is for the Tiger Claw organization?" She says with moving onto the other sections.

"Yes Hayley. And if we can't stop them. There is going to be a blood bath happening with-in the next few weeks." Castle replied with Hayley handing back the diskette back to him. "My wife is having the 12th precinct check into it with asking for further help from other organizations. The police Commissioner is not exactly happy about it."

"I believe it Rick. Every police officer is going to turn up the heat to look into every nook and cranny for evidence on the Tiger Claw membership. I will have myself and Alexis look into it with our field sources."

"Good enough Hayley. But in the meantime I will speak with my daughter for a moment before taking this back to my wife before she has a fit."

"No doubt! That diskette is worth a king's ransom at this point in time." Hayley says with going back to work on the computer to check on whether she is able to find anything.


	190. Chapter 190

Chapter 190 Family Values

"There you are Alexis. How are you and that baby of yours ?" Castle came over to hug his daughter after speaking with Hayley.

"I am fine dad. As for this baby of mine. I just can't wait for it to get out of my stomach. Even William has been going crazy with my madness for when it comes to the strange foods I have been eating."

"You will be fine once your able to deliver the baby. Any rate the reason I came here today was to show Hayley a diskette that was given to me by one of the Tiger Claw members working for the Attorney General's Office."

"Oh really! What is his name dad? Because the reason I asked is the fact I was into the Tiger Claw's website and found that a Jong Ling has been marked for death by the organization."

"OMG! Your kidding Alexis?" Castle said in a somber mood with hearing this from his own daughter.

"No, I am not kidding dad. I will show you on the web site that most readers don't find. I was able to open up a section with using a special pass word I was able to figure out."

 **A moment later Alexis using the pass word. She was able to show her father the information on the mark involving Jong Ling.**

"This is not good at all Alexis. I will have to inform Beckett about this with trying to protect him from being killed."

"Good luck with that dad." She closed down the web site and lap top entirely to work on other files on the desk.

"I will go now Alexis. I am heading for the 12th precinct to discuss this matter with Kate. Bye little one!" He kisses his daughter onto her cheek before leaving the office.


	191. Chapter 191

Chapter 191 Family Values

After leaving the P.I. office. Richard Castle went out the front way this time around. His vehicle having been left on the side of the building.

Castle started his way over to the 12th precinct. Afterwards he will go home to the Loft to rest. His energy levels for the past few days was dropping.

Taking his time through the traffic, knowing full well his friends were still tailing him to make sure he gets to the precinct in one piece.

And he does with making it to the under ground parking lot of the 12th precinct. A number of officers were arriving for the after noon watch.

However he was able to find a place to park. Even though he would have to walk to get to the elevator.

Finally arriving onto the level for where his wife Captain Kate Beckett is located. He went directly straight to her office. She was sitting reading a number of files. She heard the knock, along with seeing Castle standing outside the door, She tells him to come on in.

"What's going on Rick?" She asked knowing for the fact he's been doing a lot of traveling lately. Especially today with the convention and than heading on over to the P.I. office.

"After I left here earlier. I asked Hayley and my daughter to check into the diskette further. They were able to find that a number of the organization members are trying to start a real war with certain members. Especially after finding out that Jong Ling works for the Attorney General's office."

"Just great Rick! With all this going on, I was able to get additional help from the office of the police commissioner. He doesn't like the fact that these members are causing quite a stir with the press as well."

"And their is supposed to be one day left of the convention. I haven't as yet decided on whether I will be attending tomorrow with all of the latest information going on with the possible war."

"If you do decide to attend tomorrow. I will be sure to give you additional under cover officers just in case something does start at the talks." Beckett states with getting up to hug her husband for a moment before walking him out to head back out to his vehicle and home.

"I will call you, when I finally arrived at the Loft." Castle replied with heading towards the elevator to leave.

"That's fine Castle. I should be home myself in a few hours. Take care." She said with seeing him get into the elevator to have the door closed.


	192. Chapter 192

Chapter 192 Family Values

Finally arriving home to the Loft. Castle walked into the back entrance to take the elevator. He wasn't going to take any further chances with any one, and that includes the Tiger Claw membership.

He just doesn't understand it any further as to why these members would like to start a war with-in the Tri State region.

Taking his keys out from his coat pocket. He went to opened the Loft door to fine it quiet, along with the lights down low.

Walking over to the kitchen counter. There was a note left for him or anyone else of the household. Andrea and the house keeper had taken Reece over to the park to go onto the swings and have a lite lunch with not too much sugar involved.

He smiled at the note, while taking off his blue jacket to have it placed into the closet for the time being. This was going to give him the chance to check his computer for any further information on the Tiger Claw members.

Walking slowly into his office. He dropped himself down onto his chair feeling exhausted all of a sudden.

Giving himself a moment to breath. He pulls out his lap top with bringing up the Internet search.

Typing in "Overseas Tiger Claw Organization."

Bringing up the information. There were several news articles on shootings in the North of Korea of Tiger Claw members trying to take over certain regions for Capital gain. Recent shooting having to be been a week prior.

Castle was able to print this and other information for which he plans on showing his wife Kate for when she finally arrives home.


	193. Chapter 193

Chapter 193 Family Values

Beckett had come home moments after he had found the information on the Tiger Claw organization over seas. He had a feeling he knew what her reaction was going to be like when he shows her.

Moments Later...

"Are you serious Rick? Do you know what can happen in the United States once this information gets out?" She says with sitting on down the couch in the living area.

"I have a feeling it's already happening. As to why Jong Ling is in the hot seat with the Attorney's General office. It looks like the 12th precinct and other agencies will have to protect him from here on end. Until this entire situation is over with the organization."

"No doubt the Governor is not exactly happy about it with the press hot on his back about the killings." Castle says with placing the teapot onto the stove to make tea for the both of them.

"I already know what the governor, the police commissioner and and even the mayor thinks. Why do you think the 12th precinct currently is on high alert for all shifts."

"By the way I won't be attending the final day of the convention tomorrow. It's just too dangerous at this point Kate. I will stay home to finish up the writing onto the lap top. And besides I need to rest and spend some time with Reece."

"Good idea Rick."


	194. Chapter 194

Chapter 194 Family Values

It was the next morning for Richard Castle getting up from a sound sleep. He had heard his wife Kate leave early for the 12th precinct. And no doubt will be leaving orders for the under cover officers to continue at the Tiger Claw's convention.

Castle walked into the kitchen area to see his son Reece and the nanny making breakfast for themselves. Even though now that Reece needs to be careful for when it comes to his sugar levels for the entire day.

"Hey! Big guy! Don't forget about your sugar intake. I don't need daddy to be taking you back to the doctor's office."

"I will watch daddy, with Andrea's help as well." The nanny handed Reece a plateful of eggs and toast with his usual orange juice to go with it. "Thanks!" Reece said to his friend Andrea while she was cooking up potatoes and eggs, along with Bacon for herself.

"Castle, do you want me to make you something as well?" Andrea says to her employee sitting down on the stool to eat.

"Sure! I am home today. It's going to give me a chance to catch up on my writing and most of all spend time with my son Reece. Maybe later we can go for a walk around the block. Since the weather is supposed to be nice today in the sixties."

"Sounds like a great idea Castle. Reece has been pushing me ever since he's gotten up from his sleep." Andrea said with placing her plate onto the counter to have her breakfast.

It was very quiet for awhile. While the three of them were finishing up eating. Afterwards with a quick clean up with the dishes.

Andrea took Reece into his room to read for a few hours, while Richard Castle had gone to his office to work on the final chapter for his new Nikki Heat title.


	195. Chapter 195

Chapter 195 Family Values

The under cover officers Sergeant William Anderson and his superior Lt. Jose Alverez weren't all too please to show up at the Tiger Claw's final day of the convention.

Captain Beckett had given orders for them to keep an eye on Jong Ling. Since he was told to show up no matter what. He had heard that mystery writer Richard Castle wasn't going to show up for the last day.

So he had to endure the talks by the members. Sitting in the fourth row. He was looking around for his protection. As he was trying not to make it too obvious for those expecting some sort of trouble.

Both of the officers had gotten up from their seats to walk out for a breath of fresh air. While seeing Jong Ling leave to go to one of the vendor tables to purchase a catalog and other merchandise to bring on home.

 **Finally at the loft. Castle was bored in his office trying to write down the last of the final chapter for "Purple Heat."**

 **After an hour of writing. Castle decided to take his son out for a walk.**

 **He went looking for Andrea to be upstairs in her room writing fan fiction, while Reece had fallen asleep after two hours of reading.**

 **"I am afraid sir, your going to have a hard time trying to wake him for the walk." Andrea says with looking up from her computer.**

 **"Well than in that case. I will go myself for an hour. Have fun writing your stories." Castle went back down stairs to gather his keys, coat and revolver just in case.**


	196. Chapter 196

Chapter 196 Family Values

Castle walked over to the hall closet to grab his black jacket to take his walk outside around the building. Temperature wise it was nice enough to walk.

One thing for sure. He had made sure about having to carry his revolver in case of trouble. Lately their has been a great deal of trouble for when it comes to him and his family.

Taking the elevator downstairs. He had noticed that their wasn't any valet around to help the residents of the building. Opening up the door of the front. He can feel the chill of the air once he started to walk.

After a few moments of walking. He decided to sit down on the white bench to rest a little. Looking at the time on his wrist watch he decided to find out where his wife Kate Beckett was located this morning.

Taking out his cell phone from his pocket. He brought up the number of the 12th precinct. But for some reason she wasn't picking up either the cell or the phone in her office. The voice mail was picking it up with her usual message to call back later.

However he did have the cell-phone number to Esposito and Ryan's. He dialed Javier Esposito's number as he picked up right away from his computer station of the bullpen.

"Hey bro! How are you this morning?" Esposito asked with bringing up information on his computer for a case.

"I was trying to make contact with Beckett. Do you happen to know just where she might be?"

"Captain Beckett was called down town to the Mayor's office to discuss an issue with public relations. She won't be back until the afternoon Castle."

"Thanks Bro, I will wait for her to call me back later. Right now I will finish up my walk outside, since Reece was too tired to come with me this time around. Talk to you later Javi!"

"It looks like Castle decided not to attend the final day of the Tiger Claw's convention after all Ryan."

"I understand Beckett didn't stop the under cover operation with protecting Castle and Jong Ling." As Ryan went back to his work on the computer terminal.


	197. Chapter 197

Chapter 197 Family Values

Richard Castle decided to walk over to the park for which the city installed five years ago. He knew, he was taking a chance with going over to the swings. Knowing full well his protection were still around.

Moving onto the swing. Of the four. He and another older man was swinging back and forth.

Castle let his mind drift for a moment. When all of a sudden the man on the swing started to talk to him. "Richard Castle, my name is Soo ling Carter president of the Tiger Claw organization, and a member of the Governor's office."

"Why are you making contact with me this way?" Castle asked with slowing down the swing.

"I was asked by the governor's office to let you know that the members of the Tiger Claw's group for this region is planning on starting a war."

"I heard from another name Jong Ling that there was going to be a possible war. It's why the police have stepped up their investigation. And why I didn't attend the final day of the convention."

"I heard Richard Castle, it's why I took the chance that you might show up here, in spite of your under cover protection some where around here watching out."

"I will inform my wife of your meeting and the information I was given." As he stopped the swing to head back to the loft. While seeing Soo Ling Carter walk away heading in the opposite direction.


	198. Chapter 198

Chapter 198 Family Values

Right away Richard Castle walked away from the swings to head back to the Loft. He had a few phone calls to make with today's development.

However it's going to be Sergeant William Anderson and Lt. Jose Alverez will be beating Castle to the bush with the info.

Beckett picked up the phone from her office to be speaking with the under cover officers still on the case. "What are you talking about Sergeant?" She asked with having gotten up from her seat.

"I said Captain. Castle had a meeting with someone at te swings earlier. I must tell you, it seem to be very interesting between the both of them. Afterwards Castle headed back to the Loft ."

"Oh, really Anderson! I just wonder who this person is that made contact with my husband?"

"Don't know at this point. But I suggest you call Castle and find out before more trouble starts brewing. Want to make a bet it has something to do with the Tiger Claw's organization?"

"I will call Castle and ask him straight out with the person he met. I just don't like secrets this way. Continue to keep an eye on him never the less."

"Yes, sir. I will advise Lt. Alverez of this information as well."

 **Moments later at the Loft.**

Once Castle arrived back at the Loft. He had a feeling his wife or the under cover officers were going to be calling him very soon.

Actually it was five minutes later when his cell-phone went off having to be sitting on the top of the kitchen counter.

Castle took a look at the caller I.D. "I should of known Kate, you be calling me. Who was it that inform you of my meeting at the park?"

"William and Alverez since I keep them on the job to keep an eye on you."

"The man's name is Soo-Lin Carter of the Attorney General's Office working under cover for the Tiger Claw's Organization. I will talk to you later more about it since it's a real powder cake with the recent situation."

"I will be home later Rick. You can than explain to me than. Take care of yourself while your out and about." She ends the conversation quickly, while he places his phone back onto the kitchen counter.


	199. Chapter 199

Chapter 199 Family Values

After speaking with Kate. He wasn't planning on going out any further. Either he would have Andrea or the Rosyln the house cleaner to run around with his errands.

Otherwise all he needed was assorted veggies and rib eye's to make later for dinner. But for now their was enough for him to make a salad and chicken for his lunch.

Afterwards he had a great deal of work that needed to be done in his office. Either for Black Pawn Publishing or his new project involving the Tiger Claw organization and this Soo Lin Carter.

Once he arrived into the Loft. He went looking for the two ladies to run his errands. He found them both inside of his son's room Reece.

He thought it was a good idea to take Reece with them. Giving him a chance to get in some fresh air along the way. Both of the ladies have to tow the line for when it comes to his high sugar count during the day and evening.

Andrea went to grab Reece's coat, hat and gloves for the trip to the market.

Reece came running over to her in the middle of the living area. While Richard Castle hands her the list on what exactly he needs.

Meanwhile Rosyln placed on her blue jacket and hat. While moving out of the loft to wait for Reece and Andrea.

It was at this point that everyone left making it extremely quiet to have Castle begin his work.


	200. Chapter 200

Chapter 200 Family Values

It would be a few moments for Richard Castle to wait for his wife to arrive from the 12th precinct. Even though his son Reece was out with the ladies running errands.

Since he was in his office with all of the information he had brought up on Soo Lin Carter.

Outside the Loft. Beckett was able to say hello to the two ladies having to be taking Reece out for a few hours at least. Andrea told her that Castle was waiting for her.

"I know! He's call me twice already in regard to coming home. What ever it is Andrea, it have better be worth it to come home?"

"Have fun never the less Mrs. Castle. I will be sure to keep a close eye on Reece."

"Good enough Andrea. Let me get upstairs before Castle blows a cork today."

Taking a few moments to get inside with the elevator and arriving onto the floor of the loft. Beckett had found the door not locked, as she walks in to find Richard Castle aka mystery writer inside his office ready for her.

She walks into his office with all curiosity. "All right Rick. What the hell is going on?"

"Finally your here, I have vital information for you to give to your superiors in regard to the biggest possible war happening with the Tiger Claw organization. Take a look and don't say a word until your finish reading."

She sits down in front of his lap top to begin reading that was up on the screen.

While Castle sat down on the brown couch waiting for her reaction.

After a few moments...He could see the facial expression on her face.

"Well Kate!" He asked finally.

"Do you know there is going to be a real blood bath soon? It's why I have been talking with the Mayor and Police Commissioner in regard to this information."

"I know. And after I spoken with a source. It's going to happen some time soon starting with Jong Ling and his associates involved with the Attorney General's Office."

"Well in this case. I will need to make a few phone calls to get the ball rolling." Beckett announced with getting up from Castle's seat.


	201. Chapter 201

Chapter 201 Family Values

"Excuse me Castle. I am going into the kitchen area to make those calls. And one of them will be the police commissioner. He was waiting on me never the less after I left earlier this morning."

"Go ahead. I need to change my clothes before deciding on my next course of action." Castle replied with passing his wife already sitting down on the kitchen stool.

Moving her cell- phone over to her. She pressed the police commissioner's number direct to his office or any where he just might be at this particular moment.

It was a moment later from inside his limo heading for a meeting with the governor having flown in. "Beckett, what's going on to be calling me?"

"I am sorry Jerome. But we have a forest fire heading our way for when it comes to the Tiger Claw's Organization. There is a new president name Soo Lin Carter. He's given the orders to have his region members to start shaking things up."

"Damn! I had a feeling Beckett this entire situation is turning into a real mess. I will talk with the governor in a little while to discuss it. But in the mean time Kate. Used those under cover officers and additional funds to start your investigation on trying to protect Jong Ling of the Attorney General's office."

"Thank you, Jerome. My precinct is going to need all of the help it can get. "

She pressed end with the call. Afterwards she went to see how Castle was doing with his dressing.


	202. Chapter 202

Chapter 202 Family Values

Beckett was able to find her husband just about dressed in the bed-room. He was placing on his grey jacket instead of the usual blue one.

"So where are going this time Rick?" She asked with walking into the bedroom.

"I have a meeting with my father at his apartment to discuss the different aspects of what has been going on with the Tiger Claw's organization."

"Jesus Rick, don't you realize it's getting too dangerous now with that group? And besides I have added a number of under cover officers thanks to the mayor and police commissioner."

"And no doubt your under cover officers will probably be watching me while I head on over to my father's apartment. By the way he has called in a number of old debts asking at least four of his old buddies from the C.I.A. to help us out for the time being."

"I can't stop you, but your going to need to be careful until this entire matter is over with. Understand?" She said very strongly with her tone towards her husband.

"Completely!" He was pissed as hell that she was laying down the law for when it comes again to his own life and others around him.

He walks out of the bedroom to take hold of his cell phone to send a text message to his father that he was on his way over.


	203. Chapter 203

Chapter 203 Family Values

At the far end of China Town. There was a shooting going on at one of the Chinese Laundry mats. There was eye witnesses having spoken to the local police claimed that they saw two young men wearing the Tiger Claw's tattoo's on their arms.

There two were saw running away from the scene after shooting the managers of the two places. Nothing was taken other than the fact they were just shot in the chest and head.

Reports were being sent to all of the local police departments including the 12th precinct. Captain Kate Beckett was on the way back from a meeting with the Mayor and police commissioner. She was listening to the reports on the scanner she had placed in her vehicle.

She was beginning to wonder on whether her husband Castle was able to hear about the report before heading out on his errands.

She had no idea where, since he didn't say a word to her in the morning before she left the loft.

Back at the crime scene.

Lt. Tong Woo in charge of the Chinatown district for the last eight years. He's been hearing the rumors about the Tiger Claw membership starting a local war throughout the entire tri-state.

His partner Sergeant Johnny Wing-Bird came over to him with having to found a telephone number belonging to one of the members that lives in the Chinatown apartment complex.

"We need to send a team over to see on whether anyone is around." Lt. Woo announced to his partner.

"I will call the precinct and have them send over a team of under cover officers." Sergeant Wing-bird replied with moving over to his vehicle to place the call.


	204. Chapter 204

Chapter 204 Family Values

Along with the under cover officers to check the scene. A county medical examiner from Westchester County was being dispatched with orders from Dr. Lanie Parrish.

Answers needed to be found on what exactly is going on with the shootings since both of the Claw members were killed in the processed. In spite of the eyewitnesses, they still wound up dying any way.

Woo and Johnny Bird were asked to be sent to the laundry mat, since the under cover officers won't be their for awhile. Since they were coming from another region.

Both men were beginning to wonder on whether the shooting was part of a set up. It's a possible chance they might of attended the last day of the Tiger Claw convention.

"Johnny Bird, have you heard anything on the scanner?" Woo asked with seeing the area filled with police activity. They even noticed the fact that the County Medical Examiner had arrived.

Dr. Lisa Anderson coming from the same hospital that Dr. Syndey Perlmutter works out of. She had the job of doing the both autopsies.

Her technician Judith came along this time around for the ride. She was mostly training with Dr. Anderson having asked her to help out at the crime scene.

And it was over whelming for the moment. This includes the Television stations, reporters and the Internet.

Johnny Bird getting out of his vehicle. He walked over to Dr. Lisa Anderson talking to Judith on how to go about the situation with removing the bodies. It was obvious that the both Claw members were shot into the chest and head at close range.

"Doctor Anderson, I am officer Johnny Bird of the Chinatown under cover department. We need to get the bodies back to the medical bay quick. Everyone is going to be looking for answers as to why they were killed in the first place." He says to her with a curious expression on her face.

"We are getting them ready for processing. I don't wish to be around with all of those reporters. If you know what I mean?" She said with helping Judith placing the first body inside before going onto the second.

"Good luck Doctor with trying to find the answers to all this mess going on with the organization."

'Thanks a lot!" She moved the second body bag that was on the stretcher into the county van while closing it up. She went to the front with Judith to leave the area.


	205. Chapter 205

Chapter 205 Family Values

Dr. Lisa Anderson of the County Medical Examiner's office was having a hard time with getting both of the bodies settled into the cooler.

As of yet, she and her technician have not started on the autopsy on the first Tiger Claw member. She needed the paper work, she wasn't able to find the copies that was supposed to be on the computer.

She asked her technician to come into her office. Judith came in with the paper work in her hands. "Where did you find them Judith?" She asked with placing some type of information into the computer.

"Would you believe outside on the stairs? For some odd reason the paperwork fell out of the brief case while we were moving the bodies inside."

"Thank god! Now we can start the first autopsy Judith. Lets go get ready and begin this nightmare before the police start asking questions."

 **Thirty minutes into the autopsy.**

 **There was a surprise for both of the ladies checking the stomach contents of the first body laying on the table.**

 **"It's a no wonder the Tiger Claw's Organization is out to strike it rich. We need to call Captain Kate Beckett and let her know what is going on."**

 **"How much do you think is here inside this evidence bag?" Judith said to her boss moving over to the phone to call the precinct.**

 **"Don't know Judith. I am not an expert for when it comes to cocaine and other type of drugs. It's a no wonder why the organization wants to start some type of war in the Tri-State region."**


	206. Chapter 206

Chapter 206 Family Values

Beckett just arrived into her office for when the call came in from Dr. Lisa Anderson. Beckett had a feeling that the County Examiner found something of interest.

Picking up the phone from inside her office. "Dr. Anderson did you find something that will spark my interest?"

"I sure did Captain. I don't know how much Cocaine is worth on the open market. My tech and I cleaning out the stomach contents. We were able to find a fortune of Cocaine and other drugs."

"It's a no wonder why the two Tiger Claw members were killed because of it. No doubt they were mark for death once they left the Cocaine shop."

"Any way I will place the merchandise inside my vault and wait for one of your officers to come gather it up for evidence Captain." Dr. Anderson says to the captain on the other line.

"I will send Sergeant Esposito and his partner Kevin Ryan to pick up the merchandise Doctor. It shouldn't be too long before they arrive."

"Thank you Captain. I will log it into my computer terminal that your sending two officers from your department. I will be sure not to mention this to anyone else in my department accept for my boss Lanie Parrish."

Beckett laughed for the moment with mentioning Lanie. It's been awhile since she and Lanie had been out on the town. Even though now Kate Beckett is tied down now with having the twins with-in few months. "All right doctor I will send them as soon as possible." It was at this time that she hung up to leave the office to go speak with the detectives.


	207. Chapter 207

Chapter 207 Family Values

Beckett went to talk with Epsosito and Ryan about what Dr. Anderson had said to her over the phone.

"Are you serious Beck?" Javier said to the Captain over at their computer terminals.

"Now we know why those two Tiger Claw members were killed because of the drugs. One thing for sure Castle is going to have to be careful now with his movements." Beckett said to the two detectives.

"What ever you do gentlemen. Please be very careful with coming back to the precinct with the drugs. I need to call the police commissioner and tell him what is going on."

"Is there any thing else we need to do Captain before coming back to the precinct?" Ryan asked with turning off his computer. While placing on his black jacket to head outside with his partner.

"Just for the hell of it. See if you can drop by the Loft or Hunt's apartment to see if everything is fine with them." Beckett said on the slide with keeping an eye on her husband and father-in-law.

"Will do Captain." Ryan replied with following behind Javier. Who was not too pleased having to drive on over to the Loft or the Bronx. They were already taking too many chances with going to pick up the drugs from Dr. Anderson.

 **25 minutes later...**

Esposito and Ryan walked into the Westchester County Medical Examiner's office to see Dr. Anderson speaking to one of her medical technician's.

She was able to see them come in to meet up with the woman. She told the two the follow her into her office for a few moments. As she hands them the two evidence bags filled with Cocaine and other drugs that she had labeled.

She was more than happy to remove the items from her premises.

Afterwards Ryan asked his partner about driving on over to the Loft. "Not really Bro! But I will do it never the less to check up on the writer or anyone else. Lets go before I change my mind about driving the extra mile for Captain Beckett."


	208. Chapter 208

Chapter 208 Family Values

Driving on over to the Loft. Sergeant Javier Esposito wasn't in the best of moods with Ryan watching his every move.

"Hey bro! You need to stop staring at me every chance you get Kev. And besides I said I would drive over to the Loft to check up on Castle."

"I know. But this entire situation with Castle and his friends are getting to be a little too much of late. Especially for when it comes to Beckett and her health. If this continues. I have a feeling she is going to wind up in the hospital soon with labor pains."

"I would hate to see this happen to her after all she has done of late for the department." Ryan says with placing a piece of gum into his mouth.

"We should be there very soon." Esposito said with turning into the main entrance of the building. One thing for sure they noticed the valet wasn't around at all. "Castle had mention that Edurado had gone on vacation with his family. But to not have a replacement doesn't sound right at all.

Esposito parked the vehicle on the side with locking it up just in case.

Both of the officers walked inside to head on over to the elevator taking it to the floor that Castle lives on. There seem to be no one around. While making Ryan give him the chills down his back.

Getting off the elevator and making it over to Castle's door. It wasn't lock even though Esposito knocked to hear someone inside tell them to come on in.

It's Castle sitting on the couch with his father Jackson Hunt. "What's going on bro?" Castle mention to Javier Esposito.

"Your wife Kate Beckett having to be a real frantic of late for when it comes to your safely."

"And it's why I am having this meeting with my father and earlier with Gary Winters of the C.I.A. So Javier don't worry about anything for the moment. You can tell my wife that everything is under control."

"We will tell her Castle. We need to leave now. Oh! By the way where is the replacement Valet downstairs?" Ryan asked with concern in his tone with the question.

"He's supposed to be working some where in the building. I just hope to god there isn't some type of a problem going on."

"When we leave here Castle. We will check it out on whether we are able to see this valet working or else we will call in an unit."

"Fair enough Esposito. Call me on whether your able to find out anything."


	209. Chapter 209

Chapter 209 Family Values

"Look Javier, we need to look around for this valet. I don't like this one bit at all. He has to be some where, and we need to check just in case." Ryan says with giving that feeling the valet might be either dead or he's hiding on his break.

is back of the building. Have your revolver ready Ryan just in case something does come up."

The both detectives walked instead of taking their vehicle. Moving into the back entrance. Their were a number of the residents coming out of the elevator. Many of them knew who the two detectives were having been around so much over the years.

Moving towards the janitor's level. Javier pushed open the door to head on downstairs. The light was on as they were able to see where they were going.

Walking further into the room. Towards the back there was another closet. Ryan went to open the door with his right hand, while holding his gun in the other.

Esposito was getting himself ready for anything at this point. Opening the door with no light. This is when they saw the young valet's body face down. As if he's been choked to death with a rope around his neck, along with a blade to his chest.

Ryan bent down to check for any possible pulse. He checked at the base of the neck and his pulse on his right arm. There was no life signs at all.

"We need to call Castle and Beckett. She needs to send the crime scene unit right away to find out just what exactly is going on and why this valet was killed in the first place."

Ryan pulled out his cell- phone to call Castle and his father up stairs in the Loft. Dialing the number right away. Castle picked up the cell-phone right away. "What's going on Ryan?" He asked with a very serious tone.

"He's dead Castle. We found the young valet in the janitor's section with a rope around his neck and a knife to his chest. Javier is going to call Beckett and the crime scene unit. I suggest you and your father stay put in the Loft until further notice."

"Understand Ryan." Castle announced while talking to his father telling him the situation at hand.


	210. Chapter 210

Chapter 210 Family Values

Castle's building area was filled with the crime scene unit including his wife Captain Kate Beckett.

The reporters had gotten wind of the possible murder involving the valet of the building that Castle lives. Tv and cable trucks were stationed outside of the crime scene area.

The entire area was buzzing. While upstairs Castle, his father and now Reece, the nanny and the house keeper had arrived home from the shopping. Everyone with orders from Beckett were told to stay inside the loft. While her team needed to comb the area for any type of clues as to why and who killed Jose Sebastian part time valet for the building on Broome Street.

Dr. Lanie Parrish having received the call from her office. She decided to take over as the chief county medical examiner. She had just arrived in the county morgue van with her tech Sandy Williams.

She noticed Beckett having to be talking to Esposito and Ryan having found the body.

She waited until her friend was finished talking with the detectives. She walked over to see if she was ok or not. She looks up at her long time friend. "So your in charge of this case Lanie?" She says to her with looking around the complete zoo going on with the reporters.

"I am Beck. However I understand this is a very special situation going on involving the Tiger Claw organization. Do you think that they might be involved with killing this Jose Sebastian?"

"In my judgement...a strong possible chance Lanie. It's why I told Castle and his father to stay inside the Loft, along with the rest of my family."

"Smart idea. I will let you know Kate on whether I will be able to find a thing during the autopsy." She called over her tech to help with placing the body onto the stretcher and body bag."

"Thanks Lanie." She stated before moving past the crime scene unit to speak with a few of the reporters giving them a short statement.


	211. Chapter 211

Chapter 211 Family Values

Beckett walked over to one of the reporters for CNN. Since she has known Jake for a long time. He's always been fair with all of his stories from over the years.

"Jake how are you?" He turns to face the captain of the 12th precinct.

"I could be better. Just what exactly is going on here today Captain?" He takes out his notes to write down the comments she decides to give to him.

"I wish I knew Jake. But this is going to be a deadly situation. And I need your report to state that anyone that knows any information in regard to the murder of the valet. To have any one to please call the precinct, police commissioner or even the mayor."

"I will do my best Captain to let the public know about this story. I just hope your be able to find out just who or what killed Joey Abbotts." He walked away to enter the truck with his producer to explain what the Police captain had to say.

Meanwhile Beckett decided to head up stairs to the Loft to check on everyone.

At the Westchester County Medical Examiner office

Dr. Lanie Parrish was half way through with the autopsy. She was moving on down to the stomach contents to see whether there was anything of interest.

Moments later...

She was not really surprised. But than again Beckett and the other officials will.

What she had found was four small diamonds inside his stomach. Moving over to reach for an evidence bag. She went to place it into a special vault for items like this.

Going over to wash her hands. She needed to call her friend Captain Beckett, and let her know in what exactly was found. This is not the first time she or any of the other Medical Examiners have found items like this over the years.

Moving over to her phone near the computer terminal. She goes to dial the Loft's house phone.

"Hello, Lanie is that you calling?" Beckett says from the living room sitting next to her father-in-law Hunt and her husband Castle discussing the matter.

"Yeah Beck it's me. Your not going to believe what I found in his stomach contents?" Lanie says to her and the group to hear the entire conversation.

"What?" She states with looking over at the two with curiosity on their faces.

"Diamonds...four of them Kate. I placed them into a evidence bag and put them into the vault until you send some one down here to start an investigation."

"I will right away Lanie. But first I need to speak with the police commissioner before I proceed with anything for the moment."

"Find. I will finish up with the rest of the autopsy. Talk to you soon." It was the end of the conversation and the chatter beginning between Castle and Jackson Hunt.


	212. Chapter 212

Chapter 212 Family Values

"Kate, we will go to the County Medical Examiner medical unit and retrieve the diamonds and bring them back here to be placed into the safe." Castle says to his wife putting on her jacket.

"Why Rick?" She asked as he stopped her from moving any further.

"My father is an expert. He will check them out with the euqipment I have here inside the Loft. In order to make sure the diamonds are really the real thing."

"And besides Kate, it will give us a chance to make sure we won't be followed other than your own under cover officers at this time. I am finding this entire situation with the murder of the valet just doesn't add up at all." Hunt says with going into the hall closet to grab his jacket. "Call Lanie, and let her know we are coming for the diamonds."

"Find!" She was pissed off for the moment. She was able to see Castle and Hunt walk out of the Loft. While she went to pick up her cell-phone to call Lanie.

Lanie was cleaning up the area of the medical bay after finishing the autopsy and placing the diamonds into the vault.

It was a moment later for when Lanie picked up the phone to find out it was her friend Kate Beckett telling her that Castle and his father will be picking up the diamonds to bring them back to Loft for examining.

She shook her head after once again saying good night to Kate Beckett.

Lanie walked back into her office to wait for the two characters. Making a final note onto her computer terminal on the autopsy, she was finally able to relax.

25 minutes later...

Castle and his father Jackson Hunt showed up into Lanie's office.

She looks up from a magazine she was reading. "Gentlemen, your taking some chances with these diamonds. I just hope to god your protection is outside?"

"They are Lanie. My son-in-law William and his partner Lt. Jose Alverez are working extra over time to make sure we stay safe." Castle said to the county medical examiner. As she walked to closed her office in order to remove the merchandise from the vault.

Handing the evidence bag and a voucher in order for Castle to sign his name so that she can feel better that this man and his father are being held responsible.


	213. Chapter 213

Chapter 213 Family Values

"When you get the chance Castle to let me know about those diamonds on whether they are real or fake." Lanie says to the two men getting ready to leave the medical bay and into their vehicle.

Walking outside to their vehicle. Castle looked around to see if the under cover officers were still around, and they were out in full view this time around.

"Lets get these back at the Loft. Your equipment Dad have better be working proper or else we will be screwed." Castle said out of fit of rage with this entire scenario. "It's a good thing Kate, Andrea and the housekeeper decided to take Reece out for shopping. I don't want them around for when your able to figure out the truth with the diamonds."

At the local mall the three ladies of the Loft including Reece were having a grand old time shopping. While they had stopped for something quick at the food court.

Beckett was talking to Andrea about Castle and her father-in-law. "I just don't get it sometimes Andrea. But the past few months and recently, everything seems to be erratic for when it comes to the 12th precinct and at home."

"I notice the stress Kate between you and Castle. Hopefully things will be able to calm down soon." Andrea says to Beckett while keeping an eye on Reece enjoying his hot dog and orange juice.

Arriving at the Loft...

Jackson Hunt went into his bag carrying equipment. He was able to take out the cutter, scope and other items to figure out on whether the diamonds are real or not.

But in the mean time.

Richard Castle went over to the bar in the corner to make two drinks for himself and his father.

"This won't take long Richard." Hunt says to his son with taking one of smaller diamonds out of the evidence bag.

Five minutes later.

Hunt looks up from the equipment with the scope. "Richard, it's real...flawless the best you can get. Your wife Beckett and the 12th precinct have a real mystery on their hands." He says with taking his whiskey shot off the coffee table.

"It would seem so Dad."


	214. Chapter 214

Chapter 214 Family Values

"Let me put these little babies into the vault. I would hate to have them laying around for where Reece can get a hold of them." Castle says to his father. "I will be right back dad."

Hunt shook his head in agreement while downing the last of his drink. He walked over to the bar to pour himself another drink while waiting for his son.

"Ok..all set with the diamonds. We just need to be sure that Kate and her department will be following up on the murder. I would hate to have lurkers about running around the building. It's bad for business overall for the people that own this building.

"I know I never asked you this. With you having to be living in the loft a long time. Why have you ever considered buying the entire building as per part of an certain arrangement with the landscape owners?" Hunt sat down to sip his whiskey shot once again.

"I did consider it years ago dad. But my mind at that time was on other things mostly woman and spending in spite of the huge sales on my books back than. Even to this day my fans keep asking me why I had killed off Derrick Storm."

"No doubt it wasn't profitable enough to keep the series going long enough?" Hunt said to his son.

"Believe me I know. Even to this day Gina Cowles still throws it up into my face about it, along with the fact the company had lost a great deal of money because of it."

"So now what Rick in regard to those diamonds?"

"We keep them here until Kate and her department continue on with the investigation." Castle walked over to the bar to pour himself another shot.


	215. Chapter 215

Chapter 215 Family Values

Downstairs in the lobby of the loft. There was a under cover team having to be placed by the 12th precinct. Captain Kate Beckett was in the lobby after arriving home to speak with the two officers to make sure to keep an eye on the building.

Residents were already complaining about the death of the valet. And pressure was being put on from downtown. There is going to be a team every eight hours.

They will be in under cover clothing walking around the building to look for anything out of the ordinary. And the first team would be Sergeant William Anderson having to come from the P.I. office with his wife Alexis and Hayley having to be working hard looking for clues. Especially involving the Tiger Claw membership, and just after the four day convention at Madison Square Garden had just ended.

Beckett having to be near the elevator before going upstairs. "Just be sure to call the 12th precinct every couple of hours on what is going on." She says to the two under cover officers.

"We will Beckett. Now get upstairs before you fall down flat n your face after such a long day working. No doubt the twins are probably driving you crazy at this point?" Anderson says to his mother-in-law.

"They are right now with my stomach and my swollen feet." She punches the button for the elevator to head upstairs to the loft.

 **Moments later she walks into the Loft. She sees Castle and Jackson Hunt sitting at the kitchen having shots.**

 **She walks over to them to ask. "Well gentlemen. What's the verdict on the diamonds that was found in the dead body stomach contents?"**

 **"There real Kate. Every single one of them." Hunt said with taking a last sip of his whiskey.**


	216. Chapter 216

Chapter 216 Family Values

"So now we need to find out the owner of those diamonds gentlemen. It's not going to be easy with these diamonds probably worth a king size's ransom." Beckett says to the two men still working on a plan.

Even though she is going to have to wait it out and see what happens in the short run.

"The diamonds have been placed back into the vault for now Kate." Hunt says to his daughter-in-law while getting up to stretch.

"Tell me something Castle. Why would someone want to put those diamonds from inside a valet that know one knows very well? Especially just after our regular man Edurdro had left for his vacation."

"Questions your department needs to take a look into at this time." Castle said to get his wife pissed off at this time of night after such a long day of craziness.

"And they are Rick. Governor Richards wasn't all too pleased when I spoke on the phone today in my office. He has all of these high power officials on his neck to find out what the hell is going on all of a sudden."

"It hasn't happen all of a sudden Kate. This has been building slowly over a space of time." Hunt says with asking Castle for another drink before going to bed upstairs.

"One more drink for the both of us. Too much brain power has been going on between the both of us Kate."

"I agree." Castle announced with moving into the living room and the bar.

And in the meantime...

Kate Beckett left the two men to take a quick peak with Reece from inside his bedroom.


	217. Chapter 217

Chapter 217 Family Values

Governor Richards wasn't all too pleased with the way his police officials have been doing there jobs of late. With the murder at Broome Street having to calm down a little with the valet's funeral.

Tv broadcasters throughout the entire area were having a field day with having to reported his death, funeral and the fact that certain elements were involved for when it came to his over all autopsy.

No report from the Westchester County Medical Examiner was given. Due to the fact it would do more harm than good telling the public that diamonds were found in the stomach contents of the young valet.

Meanwhile the next few days...

Captain Kate Beckett thinking about cutting back on her hours with the twins to be born soon. She had asked Esposito and Ryan to check their sources on the street. On whether or not a certain snitch might know on where those diamonds that was found from inside the valet's stomach contents.

Javier Esposito had gotten a call back from someone name Smitty. He had information for him as to where those diamonds worth a fortune had come from.

Esposito had called Beckett having just arrived home. He was able to let her know that he and Ryan were meeting this Smitty at a bar called Lone Star five miles from the 12th precinct.

"Javier do me a favor. Please be extremely careful for when it comes to meeting this Smitty." Beckett says while looking over at Castle just coming out of the office.

"Ryan and I will be leaving in a few moments. We will call you later on whether or not the information was well worth it. Chow for later Beckett." He ended the conversation with his captain. Javier goes to grab his brown jacket to head on out with Kevin Ryan.

Meanwhile at the Loft.

Castle tells her that he knows the bar. He was going to check on them and just see who this Smitty is overall. He walks over to the hall closet to put on his heavy black leather jacket. He checks his revolver from his jacket. As Beckett sees this with her husband walking out.

While she was upset. She went into Reece's room to keep him company until he hears back from everyone.


	218. Chapter 218

Chapter 218 Family Values

Richard Castle left the loft and went down stairs to head for the under ground parking lot for where he left his Grey Mercedes. But in the mean time the under cover officers watching Castle and his family were wondering where he was heading in a hurry.

So sergeant LT. and Officer Daniel Donnelly moved off just as quickly to follow. Hopefully this time around there would be some sort of action happening.

They moved behind four cars for which Castle was heading for the Bronx.

 **Meanwhile at the bar.**

Smitty was a nervous cat having to be waiting for his police source Esposito and detective Kevin Ryan.

He was in the corner near the end of the bar. He's already had a couple of Black House shots to smooth his nerves. Even though he had checked to make sure that he wasn't followed.

Currently he has a number of enemies in his line of work as a snitch and a gun runner for the under ground military for the Tri State region.

Outside of the bar. Richard Castle had parked a block away in order not to be caught.

Otherwise he saw sergeant Esposito and Kevin Ryan show up at the end of the street.

Slowly they had gotten out of the unmarked vehicle to make sure everything is ok in the area. Both officers didn't wish to start some kind of shooting war with the recent up rising.

Javier had checked his revolver hoping that he won't be needing to use it in the first place. As with detective Kevin Ryan nervous in regard to these kinds of meetings.

Walking inside to a quiet bar for the time of the hour. They were able to find Smitty at the far end of the bar drinking away his hearts content.

Esposito walked over to him very carefully asking on whether it was ok to speak with him. Ryan was right behind him waiting for Smitty to talk.


	219. Chapter 219

Chapter 219 Family Values

When Castle walked into the bar. He asked very quietly the bar tender for a whiskey shot to settle his some what fray nerves.

Larry who is the bar tender was watching in the corner Smitty having to be talking to two officers for some odd reason. Even though it was none of his business in the first place.

"I will give your whiskey shot in a moment sir. Just relax until than." He said to the mystery writer sitting down on the stool.

But for now Smitty was chatting away with the two officers from the 12th precinct. "Gentlemen, you can check into the downtown motel called Lexington for where the Jewel thief Louie the Flex was the one that placed those diamonds into the young valet at the loft."

"Why Smitty?" Ryan asked with a serious tone in his voice. While standing on the side of his partner Javier Esposito. Otherwise looking over at the bar. Ryan noticed Richard Castle sitting at the bar having a drink. He didn't say a word to Esposito, unless he already noticed him.

"I believe the valet was involved in some military under ground for the past three years. He and his group must of did someone wrong with stealing merchandise that didn't belong to them."

"You make it sound like some type of war is about to start from with-in the tri state region?" Sergeant Esposito says to a shaking Smitty.

"You can as well blame as well the Tiger Claw organization." Smitty said with taking a sip of his Black House shot. "Gentlemen I have nothing else to say on the matter."

It was at this point. Sergeant Javier Esposito handed Smitty a couple of one hundred bills into his coat pocket as per payment with the information. "If you find out anything else Smitty. Just be sure to call us again. We need to go Smitty, but first my partner and I will be going over to the bar for a drink."

"Ok...but for myself, I am getting out of here right now before I am spotted with coming in here in the first place."

Smitty goes to leaves the bar. Castle is one of them that notices him leaving. While Esposito and Kevin Ryan came over to Castle to give him the information that was given by Smitty.


	220. Chapter 220

Chapter 220 Family Values

"Esposito do you trust this Smitty to be truthful with the information that was given to you and Ryan?" Castle asked him with asking the bar tender for another drink.

"The past few years Castle, Smitty has never lied to me or Ryan for what ever information that was given. And I believe he's being totally honest for when he mention about the Tiger Claw organization." Esposito replied with walking past his partner Ryan to head outside.

"Castle are you leaving as well?" Ryan announced with leaving the bar.

"When I am done with my drink gentlemen. I will be sure to let Beckett know about today's meeting with Smitty."

Esposito and Ryan decided to head back to the precinct to finish up the last of there cases today. Even though Sergeant Esposito has a meeting down town with the police commissioner for a game of poker.

While Ryan will be taking Jenny and the children over to there grandmother for the evening of playing cards and watching cartoons.

Meanwhile mystery writer Richard Castle finished up his whskey to head out to his vehicle.

Driving away slowly past a few blocks from the bar. Castle noticed something in the alleyway. It would seem that Smitty was having a fight with someone.

Castle stopped quickly with taking out his revolver to break it up. "Stop right there gentleman or I will shoot. " The two men that was trying to rough up Smitty ran off quickly from out of the alleyway and disappeared. "Do you want a ride to where ever you live?"

"Thank you. I would appreciate it greatly. I live five blocks from here, you can drop me off there Mr. Castle."

"So you do know me after all Smitty?" Castle says with Helping Smitty off the ground after the two unknown men knocked him down.

"Of course I know you. Your the mystery writer that writes the Nikki Heat novels and much more."

"That's right Smitty. Come on lets get to my vehicle before they decide to come back."

"Thanks."


	221. Chapter 221

Chapter 221 Family Values

Richard Castle had Smitty sit in the front with him. While he drove Smitty to the Galaxy apartment complex. He parked into the parking lot housing the residents.

Smitty lived on the third floor. Smitty asked Castle on whether he was interested in coming up to his apartment for a quick drink before leaving.

"All right Smitty. But only for one drink. I have several errands I still need to run before heading on home." Castle says even though he lied about the errands.

Taking the elevator instead of the stairs. Getting off the elevator and onto the floor for which the lighting was very bright. Smitty was glad there wasn't anyone around.

Taking out his keys. He opened up the apartment door. Both men walked inside. Castle just couldn't believed it. Smitty had on the wall all different type of weapons hanging as displays.

"Wow! Where did you get all of those weapons?" Castle asked with curiosity.

"I used to be in the Navy Seals and First Contact military strike force for a total of 15 years. The last five years as a snitch for the police and Esposito. But lately life out on the street has gotten very dangerous."

"Why? I can name of one group that is very active at this point. The Tiger Claw organization has killed a number of citizens through out the Tri State area."

"They are only one group that has started the trouble. I have started my own investigation as to who is the other groups trying to take over the East Coast."

"And when you do Smitty find out the information. Please make sure to call Esposito or his partner detective Kevin Ryan or even myself. I will give you my private number. Please call me with anything of important." He writes down the number on a piece of paper that he had on him and hands it to Smitty moving over to his small bar for the one drink Smitty had asked Castle.

"Thanks. I will place this into my coat pocket and computer terminal for now. Let me get you your drink and myself before you leave."

A moment later he hands Castle his whiskey, while he has a bourbon shot.

Afterwards Castle finished his drink. While putting back on his black leather jacket to leave. Smitty had made sure he locked and bolted the door. While turning on the silent alarm in case someone tried to break into his apartment.


	222. Chapter 222

Chapter 222 Family Values

It was sometime later Richard Castle arrived back at the loft. When he walked into the living/kitchen area. His wife Kate Beckett was sitting on the couch with Reece sitting next to her.

She was reading to her son Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. From what Castle could see. His son was rather enjoying the story being read by his mother.

The both of them looked up to see Castle standing in the middle of the door entrance. Reece ran over to his father to give him a huge hug before going to his mother to tell her that he is going to take the book back into his bedroom to read himself.

After Reece ran into his room. Beckett got off the small grey couch to greet Castle with a kiss to the lips, while her stomach was getting in the way.

"So what did you find out Rick?" She asked having to need to know basics.

"Plenty! I was inside Smitty's apartment. I must admit I was rather impressed with all of the weapons he had hanging on the wall from over the years in the Navy Seals and another military organization."

"What else did he had to say Castle?"

"Smitty said there was another group other than the Tiger Claw Organization that is causing most of the trouble between the both of them. He's supposed to call me sometime today or the next with the name of the group so that your precinct can start an investigation."

"No doubt the police commissioner and governor would like to know as well. Especially with the crime rate numbers have gone up a great deal the past few months." Beckett announced to her husband with the information.

"I will be sure to let you know when Smitty does call me, as with Esposito needing to know as well."


	223. Chapter 223

Chapter 223 Family Values

Castle, I need to go now. I promise Martha having arrived back into the States to join her in the apartment for a small late lunch. I promise not to stay all that long. Since my doctor has been on my case in regard to staying off my legs with the delivery coming up in six weeks." She tells Castle the information before going to place on her jacket and purse with the basic essentials.

"Tell me my mother I said hello. I will be sure to catch up with her when I get the chance. But in the meantime Kate. I will be waiting for Smitty's phone call with the name of the second group involved."

"Sure enough Rick. Just make sure that our son Reece stays out of trouble with me gone visiting your mother."

"I will check on Reece once you leave the Loft. I have a number of writings to do in my office once I go check on Reece. Take care of yourself Kate." Moves over to her to give a quick kiss to her cheek before she leaves.

 **After checking with Reece and the nanny. Castle had gone to work in his office for 30 minutes before his phone call finally came in.**

 **Picking up his cell from the desk near his lap top. "Hello, Smitty is that you?"**

 **"It is Castle. I have the information that you asked me about the second group." Smitty said over the phone with a tone that was getting on Castle's nerves.**

 **"So what 's the name of the group that I need to let the police know before more people are killed?"**

 **"Ok, they are called the Blue Dolphins Castle. They are a very dangerous military under ground organization. I suggest you warn the police about them being real killers."**

 **"I certainly will do that Smitty. Thank you for all of your help. If anything else comes up. Please be sure to call me or Esposito."**

 **"I will Castle. Good evening." He closed off the connection to his phone call. He was done with being a snitch for now. He needed to make himself some dinner and a movie before heading to bed for the rest of the evening.**


	224. Chapter 224

Chapter 224 Family Values

Meanwhile Kate Beckett was visiting Martha Rogers at her apartment complex after flying back to the states after a few months in England working on a new play.

Now she is back. Martha will be able to start on the same play here in the states.

Beckett walked into the kitchen area after arriving. Martha and her caterer putting together the food for twenty people to be in and out all day.

"Martha, it's wonderful to see you back. And you even lost some weight to boot." Beckett says to Martha handing her a plateful of food for her to eat.

"I must admit Kate your looking wonderful in spite of being pregnant with twins. How much weight have you gain since your last doctor's appointment?"

"Four pounds. Otherwise I have gain a total thirty pounds during the pregnancy. Dr. Anderson has been keeping an close eye on me since now that I have cut my hours at the 12th precinct."

"As you should Kate. No doubt my son has been pushing the issue no less. How is he by the way Kate?" Martha asked with starting to munch on a piece of chicken on her plate filled with potatoes and a salad.

"He's been busy Martha with helping the department with trying to solve a number of murders involving the Tiger Claw's organization, and now a second group named the Blue Dolphins."

"What are they?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Chinese tattoo group and very dangerous. They have been involved in several murders during the past six months Martha. Everyone in the department has been working really hard with the investigation."

"How come I didn't any of this on the tv news or Internet?" Martha says to Beckett holding onto her plate until finally sitting down to eat.

"Because we asked them not to say anything further on the subject until we are able to put a handle on the situation."

"Dear, I do hope you and your detectives will be able to close them down before more problems arise in the Tri State region." She announced her statement to Beckett very quiet continued with eating her food.

"I hope so as well."


	225. Chapter 225

Chapter 225 Family Values

Up state Albany, New York. There was a meeting going on at a military barracks that is closed down from the lack of use. The group Blue Dolphins were discussing the latest events going on in the Tri-State region.

Of the forty members. Three of them all past members of the Navy Seals were trying to rile up everyone to start a war with the Tiger Claw organization.

However the manager in charge Sergeant Wing Foot told everyone to behave themselves or be kicked out.

Afterwards it had gotten quiet as he continued on with the meeting. He was going over every find point with the three main states involved with the members.

Since they were all up and coming with the organization. They had to be very careful with the authorities needing to be going after them for any criminal activity.

Sometime at the end of the meeting. He told everyone to head on out on there project they are involved. While he left the barracks to head back to New York City with taking a charter flight to land at the Westchester County airport.

Meanwhile at Martha Rogers apartment complex. She walked out Kate Beckett to the bottom level of the building. Walking the both of them out of the elevator.

Martha tells Beckett to make sure to drives safe on the way home to the Loft.

"Thank you so much for all of your help today. When do you start working on the play Martha?" She asked with buttoning up her jacket before going out to her vehicle to drive home.

"Two weeks Kate. When I get the chance. I will be sure to get everyone in the family tickets." Martha says with hugging Beckett one last time.


	226. Chapter 226

Chapter 226 Family Values

Several hours later President Wing Foot of the Blue Dolphins was landing at the Westchester County Airport. He had placed a call for the car service to come and pick him up to head into New York City later.

He's supposed to meet up with his executive officer Sandy Lu at the Best Western motel in Fort Lee, New Jersey. It was set up this way in order for Wing Foot to stay for the week. While having meetings with the different local members of the Blue Dolphins.

Walking up to the door of room 126 for where Sandy Lu was waiting. The door opened to have Wing Foot go inside to talk with the executive officer. He was alone for now, while the rest of the five members will be in New York City meeting up with Wing Foot at the Museum of Nature History and than dinner before going back to Fort Lee.

"How was your flight Gerald?" Using his real name instead of Wing Foot.

"Boring as hell Sandy. I couldn't wait to land and get here. Is everything all set for the week with the different events for the members?"

"All set! Including several events for those members involved to prove to the Tiger Claw organization that our group is better than them." Sandy Lu said with great pride for when it comes to his group. "Are you interested in a drink before leaving?"

"Why not Sandy! It's going to be a long day and night never the less for me and other members."

After a few moments. Sandy hands the president of the Blue Dolphins his Scotch on the rocks. He's going to be needing it with all of the traveling he's going to be doing today and the rest of the week.


	227. Chapter 227

Chapter 227 Family Values

After having his scotch on the rocks. Gerald aka Wing Foot was able to get into his rented vehicle to head into New York City for a meeting several of the members at the Travel Lodge ten miles from Madison Square Garden for which the Tiger Claw Organization recently finished up four days with a convention.

Driving over the George Washington Bridge was a nightmare as always with the traffic. He was glad to get off the bridge and head into the city.

Using his mobile phone from his coat pocket. He moved over to the divider to call Daniels one of the oldest members. He told him that he was on his way over to the Travel Lodge.

"I will let everyone know Gerald. I have ordered some food for when you arrived. I would hate to be a bad host sir. Looking forward to seeing you. Have a safe ride over to the lodge." He ends the call so that his boss can drive. Hopefully not getting caught in any further traffic jams.

 **Meanwhile...**

Kate Beckett came back from visiting Martha Rogers. When she walked into the Loft. It was very quiet throughout the entire place.

It would seem that her husband decided to take Reece, Andrea and Royal for a walk over to the park and have some fun on the swings.

She knew exactly where they were at for the most part. She decided even though her feet were hurting and swelling a little from the twins.

She went into the bedroom to change into her sandals while taking off her black heels. She than change into something warmer with walking over to the park.

Even though she is only walking to the park. She is still going to carry her purse with her revolver and I.D. In case something does happen along the way.

Locking the front door since no one is around today with the house keeper's day off. She was able to take the main elevator to head on down to the lobby.

There was a young female this time around working as the building's valet. She didn't bother to ask her name . But she will when she comes back with her family.

 **15 minutes later she arrives walking inside the park near the loft.**

 **She was able to see Reece sitting on the swings with Castle pushing him higher.**

 **It was at this time that Reece screams out to his father telling him that mommy is here.**

 **He looks over to where Reece was talking about. He goes to stop the swing having it stop completely. So that Reece, himself and Royal ran over to her with a wide smile.**

 **They left Andrea sitting down on the bench needlepoint something that she loves to do besides write fan fiction.**


	228. Chapter 228

Chapter 228 Family Values

Reece ran over to his mother walking towards her son and husband Richard Castle. She was very happy to see her family after coming from seeing Martha Rogers.

"How was your visit with my mother Kate?" Castle asked with pulling off Reece his mother from over doing it with his hugging.

"She is fine Rick. She misses you and Reece a great deal. When she has the free time with starting up the play on Broadway. She will call to come over for a visit." Beckett announced to Castle with Reece having backed off from his hug.

"Otherwise what else is going on?" He asked with pulling Reece into his arms.

"I received information from a source that told me the president of the Blue Dolphins currently is in New York City. He flew in with several members of the group to be meeting with him somewhere at a Travel Lodge in the Tri State region."

"Why is he here Kate?" Castle asked the question, even though he has a suspicious as to why for the most part. "Does it has anything to do with the Tiger Claw Organization?"

"Now what do you think Castle? They are here to stir up trouble with the organization to see who is the strongest group on the east coast."

"What does the police commissioner has to say on the matter?"

"It's why he's given us additional help in all areas to try to stop the both groups from causing havoc further with the violence." She replied with walking over to the swings to get her chance on them before going on home.


	229. Chapter 229

Chapter 229 Family Values

"Kate, where are you going so quickly?" Castle asked with Reece standing while waiting to go back onto the swings.

"Back home so that I can get off my legs with the swelling. I have to make a couple of phone calls to the precinct."

"Why? I thought you were done working with orders from your baby doctor?" He said with getting a little bit upset at her for not taking it easy.

"I need to get Esposito and Ryan on a new computer search for when it comes to a new group named the Blue Dolphins. They are supposed to be much worst than the Tiger Claw organization trying to prove a point with violence." She announced with going over to the swings to push Reece get started.

"Where did you hear about them Kate?" Castle asked with moving over to the swing to push Reece higher into the air.

"From a source that I can trust a great deal Rick. From what I understand there is going to be some type of demo of violence with-in the week to prove to the Tiger Claw group. Who is the better organization for when it comes to violence in the tri state area. And why the police commissioner and mayor was able to give me additional work force to check into them further."

"Ok I understand Kate. Come on we need to get back to the Loft to make those calls. Andrea, please get Reece ready to head back home with Royal with walking over. While I drive Kate over to the Loft."

"Of course sir." She moves off the bench to help Reece get off the swings to go on home with Royal.


	230. Chapter 230

Chapter 230 Family Values

Walking into the Loft with Castle driving her home. While Reece, Andrea and Royal were walking over from the park.

Turning on the lights in the living room. Including the fire place to warm it up a little. There was a slight chill throughout the entire loft.

It would seem there was a problem with the central heating system. Castle told his wife, he will leave a message with the company that deals with the central heating system of the entire building.

Beckett went into the kitchen area placing her cell phone on the counter. Once Castle was done with his phone call. She will than call her detectives at the precinct to give them an update.

After he was finished with his call. She asked him to make a cup of hot tea. While she waited for her son and the nanny come home from the swings.

Exactly a few moments later. She and Castle heard Reece run into the kitchen section with Royal jumping all over Reece and herself. But with Castle's tone of voice had the dog scared. Beckett ordered her son and Royal to go into the bedroom to rest.

Andrea followed suit with making sure they make it into the bedroom to rest. Once Reece falls asleep, she is going upstairs to her room to work on a chapter for her fan fiction hobby.

 **12th precinct...**

 **Sergeant Javier Esposito and detective Kevin Ryan had just arrived back to the station after checking on a source of information for a week old murder case.**

 **Just sitting down on his chair. There was a phone call coming in on his cell phone having been left on his desk.**

 **He was able to see the caller I.D. to be Captain Kate Beckett.**


	231. Chapter 231

Chapter 231 Family Values

Somewhere up state just outside of Albany. The Blue Dolphins were staging a violent attack inside a small park. There were a police academy sport event was happening.

Several of the Blue Dolphins had placed explosives under neath the band stand for where the speaker will be talking in a few moments.

The group itself had made sure to stay out of the area for when the explosives go off.

This is going to make an statement with the public and the reporters having to be attending the sporting event.

Once the Police guest speaker came up to the podium. It would be five minutes later when all hell broke loose...

Meanwhile at the Loft.

There was a phone call coming in for Captain Kate Beckett. The call was on the loft's house phone located on the kitchen counter.

Beckett had only been home five minutes before she was going to call Sergeant Javier Esposito at the 12th precinct.

"I will get it Kate. " Castle announced having to been in the kitchen making tea for the both of them. "Hello! Police Commissioner Blevins how are you this evening?"

"I am not good at the moment Rick. Can I please speak with Beckett about an urgent matter?" He asked with the noise inside his office with at least 30 reporters and police officials.

Castle called her to talk to the police commissioner. She comes on over to speak with Blevins. "What happened Jerry?"

"It happened Kate. The attack by the Blue Dolphins took place just outside of Albany during a police sporting event. For which several police in attendance were killed during an explosion under neath the podium."

Kate hit the counter with her hand to hurt a little. "Damn it Jerry! I had a feeling this was going to happen sooner or later. My source was completely right on the nose with the information given to me,"

"I just wanted to let you know what was going on. I am sending a representative to check out the scene. The reporters are looking for answers as to what exactly happen. I will call you when I have further information. Good night Beckett." It was at this point the phone went dead...


	232. Chapter 232

Chapter 232 Family Values

Ambulances from all over the area of Albany, New York were removing survivors to the local hospital with burns and debris from the explosion. Caused by a group the reporters and public have no idea who was responsible.

Local F.B.I., S. . and police were combing the area for any type of clues with trying to look for those setting off the bombs.

So far the number for the dead stands at 25 with a possible chance for more. Reporters are on the scene live reporting the gruesome scene.

Fire trucks having arrived have been working hard trying to keep the fires out. Even though there is a chance of the flames to expand further around the entire area.

Captain Emery Robertson is on the scene with several of the personnel keeping a close eye for any further problems.

The F.B.I. and S.W.A.T. currently have over 20 personnel having arrived to look for further clues for more explosive devices.

None of the Blue Dolphins are around the scene just after the explosives had gone off. Most or all are on their way over to the local Albany, New York air port to head for New York City to meet up with Wing Foot in charge of the club.

Captain Kate Beckett inside of her office. She was receiving the latest report on the Internet. She was in total shock with the damage that was done by the Blue Dolphins.

She needed to get everyone together from inside the bull pen to discuss the situation up in Albany, New York.


	233. Chapter 233

Chapter 233 Family Values

Beckett had everyone sitting or standing in the middle of the bull pen.

"All right everyone listen up. There has been an explosion up state caused by the Blue Dolphins. So far 25 have died in the explosion during a police academy sporting event."

"Captain Beckett...was there any warning from the group that it was going to happen?" Detective Ryan asked with sitting down at his station.

"None at all everyone. If anyone is interested in helping out on the case. I will grant at least one team to fly up to Albany to help with the authorities in trying to find out further clues. I will be in my office for those wishing to fly up." She said with moving away from the group that had gathered.

With everyone breaking away. Ryan and Esposito were discussing the matter about expressing wanting to fly to Albany to work on the case.

"Hey bro what about Jenny? She is going to be upset that you decided to make a decision to leave your family for how long it may take to find the clues."

"I will be taking her and the kids with us. She wanted to take vacation for two weeks from her job. We can use the funds into the accounts that was given to us by Castle and Beckett last year."

"Well than lets go speak with Beckett about talking to her about working the case." Esposito says with getting up from his chair to head on over to her office.

 **Moments later...**

"Esposito, I have no idea how long it's going to take to work with the other officials on the case. I will have to put a limit on the time. Since the police commissioner will need to be advise of this fact. I will no doubt have a complete answer in a few hours."

"I will let Ryan know of these facts. Once we have the answer. No doubt Jenny and his children are going to be very excited to be elsewhere for a change."

"Talk to you later bro. I suggest that you and Ryan work on your normal case load until you do hear from me."


	234. Chapter 234

Chapter 234 Family Values

"All right Beckett, you have the funds to send your detectives to Albany to help out with finding the Blue Dolphins having to be responsible for the explosion that killed 25 at the sporting event." Police Commissioner Blevins says to Beckett over the phone from inside her office.

"Thank you, sir. I will let them know to call the airport for tickets. However they would have to take a late flight with needing to pack for the week. I will call you when the flight is confirmed."

"Good enough Kate. Just leave a message with my secretary. Since I will be out in the field investigating, I won't be in my office until late this evening."

"I understand sir. Talk to you sometime this evening." She ends the call with the office phone. It was at this time she needed to speak with Sergeant Esposito and Ryan.

They had left to work on a case for the past week.

Taking out her cell phone. She dialed Esposito number. Hopefully he will answer right away.

"Sergeant Esposito, Captain what's the word from the police commissioner?" He says loudly over the phone with traffic passing them by on the main road.

"You and Ryan have been given the permission to catch a flight to Albany for at least a week of investigations. However call the airport first to have the flight for this evening since you both need to pack your things."

"I will mention it to Ryan. Since I understand Jenny and the two boys will be joining him for the week." Esposito exclaimed to Beckett over the cell phone.

"Yeah I know Javier. Good luck with the flight and the week in Albany. I will let you go, so that your able to call and get your clothes packed."


	235. Chapter 235

Chapter 235 Family Values

Kevin Ryan called his wife Jenny to let him know about packing his things for a week. He and Esposito were going to fly to Albany to work on an investigation. For which he will explain further when he gets home.

"Jenny, See if your boss will let you leave your job for the week with taking along the two kids. Once I get to Albany with Javier. I will see what I can do about getting connecting rooms in order for me to keep an eye on you and them."

"Kevin, I am already on vacation. I forgot to mention it to you this morning with you leaving for the precinct." Jenny said with a smile over the cell phone.

"Great! Well than do me a favor and pack my clothes, yours and the two with a flight at nine o' clock at night."

"Why so late Kevin?"

"Beckett asked Esposito to see on whether we can get a late flight. With the motel being taken care of by the police up in Albany, New York. Any way I will be home with-in the next forty minutes depending on the traffic on the main road."

"Don't rush sweetie. I will try to get everything ready by the time we leave for the airport." She exclaimed with her statement having to made sure everything is going to be find.

"I will be very careful Jenny." Ryan said before ending the conversation with his wife.

Up in Albany...

A small funeral was being arranged for one of the victim's families killed in the explosion.

Cadet Efrem Caldor involved in track and field was one of the first victims found in the debris caused by the explosion standing on the podium.

His family consisting of his his father and brother. They were able to put together the plans quickly once they found out it was Efrem's body I.D. in the wreckage.

Only a handful of family friends attended the ceremony inside the local church four blocks away from the incident.

No reporters were allowed to attend the funeral. Since it was mostly a closed coffin...


	236. Chapter 236

Chapter 236 Family Values

Kevin Ryan called JFK airport reservations representative. She was able to inform the detective that there was a flight to Albany for 8.30 P.M. for five passengers in first class.

She informed the detective they had to be at the airport earlier than normal in order to have their luggage placed on board flight 341 American Airlines.

Ryan pulled out his credit card from his wallet in order to pay for the five of them. Esposito will no doubt pay him back once they were done with the case up in Albany.

This will include having the pay master of the 12th precinct to help pay some of the costs for the week they are investigating.

After confirming the flight. Ryan than left the precinct to head on home. While he was in his vehicle before moving out of the parking lot. He needed to leave a message with Esposito's voice mail informing him of the flight and time.

Jenny was moving quickly to finish up packing for everyone. Thank god Sarah Grace was keeping an eye on Nicholas until her mother was done with the packing.

Jenny was glad to get away from her job for the week. Lately it was getting to be stressful with all of the new contracts her boss was receiving from the clients.

Looking at the time on the wall clock. Her husband was going to be home soon.

 **Five minutes later...**

 **The apartment door opened as all hell broke loose with Sarah Grace and Nicholas trying to walk over to his father's arms.**

 **"All right you two. Daddy has a great deal to do before going to the airport." He says to his daughter and son.**

 **"Kevin, is everything all set with the flight?" Jenny asked with moving the rest of the luggage into the living area.**

 **"All set. I was able to leave a voice mail for Javier on what time and when we need to be there."**

 **"Excellent Kevin."**


	237. Chapter 237

Chapter 237 Family Values

Arriving at the main terminal. Ryan and his family were able to see Javier Esposito with his luggage waiting for them to arrive.

Ryan told everyone to get out and to unpack at the main terminal entrance. Esposito asked for one of the valet containers to place all of the luggage pieces onto it.

While they waited for Ryan to park the vehicle into the lot for the week. He had to pay cash to the employee collecting the fees in order to keep the vehicle safe and sound.

It took about twenty minutes for him to meet up with everyone once again.

They went to the American Airlines main desk to pick up the tickets that were ready for them.

It was Esposito that told everyone since he arrived earlier that everything was all set. He pulled out all of the flight tickets from his jacket to let them know.

"Really Javi! You could of told us earlier." Jenny said with punching Javier into his right arm.

"Anyway we need to move on down to the terminal. The workers will need to place everything onto the plane.

Sometime later on board the flight...

Jenny had fallen asleep net to her husband Kevin. While Javier was watching out Sarah Grace and Nicholas. Both of them were very excited with being on the plane.

The pilot had made an announcement that they will be landing at South Albany airport in twenty minutes. Weather wise the temperatures were in the low forties.

Meanwhile waiting for them at the airport. There were three police official representatives to take the two detectives and guests to the local motel for where they will be staying for the week.

Along with two rentals for the detectives to get around during the investigation, and one rental for Jenny and the two children.


	238. Chapter 238

Chapter 238 Family Values

It was a safe landing at the airport. The group from New York City was met by the representatives inside of the terminal. All three of the officials introduced themselves before heading to the vehicles waiting outside of the terminal. All of the luggage were placed inside the police van. While everyone else were placed inside a special SUV vehicle.

They were first taken to the Blue Horizon motel five miles from the bombing site for where all of those 25 sporting event members were killed.

"Sergeant Esposito your vehicle to use with your partner is in the parking lot. Here are the keys and papers in case your stopped." Lt. Janeson says to the two detective. While Jenny and the children went to their rooms on the second floor.

"Thanks Lt. We will probably check out the site in the morning after a good night sleep. " Esposito announced with a long yawn. He was totally exhausted after such a long day and evening.

Ryan went to check on the vehicle near their rooms. Esposito finished up the last of the chat with the Albany police officials.

He walked over to see Ryan running the engine to make sure all was in order. "We could of done that in the morning Kevin."

"I know Javi. But I don't like to do last last minute things before going over to the site." Ryan says to his partner. "Everything seems fine never the less." He turned off the engine, while getting out to hand the keys back to his partner.

"Good night partner." Esposito said to Ryan moving over to the stairs to reach their rooms for the next week.


	239. Chapter 239

Chapter 239 Family Values

Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan arrived at the 1045th precinct of South Albany to meet up with Captain Jerome Jackson in charge of the investigation with the explosion.

Esposito and Ryan yawning. The both of them didn't get all that much rest after arriving from New York City.

Driving over. Esposito asked Ryan to stop off at the local coffee shop to pick up Latte's and egg sandwiches. Esposito asked how Jenny and the two children dealt with the evening away from home.

"Are you kidding? Jenny and the kids were having a ball staying up half the night. It's one of the reasons. I wasn't able to get all that much sleep." As he takes a bite out of his egg sandwich and Latte before moving over to the precinct.

Sometime later inside the office of Captain Jackson.

He was discussing the details of the case to Esposito and Ryan. Afterwards the captain moved the meeting out into the bull pen with the detectives involved with the case.

Ryan asked on whether on any terrorist group had taken responsible for the killings at the sporting event.

Detective Davies working the precinct for the last 15 years. "I heard through one of my local sources that a new group named The Blue Dolphins was responsible for the killings. I believe they are in contention with your New York region group The Tiger Claw organization."

"Damn! I assume it might of been them involved. There has been a great of speculation they might be the Blue Dolphins." Sergeant Esposito says to the group in front of him.

"No matter everyone how you see it. We still have a job that needs to be done. With the extra help now from the 12th precinct. We need to continue on with finding further evidence and have the public understand that we are working hard." Captain Jackson announced his statement to the officers standing waiting to get back to work on the case and others.

After a few moments. Captain Jackson broke up the meeting. He asked Esposito and Ryan start checking for further leads.


	240. Chapter 240

Chapter 240 Family Values

Sergeant Esposito and Kevin Ryan had no idea where to start with the search. So they asked two of the detectives working on the case to drive them over to the site.

Instead of getting into one vehicle. Detective Davies replied with telling the two to follow him in there rented vehicle. They both agreed to the idea until they were able to find their way without a problem.

Ryan was saying to Esposito in their rented vehicle. "Do you get the feeling Javi that detective Davies doesn't like the idea of having us here in the first place to work on the case?"

"So you do feel the same way as well Ryan?"

"Of course I do Javi. Otherwise we have a job that needs to be done with finding the Blue Dolphins having killed those 25 at the sporting event." Ryan announced to his partner.

Detective Davies in his SUV vehicle started to move off towards the bombing site.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Ryan and Esposito were walking the police school grounds with the temperatures having dropped ten degrees. Local weathermen were calling for 2 to 4 inches of snow to make the matter much worst with looking for answers.**

 **During the next two hours.**

 **Ryan and his partner were talking to a number of officials having attended the sporting event. Not one of them could say for the fact that they knew the Blue Dolphins organization were behind in the bombing.**

 **Finding no leads for now. Ryan noticed with having to be near the entrance a coffee shop across the ways. He was in a mood for coffee and some type of food to bring up his energy levels.**

 **Esposito knew that look on his partner's face. He agreed to the idea for now.**


	241. Chapter 241

Chapter 241 Family Values

Stopping for food was the best idea for the both detectives. Ryan was more inclined to be starving overall. After being up half the night with his wife and children.

He went up to the counter to order for the both of them, while his partner found a table in a corner from the door and patrons. After a few moments the food was ready. Ryan than took the hamburgers,  
fries, coffee and apple pie over to his partner waiting anxiously.

While they were eating. Esposito had an idea for which he ran it bye with his partner.

"I just don't believe you, Javi! Your actually going to call the number given in order to set up a meeting with one of the Blue Dolphins, and tell this person that we are interested in joining up." Ryan scowled with the idea.

"It's the lead we have at this time Ryan. And besides we have a week to find out the truth of the bombing. Plus the fact we are basically on our own with the investigation. While everyone else bro are working there own."

He flashed the number that was written on a piece of paper given to him from one of his sources just prior to flying up to South Albany, New York.

Taking out his cell-phone. Javier dials the number for which he and Ryan hopes they will be lucky. After four rings...There was a male voice explaining about the organization before asking for the person's name.

"My name is Javier...I am looking for excitement as with my friend Kevin. We would very much like to join your group. For which we read about on the Internet. If you like, we are located in South Albany. We live near the police grounds for where the recent sporting event took place."

"Our group is located a mile from that address. It's just too bad about all those people having been killed." The voice said on the cell-phone.

"Is it possible to sign up today? Plus the fifty dollars as dues." Javier announced with staring at Ryan for when it came to the money.

"Sure enough. My name is Jacob. Please drive over to the following address. I will meet you in front of the building before going inside. See you soon, as with your friend."

"We are finishing up lunch, we will be leaving in a few moments." He replied with getting up to throw out the garbage next to there table. "Lets go Ryan, we need to stop at the bank across the ways."


	242. Chapter 242

Chapter 242 Family Values

Esposito had checked the GPS for the address mention by Jacob on the phone. Both detectives after taking the money out of the debit account. They were all set ti drive on over with the fee money in order to join the organization.

Ryan had mention to his partner that he was feeling uneasy with this entire situation with getting into the Blue Dolphin's. Ryan had asked his partner on whether or not they should of called for backup.

"No such luck Ryan. I don't want those idiots you call police take credit for us getting inside the group." Esposito said with taking in a deep breath before checking the GPS once again. "We are almost there Kevin. Be ready for anything that might happen inside."

"I have been ready ever since we found out about them." Ryan sounded excited in his tone of voice.

Parking in the front of the building. They were able to see Jacob waiting for them in the entrance way of the three level complex.

Esposito turned off the engine before stepping outside onto the curve with Ryan following behind. Jacob walked up to the two men looking anxious to join the organization. "Gentlemen, I am Jacob secretary of funds. Lets go upstairs in order t get the both of you adjusted to the rules and regulations of the group. No one is around right now. But they will in the morning for a meeting of the South Albany region."

"We will be sure to try and make the meeting. What time does it start?" Javier replied with walking behind Jacob with taking the ground floor elevator to the top level.

"9 A.M. gentlemen." Jacob said to them.

Walking out of the elevator and into the hallway filled with pictures of the members from the tri state area. Jacob lead the both detectives down the hall to his office.

On his desk was a number of documents for the two new members to read over before arriving for the meeting in the morning. "Here we go. Read the information for tomorrow morning meeting with the members. Otherwise all I need from you is your fees to become full pledge members."

Javier and Ryan handed the cash to Jacob for which he would be able to give a receipt to prove that they are now members of the Blue Dolphins.

"Thanks. We will be here first thing in the morning Jacob." Ryan said to Jacob.

"You can both leave the same way as you came in. I would go with you. However I have a ton of paperwork that needs to be done before tomorrow morning."

"Sure enough Jacob. Good evening." Esposito said very gentle with grabbing the documents with Ryan behind him to enter into the hallway.

Once the two of them were outside. Ryan told Esposito that he felt some what strange with being inside that building.

"I felt the same way as well. Come on lets get back to the motel to call the captain of the South Albany precinct."


	243. Chapter 243

Chapter 243 Family Values

Esposito and Ryan had gone back to the motel supplied by the South, Albany police.

It was going to be a boring evening for Esposito. He has the option of going for a run, or just watch the cable in his room.

Jenny had called from a local pizza parlor. Everyone was going to have pizza. Accept for Nicholas, as he's going to be having his normal baby food still.

Ryan was in the shower when the delivery person had arrived. Jenny paid the young man by cash instead of using the credit card. "Thanks."  
She said to the delivery boy.

She placed the two boxes onto the coffee table. While she waited for her husband to come out of the shower. Plus she was very curious in regard to what happened today. Her husband only mention that they had joined a club in order to gain information on the Blue Dolphins.

Finally he came out of the shower. Even though he didn't bother to dry his hair making him looking like a young boy. "Jesus Kevin, why even bother taking a shower." She said smartly with her comments directed at her husband.

"Never mind that Jenny. I am hungry, lets eat." Ryan announced with sitting down next to Sarah Grace having been quiet during the time she was inside the motel room.

Jenny starts to give the slices out on the white plastic plates. As for Nicholas, she will feed him after they were done with the pizza.

Sometime later after everyone has been fed.

Jenny needed to ask her husband Kevin on what is going on with joining the Blue Dolphins organization. "What is going to happen in the morning Kevin?" She asked with her head laying down onto his lap on the couch.

"It's to gain further information into the club. And find out who really was behind the explosion at the sporting event for the police."

"Don't you think that you and Javi are taking a big gamble without having to inform the superiors at the South, Albany precinct?" Jenny exclaimed with her statement.

"Hell with them Jenny. We were asked to help them out. What we got was nothing but silent on their part to keep us out of the loop. So now we just give them bits and pieces for now on until the case is over with."

"Good! You and Esposito are doing the right thing. Come on Kevin lets go to bed. But first we need to make sure our children are asleep."

Before getting up from the couch. Ryan kissed his wife on the lips with bending down her head.


	244. Chapter 244

Chapter 244 Family Values

Driving on over for the meeting with the Blue Dolphins. Esposito and Ryan getting close after leaving the motel. Jenny had wished them both good luck with working on the case.

Even though she was feeling mellow after the night she had with her husband. No doubt her husband was going to be feeling good all day in spite of what happens with the meeting.

Hopefully they will be lucky to gain further into the way they run the organization.  
Though hating the fact that this group as with the Tiger Claw club are out to kill no matter who gets into the way of there actions.

Moving into the back of the complex. Esposito parked the vehicle close to the entrance of the door that leads to the elevator. Walking inside...There were a number of the members standing around waiting to head upstairs for the meeting.

Taking the elevator up to the third floor. Walking out after the elevator stopped. Esposito and Ryan headed on down the hall. Both detectives were on guard for anything that might happen.

Finding Jacob's office. They saw him speaking to a number of men inside. They could hear Jacob say that everyone should go to the conference room for where the meeting was being held.

Everyone walked out accept for Espo and Ryan. They needed to check in with Jacob to make sure all was well with there paperwork to join the club.

"Of course gentlemen your now members of the Blue Dolphins organization. The paperwork went through late last night without a problem. Welcome!" He says with a smile on his face even though he was looking some what tired.

"Thanks...It's what we came here to speak with you about. We will now head on over to the conference room." Espo said to Jacob with moving out of his office with Ryan following. 


	245. Chapter 245

Chapter 245 Family Values

There were thirty members of the Blue Dolphins sitting inside the conference room. Jacob walked in with his speech in his hand and the schedule.

First off he would be introducing the two newest members of the club with Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan. "Please everyone I would like to introduce Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan to the group. They joined last night, as I was able to put through the paper work. Lets give a roaring hand to the newest members to the group.

Both Esposito and Ryan stood up to let everyone know who they were.

"Thanks gentlemen for joining. Now please be seated while we start the meeting. First of all we need to upgrade our vehicles in order for the local members to get around for when it comes to finishing up your work with placing certain explosives."

For those involved. They were able to understand what Jacob was talking about. Even though for Esposito and Ryan, they had a feeling they were in the right situation. Especially when Jacob had mention about the explosives.

But still they couldn't do anything about it. Until they were able to gather up further information about there particular missions.

"Now to the newest members of the past two weeks including Esposito and Ryan to let us know your specialty. John Edwards please give me yours so that I can log it into the computer system."

Edwards stood up having to be someone in the mid forties. "Put me down for driving large rigs to move heavy machinery or merchandise."

"James Wilson what is yours?" Jacob asked with placing his notes in front of him to write down the information.

Wilson was around thirty years old. He recently just got out of the Navy Seals. "Put me down for speciality rifles and other types of machine guns for when ever we are on a mission with-in the tri state region."

"Excellent! Next with Esposito and Ryan. Gentlemen since you both came together. What are your expertise and specialty?"

Esposito having been in the service before years ago. "I know how to kill people with using a rope and a knife with-in a blink of an eye." The crowd noise level reached a peak with hearing Javier Esposito specialty.

"As for myself everyone, my specialty is the use of different hand guns, revolvers, rifles and several others from training with the military for four years." Ryan's bio was a lie, but never the less everyone believed it from inside the conference room.

"Very good! I will place all of your information into the computer system. Before I end this meeting. For those that have been selected. Your next site is listed on the membership board downstairs near the main entrance. Our next meeting will be in a week. So be prepared gentlemen and good day and evening." Jacob replied with a yawn.

Esposito and Ryan stayed a few moments to speak with two of the members to discuss there specialities. Before heading out downstairs t check the board...


	246. Chapter 246

Chapter 246 Family Values

Having gone stairs to check out the information board for those members having been picked for there next assignment. Esposito started to read the locations spaced out through out the tri state region.

And the closest location would be New York City Port Authority Sea Land on the New York side. This could be any where for where the Blue Dolphins might be placing explosives to let everyone known about them. This would be a real mess with blowing up the containers and the harbor.

Ryan spoke into Esposito's ear with none of the members were around to hear them. "We need to contact the authorities at the precinct, and the 12th to let them know what is going on at this time."

"I agree with you. This is going to be a dangerous situation on whether or not those members involved actually will go through with the destruction. We need to warn everyone now without being found out that it was us." Esposito said with a silent warning in his tone.

"Lets get out of here and head back to the motel and start making those calls Javi."

"Fine. But before we head back. Lets stop at the Chinese restaurant we saw along the way. I don't know about you. I am starving all of a sudden Ryan."

"I am getting there myself as well. No doubt Jenny and Sarah Grace would be interested as well. " Ryan said with a smile, even though the situation with the Blue Dolphins is serious.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Meanwhile...

Jacob was speaking with two of the members inside of his office. They were asking Jacob on what they thought of the newest members with Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan.

"They seem fine with me. I had checked them out with their profile and specialty. Especially when Esposito had mention he was in the service with a number of groups. As with Kevin Ryan. Those guys can do wonders for us and the organization."

Both of the members agreed with shaking there heads. Before heading out home. There assignments won't take place for at least a few weeks.


	247. Chapter 247

Chapter 257 Family Values

After speaking with Esposito. They had to speak with Andrea to make sure that Reece stays in his room while the three are checking the Loft with a find tooth comb.

Andrea was in her room when Castle came up stairs to speak with her about the three men. "Actually Castle, I have been of late had the same feeling with being watched. I thought it was all in my mind. I just hope to god sir, they will be able to find something."

"Me to Andrea. This feeling of being watched all of the time is just too scary for my taste. Any way just go and check Reece to see if he's all right." Castle says with walking out of the room to head back down stairs. She will follow down stairs in a few moments.

Twenty minutes later...

There was a knock on the loft's door. Castle told Beckett to stay seated while he goes to open the door to let the three friend's of Esposito to come in.

"I am Ramos, and this is Sanchez and Davies. We were asked by Javier to do a special favor for him. I understand your been having issues with electronic bugs of sorts?" He asked with Castle shaking the hands of all three.

"We had a problem awhile back, since myself and my wife are involved with the local 12th precinct. And we deal with all types of criminals that has made threats on the both of us." He retorted with his statement to the three.

"We will see what we can do for you, Mr. Castle and your wife. I don't know just how long it's going to take. Since the loft is a very big place over all." Davies says to the owner of the loft.

"Please gentlemen take your time with checking every nook and cranny for when it comes to our safely." Castle said with calmness in his voice. Even though inside he was shaking like a leaf.

"Ok...we will need a few moments to set up the equipment. And than we will be ready to start Mr. Castle." Romas says with moving out into the hall to bring in the rest of the items they will be using.


	248. Chapter 248

Chapter 248 Family Values

All three of the men started in the living area first before moving into the kitchen before moving into Castle's office. Ramos left the two to finish up, while he headed for the downstairs bathroom connected to the main bedroom for where Castle and Kate sleep.

They were already an hour into working with not finding a thing. But Ramos did in the bathroom in the glass container housing the light fixture. He called in Castle to take a look at the bug.

"You mean to tell me this bug has been here awhile now with having to be listening to our conversations?" Castle retorted with being pissed off now.

"Yes Mr. Castle. It could of been placed there during one of those times when you had anyone check your central heating system." He stated.

"I am always having people in here all of the time for different reasons. Any way at least you found this one. Maybe there is more elsewhere on the second and third floors." Castle says to Ramos. He walks out to head back to the kitchen to speak with his wife.

Meanwhile Ramos, Davies and Sanchez started up stairs.

"Rick, we need to be more careful for now on on who we let in into the Loft. Even when the house keeper Roysln brings in the cleaning crews three times a year." She replied with sipping the last of her tea.

"I agree with you, Kate. This situation is turning into a deadly condition for which I hate the most. Thank god for Espo's friends to help us out so far with finding the one bug in the bathroom."

Sanchez came downstairs to speak with Castle once again. "Mr. Castle your not going to believe what I found in one of the spare bedrooms. "

"What did you find this time around Sanchez?" Castle asked with moving closer to him.

"A small video camera to record certain events. There is a possible chance we will be able to trace the camera to it's proper owner. Ramos will take care of it with-in the next few days Mr. Castle."

"Thanks Ramos." Castle tells him with going to sit down on the couch to relax while the other two were still working.


	249. Chapter 249

Chapter 249 Family Values

Beckett asked her husband on whether he would like another cup of tea. While he waited for the rest of the guys to finish up the work on the second and third floors.

Ramos had gone to work in Reece's room, while Andrea had taken Reece into the living room to sleep on the couch. Even though he was restless, Andrea decided to put a cartoon movie into the VCR to keep him busy.

Castle had agreed to the second cup of tea sitting on the stool of the kitchen. He could watch his son from this position as with Kate. Both parents were very nervous hoping that the three won't be finding any further bugs or video cameras.

Watch Reece, he was having a ball watching the cartoons on the VCR. Even Andrea was enjoying herself at this late hour.

Moments Later...

Ramos came out of Reece's room. "Mr. Castle your son's room is squeaky clean. You don't have to worry about a thing at this point in time. I will go see what Sanchez and Davies are up to."

Actually the both of them were coming down stairs with there equipment taking it slow after working really hard.

Ramos walked over to them to ask. "So how did it go gentlemen?" He waited to hear there answer to the question.

"Fine Ramos. Now the entire second and third floors are now cleaned as a whistle. Mr. Castle,  
you don't have to worry about a thing now." Davies says to everyone in the loft.

Beckett and Castle went to shake there hands for a great job. Plus Castle handed an envelope to Ramos to be divided with the other two.

"Thank you Mr. Castle, I truly appreciate it even though you didn't have to pay us an extra bonus."

"Don't worry about it Ramos. I am just happy you and your men were able to do a wonderful job of finding those bugs and video camera. Please let me know what you find out about the people had placed it." Castle announced with going over to his son to sit down next to him.

"Once I find out anything Mr. Castle, I will be sure to call you. Good night everyone. I will call Javier on what was found in the loft. He was very much interested since he did call us."

"Fare enough gentlemen and take care." As Beckett followed behind to close and lock the door after they left.


	250. Chapter 250

Chapter 250 Family Values

Esposito's three friends headed out of the loft after finishing up the job of cleaning the place of bugs and video cameras. Ramos told his friends they needed to go see Javier to tell him about the job they had finished.

"He's not going to like the idea that we were able to find those electronic bugs." Sanchez replied to his two friends walking outside of the building after passing by the young valet opening the door for them.

"I don't know about the two of you, but Richard Castle and his wife are in trouble every time someone makes a threat against them." Ramos retorted with his statement.

"I agree Ramos. But thank god we were called for the job. Or else Castle's thinking about having those bugs really played on his mind." Sanchez says with walking behind his two friends while heading for the parking lot dragging the equipment.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Forty five minutes later...

Ramos and his two friends knocked on the apartment door of Sergeant Javier Esposito. They had called earlier to let him know they were coming over.

Espo opened the door in his black shorts and white tee. It was warm in the apartment just the way he likes it at times. "Please come in gentlemen." As they walk into his living area while the tv is on down low. "Would you like anything to drink friends?" He says with waiting for there response.

The three of them agreed to the drinks. Esposito walked over to the bar near the tv area. He had asked on what they wanted to drink. It was an easy order with the three friends just wanted Whiskey and nothing else.

"Here you go gentlemen. Enjoy the drinks. I am not in a mood to have anything this evening. It's been a rough day at the precinct." He announced with sounding really tired. "So tell me what has happened at Castle's Loft?"

Ramos started the discussion with his friend by saying. "We found two electronic bugs and a video camera for which really made Richard Castle angry as with his wife Kate Beckett."

"I can imagine just how upset the both of them can be. They had nothing but bad luck the past few years. And now that Beckett is going to be having twins. Security at the loft will have to be at the maximum." Esposito says with asking on whether they like another drink.

In unison..."Please Javier!" He chuckled as he worked on putting together the drinks.

"So tell me Ramos when is your next job?" As he hands the three whiskey's to his friends.

"Tomorrow afternoon. It's a private estate in the Bronx. Doctor Shirley Winters of the Manhattan Medical Center asked us on the Internet to check her place. She is paying us a great deal of money, along with the fact that she wants to keep this quiet for some reason." Ramos says to Esposito now sitting down on his favorite brown chair for where he can lay back and relax.

"Let me know on how it goes. Leave a message on my voice mail since I and my partner Ryan will be out into the field all day working on different murder cases." As he gets up to take away the glasses for which the three have decided to leave to let him get some sleep.


	251. Chapter 251

Author notes: Happy Easter

Chapter 251 Family Values

Esposito wasn't able to fall asleep right away. He was thinking too much about Castle and Beckett with his friends finding those bugs. Hopefully his friend Ramos will be able to find the rightful owner of the video camera that was found in Castle's loft.

In the morning once he arrives at the precinct. He is going to investigate it further with help from his partner Ryan and his sources on the streets. He is going to try to keep this quiet in order not to alert Captain Beckett that he's going to look into it with those bugs.

Looking at the time even though it was ten o' clock at night. Maybe it wasn't too late for him to call his partner without having to alarm Jenny as to what exactly is going on. Getting off the couch after laying down. He went into his coat pocket leaving his jacket on the small lounge chair.

Taking the cell-phone. Esposito brings up his partner's number. As he presses send hopefully he will be able to answer it right away. "Hello, Javi why are you calling me at this late hour?" Ryan says with a slight cough.

"I am sorry to be calling you, Bro this late. I need to discuss a delicate matter with you. Is Jenny asleep at this time?" He asked before starting to discuss with him about Castle and Beckett.

"She's asleep Javi. So what is important that you needed to talk to me about?" Ryan scowled with his words with wanting to go to bed to sleep. 


	252. Chapter 252

Chapter 252 Family Values

"What's going on at the Loft Bro?" Ryan asked in a sleepy tone of voice.

"Castle and Beckett need to watch there step for now on. I believe they have a new enemy for which they will try to make some type of an assault against them some time in the future."

"I don't understand what your trying to tell me. Why all of a sudden for the alarm Javi? Ryan moved into the bathroom in order to talk with his partner without having to wake anyone in the apartment.

"Castle asked me to have my friends in the electronic business to see on whether they will be able to find bugs or videos cameras. You know them Kevin. You were able to meet them a few times during the past few years."

"So did they find anything at all?" Ryan asked with having to be curious.

"They did with finding two bugs and a video camera on the second floor of the loft. And I must tell you. Castle and Beckett were totally shocked about it. However now they are on full alert with the possible threat." Esposito retorted with his announcement about the threat.

"So what are we going to do Javi?" Ryan says with trying to comprehend the entire situation with Castle and Beckett once again.

"It's late Kevin. I will discuss it further with you in the morning. Plus we don't say anything to Beckett at all about it."

"Gotcha Javi. Good night!" He says to his friend and partner. Before heading towards the bedroom finally.


	253. Chapter 253

Chapter 253 Family Values

Javier Esposito had gotten on the phone after speaking with Ryan about the electronic bugs were found. He needed to speak with a few of his close friends at the precinct that he could trust.

LT was one of those that he can trust. He had called him just after he had gotten home from having a late dinner with his sister Juliette age 35. She has been at the precinct a few times during the past ten years. "Sure Javier! I will help you out. But it's going to be on my off hours with watching either Beckett or Castle at the Loft." He says to him over the phone.

"Good enough LT., you can start tomorrow night. I will need to find out on whether Castle has a local book tour at all, as with Beckett's schedule. I will let you know."

"Thank you Javier. By the way My sister Juliette was asking about you today. She was wondering on whether it might be possible to get together sometime for dinner." He retorted with his statement in regard to his sister.

"Now this is interesting LT. I have been lately been thinking about her. I would very much like to have dinner with her. When I am not working at all. Please be sure to give her my phone number when you next talk with her." Javier says with a smile even though it's been a week that he had anything to smile about.

"Will do Javi. See you at work tomorrow since I have a morning shift for a change. Good night."

Castle was in his office an hour later after Ramos and his friend left after debugging the loft. He was on the computer to check for any recent activities from his enemies. He didn't find anything at the moment after what Ramos and his crew had found inside.

He didn't like this fact that there might be a possible chance that Senator Bracken's associates just might be starting up again with there activities. And one of them is keeping an eye on him and his family. This is only one possible choice for the moment.

He had enough of this for this evening. Turning off the computer. He than decided it was time to sleep even though he was too angry to try and fall asleep. Plus the fact he was worried about his wife and the twins.


	254. Chapter 254

Chapter 254 Family Values

It was the next evening when LT and field officer Emerson doing a favor for sergeant Esposito were on duty with having to watch the building for where Castle and Beckett lived. They would take turns with walking inside the building with using the back entrance from the under ground parking instead of the front.

This way they would be able to take the back entrance elevator. This time it was LT taking the elevator. Even though Castle had arrived home earlier from running errands for his wife Beckett.

So far of the three hours had been very quiet. Making it easy for the both of them. Every once in awhile Esposito would call to check up on them even though he was now home from the precinct.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Inside of the loft...

Kate Beckett came from down stairs after checking on something for Castle. She was taking her time coming down the stairs with the twins. She slowly walked into Castle's office finishing up writing an e-mail to his daughter Alexis.

"Here you go Rick. The photo album Alexis asked about that was in her former room." She hands him the album to be placed in the back of his chair.

"Thanks! Alexis will be glad to know it was still in the closet after all this time. " Castle said before he starts to tell her about the following. "By the way just to let you know. Some of your detectives have decided to take it upon themselves to keep and eye on us. I suggest that you don't say anything to them. Since we found out about the bugs and video camera. I think it would be best to have this protection until things calm down a little."

"I won't say a word Rick. I just can't believe that Esposito and Ryan would do something like this after all. How did you find out ny way?" She asked with sitting down on the small chair.

"It was obvious Kate. I was able to notice LT lurking about with my keen sense of eye sight. No doubt his partner sitting in a vehicle somewhere." 


	255. Chapter 255

Chapter 255 Family Values

When Beckett had given Castle the photo albums from Alexis. For a few moments he went to take a look through them. It was the memories of the past. When she was growing up with her mother, Gina a few photos having been added showing Kate Beckett.

Richard Castle started to have tears come down onto his face. While his wife turned to see it. "What's wrong Rick?" She moved slowly over with the twins getting in the way of her stomach.

"I am just an old sole for when it comes to the past concerning my daughter Alexis. And very soon she and yourself are going to be having babies. No doubt William is probably going crazy with Alexis crazy mood swings like yourself." He exclaimed with his statement...

"No kidding Rick! Anyway I am going into the kitchen to have myself a bowl of swirl ice cream that has been sitting in the frig waiting for me." She says with turning towards out of his office.

Castle chuckled along with getting up to join her...

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Outside of the building for where Richard Castle and Kate Beckett live.

There was a change of the guard with LT and his partner were relieved for the night with actually Kevin Ryan and Lt. Davies in charge of the rifle range volunteered to watch the building and taking walks inside.

Prior Kevin Ryan had a argument with Jenny about helping out extra with checking for any type of trouble with Castle and Beckett. "I just don't understand Kevin as to why? When your already worked a long day."

"Look Jenny! They are our friends. I thought it was best to help out just in case there is some type of trouble. I will make it up another time Jenny. Ok?" He asked with taking her into his arms tightly before breaking the embrace off to get ready for the four hours.

Back to the loft...

Lt. Davies told Ryan that he was going to take a ride up the elevator to check the floor for where Castle lives.

"Fine...just be very careful Roy. We don't need any trouble at this point of the night." Ryan replied with taking a sip of his hot coffee and egg sandwich from a deli two blocks away.


	256. Chapter 256

Chapter 256 Family Values

Lt. Roy Davies having to be coming off the elevator on Castle's Floor. He noticed someone lurking about at his loft's door. However when the person saw the person coming off the elevator. He backed off with saying that he dropped something and needed to pick it up.

Lt. Davies really didn't believed him. But he had nothing to go by with having to arrest the person in the first place. He would just say something to Ryan and leave it at that for the time being.

Walking back into the elevator and outside of the building. He went to speak with detective Kevin Ryan.

"Well! Is there anything to report Davies?" Ryan asked while munching on cookies that he brought from the apartment.

"There was this one man in front of the loft's door. But he claims that he had dropped something on the floor. I let him go since I didn't really have any evidence to arrest the man." He says to his partner for this evening.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Inside the Loft. Beckett wasn't able to sleep with the twins bouncing inside her stomach. So she decided to go into the kitchen area while bring her lap top. She needed to write any way with her fourth installment of the baby journals.

So far all three of the baby journals have been very popular through out the United States and parts of England and France. Black Pawn Publishing had asked her to do another installment of the journal series with Richard Castle backing her in every way.

As for Castle, he was in his office answering all of his e-mail before deciding on going to bed or watching a movie with his wife. Since he was answering the last of his e-mails. He looked at the time it was only 11 o'clock in the evening. It was still relative early to watch a movie.

Shutting down his computer. Castle went out to retrieve his wife to watch with him in the living room. While his son Reece was snoring in his bedroom. While Royal was in his cage for a change.

Seeing his wife on the lap top showed that she was in the mood to finally finish the last of the chapters for the journal. He asked her the following after placing a smooch on the back of her neck to have her jump a little to break her reverie on writing.

"Hey! What do you think your doing Rick? I and the twins almost jumped out of there skins." She joked as with Castle chuckling.

'Are you finished writing? How about a movie with the old man of the Loft?" Castle says to have her laugh as well.

"Sure old man! What's playing?" She asked with shutting down the writing program and the lap top.

"Star Wars The Force Awakens. I will go make popcorn. While you go set it up in the living room. And just wait for me wife." He replied with moving around the kitchen counter to look for the popcorn bags in the kitchen cupboard.


	257. Chapter 257

Chapter 257 Family Values

Sometime towards the end of the Star Wars..Force Awakens. Beckett had fallen asleep in Castle arms. She was totally exhausted from carrying the twins and the recent stress of the different cases.

Castle decided to leave his wife sleep on the couch. As he slipped off the couch without having to wake her. Afterwards he needed to head for the hall closet for where two blankets were hanging up in the closet. He took down both of them to place the two blue cotton blankets on her without waking his wife.

Turning down the fire place and the other lights in the living area. Castle went to check on his son first in his room before heading to his office to start writing a new chapter before going to bed finally.

Reece was sleeping on his right side holding onto his stuffed turtle in his arms. Castle bent down to give his son a soft peck on his cheek. He slowly walked out to head for his office to write.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Meanwhile outside the building for where Castle and Beckett live.

There was another change over with Ryan and his partner for this evening was relieved by two of the over night watch.


	258. Chapter 258

Chapter 258 Family Values

Outside of the loft. Lt. Elroy and Sergeant Daniel Applegate usually working the over night shift for the past four years in the robbery division. They were asked by Sergeant Esposito to help out with watching the Loft with Richard Castle and his wife Kate Beckett.

Lt. Elroy had been told earlier that there was a sighting of someone lurking about the grounds. Both men were told to keep there eyes open for any trouble. First off with starting their shift. Sergeant Daniel Applegate went to check the under ground parking lot. While Lt. Elroy went to take a ride on the elevator to check Castle's floor.

It was mostly very quiet with the parking lot. Including the fact the young valet had left for the evening. So Elroy didn't have to use the under ground parking lot to use the back elevator. Taking a moment to reach Castle's level.

This time Lt. Elroy had to holler at someone that was lurking again at his door. However this was serious as the white male pointed a gun at him before running away towards the roof top. While there was another male with a rope tied to a pipe. The male would be able to scale down the side of the building and meet up with his partner of sorts.

Lt. Elroy had no choice but to knock on Castle's door and call his partner for this evening.

Knocking hard on his door. It was a good thing Castle was able to hear it after being in the kitchen making tea for himself after writing half a chapter in his office.

Castle opened the door not knowing what to expect at this time. "Mr. Castle, I am Lt. Elroy of the 12th precinct. I just caught someone lurking at your door. Only to have this person point a gun at me before getting away." He says with taking in a deep breath into his lungs.

This is when Kate Beckett moving slowly with the twins inside ready to bust out some time soon. In a sleepy tone of voice she goes to say. "What's this about someone pointing a gun at you?" She says with going to sit down on the couch. "Did you happened to get a good look at the man Lt.?"

"I sure did Captain Beckett. I will go back to the precinct to have a sketch artist develop a picture of him. But I don't know about you. I worked that case awhile back for the over night. I have a feeling it's Zoey Griffin. Even though I know he's supposed to be in prison placed by you and your day time detectives.'

"I want you to go back and inform Captain Anderson of what had happened here tonight. Leave your partner who is he by the way?"

"Sergeant Daniel Applegate. I will tell him to stay watching your place. He should be here in moment after I used the walkie talkie to get here quick." 


	259. Chapter 259

Chapter 259 Family Values

He just couldn't believe he was heading back to the precinct to let everyone know

that Zoey Griffin is out of prison. How this has happened no one knows without

having called the prison upstate to find out how and why.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

 _Applegate had to stay until his relieved arrived to the building. He didn't like to be left_

 _alone while being on stakeout. And in this case...The suspect lurking around Castle's loft_

 _had gotten away this time. However at least with his partner they were able to know who_

 _it was running away._

 _Daniel was sitting in his vehicle with the heat on. Since the temperature had dropped like a_

 _rock the past few hours._

 _ **Moments later...**_

 _All of a sudden he saw Richard Castle knock on his window to scare the heck out of him. He grabbed_ _his weapon really quick just in case something happens. Rolling down his window instead of using the_ _automatic button in front of him._

 _"Mr. Castle what are you trying to do with jumping me like this. I could of shot you without knowing who_ _it was at this particular moment." Daniel says with taking a deep breath to relieve some of the tension in his_ _body for the most part._

 _"Sorry Daniel. It's no need for you to be sitting in the car until your relief arrives. Kate asked me to see your able_ _to come up stairs to get warm with a pot of hot coffee and something quick to eat."_

 _His eye lit up for when it came to food and hot coffee. "I will be right up with locking up the car Castle."_

 _"Ok Daniel. I will tell Kate your coming." He walks off quickly to take the back elevator up to his floor._


	260. Chapter 260

Chapter 260 Family Values

Kate was waiting for Castle to get back from outside of the building. When

all of a sudden Castle showed himself into the loft after coming from outside.

"Kate, he's coming in a moment. He needed to close up his vehicle before coming

up to get warm." He brushed past his wife when Daniel knocked on the door to come

in. "There you are Daniel. Are you interested in coffee or Tea?" He asked while heading

to the kitchen area.

"I will have coffee Mr. Castle. Since I still have two hours to go with my shift." He takes

off his black leather jacket to hand it to Beckett. She goes to place it into the hall closet

for the short duration.

Beckett came back to ask Daniel on whether or not his partner really thought it was Zoey

Griffin that it was him running away from him.. "Are you sure in what he said about him?" She

asked with having to sit down on the grey couch in order to get off her feet.

"I wouldn't know Captain Beckett. I wasn't the one to work on the case at that particular time. We

can always find out on whether or not he's still in jail." Daniel replied with just a simple request.

"Good idea Kate. Why don't you call the prison since I know you probably have the warden's

direct number to his office?" He said with placing the three cups on a tray with a small tea pot

to be brought over to the table near the fire place.

Beckett moved over to the kitchen counter for where she had placed her cell-phone during the

crisis. "I just don't thing that Warden Thomas will be working this late in his office. Unless he has

the over night manager working instead."

Taking a moment to bring up the number on her phone. She presses the send button to place through

the call up state Albany.

 _ **After a moment...**_

 _ **"Warden Jonathan Thomas how can I help you, Captain Beckett?" He says with having to be working**_ _ **really late for a change.**_

 _ **"Warden Thomas, I am surprised your working this late at the prison. What's going on sir?' She asked**_ _ **with watching the reactions from both Castle and Daniel Applegate.**_

 _ **"First of all...your probably heard Zoey Griffin escaped a week ago with two of my guards and three inmates**_ _ **finding a escape route to kill two other guards and one of my personnel to get in the way. I have been b**_ **ogged** _ **down with reporters, funerals and paperwork. So why the call Captain?"**_

 _ **"One of my detectives on under cover work with protecting myself and Castle spotted Zoey Griffin here at the**_ _ **for what ever reason of his. My precinct will be sure to try and recapture Zoey Griffin." She proclaim with her**_ _ **statement of trying to recapture the man.**_

 _ **"Thanks Captain Beckett. Their has been just too much sadness this past week. Please call me when your have**_ _ **and update on him. I will say good night now. I will be heading on home now to let my night manager take over."**_


	261. Chapter 261

Family Values

Chapter 261

Warden Gordon Thomas still was still in shock after hearing Captain Beckett tell him that Zoey Griffin had been spotted in New York City. He's going to let the 12th precinct and other agencies try to find him.

He has a great deal of grief to get over with the death of two guard and a civil servant with-in his prison. Packing up his brief case with files from all of his employees and guard reports. Closing it up and turning off his computer terminal. He was now ready to go on home to his condo twenty five miles away.

Walking out the entrance of the security area. He showed his I.D. pass before he was able to leave the yard. He was in charge of 2500 inmates with the one having to escaped a little over a week ago.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Meanwhile at the Loft...

Lt. Daniel Applegate was comfortable enough after having the tea and cake given to him by Kate Beckett.

Placing on his coat and hat with Castle handing them to him from the hall closet. He was feeling warmer as before. He just hope to god he doesn't run into Zoey Griffin in the process.

"Thank You, Mr. Castle and Captain Beckett. My relief is going to be here soon. So good night." He says to the both of them.

He walks out of the loft to head downstairs back to his vehicle.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Zoey Griffin had a friend of his waiting to pick him up four blocks away from the loft. He was standing on the corner with seeing a blue Cadillac driving up to be his old military buddy. "Jake, there you are old buddy. Where is their the nearest motel around here?" He asked with getting in the side of him of his vehicle.

"Five miles away Zoey. You can hold up there while I go buy you some clean clothes and food for the next few days until your next move."...


	262. Chapter 262

Family Values

Chapter 262

Lt. Daniel Applegate finished up his last two hours of his shift with watching Richard Castle and his wife Captain Kate Beckett. He just couldn't wait to get home to his Bronx apartment and just sleep until his next shift inside of the 12th precinct.

Two more officers from the 12th came to take over for him since he was alone the last two hours. Otherwise there was no other report for when it came to Zoey Griffin.

He was able to explain to them about what to look for during the next four hours. Since it was late, no doubt both Castle and Beckett were probably asleep inside the loft.

So he left the two alone from inside the under ground parking lot leading towards the back elevator so that they can move up to the floor to take a quick check on whether any one would be lurking about.

Richard Castle wasn't asleep. He just wasn't able to fall asleep at this time having to be excited some what with his body clock. He was mostly staying inside his office after giving a quick check of his son Reece. Reece had his best pal Royal sleeping on the side of his bed snoring away as well.

Neither moved when Castle had come into the room for a few moments.

 _ **Any Rate...**_

Castle was currently working on his new Nikki Heat novel called "Diamonds Heating Up" for which a totally different style of writing. Since his publishing company Black Pawn needs something new in order for the public to continue on buying his novels and others from his wife Kate Beckett.

Currently she is working on a fourth issue of the BABY JOURNALS. With a possible chance of two more depending on the public reading habits.

After he had finished up chapter 23 with two more to go. He had checked the chapter for any errors or changes that might be needing. After wards he than sent off the chapter to Gina Cowell's computer terminal for her to take a look at before saving it with the rest of the chapters.

Castle looked at the time. He was now ready to head to the bedroom and fall asleep...


	263. Chapter 263

Family Values

Chapter 263

Captain Kate Beckett having gotten up early to start her four hours at the Precinct. She had a number of ideas she would like to discuss with her detectives mainly Esposito and Ryan.

She spoke with her husband Castle having gotten up to make breakfast. Even though she wasn't in the mood to eat with her stomach upsetting her. She opted right now for just a ginger ale until the twins were able to settle down.

After she left for work. Castle gave orders to Andrea and the house keeper to keep an eye on Reece until he woke up from his extra two hours of sleep.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile at the Oasis Galaxy motel

Zoey Griffin was on the phone with his friend Jake having helped him last night with escaping from the precinct police.

He asked Jake to get together his Black Opts friends from the New York City under ground. In order to start up a mission to check on further with mystery writer Richard Castle, Captain Kate Beckett, Alexis Castle Anderson( married to Sergeant William Anderson of the 12th precinct under cover division) and Martha Rogers.

Griffin wasn't taking any chances now that he was out of prison. No way he was going to go back into prison and suffer the abused by the inmates or guards that are on the pay roll for certain groups inside the prison yard.

Finishing up his call to Jake. He needed to sleep a little bit longer before everyone comes over.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Beckett was in the break room waiting for all of her officers to arrive back from the streets. Mainly Espo and Ryan having been called to a scene for an traffic accident having helped out with removing the survivors from two different vehicles.

Once the ambulances had arrived and the fire department staying around in case there was a problem with flames or gasoline spilling. Espo and Ryan were heading back to the 12th precinct for a meeting with Captain Beckett.


	264. Chapter 264

Family Values

Chapter 264

Just when Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan were leaving the scene of the traffic accident. There was an explosion from the SUV vehicle with the gasoline spilling and exploding causing a fire ball.

It was a good thing that everyone that was at the scene had laid back. Including the fire fighters now had to be used to try and put out the flames. There were no injuries this time around with the situation having been lucky.

After a few moments with speaking with the traffic patrol commander and the chief of the 148 fire department. Esposito and Ryan were finally able to leave with heading back to the 12th precinct.

Leaving the clean up to the crews on the scene.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Zoey Griffin having walked outside for some fresh air. His men should be arriving soon to help out with his cause. This entails trying to be rid of the Castle family as part of his revenge.

He was getting impatience with waiting. He went back inside to turn on the cable to see what was on the tube. Even though earlier he wasn't able to sleep all that well.

He was able to find a new broadcast for Channel seven Eyewitness news. The reporter was on the scene of a very bad traffic accident, including showing one of the SUV vehicle blowing up into a fire ball.

And in the fore ground he was able to notice two of the 12th precinct detectives Sergeant Esposito and Kevin Ryan. He needs to revenge himself as well with those two. Hopefully his new friends will be able to help out.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Walking out of the elevator

Esposito and Ryan were stopped by one of the officers on the floor. Captain Kate Beckett with one more hour to go in her shift. She needed to speak with that was most important...

Esposito went to knock on her office door with going inside. She was waiting for them with different notes on her desk filled.

"Gentlemen we have a big problem. I received a call from up state telling me that Zoey Griffin has escape from prison. He had helped from the outside and including three prison guards on his pay roll to help him get away. And from what I heard he's some where located in the Bronx now after attacking Lt. Daniel Applegate at the Loft."

"And what is Captain that you for us to do at this time?" Ryan asked with looking over at his partner's facial expression.

"I need for you and your partner, including all of your street sources to start looking for him some where in the Bronx. There is a possible chance he might be staying in an motel with his under ground military friends helping out. Your going to be able to use any other resources including the under cover officers from each of the shifts." She stated very strongly with her orders.

In unison.."Yes sir, Captain. We will get right on it." Sergeant Esposito announced his agreement with her idea and than some.


	265. Chapter 265

Family Values

Chapter 265

Sergeant Esposito called one of his sources on the street. His name is Jonesy from the Bronx. He's been mainly working for Espo the past few years, and is ex-military from the Navy Seals at age 21. He's now 41 and has been trying to stay alive...

Right away Jonesy answer's his cell-phone having to be his friend from the 12th precinct.

He was sitting on a park bench in Central Park having something to eat. When he answered his phone. "Hey Bro! What's up old friend?" He asked with placing his cheeseburger in the wrapper on the green bench.

"I have a job for you with a few dollars in your pocket. I need for you to try and find someone name Zoey Griffin. He's with the under ground military with a number of charges against him and placed in prison up state. However he escaped with help from friends and a few of the guards on his pay roll.

"Bro, I have heard of this man from my friends that I still keep in close contact. I will let you know Espo on what I am able to find out. Talk to you soon." He hung up the phone to start making phone calls. However he needed to finish up his food first.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kate Beckett had arrived home after four hours at the precinct. She had to change into something more comfortable with the twins in a few weeks ready to pop. She then went looking for Castle. She was told by Andrea having Reece upstairs playing with Royal.

"Mr. Castle received a phone call from Black Pawn Publishing. Gina wanted to discuss about the latest chapter he finished last night. He said to tell you, he plans to be out late looking for information on Zoey Griffin." Andrea said to Beckett in a neutral tone.

However with the facial expression by Beckett. She wasn't a happy camper for when it comes to her husband playing cop again.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jonesy had hit the jack pot with getting the information out of his friends. Even though a few of them were scared for their lives.

"Donny, are you dead sure about the info your given me?" He asked in a serious tone in his voice and demeanor over all.

"Yes, I am sure Jonesy. He's staying at the Galaxy Oasis motel in the Bronx. Waiting for his military friends to arrive and start his revenge on some one. I have no idea at this time. But it's bound to surface with the names." He exclaimed to his friend, even though there is going to be blood shed at some point.


	266. Chapter 266

Family Values

Chapter 266

Kate Beckett was fuming. Even though she wasn't able to do much accept call her husband on his cell-phone. Taking her time moving into the bed-room. She needed to sit on the bed with already feeling her feet swell a little.

Taking her cell-phone from her pocket. She brought up the number to Castle. And right away she dialed the number.

"Castle, Kate what's wrong?" He states as if his wife was going into labor.

"Babe...what do you think your doing with trying to look for Zoey Griffin? You need to stop now before you wind up getting killed with playing cop on your own.

"I am with Espo and Ryan. I was able to meet up with them. Esposito's source called giving him the possible location he might be staying. And besides I will be protected by them and my automatic."

Thinking about it for a brief moment. She tells him the following. "Babe, Just be sure that those two keep you out of the line of fire. Let me speak with Javier for a moment."

"Hey Beck what's up?" He responded to her request to speak with him.

"Listen Bro! Please be sure to keep my husband out of the line of fire. I want Zoey Griffin alive, do you understand me, Javier?"

"I sure do Captain. I will or Castle is going to call you on whether or not we were able to find him at the motel." He hands the phone back to Richard Castle.

"Babe, I love you. Please come back safe and sound." She says with tears falling down her cheeks. As his last words before ending the conversation,

"Love you as well Kate!" Castle said with turning his face from the two detectives.


	267. Chapter 267

Family Values

Chapter 267

Richard Castle was following Sergeant Esposito and detective Kevin Ryan in his Mercedes to the Bronx, with looking for the Oasis Galaxy for where Zoey Griffin is located.

He's one of the most dangerous person as to date with the different cases the two have been involved lately.

Castle didn't say anything to the boys with following them. But they did promise to keep a close watch on him. Or else they will never hear it from Captain Kate Beckett.

They were currently on the outskirts of the Bronx. As traffic was some what heavy for this time of the day. They would need to be extremely careful not knowing what to expect from Zoey Griffin and his friends.

Meanwhile ...

Sergeant Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan were discussing tactics in case Griffin starts firing. Ryan asked his partner the following. "Bro! Did you happened to find out on whether Sergeant Anderson and LT. Alverez will be our back up?

"They are already a block away from the motel. They are waiting for us to arrive Ryan. Castle will be told when meet up with them. We should be arriving in ten minutes my friend." He said to reassure Ryan in case something does go wrong.

15 minutes later...

Castle was beginning to wonder what was going on. When he had gotten out of his Mercedes. It was when Esposito told him what was going on. His son-in-law and his partner walked over to the three to explain that Zoey Griffin is not in his motel room.

"He left with three men. I have another under cover officer Lt. Aktins from the over night watch. He agreed to follow them to where ever. He's going to call me when he thinks that it's possible to call in." Lt. Alverez replied with the information.

"So now what gentlemen?" Castle asked sounding really disappointed.

"You go home, while myself and Ryan head back to the precinct to wait for the call." Esposito announced with his statement to Richard Castle. 


	268. Chapter 268

Family Values

Chapter 268

Castle just couldn't believe it that he was being told to head on home. Especially with Zoey Griffin running around somewhere with his associates. And with his threat against him, Kate and others in his family.

Castle decided to go home for a little while having to made sure Reece, Andrea and the house keeper are fine. Even though had mention that Alexis was supposed to come over for a visit after coming back from seeing the doctor.

She only had a few more weeks left in the pregnancy, just like Castle's wife Kate Beckett.

Now that he was driving back to the loft. He had the feeling that he was being watched by the under cover officers. When it comes to those two with Anderson and Alverez. They are always busy for when it comes to working all of the time.

Meanwhile...

Sergeant William Anderson was discussing something with his partner in their vehicle. When he noticed a possible tail following Castle to his loft. "We need to check and stop to see who it might be Jose." William sounding cautious.

There was an traffic accident up ahead. This would give them the chance to stop and check out the car. Jose moved over to be able to see who it was tailing Castle. One thing for sure...it wasn't Zoey Griffin.

Otherwise before the police stopped the traffic up ahead. Castle was able to turn onto a side street. While everyone else was stopped dead.

"Castle turned onto the side street William." Alverez made the announcement to his partner. While finally traffic was able to resume. "Lets follow him and see where he's going."


	269. Chapter 269

Family Values

Chapter 269

Anderson and Alverez continued on to follow the vehicle moving to follow Richard Castle.

Meanwhile inside the car. It was one of Griffin's military friends. He was able to see the vehicle following him with the two under cover officers. Micheal had his rifle in the back ready to be used to take pot shots at their tires. Hopefully he will be able to stop them now.

While he heads on over to the loft for where Castle and his family lives. And while the traffic was stopped with the red light. It gave him the chance to grab his rifle from the back. And loading it whether or not he uses it.

So he does take his rifle out quickly to fire two rounds at the front tires to have them blown out and a massive traffic jam. When Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Alverez were pissed off with being caught like this.

Right away Lt. Alverez called for help and a tow truck to take their vehicle to have it repaired with all new tires in the front.

It was at this time they had put out an alert to all police cars and under cover. Sergeant Esposito was able to hear the alert on his radio with Ryan sitting next to him.

"Did you hear that Espo?" Ryan said to his partner starting to move quickly to head on over to the loft and try and catch the idiot that shot out Anderson's and Alverez's tires on there vehicle.

"Lets go." Javier said while his energies inside his body was geared up. While Ryan checked his automatic to be ready once they arrive at the building.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was only moments earlier that Captain Kate Beckett having arrived earlier finishing up her shift. She's been on the phone for the past 15 minutes. As officers from the precinct telling her about the two under cover officers and their car.

Including the alert about one of Griffin's military officers having to be going after Richard Castle. After hanging up...She was going to call her husband when the front door opened to be him in the pink.

"OMG! Rick, I am so glad your ok." She hugs him so hard with him wondering what exactly going on with her. "Griffin's military men are after you. He was trailing you when he lost track, however with catching the two under cover officers Anderson and Alverez blowing out their tires with a rifle."

"Lets just hope Kate...they will be able to catch him and bring him to the 12th precinct for interrogation." He told her in a calm tone.

"Jesus...It should be soon when we will know what's happening. I can take a bet on that Sergeant Esposito and detective Kevin Ryan will catch him off guard." She needed to make herself a cup of tea and getting off her feet.

"I will make the tea Kate, you go sit down and relax. That's if it's possible!"


	270. Chapter 270

Family Values

Chapter 270th

Castle told his wife Beckett to take it easy, every thing is going to be just fine. And no doubt Esposito and Ryan are on the job right now.

"Let me call the precinct and find out for sure. No doubt Captain Anderson will know the answer to my question." He said to reassure her while he was at the kitchen counter getting ready to make the tea. While taking out his cell-phone to call the precinct.

Dialing the number on his cell. Right away one of the officers on the floor answered. "Lt. Aktins speaking, how can I help you?"

"This is Richard Castle calling for Captain Beckett. I need to know on whether Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan are on the way over to the Loft chasing down one of Zoey Griffin's men?"

"Yes, Mr. Castle. We just received a message from Ryan telling us that they were in pursuit trying to catch up to the speeding SUV."

"Thank you, Lt. Aktins. I will let her know the information." He ends the call while the teapot was whistling. "You heard Kate. It looks like the both of them are in hot pursuit at this moment."

"Good for them Rick. Meanwhile I will have my tea and relax until we hear further news." She states with getting comfortable on the chair in the living room and putting up her feet.

While Castle came over with the hot tea and a piece of fruit(banana) to give to his waiting wife.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile...

Esposito and Kevin Ryan were stumped. They lost the SUV going down a side street when they were cut off by a truck.

"Damn it! Man moved already." Javi says in a fit of frustration. "We need to get to the loft and let them know we lost track of them. Ryan call the precinct and tell them what had happened."

"Right away Javi." Ryan was pissed as hell with having to be stopped this way.


	271. Chapter 271

Family Values

Chapter 271

Sergeant Esposito was pissed off with having to lose Zoey Griffin. While Ryan called Castle on his cell-phone at the loft.

"Richard Castle, How can I help you, Ryan?" He is asking on the cell from inside of the kitchen making tea for himself and his wife.

"Castle, we lost Zoey Griffin. We will explain when we get to your building. Even though I have a feeling our back-up has already arrived since they were following us." He responded with seeing his partner slam his hand on the driving wheel and moan out in pain.

"Don't worry Kevin, I am fine. Just my damn pride had gotten in the way of my job." Esposito announced with trying to calm down from his anger.

"Glad to hear partner. I wouldn't want you to be talking to Castle and Beckett with all that pent up angry inside of you." Ryan retorted with his own feelings from inside the gut of his stomach.

"I will be fine Ryan. We are almost there. Since I will be parking in the under ground parking lot. We can take the back elevator and check on whether Griffin just might be hiding some where in the building."

"I hope not!" Ryan replied with Esposito turning down into the under ground parking lot.

Meanwhile...

Zoey Griffin wasn't in the building but rather across the way. He was using his binoculars to keep an eye on the front of the building. He called his men to back off for now until the proper time. It might be today or in a few days.

Otherwise he had noticed the detectives that were after him earlier head down in the under ground parking lot of Castle's building.

There was nothing more for him to do at this point accept go back to his motel. Even though it just might be watched. He would have to take that chance with asking one of his associates to meet him at the diner that is very close to the Galaxy Oasis to pick up his things inside his room. 


	272. Chapter 272

Family Values

Chapter 272

Kevin Ryan and Esposito had gotten off the back elevator to head on down to Castle's loft. Beckett and Castle were waiting for them at this time after getting the call that they had lost Zoey Griffin.

Meanwhile inside of the loft with just Castle and Beckett.

Captain Kate Beckett was on the phone with one of her under cover teams having to be watching the Galaxy Oasis motel. Lt. Alverez had just told her the news she had been asking.

"Sir, Zoey Griffin had just shown up at the motel. What is it you want us to do?" He asked with watching his partner checking through the binoculars.

"Nothing for the moment Lt. Since his place had been seized earlier. No doubt he's taking only that is necessary for him. Follow him to his next couple of destinations. No doubt he's going to pay for another room some where with his military group. Call me later when you and Sergeant Anderson find out."

"Yes, Captain Beckett."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Moments later...

There was a knock on the door with Richard Castle going over to opened it for the detectives.

Ryan came in after Esposito with the both of them looking just awful and agitated with this nonsense concerning Zoey Griffin.

"Please sit, while I get you both drinks. Your going to be needing it." Castle replied with moving over to his private bar into the corner.

Ryan took in a deep breath to let out the stress throughout this entire small frame. "Castle, I will have a Rum please. I sure can use it at this time."

While Esposito had to think on his drink before finally answering. "I will go with the Scotch or Whiskey. As it doesn't matter right now Castle. "So tell me Beckett, what are we to do with trying to catch the goods on Zoey and his group. Especially when they have it out for the both of you?" Esposito replied with Castle handing his drink to have them relax before heading back into the field of precinct.

"We already have as many personnel on the case. Even though the police commissioner suggested bringing in the F.B.I. into it with having more resources to use." Beckett retorted with the information available to her...


	273. Chapter 273

Family Values

Chapter 273

Zoey Griffin knew he was being watched by the under cover officers. As he had gathered up his things from the motel. This is where he has to be slick with trying to lose them quickly before heading on over to the warehouse to meet up with his people.

He was thinking of going to a different motel to sleep with all of running around he's been doing. Instead he could sleep at the warehouse and take it from there.

Turning out of the drive way of the motel, he started to speed quickly to head for a side street that has several alley ways along the way. While the under cover vehicle with Anderson and Alverez weren't able to keep up with him.

Several different vehicles were coming out of the alley ways to have them stopped short. Alverez had slammed his right hand onto the wheel to be pissed off with losing him.

"I just don't believe this Jose. This man knew we were watching him from the get go!" William said to his partner not knowing what to do now with losing him.

"William call the precinct and let them know we are coming back. They will only assume that we had lost him. Only unless Captain Anderson asked will we tell him the complete truth."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile at the Loft

For the last 15 minutes they were discussing options with Esposito and Ryan for when it comes to there next move.

But for now...

Esposito and Ryan were asked to stay for a early dinner. Castle was going to call for Chinese food once he was able to hear their responses.

Both men agreed to it. Since they were officially finish with there shifts. The only thing they need to do now was call to have someone sign them out.

"I will call the precinct gentlemen, while Castle will ask you what you like from the restaurant." Beckett says with taking her cell-phone off the counter to dial the precinct.


	274. Chapter 274

Family Values

Chapter 274th

Zoey Griffin arrived at the warehouse to meet up with his associates to discuss further options on how to take out Castle, his family and friends.

It's not going to be an easy chore for Griffin and his associates since the alarm is out that they would be after them. No doubt all police authorities will be coming to find Griffin.

"Sir, we are constantly being watched every time we try to get close to Castle or the others. We keep having the under cover officers on the job that keeps catching us before we even get close to the loft, publishing company or the 12th precinct."

Zoey started to talk "Since the heat is currently on us. All of us including myself will need lay low until I think it's safe enough to start up again."

He could hear mumbling from everyone inside the office of the warehouse. However for now all of you will head back to your military post and continue on with your exercises."  
He ordered strongly even though everyone would have to listen to him since they are getting paid a fortune for there work.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile at the Loft

Esposito was telling a story to have everyone laughing after a rest full evening together. It's been a long time since the both detectives were able to enjoy themselves and without police talk until now.

Castle was the one to start off with the talk. "With all of the police action with trying to find Zoey Griffin and his men I have a feeling they will start to lay low with going into hiding."

"If this is going to happen Castle, we will then need to step up the police activity with trying to find them quick." Javier announced with his suggestion to everyone in the living room.

"I agreed with Javi, we need to get everyone at the precinct to start checking with their sources or else we won't be able to catch them. And before they try once again to come after us." Beckett says with a cautious statement.


	275. Chapter 275

Family Values

Chapter 275

Esposito had to agreed with them about Zoey Griffin for when it comes to finding him and the rest of his group. I will work with Ryan and a few others from the over night watch to start checking places that he normally doesn't seek out to hide." He says to Castle and Beckett asking him on whether or not he's interested in more food or drink.

"I will another drink please. I don't wish to be drunk when I leave here tonight Castle. However I do have a question for which I hope your going to be able to answer?"

Castle walked over to the bar in the corner to make Javi another whiskey, while he changed from his usual to Bourbon. "Just what is the question you need to ask me bro?" He says with coming over with his drink and his to sit next to his wife.

"What about your father since he was working on the case with trying to speak with his old associates about Griffin?" Javier asked Castle about his father.

"Actually I have no idea ever since my father had come back from Syracuse, New York visiting old friends. His cell-phone has been off the past 24 hours no doubt trying to catch up with his sleep. I will try calling him tomorrow Esposito. I will let you know in what I am able to find out."

"Sure enough bro! And besides I need to be going now to my empty apartment. " He stated in a sorrowful notion with his tone of voice.

Beckett started to say something to her friend. "You and Lanie don't talk anymore of late Javi?" She replied to her friend having to be standing up at this time.

"Nothing Beckett. She simply told me months ago on the phone that she was too damn busy now with running the Westchester County Medical Examiner's office. That's fine with me while I just continue working myself as well. Any way everyone I need to head on home now. Thanks for a wonderful evening, and ever without Ryan."

All three of them chuckled before Castle went over to the hall closet to take out Esposito's coat and Hat. While walking him out into the hallway to shake his hand. "I will see if I can reach my father once again."

"No problem, please take your time with calling him. Good night Bro!"


	276. Chapter 276

Family Values

Chapter 276

Jackson Hunt had just arrived home from having dinner with a old friend of his at a Italian restaurant down town. Afterwards himself stopped off at a bar a few blocks away from his apartment over looking the laundry mat.

He wasn't in the mood to go home. When his cell-phone had gone off while he was finishing up his whiskey. He goes to answer it since he was sitting in a corner table near the kitchen. He didn't wish to be bothered by anyone after being with his friend Jason at the restaurant.

His friend Jason used to work on occasional together with the C.I.A. on jobs that were mostly off he books.

Hello! Richard why are you calling me at this time of the night?" He said in his usual gruff tone of voice.

"I am sorry Dad to bother you at this time. However I need to let you know that Zoey Griffin has escaped from prison. And is out to take revenge against our family with his members from the under ground military organization."

"And what is it that you want me to do about it?" He said with annoyance in his tone while talking to his son.

"I need for you and your sources in the field on whether or not they know just where Griffin and his men has gone into hiding. Tell your sources that I am willing to pay a certain amount of money for there information." Castle responded to his father about the funds that will be available.

"What about me as well Richard? I am the one that will be seeking them out for their services." All of a sudden he was angry directed at his son Richard Castle.

"Jesus Dad of course you will be getting something out of it. Just don't worry about the amount in the short run. I just need to try and keep my family safe in the process dad. Please help me, Kate and your grand children."

"Ok Richard, I will do it. I will try to call some of them tonight. I will let you know on whether I would be able to contact with an e-mail or text message. It all depends on whether or not your up since your basically a night owl at times."

"Fair enough dad. Either way just send the message. I will still get the messages when I am up or not. Bye!"

Right away Jackson Hunt started to call on his phone to try and contact his friends. However for now he asked the hostess for two more drinks with handing her a twenty dollar bill.


	277. Chapter 277

Family Values

Chapter 277

Richard Castle really didn't think his father would be able to find out about Zoey Griffin and his cronies. He had opened his big mouth in regard to shelling out a large amount of monies.

Actually he really didn't care at all about how much. He needed to find Griffin and nothing else matter accept for his wife finally having the twins soon.

He needed to find out soon before everyone starts to worry every time they are outside on whom just might be watching them. Castle heard the door opened to the loft. Since Alexis had taken Beckett shopping for baby items and for Reece.

"There you two are. I must admit Alexis having to be the quickest shopping combined."Castle says with a crooked smile.

Beckett started to talk first with asking Alexis to drop off the bags into the bedroom. "Sure Kate right away. And Dad don't worry we also brought you something as well." Alexis replied with handing him his present inside the bag. Don't look until after I leave in a few moments. Got it?" She said very strongly towards her father.

"I got it daughter!" As he takes her into a hug making sure he doesn't hurt her either with being in the last few weeks into her pregnancy as well. "Did you happened to stop for something to eat Alexis?"

"We did dad. However for myself, I have William home today for a rare day off. He's going to making dinner so I will be having to eat again."

"What about yourself Dad?" Sh easked with padding his stomach through his jacket.

"I will make something for myself that's left over from last night Alexis. When you go from here. Please drive safe or else I will always worry about you."

"Jesus Dad, I will be fine. Ok? Now I need to check on Kate no doubt changing her clothes. And don't peak inside the bag." She walked to the bedroom to check on her, as she was sitting on the bed checking out the items she picked out for the twins Lily and Jake for when they are born.


	278. Chapter 278

Family Values

Chapter 278

Alexis arrived home to her apartment. She was hoping that her husband William was cooking up a storm, as she was hungry as a bear with the baby ready to come out of her soon.

She could actually smell what ever her husband is cooking. She couldn't wait to get inside and find out what it was that smelt delicious.

She places the key into the lock of the door. She goes to open it with carrying her packages. She needed to be extremely careful with lifting heavy items. She places her purchases onto the grey long couch. While she went into the kitchen to see him working on putting together mash potatoes,  
Roasted Chicken and a Butter Pecan pie that was still in the oven.

"Jesus Will! Everything smells so good." She walked over to her husband to give him a quick kiss to his moist lips. She was able to tell that he's been tasting samples of the foods he was making.

"Everything is just about ready Alexis accept for the pie. Why don't you go into the bedroom to change into something more comfortable?" He says with moving the roasted chicken to cut it onto the plates to be served as with the mashed, string beans and salad.

"I will go change now. I have to pick up my bags and bring them into the bedroom." She responded before moving out slowly from the kitchen.

"Leave them there Alexis, I will get them later for you, ok?" He asked with a smirk on his damn face as always.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Richard Castle just couldn't believe his daughter and Kate Beckett would buy him a bunch of exotic sexual toys for his kinky box unlike his wife's from over the years. Since he was told by his daughter not to look inside until after she had gone home.

He wasn't too happy about it. Since he and wife hadn't had regular sex in a month now. Doctor's orders with the last stages of the twins full term. He would have to wait until after. Even though there a few things he could do while they were together in bed.

Castle went to see his wife after checking quickly with Reece. He had just woken up from his two hour nap. While the nanny Andrea was taking care of him for the moment.

While he left to find her working on the lap top (Police business) sitting up against the headboard with her pillows.


	279. Chapter 279

Family Values

Chapter 279

Alexis came into the kitchen to have dinner with her husband William. First of all she had to asked since she didn't check her cell-phone having to be off while shopping with Kate Beckett.

"Alexis, Hayley called here. She said she needs your help tomorrow at the office with picking up four new cases." William says with serving the slices of roasted chicken onto her plate.

"She say what time I need to be there William?" She asked with his helping to have her sit down in the kitchen chair.

"Probably the usual time, since she didn't say anything over the phone Alexis. Now relax and eat my very pregnant wife."

"And very soon I won't be. I will be free of this very big stomach. So hopefully you won't have to help me further with certain chores." She stated with taking a piece of the hot chicken.

"I don't mine at all Alexis. Have you decided on getting help with taking care the baby while your working, as with myself?" William asked with taking a sip of his water at the table.

"I have William. Since I have the extra money from my father's trust fund, I will be able to hire someone five days a week, while the other two she or he will be off. I will call Andrea tomorrow and ask her for her agencies number to suggest someone for the position." She retorted with her concern to have someone that she can trust with taking care of the baby.

"Like Kate and Castle does with Andrea. She is a wonderful person all together and she knows how to write as well."

"I agree William. I have read some of her fan fiction writing. I always wonder why she never decided to write a novel or even her memoirs with dad's help." Alexis says with interest in writing.

"Do you think someone should say something to her about getting her works published. She has always listened to me every time I have spoken with her when Reece was asleep in bed."

"Sure! I think it's a great idea to have someone inside the loft published." Alexis announced to her husband.

"Did you forget about Beckett and her baby journals? I believe she said to me a few weeks back that she was going to have issue four published by Black Pawn Publishing company." He replied with placing the rest of the food onto his plate. Since they had been talking way too much this evening.


	280. Chapter 280

Family Values

Chapter 280th

Jackson Hunt and two of his ex-C.I.A. associates were following two of Zoey Griffin's men heading towards to see Zoey Griffin at the warehouse in the Bronx.

"Hunt are we going to do anything about it? What about informing your son Castle to let him know that we are following his men to the warehouse?" Colonel Johnson says to Hunt inside the black truck laying back in order not to be caught.

"There is nothing we can do accept inform the police of Zoey Griffin's location. I have been in contact with my son. I told him that I was going to try and locate him and that's it."

"Look they are turning into the warehouse storage lot. I think it's time to call Castle and tell him the news." Johnson says with stopping the truck with keeping an eye on the SUV that was moving into the back of the lot.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Since it was late...

Richard Castle was in his office writing editing the best he can with his newest novel to be sent to Black Pawn Publishing.

His wife and everyone else in the Loft were asleep. When all of a sudden his cell-phone was going off in his office on the desk.

Taking a look at the caller I.D. It was his father and knowing him it was probably really important after the discussion they had yesterday in the morning about trying to find Zoey Griffin. "Dad, what's going on?"

"My friends from the C.I.A. had found Zoey Griffin and his associates inside a warehouse storage building in the Bronx at 145th West Stoneway. I suggest you wake Beckett and let her know. I don't know on whether her precinct is still after the man?" He asked with sitting inside the back of the truck.

"They are dad. I will go inform her now knowing she probably is awake. With the twins coming soon, she's not been able to sleep all that well. I will call you back on what she plans to do."

After ending the conversation. Castle walked out of his office to almost smacked into his wife coming to talk with him. "Jesus Castle, you could of knocked me down without realizing it." Beckett said with holding onto her husband half way from out of his office.

"I am sorry about that Kate. I was coming to tell you that my father and his friends of the C.I.A. have found Zoey Griffin." He replied with seeing his wife's face lite up.

"Where Rick?" She asked calmly now.

He was able to give her the address. "What are we to do now?" He said to her in his office. She had gotten on the house phone to put together a team of officers to head for the address to have Griffin and his associates arrested.

"Yes, Commander the information is very valid. I suggest you send Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Alverez along with several others as back up to try and captured him if possible." Beckett ordered with trying to stay calm as much as possible. "Castle will be joining you as well, so I suggest that he's not bothered as much with being on the scene."

"Ok Beckett I understand. I will call you or Castle will on what will be going down in a little while." Captain Jose Anderson says from his office ending the conversation while getting up to call for everyone on the case.

Meanwhile...

Castle didn't need to be told twice to get moving...


	281. Chapter 281

Family Values

Chapter 281

Zoey Griffin was inside the warehouse laying down on the cot of an office that was onced used by the previous owners.

He was waiting for his associates to arrive with the weapons, drugs and food to eat. Since it's been awhile that he's eaten with being on the run from the police.

At this time he wasn't taking any chances with his life. As to why he's here in the first place.

Checking his watch on his wrist for the third time. He was getting mostly antsy having to be waiting this long. He had his cell-phone, as he decided to call them on the phone. And just find out where they were.

Dialing the number to his friend James. Right away he picked up as he could hear the traffic in the back ground.

"What's wrong Zoey? We are only a few moments away from the warehouse. And to answer your question, we have your food that we brought at the restaurant." James said over the phone.

"Ok, I will go leave the door unlock since your almost here." Zoey responded with getting up from the cot of the office to head on over to the door.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

And in the meantime...

Sergeant Anderson, Castle and the rest of the team were waiting for the SUV to park. Before deciding on a course of action. They had to stay back in the traffic in case they were spotted by the two inside.

Once the two had stopped and park the SUV and get out to go on inside. Everyone moved quickly...

Sergeant Esposito and his partner were told to head for the back entrance in case they decided to run out fast.

While Anderson, Lt. Alverez, Captain Jose Anderson, Castle and one other were ready to barge into the warehouse with weapons in hands ready to fire...

Running inside...

Lt. Alverez would be the one to holler out at them to stop what they were doing...

Zoey screamed at the two inside the office. "You fools! Your brought on the police after me." He fired his weapon after taking it out from his pocket. He shot at the both of them hitting the two into their chests and leg falling to the ground.


	282. Chapter 282

Family Values

Chapter 275

Zoey didn't know how he was going to get away from the police. After he shot his two associates in the make shift office. No doubt the police from the 12th precinct had heard him fired his weapon at someone.

Meanwhile on the outside of the door. Esposito tells everyone with him to be extremely careful with hearing the gun shots.

"Spread out everyone! Lt. Alverez, I will go outside to check the window on the outside of that office and see on whether I am able to see anything at all. If he starts to fire back at me. I will have no choice but to fire back at Zoey Griffin." Esposito said to the group with moving out of the warehouse in order to catch the mad man.

Inside...

Lt. Alverez and Sergeant Anderson with Castle staying behind. "Griffin, you need to come out now or else your going to lose your life." Lt. Jose Alverez said out loud through the door.

He was able to hear Zoey Griffin scream out through the door. "NEVER!" Before shots were being fired once again.

Sergeant Esposito was able to place an empty drum found on the side of the building and moved it to the broken window. He was able to see Zoey Griffin before firing when he screamed out at the officers behind the door.

He fired two shots to his chest to kill him instantly...


	283. Chapter 283

Family Values

Chapter 283th

They were able to break down the door with Zoey Griffin behind it. However when the door was wide open. What they saw was a dead body with two shots to his chest.

Esposito had hollered out from outside telling them that he had no choice with Griffin was going to kill him first. "I had to fire back or else it would be me on the ground instead of him."  
He said with everyone checking his body for any type of evidence on him.

Kevin Ryan bent down as with Richard Castle. While Lt. Alverez called for the Westchester County Medical Examiner. "Doctor Parrish, we will need one right away to have the autopsy done right away on Zoey Griffin." Lt. Alverez was talking over the cell-phone.

"I have no one available at this time with the Memorial Day holiday weekend. I will come myself Lt.  
Alverez. Just give me the address and I will come with my only tech Melanie that is on duty at this particular time."

"Ok, Doctor Parrish, we will be waiting for you. Along with the crime scene unit." He pressed end on the cell-phone to let the others know that Doctor Parrish will be arriving as the coroner.

Lt. Alverez turned around to face Richard Castle. "Castle, you can head on home now and advise your wife of the situation with Griffin now dead. There is going to be an investigation as to what exactly happened between Sergeant Esposito and Zoey Griffin. Esposito your going to have to go home until the team of investigation from Internal Affairs checks into the shooting." Alverez ordered.

"Fine! I will head on home for now. " He said with anger in his tone.

"Ryan, I suggest you follow him home to make sure he stays in his apartment. Understand detective?" He asked with concern for the Sergeant, even though he knows eventually everything will be fine with the detective being cleared with the shooting.

"Yes, sir I understand completely. " He turned to face his partner. "Lets go Javi. This is serious business right now."


	284. Chapter 284

Family Values

Chapter 284th

Esposito left the warehouse to get into his vehicle to head for the bar a few blocks away from his apartment. However for Kevin Ryan, he had no choice but to go with him since it was his job that Javier had made it home safe and sound.

Ryan following into his car with moving out. He decided to quickly speak with his wife Jenny and let her know what had happened.

Driving with his one hand and the other he was holding onto the cell-phone. After a brief moment. Jenny coming from the kids bedrooms, she picked up the cell from the coffee table from inside the living room.

Taking a moment to grasp the information from her husband. She was able to hear it from his voice that something was very wrong with his partner Sergeant Javier Esposito. "Are you serious Kevin that Esposito would take that kind of gamble with killing Zoey Griffin in order to ruin his entire career?" She said in a serious demeanor with trying to be quiet so not to wake Sarah Grace and Nicholas.

"Yes Jenny, he's taking that gambit with his life at this time. It's why I was ordered Jenny to follow him home. However knowing Javi, he's going to be heading for the bar a few blocks away from his apartment complex."

"Please call me when your going to be coming after Javi gets into the apartment. Kevin and no drinks for this late hour, ok?" She asked the question knowing her husband really well.

"I will call you when I am ready to leave and follow him home. Did you need anything otherwise?" He asked the question about getting possible ice cream for them and the children for another time.

"You know the question to that one Kevin, however still asked me anyway when your going to call me." Jenny responded with ending the conversation between the both of them to check on the two.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile at the warehouse

Doctor Lanie Parrish had arrived finally with the coroner's van with her technician Melanie to help remove the body Zoey Griffin to the county van to be taken back to the medical bay.

Lanie wasn't too pleased when she had heard that it was Sergeant Esposito that was involved with the shooting. He was no where to be found for the moment. Even though it was Lt. Alverez and Anderson had mention that Detective Kevin Ryan would be making sure that he was going to make it home safe and sound.

Doctor Parrish didn't wish to stay all that long with having to get the body ready for the trip back to start the autopsy and into the cooler.


	285. Chapter 285

Family Values

Chapter 285th

Jackson Hunt was watching from a far in his unmarked SUV with his two associates. They just couldn't believed in what had happened with Zoey Griffin. Currently he was dialing his son's cell-phone to find out the full story.

Meanwhile...

Richard Castle had no choice but to pull over on the side of the road to speak with his father Jackson Hunt. Castle wasn't too happy having been told to go on home and having Internal Affairs take over in regard to Sergeant's Javier Esposito's shooting.

"What is it Dad?" He said in a sour tone in his voice.

"What happened Richard with Esposito?" Hunt asked with great concern for the detective. His two friends in the back of the car wasn't too pleased with the entire situation.

"He had no choice Dad. Esposito shot and killed Zoey Griffin. Since he's a police officer. Internal Affairs are going to through the book at him. And with all this his girl friend Sung Lee will be arriving back into the states after finishing up all of her assignments in China."

"Do you or your wife Kate know any of the Internal Affairs officers? Because it can get really dangerous for him and his partner Kevin Ryan." Hunt said with the knowledge that he has from the Internet and sources in the field.

"My wife knows them all by heart. However with Esposito's reputation over the years. They will be throwing everything at him because of this particular shooting. I would think all of the authorities in the Tri State area would be happy that Griffin is dead."

"However Richard what about the rest of his organization? There is a strong possible chance that they might be going after Esposito. And if this is the case son. He's going to be needing protection no matter you see it. I will be available to help as with my friends from the C.I.A. for those that I can trust."

"I will talk with Kate in order to get Kevin into the plan as with my son-in-law William and his partner Lt. Alverez. We will Dad need a number of non officers to help us out as well." Castle said with slamming his arm against the driving wheel out of frustration.

"Fair enough. By the way since your going home. Is it possible that I can come over to speak about it further?" He asked with the two in the back giving him a look of "Are you kidding"!

"Come anyway. I will make something special for dinner being that the house keeper went shopping today to fill up the frig and cupboards. Kate will understand as to why your coming over."Castle responded with checking the traffic flow before turning on his vehicle to head for the loft.

"I will be there. Afterwards I will take a cab home since I am with others that is not my vehicle." He says to have the two in the back relaxing now.


	286. Chapter 286

Family Values

Chapter 286th

Kate Beckett was hollering out at Reece to stop playing too rough in the middle of the living room. Currently Andrea and the housekeeper had gone out late shopping at the local milk mart three blocks away from the loft.

"Mommy! I am sorry. Royal is playing rough with me." Reece said with tears falling down his cheek. As he's sitting next to his mother crying.

"Tell you what Reece, I will put Royal into his home while you can do some reading in your room." She said while hopefully things will calm down between the both of them.

Slowly she gets up from the couch leaving her son there for the moment. She goes to grab Royal's rope to bring him into his home. He wasn't liking it at all as he started to cry out.

She tried to tell him to be quiet a few times. When all of the sudden the front door with Castle and behind him with waiting for his father outside.

Kate was wondering what was going on since Castle was told to leave the warehouse with Esposito shooting Zoey Griffin. "Hey! What's going on you two?" She asked in a tone that was telling them it was a serious question.

"We need to talk about Esposito and needing protection from Griffin's organization." Castle replied with moving over to the bar to have a drink as with his father.

"Kate...It's a very difficult situation with being any time his men can be going after any one of Esposito's friends and of the 12th precinct." Hunt says in his gruff voice to have anyone listening to what what ever he speaks.

"I will agree with the both of you that protection is needed. However we need to do this the right way without having Internal Affairs and the police commissioner down my neck. No doubt Inspector Victoria Gates will probably get wind of it as well. Since Zoey Griffin really had a noose around her neck and the rest of the authorities in New York City."


	287. Chapter 287

Family Values

Chapter 287th

Inspector Victoria Gates had been on the phone for the past hour talking to Internal Affairs officers. They were discussing with her about her officer Sergeant Javier Esposito in regard to the shooting of Zoey Griffin.

She had an headache when she was done talking. Her Husband Efrem came into the library to check up on her. Since she was sitting in the chair looking out into space.

"What's wrong Victoria?" He asked with great concern for his wife of 30 plus years.

"It's the case involving Zoey Griffin. Internal Affairs wants to hang out Sergeant Esposito to the wolves."

"Why?" He replied with curiosity. "I would think Esposito would of done a great justice with getting rid of the man in the first place."

"The truth of the matter Efrem is the fact that they wanted him alive in order to get all of the information from him in regard to his group. However now that he's dead, his group will be coming after Richard Castle and his family, including Ryan and even Esposito. Everyone is going to be needing around the clock protection."

"Since Sergeant Esposito is included in the group. What is Internal Affairs going to be doing?"

"This is where I was able to discuss with them about a mock investigation while the real investigation will check into flushing out Griffin's men with help from Jackson Hunt, Castle, Ryan and Sergeant William Anderson and his partner Lt. Jose Alverez."

"With Internal Affairs, I assume only certain officers in the Command line will know what is going on with the operation?" He responded with moving over to the bar to make a stiff drink for his wife.

"Correct Efrem. Captain Kate Beckett will be the only one of Command grade will be told the truth of the matter with the operation." He brings over the scotch and water for her. "Thanks! I will finish this before I have two more calls to make and one of them is to Captain Beckett." She states while her husband Efrem decided to go onto the computer in the library so that he can keep an eye on her with the calls.


	288. Chapter 288

Family Values

Chapter 288th

Captain Beckett asked Victoria Gates over the phone the following of questions. "So what your telling me that Javier is off the hook with the shooting of Zoey Griffin?"

"For now Kate. However like I said earlier this is a mock investigation in order to flush out the truth of the matter. Sergeant Esposito is to act as if he's still guilty. Understand now?" Gates replied strongly over the phone.

"I got it Victoria. So now we start this in the morning when I show up for work to have Internal Affairs up my ass with trying to screw my detective for the shooting?" She stated with trying to calm her stomach down sitting in the kitchen having herbal tea.

"You need to do this Beckett or else the entire operation will be going down the tubes and it would be for nothing at all." Victoria responded with looking over at her husband Efrem standing at the door way of the library.

"By the way do I say anything to Sergeant Esposito about the entire plan?" She asked in a serious tone with the question.

"No! The reason I say this is the fact if ever he is kidnapped by those men working for Griffin. This way he won't know a thing for when he's questioned."

"Jesus Victoria, I don't even want to think about that he would wind up getting taken by them. Javier is just too smart for it with all of his experience as a police officer." Beckett said with pride for when it comes to her friend overall.

"Any rate Kate just make sure to keep up the scenario for when it comes to Internal Affairs.. I must end this now since I have one more call to make. Good night." As the phone call ends between the both of them.


	289. Chapter 289

Family Values

Chapter 289th

Early the next morning. Captain Kate Beckett arrived early into her office. However she was told by the over night commander Captain Anderson before going home that Internal Affairs are waiting for you in the break room.

"Shit!" She said having to be already pissed off with going into her act with them. "Thanks Jose I will see to them right now. While I wait for Sergeant Javier Esposito to get into work." She says to him even though he had another thing to say.

"He's already here Kate. He's in the computer room by himself. Otherwise he knows they are here waiting to speak with him." He responded to have Beckett speak with Esposito first before anything else.

Taking a few moments to reach the computer room. Sergeant Esposito was checking for information when he turned to see Captain Beckett walk over to him.

"Beck, I know they are here in the break room. I was just waiting to speak with you about this pony show of ours." He says to her while she chuckle a little with the way he was handling the situation.

"I spoke with Gates last night. This whole entire situation is a set up to catch the organization off guard with Griffin's people. You are to go along with the charade with being questioned even to the point of almost hitting one of the Internal Affairs officers. You need to stay angry no matter what is thrown at you, Javier. Understand what I am trying to say to you?" She replied with moving away from him.

"I guess it's time to start the show Beckett?" He retorted with his words somewhat emotional from inside of his stomach.


	290. Chapter 290

Family Values

Chapter 290th

Captain John Wilpon was waiting in the Captain's office with two others from Internal Affairs. Inspector Gates walked in with Sergeant Javier Esposito.

She tells him to sit down. While extra chairs had been brought in for the officers from Internal Affairs would be able to sit as well.

Esposito was getting the sense of their hype.

Captain Wilpon was able to introduce everyone in the Captain's office. "Now that I have introduced everyone. Lets get down to business now Sergeant Esposito. "How long have you been with the 12th precinct?"

"15 years sir." Javier tells him with an even keel smile on his face.

"And during all of those 15 years have you been involved with this type of investigation?" Captain Wilpon asked very strongly.

"Never...This is the first time that I am being rail roaded to have everyone think I shot him." Esposito spat out his words at the officer.

"Whoa! No one is railroading you, Sergeant Esposito!" Lt. James Donnelly speaks back at him very strongly.

"It sounds like that Internal Affairs is trying to put me behind the eight ball gentlemen." He replied.

"Then why did you shoot Zoey Griffin?" As Captain Wilpon was up into his face.

"I had no choice gentlemen. Zoey was going to fire his weapon at me before I was able to get the drop on him. It was either shoot him or be killed by him in the first place." Esposito replied with his truth.

It was at this point with Gates having been quiet during all this time. "I think it's time gentlemen that the questions are asked at another time. It's been a long day for everyone involved." Victoria Gates says to them with agreeing to the idea for another day.

"Fine! Just be sure Sergeant that your here tomorrow for questioning. Understand?" Captain Wilpon said to the sergeant getting up from his seat to leave.

'Understood! Inspector Gates, I will be home at my apartment in case there are questions that might pop up sometime today."

"I doubt it Sergeant. Just relax at home until your able to show up tomorrow morning.." She said with the detective leaving the office.


	291. Chapter 291

Family Values

Chapter 287th

Captain John Wilpon had his men to keep an eye on Sergeant Javier Esposito. Currently he was heading on home to his apartment to be alone once again. Until his girl friend Sung Lee arrives from China to stay in the United States for good.

She is going to be working as an detective for the 12th precinct. Since she had given up her position from her under cover position for the past five years.

Javier Esposito had received a letter and a long distance phone from the woman that he loves a great deal. He had fallen in loved with you for when she was here in the states working on a murder case with the 12th. It was right after he had broken up with Doctor Lanie Parrish.

Esposito knew that he was being watched by the Internal Affairs. Since it was part of the operation to lure in the associates working for Zoey Griffin. He had no choice to go through the entire charade.

Even if it means that his reputation would only get worst with the rumors surfacing.

He walked into his apartment in the dark after turning on the lights. He went to check his one voice-mail.

"Javier, it's Sung. I wanted to call you first to let you know I am on the way to you. I should be arriving into the states in 16 hours. Love you, sweetie."

He looked at the time to see that she has been on the flight for four hours. It's going to be some time around noon time for when she lands.

His heart started to beat quick at this point. He needed to call his partner Kevin. No doubt he was home with Jenny and the two kids. Picking up the house phone and dialing the number. It was right away when Jenny answered.

"Javier how are you this evening?" Jenny asked not wanting to ask too many questions.

"Fine Jenny. Did Ryan tell you everything that is going on with Internal Affairs?" He asked just to be on the safe side with the question.

"He did bro. He's not here right now Javier. he went out shopping to buy a few things for Sarah Grace and Nicholas. Why did you call in the first place?"

"Sung Lee will be here sometime tomorrow. She decided to come sooner in order to help me out with my problems. She left a message on my voice-mail earlier to let me know."

"I am so happy for you, Javi. I will let Kevin about Sung Lee. Talk to you tomorrow." She ended the conversation with him. While she waited for her husband to arrive home.


	292. Chapter 292

Family Values

Chapter 292th

Beckett was worried about Javier Esposito. Sometime during the charade with Internal affairs. Someone is going to wind up getting hurt in the process.

Sitting in the kitchen pondering. While watching Reece played with her husband on the rug of the living area. Andrea was holding onto Royal having to be a little too rough this evening.

Castle knew she was worried about her friend. He had gotten up to let Reece continue to play as Andrea let go of Royal.

He came over to his wife at the counter drinking her tea. "What's wrong sweetie?" He asked in a concern demeanor.

"It's the blasted Internal Affairs situation. Even though I know it's all part of the game with every one." She exclaimed with her angry words with her husband.

"Kate, you need to take it easy. Your going to be delivering soon, so you don't need any extra added stress." He says with coming around the counter to give her a quick kiss onto her cheek. "And besides Esposito is going to have Sung back into his life once again and even working at the 12th precinct.

"I know. And it's working out for the best. Since we are going to be losing three personnel with the Summer vacations upon us Rick." She says with finishing up the last of her tea.

"What's next for when the Internal Affairs will be done with their questioning?" Castle responded.

"Continue on with a possible chance of putting Javier into a cell to keep up with the charade and no doubt alert those working for the Griffin organization. I have a feeling Sung Lee is not going to like it when she is told the entire story by me or even Esposito."

"She's a smart woman. Maybe she will be able to join the under cover operation with the guys already working to look for Zoey's people. Even Ryan wants to help out with getting Esposito off the hook this time around."

"I just hope Kate that this entire mess just will be over soon. I haven't been able to concentrate on my writing of late."

"I know. And no doubt Gina is going to complain soon Rick. Well any rate lets go keep our son company and worry about everything tomorrow." She said with a smirk on her face.


	293. Chapter 293

Family Values

Chapter 293

"How long have it's been Beckett with Javier talking to the Internal Affairs in your office?" Ryan asked from his station.

Captain Beckett was sitting across from detective Ryan waiting for the decision to come down from them. She was worried even though it was just a show for the most part. "It's been a little over an hour he's been talking to them.

"This suspense is killing me Captain. This is worst than waiting for my wife to deliver a baby." Even though he was trying to make a joke out of it. "I need to go to the break room to make coffee. Would you like a latte Beckett?" He asked with moving up from his seat to wait for her response.

"Please...very little sugar since my doctor wants me to cut back on sugar the next few weeks." She tells him with moving away towards the break room.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Inside the Captain's Office

"So tell me Sergeant, you can't explain your actions for when it comes to Zoey Griffin?" Captain Jack Reynolds of Internal Affairs asked the question.

"I told you for the third time I can't." Esposito replied annoyed with his answer.

"All right then Sergeant. This time we are going to let you go home today with being suspended for a week until we decide otherwise what to do with you and the shooting. We will call you when we have more questions. I suggest you don't come around the precinct or else they will be force to put you in a cell. Your captain Beckett won't be able to do anything about it. Understand Sergeant Esposito?" Captain Reynolds asked with concern in his voice.

"Got you, Captain Reynolds. Can I go now?" He asked with standing up from his chair to open the door.

"Yes, you can leave. Remember what I said about coming around the precinct." He warned him.

He walks out to head for his station to see Beckett and Ryan waiting for the news. "What's the word bro?" Ryan asked with being upset over this entire affair.

"I have been suspended for the week until this mess is straightened out. But I won't be able to come around the precinct with Sung Lee." He replied with caution.

"Bro, you were lucky that you were able to get only a week off with the case being investigated. I will be sure to speak with Sung Lee when she gets in either at the loft or here. Now get out of here to rest Javier. Unless you have plans to investigate yourself without the Internal Affairs knowing about it?" She says with watching his face with the smirk.

"I will leave now. I will be waiting to hear from Sung once she gets in from her flight." He walks away to hear for the elevator.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	294. Chapter 294

Family Values

Chapter 294th

Beckett went back to her office after seeing sergeant Esposito leaving onto the elevator. Internal Affairs were still inside her office. So it was a good time than any to speak with them.

"What's the word gentlemen?" Beckett asked even though she knew the score with them overall with the charade going on.

"He's been suspended for a week. However it's going to give him a chance to investigate on his owe with being off the week without pay." The captain says to her with a neutral facial expression.

"I will be sure to let Inspector Gates know the information when she gets here with-in the hour. Thanks for coming gentlemen. Please keep me updated on the investigation of Zoey Griffin."

The two Internal Affairs officers went back to their offices down town to work on other cases.

Meanwhile ...

Kate Beckett closed the door to her office to call Javier on his cell phone.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Javier Esposito was being over whelmed with the arrival of Sung Lee outside of his apartment down stairs.

She was waiting for him after being dropped off by the Yellow cab. "My god Sung this is a complete surprise to see you here so quickly." He says with her jumping into his arms to kiss him hard and passionate. Since she didn't care about anyone watching them.

She breaks apart from him to say. "I wanted to surprise you. What's going on Javi that you were going to explain what is happening?"

All of a sudden his cell-phone was going off in his coat pocket. He took a look at the caller I.D. to be captain Kate Beckett.

"Sung it's Kate Beckett. Here say hello to her before I find out what she wants." He hands her the phone to answer the following.

"Kate how are you?" She says to a confusing Beckett on the other end.

"Who is this by chance?" Beckett asked before she finally realize. "Sung Lee is that you for god sake?" She says with excitement in her tone.

"Yes Kate it's me. I arrived earlier than normal into the United States to surprise Javier. I will talk to you another time. Here's Javi to talk with him ." She hands the phone back to him to have Kate Beckett ask him a serious of questions.

"What's going on bro?" Esposito asked in a serious tone with looking over at Sung making faces at him while talking to his friend.

"I need to ask since Internal Affairs gave the unofficial word to have you investigate the case of Zoey Griffin." She says.

"They did Kate. And to answer your next question I plan to check into it further with the investigation. And don't worry I will have Sung with me with being careful not to alert the police."

"Fair enough Javi. I think your going need to explain it to Sung on what exactly is going on bro." She responded with hearing him say...

"I will right now after I am done speaking with you. Is there anything else Beck?" He asked with waiting to hear her response.

"Not anymore. You need to catch up with Sung before going out to investigate. Good night!" She ends the phone call to see Gates coming off the elevator. It was time to get herself together with giving her a complete update.


	295. Chapter 295

Author notes: Just letting everyone know this chapter changes to M rating.

Family Values

Chapter 295

Javier Esposito didn't want to stop touching his future wife Sung Lee. In spite the fact she had a small frame even though she had gained a few pounds during the past year.

Though she was more inclined to drive him wild with sexual desire. But he knew better not to push the issue any further before they both wind up injured from the positions they were currently using.

"Jesus Sung slow down already! " He told her in the middle of the living room on the rug going rough and hard to have Esposito completely out of breath with her on top.

"What's the matter Javi, you getting old or what?" She said with him grabbing her to turn about fair play with pushing her down onto the rug to have him now on top.

After some time with the sexual highs now gone. Sung had become serious now with asking Esposito about the case that he was on to have him suspended.

"Do we really have to Sung talk about it? I am trying to forget it for a few hours at least." He says to her now in bed having to be holding her in his arms.

"Of course I want to know Javi. Especially when it concerns you and Internal Affairs." She reply with moving up to look into his eyes with a serious tone.

"All right already I will explain the entire story to you." He started to explain with first taking in a deep breath into his lungs.

After a few moments with trying to understand what he was saying. "So all this mess with Zoey Griffin is part of an act to try to flush out the rest of his organization?" She asked with kissing him quickly onto his chest with his hairs sticking out.

"That is correct Sung. It was Internal Affairs and the 12th precinct's idea to go through with this charade even though making me look bad in the eyes of the officers at the 12th." He responded with placing her bangs back into place. They both needed to take a hot shower to save time.

Moments later...

Esposito had made sure the water wasn't too hot for Sung's very sensitive skin. It's been a long time since she's been out into the sun or else she would burn very badly.

Hollering out in the bedroom. He tells her the water was just right for the both of them to take a nice long hot shower. While anything else was just gravy on the stove.


	296. Chapter 296

Family Values

Chapter 296

After some time...Javier Esposito had gotten dressed in his green fatigues. While Leaving Sung in the bedroom asleep. At least he thinks so at this time of night and the long flight on the plane.

He wanted to head back to the warehouse for where Griffin was shot. Hopefully there would be someone of his organization hanging around.

It would be a good time than ever to check for himself and try to clear his name. Even though it's all of a charade to flush out the rest of his men and find out for sure.

Just when he was getting ready with checking his equipment and weapon. Someone calls him from the entrance of the bedroom. She also had black fatigues on with black paint under her eyes with a small weapon in her hand.

"What the hell do you think your doing Sung?" He came over to her to check the get up she was wearing. "What is this Sung? I have never seen anything like it for when it comes to automatics."

"It's new on the market for when it comes to firing 200 rounds. It's still experimental and I was able to get permission to use it when I am on a case. And right now it's an case to try and find the answers." Sung said to have him shaking his head.

"It's a no wonder I have fallen in love with you. Your one smart cookie!" He responded with a kiss to her cute and small nose. "Lets go I will drive to the warehouse." He said with locking the apartment door before moving down the hall to catch the elevator.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Warehouse Time 10.30 p.m.

Two men in their late forties were checking through the desk for any type of evidence that might put them into prison for the rest of their lives.

Jonas Emerson and Jeffies Allison of the Griffin organization for the past five years. They had heard about Zoey having been shot by the detective of the 12th precinct, and currently on suspension by Internal Affairs.

They had turned on all of the lights inside the warehouse including the office. So far they haven't found a thing, including the open vault since the police and F.B.I. had taken everything out of it.

MEANWHILE...

Outside less than a block away. Esposito had told Sung to wait in the car until he gets back. It's been 15 minutes since he's been gone.

She was beginning to get worried when all of a sudden he knocked on the window. "Jesus Javi!" And than she said some kind of curse in Chinese.

"Lets go there are two cars on the side of the warehouse and the lights are on throughout the entire warehouse. I have already call Ryan as back up in case we catch a tiger in the cage." He said for which she had no idea what he was talking about.


	297. Chapter 297

Family Values

Chapter 297

Not only Kevin Ryan, however Lt. Jose Alverez and Sergeant William Anderson have been keeping an eye on Esposito ever since they were ordered.

The both detectives had met up with Kevin Ryan a block away from the warehouse. Ryan didn't need to ask the question as to why they were here in the first place.

"They are taking some chance with going inside to try and capture them." Lt. Alverez announced with his worries towards those two.

"At least he call me Lt. Since he has the feeling that it might be a trap." Detective Ryan says with what was said with the phone call from his partner.

"All right everyone lets go and help them out." Lt. Alverez exclaimed with Ryan moving up ahead while Anderson and Lt. Alverez were following behind.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Esposito and Sung were able to find a window broken to get inside without cutting themselves from the jagged edge glass on the sides.

Stepping down onto the containers. Esposito helped Sung down to the floor. While trying to be extremely quiet. They could hear voices on the other side of the perition.

Talking softly... I hear them Javi." Sung replied with taking out her special weapon and placing it into her hands.

"I know. Lets move it before they start to leave the warehouse." Javi said before pulling her a little in order to be ready for any type of battle.

Seeing the two men standing. "Hold it right there you two." Esposito held his gun at them while Sung went to check for any weapons on their bodies.

When all of a sudden one of them started to take action against Sung. However Sung had gotten the drop on him with her martial arts with using her legs to knock him to the ground. While Esposito fired a shot at the other with hitting his shoulder slightly.

Sung bent down to pull up the other and placing her cuffs behind his back.

While Ryan, Anderson and Alverez finally arrived to help them out. "I see that you and Sung didn't need any help after all?" His partner said to Javi and Sung. Anderson and Alverez went to check the two further for weapons.

"I was going to do that when this one tried to get the drop on me." Sung says however one of the two men decided to say something.

"Yeah the bitch tried her martial arts on me." He replied before Esposito went to punch him into his face. "I will have my lawyer on you, jackass." Thomas said to Esposito, even though he doesn't has a case with all four to lie in court in case it does.

"Lets get these two to the precinct. Esposito and Sung your going back to the apartment and staying there until this mess is cleared up." Lt. Alverez advised with his strong words to the two.


	298. Chapter 298

Family Values

Chapter 298

Javi and Sung waited a moment before being pushed outside by his partner Kevin Ryan. "You have better listen bro's or else your going to get into further trouble." Ryan replied to the two friends. Even though he still needs to get used to Sung ways in the way she was brought up in China.

"Were going Kevin, even though not directly home. Beckett asked a while back that she wanted to see Sung again right away once she arrived back into the states."Javier said with Sung agreeing to the idea.

However they have no idea on whether she or Castle are currently up with the both of them being night owls for years.

"I suggest you call them before going over to the Loft." Ryan made the suggestion as he sees his partner taking out his cell-phone to call them and letting them know that they would be coming over.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Richard Castle and his wife sitting on the couch in the living room was having a Star Wars evening with The Force Awakens with the older Carrie Fisher and Harrison Ford.

Castle had the popcorn in the middle of them. Since Kate still had less than a week for the delivering of the twins. Reece was upstairs asleep with Andrea in the bedroom with permission from the parents.

"I must say Rick with killing off Han Solo wasn't the best idea for the franchise?" Beckett says to her husband munching on his popcorn.

"I will agree on that fact Kate. I need to find out on whether it was Ford's idea to kill off the character or the studio." He says with all of a sudden the house phone was going off on the coffee table. "I will get it Kate." He gets up to head on over to the marble coffee table. "Hello! Esposito is that you for real?" As he laughs over the phone.

"Yes bro it's me all right and Sung is with me. Is it possible to come on over for a short visit? There is a great deal to discuss in regard to Zoey Griffin and his associates."

When Beckett heard. She told Castle to have them to come on over. "I need to know what happened this evening Rick." As he repeated the information over the phone to Sergeant Esposito.

"We will be over in thirty minutes. What type of movie are you and Kate watching tonight?" Esposito asked with Sung listening in to what Castle will says.

"Star Wars, Javi. See you soon!" Castle said with moving over to the bar to have it ready with drinks.


	299. Chapter 299

Family Values

Chapter 299

Esposito kept watching out the window of the brown SUV vehicle. While Sung kept asking him what the hell he was doing.

"Routine Sung. I have a number of criminals now release onto the streets that are after me. That's if they have the nerve to do so. " Esposito says with turning into the under ground parking lot of the Loft.

"It's lunacy with you, Javi." Sung replied with the truth.

"I know. It's why I stayed alive all of these years in the military and working for the police. You should be the same way Sung?" He responded with finding a parking space near the under ground elevator.

"I am Javi, but in a different way. Shall we go upstairs. I can't wait to see Kate, since it's been a year that I have seen everyone."

The elevator opened with no one inside. Taking a moment to reach his floor. They walked on down to his loft.

Sung would be the one to knock with Kate Beckett nine months pregnant to open it up. "Jesus Kate, you look like a real blimp!" She said before moving into her gentle before giving her a hug.

"I must say Sung your looking just wonderful. You're even put on a few pounds." Beckett says to her with breaking apart while going to shake Castle's hand with a strong grip.

"Actually I put on twenty pounds Kate. It was all of those sweets I am eating before going into work at the station." She replied with a laugh.

Settled inside the Loft. Castle had made a strong drink for both Javier and Sung. She asked for a vodka with Castle shaking it and stirring it very strongly.

Sitting at the table. "So the two involved with Zoey Griffin were captured?" Beckett asked the question trying to get comfortable. She had to moved to the couch to settle in her entire body.

"Correct Bro. I have a feeling they are going to talk with the proper deal made by Captain Jose Anderson at the precinct." Esposito replied with the information he had.

'And if they don't take the deal? Someone needs to scare the hell out of them." Sung made the suggestion.

"Oh, great! Another one of those scare tactics." Beckett said while Esposito chuckled as with Castle.

"What's going on everyone?" Sung asked with a serious facial expression.

"It's a long story Sung. We will discuss it another time. Come on lets go watch the movie. While Castle makes some fresh popcorn." Beckett replied with Castle after serving the drinks went into the popcorn to begin with the new batch.


	300. Chapter 300

Family Values

Chapter 300

Meanwhile at the 12th precinct.

Captain Jose Anderson and Inspector Victoria Gates were inside the interrogation room with the two that were at the warehouse.

They had decided to take the deal after speaking with the two officers. Gates sitting down at the table with the two that tried to kill Sung Lee. "All right gentlemen. Here is your deal. Since you were able to give up the three names involved in the organization. The Witness Protection Program will be here in two hours to take the both of you to an undisclosed location."

"What about being protected the next two hours. There is always a possible chance that they might try coming here to kill us?" Clooney Bateman replied, while his partner had stayed silent.

"I have beefed up security around the precinct and on all levels, so there shouldn't be any further issues for when it comes to your protection. All right Captain Anderson, you can have you're men to take them back into the cell for now."

"Yes,of course Victoria!" Captain Anderson and two officers from the other side of the glass came in to take the two men back to the cell while waiting for the Witness Protection Program. Both of the officers were able to take off the shackles on their ankles, while leaving on the cuffs behind the backs.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Beckett and Sung Lee were enjoying each other's company after the movie was over. Castle and Esposito had gone to his office to discuss business of sorts.

"Kate, what do you think is going n inside your husband's office?" Sung had to asked while munching on a piece of apple that Beckett had cut from the fruit bowl that was on the kitchen counter.

"I have no idea what is going on Sung. Maybe it has something to do with the two men working for the Griffin organization. However since they are talking to Gates and Captain Anderson. I wouldn't know what they are up to." Beckett said with moving to the frig to take out the vanilla ice cream container. " You want some vanilla ice cream Sung?"

"God! Yes I want some ice cream. It's been a long time since I was able to enjoy the dessert. Thanks so much for the offer." She asked with watching Beckett go to work from inside the kitchen.


	301. Chapter 301

Family Values

Chapter 301

Night watch commander Captain Jose Anderson was called to the rooftop for where the Witness Protection program people had arrived by helicopter. The two including the pilot went downstairs to meet with the two from Griffin's organization before leaving for the airport.

Captain Jose Anderson followed behind the two with paper work in their hands. It was completely dark outside with it being midnight. He still had seven hours to go with his shift.

The officers from the back were able to bring forward the two from the Griffin organization. Anderson wasn't allowed to listen to the conversation in Gates office. So he waited in the break room having a cup of coffee.

Ten minutes later the two from the Witness Program asked Captain Anderson to sign a number of papers before leaving. He noticed the two officers of his were watching them before heading upstairs to the roof and the helicopter.

Captain Anderson signed all of the papers inside the office and handed them back to them with just keeping the one copy. Afterwards he walked with them and watched everyone move inside the elevator to reach the rooftop.

Once the elevator door opened everyone walked towards the entrance and the helicopter waiting to take off once everyone was strapped in.

He waited towards the door with the wind of the blades going around. It was a moment later when the helicopter finally taking off...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Inspector Victoria Gates had arrived at seven o' clock in the morning. She was carrying coffee and a bag of food from McDonalds to feed her face before facing the day. When she walked into the office. She saw the copy signed by Night Watch Commander Captain Anderson with the Witness Program Program arriving to take the two into protection some where in Arizona.

She was able to read the report and others while having her coffee and sandwich. Once all that was done in the space of thirty minutes. She was now ready to begin her day at the 12th precinct.


	302. Chapter 302

Family Values

Chapter 302

James Emerson and Jeffries Allison along with one other were now on the helicopter heading for the airport to have the Witness Protection Program agents with them. Afterwards they will then be heading to Arizona.

The three from the Griffin organization have a chance to hide from those outside the group to come after them being paid a great deal of monies to have the job done overall.

So it's important to have the agents get to the safe house as quickly as possible. And once they do arrive the officials that run the safe house will no doubt contact the 12th precinct that the three from the warehouse arrived and will be processed.

Even though with the Internal Affairs will need to drop the entire charade with Sergeant Javier Esposito. Even though they will have to wait a few more days just in case. Inspector Victoria and the rest of her team will continue on with every day life over all.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Inspector Gates was talking to Captain Beckett over the phone at home letting her know about the Witness Protection agents having taken the three to the safe house.

"Victoria do you really think taking them to the safe house will protect them overall?" She stated strongly to her over the phone. While Castle was listening in to the conversation.

"I highly doubt it Kate. I have a feeling those people outside the organization will go to the ends of the Earth to find them. And during this time we need to keep up the charade with Internal Affairs and Sergeant Esposito."

"He's not going to like it one bit Victoria to be under suspicious still. I am just glad that he won't be alone during this time with his future wife Inspector Sung to help out. It was how they were able to find those three in the warehouse." Beckett responded about Sung Lee.

"She sounds like a real tough cookie I keep hearing about. " Gates announces over the phone. "Listen I will end this now. I have to talk with Captain Anderson since I saw him get off the elevator to begin his shift for the night."

"Thanks for calling." Beckett says before the connection ends. She turns to face her husband Castle. "This is not good at all Babe."

"I know Kate."


	303. Chapter 303

Family Values

Chapter 303

Afterwards Castle needed to write for a few hours before heading for bed. His wife after receiving the information about the three. She was glad in a way that they were now gone with the Witness Protection agents.

While hopefully that sergeant Javier Esposito will be left alone by Internal Affairs for real. He didn't need any further head aches with Sung Lee returning and staying in the United States for good and working for the 12th precinct.

"Rick how much longer will you be writing?" She asked from inside the kitchen area. She was exhausted and needed to go to bed with the twins bothering her stomach. It was going to be soon with the delivery of the twins.

"Two hours at best Kate. Gina is looking for the final chapter of the Devil's Advocate for number three issue. The public has decided that they want more of the series just like with Nikki Heat." He exclaimed with a slight smirk on his features.

"Lets hope that Gina is going to like the last few chapters?" Kate announced to have Castle give her a look telling her that he didn't like her statement.

"I worked really hard to try and make the third issue totally different than the first two for when it comes to the characters. And besides she has asked me to start working on a fourth issue during the next few months as with the new Nikki Heat series." Castle says to his wife coming around to give him a kiss on his lips before heading for bed.

"Do your best Rick. I would hate to see Nikki to come after you for lacking your favorite character." She slapped him on his bottom before heading for the bedroom.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sung Lee had gone to bed after getting back from the warehouse and the precinct. She was exhausted. Even though she was expecting to see Javier come to bed as well after such a long few days.

Otherwise he wasn't able to sleep. As she found him hours later sitting up watching a movie called "You got mail" with Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks. She had never seen the movie even though she lived in China all of her life.

"What's wrong Javi?" She came over to sit next to him. As she noticed that he's also been drinking beer as well.

"Just worried that's all that Griffin's organization even though the three had gone off with the Witness Protection might decide to come after me after all." He says with sounding scared in his voice.

"Lets hope not!" She says in Chinese. "Otherwise everyone of your friends will be worried Javier." She replied back into English.


	304. Chapter 304

Family Values

Chapter 304

Sung Lee quickly packed for the both of them. Since she now has an idea on where they would be going. She has never been to Atlantic City and she has heard a great many stories of those winning and losing. Hopefully they will be lucky as well for her first time, as for Javier. She has no idea on when the last time he and his partner Kevin Ryan had played at any casino.

Especially there is an casino/race track in Yonkers, New York.

"Javi everything is ready. I will start moving the bags outside and wait by the car." She said. However Esposito told her wait until he was ready to leave. He wasn't going to take any chances at this time for when it comes to the Griffin organization.

Checking around the apartment for anything he might need. He already had his rifle and other revolver in the trunk for which she doesn't know about. However she will find out when she places the bags into the trunk. "Lets go now Sung. I have everything I need." He says with her taking the bags while he was able to turn out all of the lights.

Meanwhile across the street. A lone Volkswagen with two officers a man and a woman were ordered to follow Esposito and his girl friend Sung to Atlantic City. It was going to be an interesting trip since they haven't this type of under cover operation in awhile. They were married for the past five years for the Attorney's General office doing a favor for Inspector Victoria Gates of the 12th precinct. They have no idea when she is supposed to coming back. Since she was taking over for Captain Kate Beckett working only a few hours each day until it would be time to have her twins.

Jake and his wife Melody loved the idea of going to Atlantic City. The last time she was there she had won over $1000.00 on the slots. It was just prior to meeting her husband Jake before going on a second date. So when they were asked to go under cover, they both agreed to the idea.

Moving off with being sure not to be too close, Even though they might expect of being tailed. Their boss had mention it in the briefing before leaving for the under cover operation. They had to leave there three year old daughter Samantha with her sister Patricia living in Keansburg, New Jersey. Samantha was going to be having a good time for the five year old. Very close by was the Keansburg Amusement park opened for the summer and parts of the winter.


	305. Chapter 305

Family Values

Chapter 305

"I still don't understand why we are going to Atlantic City Javi?" She asked with him looking through the mirror in front of him. "What's wrong?" She had to asked with worry on her face.

"It looks like we are being tailed. By who I have no idea. But if I had to guess right now. I would say it's either the 12th precinct or the Inspector's general office. I am not going to worry about it while I am driving." He says.

"You still didn't answer my question as to why Atlantic City and not the Yonkers casino?" She asked again with the question.

"I just felt I needed a change of scenery Sung. Just relax it's a long drive. I am hoping that the traffic won't be all that heavy getting there." He said with once again checking through the mirror.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Inspector Victoria Gates was waiting for a phone call from her office to confirm that a team of under cover agents had been dispatch to watch Sergeant Esposito and Inspector Lt. Sung Lee to Atlantic City.

She had told Captain Kate Beckett that she was worried about those two. Even though she really doesn't know the woman only by reputation for when she had worked at the precinct over a year ago. She knew that she was a tough cookie and smart for when it came to her job in aspects.

Just when she was getting up to get some fresh air outside. The phone started to ring to have her sitting down again to reach for the phone on the side of the desk. "Inspector Gates how can I help you?" She asked since it was from the office of the Attorney General's.

"This is George. Sorry to be calling so late. I wanted to let you know that an under cover team is watching Sergeant Javier Esposito." He says over the phone.

"Where is he heading George?" Gates was curious with asking.

"Of all places, Atlantic City and I assume they will be doing some gambling. Hopefully they will be able to stay out of trouble with the both of them." George said with a slight chuckle.

"Thanks! Now I can go outside to get some fresh air. George thanks for the information." She said with saying goodbye with hanging up the phone. Afterwards she was glad to get a much needed break.


	306. Chapter 306

Family Values

Chapter 306

It was beginning to feel like a long drive for Sung Lee. Even though Esposito told her it wasn't at all for the most part.

"Can we stop at some fast food restaurant Javi. I am hungry and I won't be able to concentrate for when I am playing the slot machines." She says with flirting with her eye brows.

"All right there is a place up ahead for which I hope has a fast food window to place the orders and drive off back onto the highway." He said with assurance in his tone. Turning into the line. He and Sung checked the menu before getting to the voice box for which the person's voice asked for there orders.

"We will have a double cheese burger with fries and milk shake, while another order will be a cheese burger, fries and a large milk shake. He said to the voice.

"Please drive forward to wait for your order. It's going to be $21.50 sir."

"Thanks!" As he drives up with taking the money out to pay for the order while waiting as usual. Sung was very anxious to eat with her stomach rumbling on her

After ten minutes finally the order was ready.

Esposito started to drive again while there tail followed as well. Like them with stopping for food. Lt. Andy Roberts and Sergeant Gary Cohen had brought food along knowing how long the mission was going to be with watching there clients ordered by the Inspector's General office.

"I still can't believe it still that Sergeant Javier Esposito is heading for Atlantic City to gamble taking chances with his life that someone from Zoey Griffin's organization will be after them." Lt. Roberts says to his partner.

"I agree with you as well. But since we are following them. Maybe we will get a chance to play the slots and cards." Sergeant Gary Cohen says with a smile on his face. The last time he was able to play the slots at the Yonkers Casino along with playing black jack for which he won.


	307. Chapter 307

Family Values

Chapter 307

Finally after three hours of driving. They made it to the Sands casino. They would try this place first before moving on to the others.

Javier Esposito using his debit card. He was able too take out money to play Black Jack. While Sung wanted to try playing the slots. She had heard a great deal about the Blazing Seven machines on the news reports on the Internet for when she was in China.

She had her own debit for which the funds that she will be taken out will be converted to american money. She had made sure she took out enough to play the slots. She was very excited once they had taken the money out of the cash machine.

"Are you going to be all right Sung playing the slots while I play Black Jack?" They were standing in the front entrance of the Sands having past two security guards watching for anything out of the ordinary.

"Of course I will be fine Javier. I have my piece in my pant pocket. I will be sure to keep it out of the view of the security cameras and guards. " She smiled with looking up at the ceiling to have Esposito shaking his head before walking away.

Lt. Andy Roberts and Sergeant Gary Cohen decided to separate to keep an eye on each of them. Roberts slowly walked behind Sung Lee, while Sergeant Cohen followed Esposito to play black jack. He loved Black Jack. The last time he played was at the Yonkers Casino four months ago on his day off.

Sitting down at another table for black jack. Cohen took out his money from his jacket and placed the Hundred dollar bills telling the dealer that he wanted chips for twenty dollars each.

He started to play Black jack while keeping his eye on his target over at the other table. And it would seem he was winning. Meanwhile He won his first three hands before stopping to take a breather at his seat. He would watch the other players. It was at this time when one of the cocktail waitresses came around asking on whether anyone wanted drinks.

He stopped her giving her a tip. He had her write down a Scotch on the rocks. Afterwards she headed for the other table for where Esposito was playing still. He was able to see that she was writing something of his order on the pad she had in her hand.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Internal Affairs walked into the 12th precinct looking to speak with Inspector Victoria Gates. She was currently in the break room having lunch inside of a chicken salad sandwich, jello and iced tea. She would have an apple after she was done eating.

However her mood changed when Internal Affairs came into the break room to speak with her. "Gentlemen why are you here today? When you know that Sergeant Esposito and his girlfriend Sung Lee had gone down to Atlantic City to gamble instead of getting into trouble."

"We know Victoria. We have two under cover agents from your Attorney General's office following them."

Seeing the expression on his face. "What's wrong Johnanan?" Using his first name with concern in his tone.

"I am afraid to say that sources outside of the office has advised us that Griffin's organization has sent out three guns for hire to go after Sergeant Javier Esposito. This is not good at all in spite the fact the two watching those two will be in the line of fire as well." He responded.

"How much time do we have?" Gates had to asked.

"There is a good chance those gun for hires are coming from the West Coast to give us a good five hours. If this is the case Victoria, I will be able to contact or you can to call the Attorney General's Office to have further under cover officers to be sent to AC."

"I will call them. The both of you can leave depending on your work load." She says with being pushy with wanting to eat first.

"We are heading there now as well. Since we have supplies in the car, so we can go drive on down now." The both Internal Affair officers left the break room. While Inspector Victoria Gates had two calls to make one to the Attorney General's office and the second Richard Castle.


	308. Chapter 308

Family Values

Chapter 308

Inspector Victoria Gates was going to be bold with calling Castle, since he owns a heliport off the harbor with three planes and a helicopter.

Dialing Castle's number on her cell-phone from the office. She was hoping that he's going to pick up right away.

Richard Castle was in his office with Reece, Kate and the nanny were outside having drove over to the park to have fun on the swings for Reece. While Kate and Andrea would be watching him. It was extremely quiet through out the entire loft in spite the fact the house keeper Roylsn would be cleaning on the second floor.

Hearing his cell chirping in the back of him by the photos. He turns in his chair to grab it to answer. Seeing Gates name pop up on the screen wasn't good at all. "Castle, Inspector Gates how can I help you?" He replied in a neutral tone until he knows what is going on.

"Castle, I need to asked a favor. I know I haven't in the past. However I need to get to Atlantic City to help save Esposito and Sung Lee playing cards and the slots." Gates said.

All of a sudden Richard Castle had a red alert going on inside his brain. "Why? What has happened Victoria?" Using her first name in a very long time.

"Three gun for hires are flying in from California to head for Atlantic City. They are members of the organization of Zoey Griffin. Is it possible to have your helicopter service to fly me directly ?" She asked. " I know it's a great deal of work trying to contact your pilot and getting permission to land on the top of the Sands casino for where we think they are."

"Where are you, Inspector Gates?" Castle asked.

"In my office of the 12th precinct. Why?" She announced with wondering what Castle was getting at right now.

"I will call the pilot now. I suggest you get yourself ready. He's going to pick you up on the roof." He said with hanging up to get to work with contacting the pilot.

And in the meantime she decided check her weapon that was inside her brown pocketbook, along with placing her jacket next to her. She called Ryan having to be working at his station. She asked him to come quickly to the office. Since she was going to leave in charge for now until when Captain Jose Anderson shows up at five o' clock for the over night watch.

"Castle, you caught me at the right time. I just came back from dropping off clients and refueling. What can I do for you, sir?" He asked from the side of the helicopter of the heliport off the harbor.

"I need a favor. Inspector Victoria Gates needs to fly to the Sands casino in Atlantic City. Two officers working for the 12th precinct are in trouble with guns for hire are after them. I will explain everything to you later on. But I need to head for the roof the 12th precinct, so that I can call her to be ready. How long will it take to get there Jeff?" Castle asked.

"Under two hours Rick. I will leave right away to head for the 12th precinct." Jeff replied with ending the call and placing his phone into his jacket pocket.

Moments later Richard Castle called Gates. She picked up right away in the office. "What's the word Castle?" She said anxious with her demeanor.

"He's coming now. His name is Jeff, so I suggest you head for the roof now. It's not going to take all that long once he gets permission from the tower to enter the air space."

"Thanks Castle, I owe you one." She replied with hanging up to grab her things and informing Ryan.


	309. Chapter 309

Family Values

Chapter 309th

Richard Castle really wanted to come along with Inspector Gates to Atlantic City. However it wasn't proper to go with her only getting in the way of the investigation.

He came out of his office to speak with his wife sitting in the living room writing on her lap top working on the fourth installment of her Baby Journals.

She looks up from the screen of the lap top. "What's up Babe?" She asked with curiosity hitting her at this time.

"Inspector Victoria Gates called me to asked a favor Kate. She is currently waiting for my pilot to pick her up on the roof to head for Atlantic City." Castle says with standing directly in front of her now.

"What has happened Babe?" She asked with a red alert now in her demeanor.

"It would seem that gun for hires are flying in from California to try and kill sergeant Esposito in Atlantic City. It's going to be cutting it close for when they get there. And why Gates and other agents there are watching them. Gates is waiting on the roof top for the helicopter to arrive and try and make it within the time frame."

"Knowing your pilots that your hired, I would think that he's going to go as quickly as possible without having to crack up." Beckett said with placing the lap top on the side of her. "So now we stuck here away from the action?"

"There is nothing we can do Kate accept support Esposito and Sung Lee that they will be able to get back safely. Believe me Gates and her people will be able to help them get out of the line of fire." He responded. "Come on into the kitchen. I will make something special while we wait.'

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Inspector Victoria Gates was holding on tightly. While the pilot inside the helicopter was moving fast. They were only twenty minutes out from the Sands hotel in Atlantic City.

She tries to talk to the pilot as he was concentrating a great deal on his job with getting her there. " How long have you been a pilot?" Gates asked with continuing to hold on.

"Twenty years Inspector Gates. We are going to be there soon." Gary said to her with him getting on the radio to call the airport for clearance.

She was able to hear the reply back to him over the ear phones. "Roger Atlantic City tower. Thanks for your help." The tower said over the radio to Gary.

"What's wrong?" She responded with the question.

"Just a slight deviation Inspector. It won't change the time in order for us to reach the casino. Plus we have the permission to land on the rooftop by the officials of the hotel. Castle was able to call with knowing one of the officials that run the hotel." Gary replied to her with telling her to relax.


	310. Chapter 310

Family Values

Chapter 310

Gary was able to make the change quickly with Gates holding on tightly. They were getting close to the Sands casino and the roof. Gary made another change before speaking to the security officers on the radio to land on the roof.

"Security is going to meet us on the roof to escort us down into the casino lobby. They have a feeling that Esposito and Sung Lee are playing black jack." Gary announced with the information to the inspector.

Moments later he landed the helicopter with stopping the blades. While the both of them had gotten out of the helicopter to speak with the one in charge of security.

Taking the main elevator to the bottom floor. It opened up near the tables. For where Victoria Gates was able to see Sergeant Javier Esposito with the woman to be Sung Lee now a member of the 12th precinct.

Javier Espsito sitting next to Sung Lee playing Blackjack. There were three other players. When Esposito looked up from checking his cards, when he saw Inspector Victoria Gates heading over to him and his table. "We have company Sung. It looks like there is some type of trouble brewing." He replied with winning his hand and telling the dealing that he was finished for now as with Sung.

He gets up as with Sung from there seats. "What's going on ma'ma?" He asked with seeing the serious situation with her demeanor.

"We need to get the both of you out of here now and take you back to the 12th precinct. There are three gun hire from California working for the Zoey Griffin organization trying to kill you. I haven't been able to contact the three supposed to be watching the both of you. No doubt they are here some where. However please come with us to the roof of the casino for where Gary, Castle's pilot will take us back."

"Sir, we need to cash in our chips right now. Since the redemption center is right behind us. Afterwards we will leave than." He said quickly with bringing Sung over to the center to cash in.

A moment later...

"Lets move it the both of you or else we will be in trouble. " Gates says with following the security guards and Gary behind them to take again the elevator to the roof and strapping in.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile Captain Jose Anderson listening to the call from Gary telling him that the helicopter would be landing on the roof in twenty minutes with Sergeant Esposito and Sung Lee.

He has three teams of officers to be protecting Esposito and his girl at his apartment for the next two days. Each team will work eight hours with three breaks.

Captain Anderson had spoken with all three teams making sure that they understood the orders with keeping there eyes open for anything that might get too close to Sergeant Anderson and Sung Lee now working finally for the 12th precinct.


	311. Chapter 311

Family Values

Chapter 311

Castle was in contact with the 12th precinct to let him know that the helicopter would be arriving soon. He was worried about Javier Esposito and Sung Lee. Even though she is able to take care of herself over all.

Captain Jose Anderson had called him to let him know that his pilot Gary Walden was doing a great job of flying back from Atlantic City.

"Thanks Jose. Gary is getting paid a great deal with his flying over all. Otherwise he's going to be getting a bonus from me and for which it's going to be a vacation that he's been asking for." Castle said over the phone before ending the conversation. Knowing full well he had his hands full with the over night shift.

Inside the helicopter...

Gary tells everyone that they will be arriving in ten minutes. Be ready to move out before I need to head back to the heliport.

"Castle did the right thing to hire you, Gary. It's just too bad you quit the Navy Seals because of an injury." Sergeant Esposito says to the pilot speaking to someone on the radio.

"I am sorry, I was speaking to the tower letting me know it was clear to head on over to the 12th precinct roof top. As for your statement. I was sick and tired at that particular time due to all of the political nonsense. I was glad to get out sergeant." Gary replied before pushing the helicopter to finally arrive on the roof top.

He landed with stopping the blades to let them get out. It was already windy enough with being on the roof top. Esposito, Gates, and Sung Lee moved out to enter into the door way to head for the elevator down to the bull pen area.

Afterwards Gary started up the helicopter once again to head for the heliport to have it checked out before heading on home.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Inspector Victoria Gates was giving orders to the first team of under cover officers to be watching Esposito and Sung Lee at his apartment for the next few days. Meanwhile down in Atlantic City the F.B.I. had taken over with looking for the three gun for hire. So far no sign of them at the Sands casino.

After everyone had left for there respected duties. Inspector Victoria Gates was done for the evening. She would be going home to her husband Jeff and her bed. She was totally exhausted after the ride going and coming back from Atlantic City.

Sergeant William Anderson and Lt. Jose Alverez were the first team to be watching them outside in there vehicle. They would take walks every couple of hours to check the apartment building. They would have the extra set of keys to enter there apartment to use the bathroom as per request with there breaks.

Sergeant Anderson had called his wife Alexis to let her know about the detail they were involved. Alexis wanted to know when his shift would be over. Since she would be heading to work at the P.I. office in the morning.

He told her that he had no idea when he was going to be home with the change in shifts.


	312. Chapter 312

Family Values

Chapter 312

Getting out of the elevator from the roof top. Everyone was waiting in the bull pen to greet Sergeant Esposito and Sung Lee with Victoria Gates following behind. There was loud clapping coming from the employees working for the 12th precinct.

Inspector Gates the three teams to watch the two to come into her office for a moment to go over the detail. "Gentlemen, I need to have all of you to keep your eyes open at all times. We don't know who is going to after Sergeant Esposito and Sung Lee. I suggest that you don't trust any type of scenario that might go on outside of his apartment window. Understand everyone?" She said with a tone that was just plain scary coming from Iron Gates. Even though she had soften over the years with her demeanor.

There were a serious heads nodding. Before Victoria Gates finally realize that Sergeant Esposito had left his vehicle in Atlantic City. She would have to loan out a under cover vehicle in order for him and Sung Lee to get around during the day or evening.

The first team was Sergeant William Anderson and Lt. Alverez. Before leaving Victoria Gates called downstairs to speak with the garbage to loan out a vehicle to one of her officers. She told the officer in charge telling him that the both of them will be down stairs soon to pick up the car.

Since they had to wait. Anderson and Alverez decided to have coffee inside. "How did Alexis take it about the detail?" Lt. Alverez asked with sipping his coffee with light milk and three sweet and low's.

"She wasn't too happy about it bro. She wanted me home to try and spend more time with our daughter. Since tomorrow she will be going back to work with orders from her doctor to work only four hours." Anderson said about his wife.

"Who is going to be watching the baby?" Jose asked with concern.

"We have a nanny that I hired to be working when I am working and Alexis working those four hours. We were able to draw money out from an account that Castle had set up for our daughter. So I and Alexis don't have to worry about money. Our daughter is set for a long time to come with her life."

"It's wonderful news to hear William. " He looks out the glass window of the break room. "It looks like everyone is ready to go." He replied with finishing up the last of his coffee.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

An hour later after picking up supplies for the shift. Sergeant Esposito and Lt. Alverez were making rounds around the apartment complex for anyone suspicious. It was basically a quiet night for the both of them.

Meanwhile inside the building. Sergeant Javier Esposito and Sung Lee had gone to bed after a very stressful 24 hours. After ordering Chinese food from his favorite place. They were able to eat in silence during that time. Sung had told Javier that she was going to bed in the spare room since she was exhausted to have any type of sex with him this evening. He was able to understand since he was tired himself from the long day of traveling.

Sergeant Anderson arrived back to the under cover car finding nothing at all with his report to his partner.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Loft

Castle had fallen asleep in his office after finding out his pilot Gary had arrived back at the heliport after dropping off Gates, Esposito and Sung Lee. Taking a look at the time. He would check on the twins even though he knows the new nanny working with Andrea will be helping out.

Moving out of his office and headed over to the nursery. It was button up tight with Jake and Lily sound asleep. He found the nanny in the kitchen having some type of drink. She was able to report to a very sleepy Richard Castle that the twins had been fed and changed with the diapers.

Afterwards he told her that he was headed to the bedroom to sleep instead of the couch. She started to chuckle with watching him leave.


	313. Chapter 313

Family Values

Chapter 313

Castle slowly walked into the bedroom trying not to wake Beckett sleeping on her right side with the twins still not ready to come out of her stomach. Changing quickly into his black tee shirt and shorts he gets under the blankets to place his arm over his wife's stomach before falling asleep instantly.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Inside Javier Esposito's apartment complex. Sung Lee told Javier that she would be going to sleep in the guest bedroom. Right now she wasn't interested in having sex after what happened in Atlantic City. Her heart wouldn't be able to be into it both physically and mentally.

However Esposito was able to understand what she was talking about. Since he was too pissed off to even try it with her, and only would wind up hurting her in the process.

He needed to get some fresh air. So he decided after checking his gun, he walked out of the apartment with locking the door to head downstairs to sit on the steps. No doubt he will be able to see the two under cover officers sitting in the under ground parking lot.

Taking in the fresh air into his lungs. He was looking around when he spotted the under cover vehicle across the street. He didn't wish to scare them. As he slowly walked up to the window with Lt. Alverez not pleased at all.

"What do you think your doing Sergeant Esposito?" Lt. Alverez said with slight anger in his tone towards him.

"I needed to get in some fresh air and to find out on whether you're be able to find anything around the area?" He said with scanning the park and street.

"Nothing at all Javi. I suggest you try to get some sleep." Sergeant Anderson pu tin his two cents with talking to him from the other side of the car.

"I am just too wired right now. Would any one care to run with me the two miles I usually run at times?" He asked with his begging tone.

"I will Esposito. Do you have your weapon with you?" Anderson asked in a serious demeanor.

"Yes I do. It's in my pants pocket ready to go if necessary." He responded with a slight smirk on his face.

"Jose, I will be sure to keep a close on Esposito while we are running." Sergeant William Anderson replied with moving out of the front seat of the car.

"You need to be William. I don't as with yourself and Esposito don't need any further trouble tonight." Lt. Alverez announced with taking in a deep breath to let go some of the stress he was feeling for the moment.


	314. Chapter 314

AUTHOR NOTES: This is the final chapter for this story.

Family Values

Chapter 314

Lt. Alverez had his cell-phone on high on whether or not someone would be calling him. After watching Sung Lee walk into the building once again. Afterwards his phone started to chirp on his dash board. Looking at the caller-I.D. it was Inspector Victoria Gates.

"Hey! What's up sir?" He says with looking for Esposito and his partner coming back from there run.

"Great news it's over with the Zoey Griffin case. All three of the gun for hires have been arrested at the Atlantic City airport. Some one in the organization ratted on them with sending photos to the Atlantic City regional F.B.I. office."

"Wow! It's going to be wonderful news when I tell him. He's currently with my partner on a run." He said.

"Why?" She said strongly with her usual demeanor.

"He couldn't take it being stuck in the apartment. I figure with this news he's free to go any place he wants now?" Lt. Alverez asked over the phone.

"He is as with Sung Lee. Finish up your shift when your partner and Sergeant Esposito arrive back from there run. Report back to work with your next shift." Gates ordered to Lt. Alverez.

"Thank you, Sir. By the way they are arriving back from the running." He responded with excitement in his tone. "Thanks again and good night."

"Hey! What's up Bro?" Esposito speaks to Jose in the car.

"Good news for you and Sung Lee. Your free to roam around now without anyone to be after you. The Atlantic City F.B.I. have arrested the three gun for hire and I hope singing away."

"Who turned them in Jose?" Sergeant Anderson had to asked.

"Someone in there own organization turned them in. It would seem we have a foe working for us after all this time." Lt. Alverez responded with telling Esposito to head back to his apartment and take care of Sung Lee.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Oakland, California

Senator William Loretta called his associate to tell him that the three gun for hire have been arrested by the F.B.I.

Voice on the phone..."Please be sure that they don't get out of jail for the rest of there lives. Understand William?" He says from an unknown location.

"I will be sure to take care of the matter sir. Take care and good night."

The End


End file.
